


Стеклянный принц

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Аристократия, Принудительный брак, Сомнительное согласие, магия, омегаверс, секс с использованием магии и магических предметов, средневековье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 82,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: “Король умер! Да здравствует король Люцифер!” — новость, которая разбивает жизнь наследного принца Ариэля на мельчайшие осколки и ломает, ломает, бесконечно ломает, низводит с места у трона до постельной игрушки проклятого Фера, превращает в бесправное и униженное ничто или кого-то другого — решать Ариэлю и нам.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

— Король умер! — всю неделю кричали глашатаи на площадях. — Да здравствует король Люцифер, да осветит правление его наши земли и города, да поклонится ему каждый, и стар, и млад, и богат, и беден, и знатен, и смерд. Да здравствует король Люцифер, да благословят его боги!..

Башня, в которой держали детей почившего короля, располагалась вблизи главной городской площади. Ариэль уже, наверное, тысячу раз услышал объявление о смерти любимого отца, как и имя ублюдка, предателя, изменника, сына шлюхи, захватившего трон. Это правление короля Ариэля должны были возвещать на площадях. Это его, законного наследника, должны были славить, о его добром здравии молить старых и новых богов, это ему должны были поклоняться! Но уже скоро неделя подходила к концу, как он, сладко заснувший на шёлковых простынях и мягких перинах, очнулся на набитом жёсткой соломой тюфяке, и его прекрасная жизнь наследного принца и любимого сына разбилась на мельчайшие осколки и рассыпалась в пыль.

Сначала им владели иллюзии, что всё ещё будет хорошо. Посчитав произошедшее недоразумением, он кричал так, что голос сорвал. Требовал объяснений, почтительного отношения, выпустить его без промедления, позвать отца, затем — униженно — еды и воды, потом — отчаянно — хоть кого-то, чтобы убедиться, что тут, где так высоко, что глянешь вниз и кружится голова, есть ещё хотя бы одна живая душа. Потом он плакал. Молился. Бил голыми ногами и кулаками в стены и дверь, уже даже не надеясь, что его услышат. Не спал всю ночь, трясся от холода, прикорнул на рассвете, а, очнувшись, увидел рядом с собой кувшин с водой и кусок чёрствого хлеба.

Воду изверги отравили. Иначе не понять, как он, гордость отца, лучший в фехтовальном искусстве, сильный и ловкий, всегда победитель во всех состязаниях, остался сидеть на тюфяке, когда к нему наконец-то пришли. Он сидел на коленях, смотрел прямо перед собой на сложенную из камней стену, на заслонивших её пришедших в его темницу людей, и не мог даже пошевелиться. В голове Ариэля носилось эхо из впервые доносящегося с рыночной площади: «Король умер!», и с грохотом рушился привычный мир.

Отец был совершенно здоров всего день назад, бодр и весел. Они встречались за завтраком, отец ему в честь приближающегося восемнадцатилетия жеребца подарил, гнедого, диковатого, с сильными тонкими ногами и белой звёздочкой во лбу, быстрого и лёгкого, будущего чемпиона. Ариэль рассыпался в благодарностях и на месте не мог усидеть, и отец, видя его нетерпение, отпустил: «Ну беги, сынок, развлекайся». А теперь он мёртв, и вместо него на престоле...

— Да здравствует король Люцифер!

Но это же невозможно, это он наследник, любимый сын короля, первенец, альфа. Невозможно! Так не должно быть!.. Но так есть.

Осознание навалилось гранитной плитой. А он, дурак, думал, что чем-то прогневал отца, что ему на него нашептали, что нужно ещё потерпеть и всё выяснится, отец обязательно разберётся, и он совсем скоро вернётся в свои покои и на место у трона, в привычную жизнь.

«Да здравствует король Люцифер, да благословят его боги!» — резало без ножа прямо по сердцу, ознобом продирало по едва прикрытой тонкой ночной одеждой спине. Другими словами оно означало: «Бывшему наследнику, принцу Ариэлю, голову с плеч!» Узурпируя власть, о таких, как Ариэль и его братья, всегда заботились в первую очередь. Для узурпатора бывший наследник — всегда угроза, которую в суматохе так легко устранить. Смущало только одно: его почему-то пока оставили жить. 

Зачем он понадобился новому королю? Как приманка в дворцовых интригах для выявления возможных мятежников?

Хорошая версия. Преподаватель Ариэля по истории, логике и искусству войны был бы им доволен... Интересно, он ещё жив? Таких, как лорд Дэфайр — и короне, и лично королевской особе доверенных лиц, — тоже всегда убивают. Надеяться, что Люцифер и его приспешники допустят ошибку и оставят бывшему наследному принцу и его ближайшему окружению жизнь, мог только круглый дурак. Лорд Дэфайр ему бы так и сказал, другими, конечно, словами. А ещё напомнил бы первое правило: «В любой ситуации король должен сохранять ясный ум. Поддаваться эмоциям, волнению, страху недопустимо. Используйте любой способ, умрите внутри вместе со своим сердцем, но сохраните рассудок». 

Ариэль кивнул своим мыслям. Да, именно так. К чему возмущение и страх, когда он умер ещё вчера ночью, в своей постели, а что его тело ещё живо и дрожит на гуляющем в темнице сквозняке — это скоро изменится, что бы он не предпринял. Он уже мёртв, а значит, долой страх.

И даже если он понадобился для другого, о чём не хотелось и думать, — долой страх!

Дышать стало легче. Всё, что он мог прожить сверх отпущенной богами меры, одной лишь мыслью об уже случившейся смерти тотчас превратилось в дар небес. И этот вдох, и этот солнечный луч, и двое людей, разглядывающих его, будто диковинку или базарного уродца. Он посмотрел на них в ответ и не почувствовал ничего, ведь «я уже умер». 

Из двух стоящих напротив него молодых мужчин, лет на пять-семь его старше, по виду — воинах, в необычных для столицы одеяниях — грубых кожаных одеждах и мехах, один, светловолосый и голубоглазый, со шрамом на левой щеке, ухмылялся, второй, темноволосый и темноглазый, хмурился, скрестив руки на груди. Оба носили короткие клинки в простых кожаных ножнах и к манерам были не приучены. Не поздоровались, не представились, повели себя как бродячие псы, проникшие в дом без хозяев.

Светловолосый весельчак сказал:

— Это старший из них. Семнадцать уже почти год как исполнилось. Лекарь сказал, он из двуполых, определился в альфу три года назад. В двенадцать лет с коня упал, левую руку сломал, собрали её хорошо, обошлось без последствий. Больше ничем не болел, только сопливил по мелочи. Крепкий, здоровье хорошее и не урод.

Холодный взгляд темноволосого даже мёртвому было тяжело выносить, и Ариэль опустил глаза ниже, к сильной мускулистой шее и лежащему в углублении ключиц амулету огня. Украшение стоило огромных денег, если камни на нём не крашеные стекляшки. Солнечный свет заставлял их искрить, и Ариэль загадал, чтобы темноволосый ублюдок оказался обычным вором, а не тем, кем он мог быть, но лучше б не был. 

— Он во всём похож на отца? Сколько ублюдков уже заделал? — У темноволосого оказался низкий глубокий голос.

На площади глашатаи вновь закричали, что король умер и боги послали им другого, светозарного Люцифера. Ариэль зажмурился, повторяя, будто молитву: «Отец умер, и с ним умер я. Пусть смотрят, пусть смеются, мёртвым всё равно, что о них говорят». 

— Ни одного, — ответил весельчак со смешком. — Он мальчишка ещё, тренировался, учился, с такими же, как он, в войнушку играл, пропадал в конюшнях и на охотах, лошадей обхаживал, на девок даже не смотрел, омегами тоже не интересовался. Это чистый лист, на котором можно написать любую историю. И посмотри, он совсем не уродлив.

— Слишком. Похож. На отца.

Ариэль поднял голову, когда светловолосый это потребовал. «Я уже мёртв, смотрите сколько угодно», — эхом билось внутри. Но выше амулета с огненными камнями Ариэль так и не смог поднять глаза. Не мог закрыться от понимания, кого видит перед собой. «Король всегда сохраняет самообладание: сначала собирает все сведения, их изучает, всё обдумывает и планирует, и только затем нападает на врага, либо признаёт силу противника и изыскивает иной путь для обретения победы. Король никогда не бросается в драку на кулаках. Особенно если его обзывают неумехой и сопливым мальчишкой. У короля нет права на ошибки, допущенные из-за гнева и избытка эмоций».

— Совсем не похож. Присмотрись-ка. Тот рыжий, а этот медовый. Тот синеглазый, а у этого глаза, как сарацинская бирюза. И веснушки. Ты видел у старого короля веснушки? — продолжал увещевать светловолосый.

Судя по неизменно закрытой позе темноволосого, уговоры на него не подействовали. И в Ариэле (недостаточно мёртвом внутри) затеплилась надежда. Ему следовало помнить, что: «Чистых побед не бывает. У всего есть цена, и не всегда она очевидна с первого взгляда. Король выбирает, кто из подданных будет платить, и отвечает перед богами и совестью за сделанный выбор». 

— Сколько лет его младшему брату? — спросил черноволосый, и Ариэль внутренне заледенел. Только не Томи.

— Пятнадцать, он бета, и для тебя совсем бесполезен. А вот следующий — двуполый, неопределившийся, но ему тринадцати ещё нет. Во всём выводке бет-девчушек нет, только парни. Бери этого, я тебе говорю. Видишь, какой он тихий. Значит, умный. Остальные до сих пор воют, один этот молчит. С ним тебе будет легко.

— Он альфа.

— Ну и что. Он хотя бы уже не ребёнок. Сладить с ним тебе будет легче, Фер.

Фер. Люцифер. Ну конечно.

Ариэль на миг закрыл глаза. Перед ним, в нескольких шагах стоял убийца отца, а он ничего с этим не делал. «Король не имеет права принимать решения сердцем, он всегда должен думать головой».

— Встань, мальчик, — сказал узурпатор.

Ариэль послушно поднялся. Без обуви, в тонкой рубахе, лишившейся чьими-то стараниями всей шнуровки, и коротких ночных панталонах он выглядел жалко — что не имело значения для мертвеца, напомнил он себе строго.

— Раздевайся.

Не выдержав унижения, Ариэль вскинул взгляд и тотчас пожалел об этом. Узурпатор смотрел на него холодно, его губы презрительно кривились. Казалось, он ждал сопротивления, чтобы насладиться унижением Ариэля в ещё большей мере. Он предвкушал их столкновение, из которого, без сомнений, вышел бы победителем. В его лице читалось столько эмоций, и все чёрные, мерзкие. На человека, способного с достоинством нести корону и бремя разумной и ответственной власти, этот _Фер_ нисколько не походил. Даже его имя больше подходило не человеку, а псу. 

— Я могу отказаться? — спросил Ариэль, опуская взгляд на пылающий, будто настоящий огонь, амулет узурпатора.

— Мне выбрать твоего двенадцатилетнего брата вместо тебя?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Ариэль. — Я подчинюсь.

Он снял рубашку, что было несложно, лишённая шнуровки, она легко сползла с правого плеча и стекла вниз, на тюфяк, стоило качнуть левой рукой.

— Дальше.

Ариэль снял и штаны. Расстегнул единственную пуговицу, и они сами упали — скользнули по гладким ногам. Упали, закрыв ступни от сквозняка, и Ариэль прилип к ним взглядом. В обычной ситуации его лицо бы горело, но мертвецы не краснеют и не испытывают стыда.

— Он альфа, — ещё раз повторил этот ублюдок.

— Я же тебе говорил. — Светловолосый весельчак больше не веселился. — Какая разница, альфа или омега, он двуполый, ты можешь заключить с ним брак. И все лающие шавки заткнутся, настанет тишь да благодать. Хороший план, Фер. Чем ты ещё недоволен?

Ариэль не позволил себе даже сжать кулаки. Безжалостные ублюдки, сейчас он ничего не мог им противопоставить. А вот став крон-принцем, вращаясь при дворе, общаясь с придворными, всегда и при всех правителях ищущими своей выгоды, — другое дело. Вернуть украденную корону, первым делом отрубив цареубийце голову — хороший план.

— Мне нужно подумать, — судя по тону, открывающимся перспективам узурпатор не радовался. 

— Да что тут думать! — воскликнул его приятель, и, споря, они ушли.

Ариэль остался один в продуваемой всеми ветрами башне, с самым лучшим в королевстве видом на город из узких бойниц-окон, с воскресшими надеждами выжить и победить, с взлелеиваемой каждый день и каждую ночь ненавистью к узурпатору, с тоской по братьям и отцу, с мечтами о мести, питающими его дрожащее от холода тело куда сытней, чем чёрствый хлеб и простая вода.

Когда на восьмой день за ним пришли, за мертвенной невозмутимостью Ариэль прятал торжествующий оскал. Не было человека на всём белом свете, которого он был бы способен возненавидеть больше, чем ненавидел проклятого Фера.


	2. Chapter 2

Ариэлю не потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать — он ещё будет тосковать по темнице. 

Путь от башни у главной рыночной площади до королевского замка, от ворот для челяди и скота до королевских покоев он проделал пешком в том же виде, в котором проснулся более недели назад: в ночных одеждах, непристойных для появления на людях, и с волосами, забывшими о расчёске. Он шагал босиком прямо по грязи, лужам, экскрементам и острым камням. За неделю на хлебе и воде он, и так стройный, отощал, и панталоны теперь болтались на бёдрах. Опасаясь позора, он удерживал их руками, скрученными за спиной запястье к запястью. Рубашка без шнуровки, которую он завязал на животе на манер моряков, не удержалась и сползла с левого плеча аж до локтя, и каждый мог видеть знак королевского рода у него на груди, рядом с сердцем — лилию, символ благородства, чистоты и целомудрия, известный каждому в королевстве, изображаемый на монетах и флагах.

Толпы людей, их взгляды, полные любопытства, шепотки, ехидные комментарии и простецкие оскорбления, злорадный хохот, всеобщие презрение и неприязнь сопровождали весь его путь, как и дюжина воинов в кожаных одеждах и мехах. Процессия со стороны выглядела нелепо, в чём-то хохочущий люд Ариэль понимал: он, полуголый босяк, словно только что поднятый с постели или с той же целью раздетый, да ещё и связанный — и против него двенадцать мощных молодых мужчин, вооружённых до зубов, с кинжалами и мечами. Командовал всеми идущий впереди маг, обвешанный амулетами и свитками заклинаний. Не поспоришь, маленькая армия против него одного, беззащитного, выглядела смешно. Но смеялись люди не поэтому.

Они глумились над ним, его несчастьем, унижением, разбитыми мечтами и почившим отцом. Припоминали ему богатство, праздную жизнь и происхождение. Проклинали за их сгорбленные спины и натруженные руки, за оставшихся на полях многочисленных битв сыновей, братьев, мужей и отцов, за вырванные последние медяки сборщиками налогов и податей, за отобранную твёрдой рукой прежнюю вольницу и наведённый порядок на улицах городов, оплаченный строгим судом, тюрьмами, каторгами, публичными казнями. 

В толпе кричали:

— Король умер! Сдох изверг, убийца, наконец дождались! Пусть горит в аду. Пусть все от его семени передохнут!

Королевство при отце приросло землями вдвое и процветало как никогда до него. Люди уже и не вспоминали об уносящем тысячами тысяч море и голоде, забыли о страхе и грязи, избавившись от разбойников на дорогах, проституток и борделей, воров и торговцев дурманом, бесчинствовать которым позволяли предыдущие правители. И весь этот труд, бессонные ночи отца, взвешенные и продуманные решения собравшаяся вокруг толпа проклинала. 

Ариэль и подумать не мог, что его семью так ненавидели — отца, его самого, всех его братьев, даже младшего, несмышлёныша. Люди кричали ему об этом со всех сторон. Второй раз получив по лицу запущенным гогочущим мальчишкой конским навозом, он понял, что зря ждал народных бунтов против нового короля. Треснувшая иллюзия, что народ не забудет всегдашнее рвение отца во славу королевства, старых и новых богов, общего блага и возжаждет вернуть всё утраченное по вине узурпатора, рассеялась окончательно, когда навстречу процессии вышла девушка и подарила первому воину в шеренге букет цветов, при этом поклонившись до земли. Её поступок обступившие края дороги люди встретили хлопками и одобрительным свистом, кланялась не одна дарительница, а многие из собравшихся.

— Да здравствует король Люцифер! — раздались одиночные возгласы, в итоге слившиеся в единый крик.

На площадях о смерти отца прокричали в последний раз накануне, и Ариэль думал, что ещё долго не услышит до крови натёршие слух восхваления, но вот, довелось. Лучше б кричали подневольные глашатаи, чем все эти люди, которых никто не просил славить нового короля. Не будь Ариэль внутренне мёртв, ему стало бы горько и больно. А так он лишь расправил ноющие из-за связанных рук плечи и, послушно следуя приказаниям мага, пошёл вперёд с толикой надежды на скорое окончание публичных унижений. Он устал, хотел всё спокойно обдумать и, как бы там ни было, возвращался домой, в королевский дворец, где родился и вырос, где провёл всю свою жизнь. Пусть он гол и связан, лишён всего ни за что, Ариэль возвращался домой.

В хозяйственный двор, в окружении охраны, челяди, блеющих коз и овец, Ариэль вошёл под напутствия остающейся снаружи толпы: «Так ему и надо, дьявольскому отродью», «Ишь, гордый какой, сейчас пообломают-то». Ни в одной встреченной на долгом пути душе он не заметил сочувствия. Словно морок застлал всем этим людям глаза, они не видели в нём человека, только символ старой власти.

Ариэль, как его учили, наблюдал за всем происходящим как со стороны, закрывался от бурлящих внутри эмоций, хотя очень хотелось крикнуть: несправедливо! Отец себя не щадил ради славы короны, участвовал в войнах, не прячась за лордов и генералов, разбирался с жалобами и судил по всей строгости — ради порядка наступал на сочувствие, ранил себе сердце, вынося строгие приговоры или собирая войско на войну, которая всегда берёт плату за победу. Он не заслуживал, чтобы его поносили, чтобы его славу забыли спустя неделю ради другого, ради безродного чужака, не совершившего ничего, кроме убийства предшественника.

Неужели так думают все? Невозможно!

Ариэль помнил встречающие отца с победой толпы с песнями и цветами. Танцующих крестьянок на празднике урожая, весёлых, хохочущих и румяных. Всегдашние улыбки и доброжелательность дворцовой челяди. Наполненные восхищением, одобрением, пониманием отцовых тягот и откровенной лестью речи придворных и знати, хотя и «королю не стоит верить всему, что говорят, но всё надобно слушать». 

«В любой ситуации король должен сохранять ясный ум. Поддаваться эмоциям, волнению, страху недопустимо...» 

Перед тем как ввести Ариэля во дворец, на крохотном пятачке у конюшен, рядом с бочками для конского навоза, предназначенном для полей, двое воинов поначалу заставили его влезть ногами в лохань, а затем окатили холодной водой. Ариэль постарался сохранить спокойствие и невозмутимость, но тело предательски задрожало на пронизывающем ветру. Пусть до первого снега было ещё далеко, но листья со многих деревьев уже облетели, праздник урожая давно прошёл.

— А он ничего такой, милорду может понравиться, — сказал кто-то из воинов, и Ариэль опустил голову. 

Подозрения подтвердились: мокрая ткань прилипла к телу, лишая его и так жалкий внешний вид остатков пристойности. Рука дёрнулась прикрыться — не будь он связан, едва ли себя удержал. Самообладание рушилось.

«Мёртвые не знают стыда». 

Он не мог защититься — так пусть будет не от чего защищать. Он не покажет им, насколько всё это его унижает. Пока он играет по собственным правилам, им его не сломать. Жертва не виновата в насилии, на ней нет стыда. Пусть стыдится тот, кто пользуется его беспомощным положением.

— Прямо сочный персик, если сзади смотреть, — хохотнул второй.

— Ага, — подхватил третий похабным тоном, — самая смакота. Ни больших титек, ни смазливой рожи, зато торчащие рёбра и длинный хрен. — Подарив первому и второму говорившему тумака, он сказал строго: — Думайте головой, о ком речь ведёте, идиотины.

— Хватит болтать! Вытаскивайте его, — приказал маг. — Да не так! — крикнул он, когда Ариэлю уже удалось выбраться из лохани, всё же не упав на подозрительно скользкой земле. — Заново давай! И держите его потом на весу, чтобы ноги чистыми остались.

— Мы тебе что, прислуга, Лей? — проворчал один из тех, кому досталась сомнительная честь второй раз окатывать водой добровольно вернувшегося в лохань Ариэля. У мужчины были широченные плечи и руки-лопаты, на роль прислуги он, огромный медведь, никак не подходил.

— У лорда Рами это спроси, или сразу шагай с жалобами к милорду Феру, — ответил маг почти добродушно. — Он живо тебе объяснит, можешь ли ты не выполнять мои распоряжения, если они тебе не по душе.

Невысокий, как все омеги, он выглядел теперь не таким строгим. Его расслабленное лицо казалось почти миловидным. Не только маг, но и остальные воины расслабились, оказавшись в нескольких шагах от дворца. Очевидно, захватчики всего за неделю привыкли всё здесь считать своей вотчиной. 

— Да ну тебя. Уж как-нибудь без жалоб обойдусь, — ответил медведь-ворчун и дёрнул Ариэля на себя, взвалил на плечо, как девицу. Он крякнул и подкинул связанного, беспомощного Ариэля так, чтобы было удобней нести. Пряжка, удерживающая плащ, впилась в живот чуть ниже пупка. Очень больно.

— Выглядит, как мокрый котёнок, а весит, как мешок тыкв, — высказался «медведь» недовольно.

— Иди уже, Толстячок.

Сложно сохранять достоинство, когда тебя несут на плече задницей кверху в одних панталонах и мокрого. Ариэль закрыл глаза, отгородился от всех. 

«Дни испытаний слабых делают ещё слабей, сильных — ещё сильней. Король не имеет права на проклятия, стенания и жалость к себе. Будучи всего лишь человеком, он вправе упасть на колени телом, но не духом».

Помогало не очень. Любопытство и шуточки придворной челяди, встречаемой по дороге, угнетали дух, делали слабым. И здесь, дома, в родных стенах, он не встречал сочувствия.

«Они что же, все ненавидят меня? Но за что? Что я им сделал?» 

Люди, рядом с которыми он прожил всю жизнь, как оказалось, в действительности его всегда ненавидели.

Причин их предательского, двуличного отношения Ариэль не понимал. Но пока он собирал информацию, то имел право не думать, а значит, не углубляться в то, что теперь казалось сном посреди клубка извивающихся змей, а не его прежней жизнью.

В покоях отца всё осталось прежним, но неуловимо поменялось. Те же стены, те же шкафы с книгами и свитками, та же пара кресел у камина, тот же большой круглый стол, та же кровать в отдельном помещении. Не стало того, один взгляд на которого убеждал: он всегда знает, как надо поступить, и способен принять даже самое сложное решение, разобраться во всём. Но исчез не только отец — ещё и коллекция оружия со стены. А в спальне, прямо напротив кровати, в алькове между двух окон появилась клетка. 

Ариэль понял, что это, только оказавшись внутри, сброшенный на пол с плеча силача по прозвищу Толстячок. Пока Ариэль ошеломлённо барахтался на полу, Толстячок сорвал с измученных запястий пленника верёвки и вышел. Дверь за ним закрылась сама, и маг Лей — единственный, кто пошёл в опочивальню короля следом за ними — тотчас поджёг уже приготовленный свиток. Когда он догорел, вся клетка, каждый толстый кованый прут просияли огнём.

Ариэль, всё ещё лёжа, протянул руку вперёд, и кончики пальцев сначала согрело, а затем начало жечь, как огнём, по мере приближения к прутьям. Доводить до ожогов он не стал, опёрся ладонью о деревянный пол из красиво пригнанных резных досок и поднялся на ноги.

Воин и маг стояли всего в двух шагах от него, но были недосягаемы, словно находились на другом краю света.

— Я могу у вас спросить? — сказал Ариэль. — Что я вам сделал? Лично я, не мой отец или кто-то, кого вы наказываете в моём лице.

Они ушли, не ответив. Словно он пустота, не достойная обычного человеческого сочувствия. На душе стало горько и обидно. Как же всё это несправедливо!

«Всякая обида, даже справедливая, для обиженного несправедлива. Самое ценное, что есть на земле, для того, кто обижен — сочувствие и справедливость. Проявив первое и дав второе, можно овладеть сердцами людей и стать в их глазах лучшим другом. Отказав в первом и лишив второго, одиночку легко сломать, а в массах заронить зерно бунта. Щедро вернув первое и милостиво подарив хотя бы кроху второго, сломленного легко приручить. Толпу же проще отвлечь на возмущение чем-то иным и, подарив в том сочувствие и справедливость, вновь привязать к себе их сердца».

Ариэль помнил, как дёрнулся уголок рта простоватого с виду воина. Ему явно не нравилось то, в чём он участвовал. Толстячок порывался что-то сказать, но Лей дёрнул его за руку, будто им запретили с ним говорить. Но с чего бы запрещать невинную беседу? Разумеется, по тем же причинам, что и тащить через весь город пешком, выставляя его личность и унижение напоказ, позволять толпе глумиться над ним словами и делом, обливать водой, словно овощ, и запирать в клетке, как животное, которым пользуются так, как хотят, без объяснений, по одной лишь прихоти.

Похоже, они с пришлым псом Фером обучались по одним и тем же книгам. И хорошо. Тем легче окажется избежать расставленных ловушек. Он не позволит себя сломать: перетерпит несправедливость и отверженность, а затем сочувствие, ласку и ослабление пыток. Он не покажет, что понял их план, и сохранит ясный ум, достоинство и самообладание. Только не позволив ранить себя в самое сердце, рано или поздно он отпразднует победу. А пока его главная задача — до победы дожить.


	3. Chapter 3

Ариэль огляделся по сторонам. Внутри клетки не было ничего, даже тюфяка, набитого соломой, к которому за неделю удалось как-то притерпеться и привыкнуть. Ни стула, ни кровати, даже небольшой, как у прислуги, только такая бы тут и поместилась. В его новой тюрьме имелась одна голая каменная стена, жгущие наколдованным огнём прутья до самого потолка и пол, приятно тёплый и гладкий, спать на котором всё равно окажется очередным испытанием из-за твёрдости и сквозняков. 

За то время, пока Ариэль стоял неподвижно, с его мокрой одежды и волос на полу натекла лужица воды. Порыв ветра из ближайшего приоткрытого окна заставил задрожать и так измученное холодом тело. Пришло время решать. Ариэль мог остаться стоять, как был, мокрым на холодном сквозняке и умереть от лихорадки через несколько дней, проклиная мучителей и в глубине души зная, что избежал худших испытаний. Или он мог что-то с этим сделать и лишиться возможности вот так просто и почти честно перед ликами милосердных богов сбежать с поля боя.

Даже не додумав мысль до конца, Ариэль начал раздеваться. Он снял рубашку и штаны, спина и мокрые ягодицы на сквозняке немедленно заледенели. Разложив одежду по полу, он преодолел оставшиеся два шага до клетки и вытянул руку: огонь тотчас вспыхнул, заметался, пытаясь укусить и сжечь ладонь, потёк по толстым прутьям вверх и вниз, пока вся клетка не загорелась. Металл начал краснеть, издавая лёгкий гул. Магическое пламя слепило глаза и дарило драгоценное тепло. Оно шло ровным потоком, обещая рано или поздно прогнать въевшийся до костей холод, и обжигало, стоило зазеваться. 

Когда разницу между согревшимся передом и мучимой сквозняком заледеневший спиной стало невозможно игнорировать, Ариэль развернулся и осторожно попятился к заколдованным прутьям. Когда тепло стало жечь-щекотать ягодицы, он замер.

Он мог это перетерпеть, мог выиграть этот бой или проиграть его, не столь важно — главное, сохранить себя и выиграть войну. Отец, всегда занятой, доверивший воспитание сыновей другу, потратил время для их обучения лишь одному — тому, что считал самым важным. Он всегда повторял и требовал, чтобы они крепко-накрепко запомнили с самых малых лет: никогда, никогда, никогда не сдаваться.

Ариэль встряхнул головой, и сорвавшиеся с кончиков волос капли воды зашипели, соприкасаясь с раскалённым металлом.

Когда спина и ноги высохли и перестали напоминать кусок льда, зато на ягодицах, кажется, появилась поджаристая корочка, Ариэль осторожно повернулся к горячим прутьям лицом. Металл за это время раскалился чуть ли не добела. Прячась от слепящего света, Ариэль закрыл ладонью лицо. Наконец-то ему было тепло. Ужасно хотелось упасть на пол и уснуть. Забывшись, он пошатнулся и едва не наделал беды, инстинктивно попытавшись ухватиться за раскалённую огнём единственную опору. Пришлось найти иную позу: сцепить руки за спиной, выставить вперёд колено, защищая самую нежную часть тела. Когда Ариэль замер в неподвижности, невидяще глядя на терзающий металл огонь, то услышал:

— Не самое плохое зрелище. Но сзади он намного лучше, глаже, мясистей.

— Я же тебе говорил. А ты ворчал, как старый дед.

Давешние знакомые, но уже не в облачениях воинов, а в роскошных одеждах высшей знати, оказались стоящими совсем рядом с клеткой. Ариэль не мог понять, как пропустил их появление, и как долго они уже наблюдали за ним и глумились над полной его наготой и беззащитностью. Он отступил на шаг от пылающих прутьев, и огонь немедленно исчез. Металл ещё недолго светился и негромко гудел-потрескивал, пока всё не стихло.

— Что, даже не прикроешься? — недовольно бросил Фер — значит, ждал представления. — Стыда совсем нет?

Стыд наверняка нашёлся бы, да места ему не хватило. В Ариэле клокотала ярость, боролась с вбитым в память запретом поддаваться эмоциям. Намного важней невольной демонстрации наготы и позорного для благородного человека подглядывания за ней оставался факт, что недостойный надел на себя корону отца. 

Венец накрывал чёрные, как душа убийцы, волосы, золото и драгоценные камни сверкали в лучах солнца, проникающих через узкие бойницы-окна. На толстой и загорелой, как у пахаря, шее, поверх расшитых золотыми и серебряными нитями одежд висел амулет пяти стихий — к нему никто, кроме отца, не имел права прикасаться. Отец его никогда не снимал, в нём и мылся, и спал, с ним одним стоил армии, как всегда говорил. Значит, амулет сняли с его мёртвого тела. Перед голым, лишённым всего Ариэлем стоял изменник, падальщик, проклятый убийца. Так кто из них должен сгорать со стыда?

Щёки Ариэля мучительно жарко зарделись, и в лице _пса_ он заметил торжествующее злорадство.

— Мне нечего стыдиться, — справившись с вспышкой священного гнева, сказал Ариэль. — Единственная моя одежда насквозь мокрая, а окна незакрыты. Избыток стыдливости превратил бы меня в самоубийцу. Стыдиться стоит тому, кто пользуется чужой беззащитностью и смеётся над чужим горем. Особенно если тот человек, которого он всячески унижает, на деле ни в чём перед ним не виноват.

Фер повернулся к вечно скалящемуся приятелю.

— Рами, ты дал мне плохой совет.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил этот шут и расплылся в ухмылке. — Если бы он стыдливо прятал свои прелести под руками и одеждой, было бы не в пример как скучней. У него есть зубки, смотри-ка, уже вырос волчонок. Он не даст тебе скучать.

— Вас, благородный лорд, развлекает моё унижение? — спросил Ариэль у _Рами_, скалящегося пса.

Тот не ответил, будто не слышал обращённых к себе человеческих слов, повернулся к другому псу, Феру, заговорил с ним, смеясь, балагуря. Ариэль повернулся к ним спиной, пытаясь согреть остаточным теплом остывающей клетки успевший заледенеть тыл и прячась хоть так от бесстыжих взглядов. На его лице заиграла злая улыбка.

О, он почти видел свиток с их планом, будто читал пункт за пунктом, заглядывая поверх чужого плеча. Первое: напугать холодом, голодом и одиночеством, вынудить поджать хвост. Второе: заставить его поверить, что весь мир ополчился против него, что он отвержен, забыт и никому на всём свете не нужен. Третье: лишить его чужого общества, вынудить его общаться с псом Фером изо дня в день и только с ним одним говорить — чтобы проклятый Фер стал всем его миром. Четвёртое: унижать, заставлять подчиняться, а затем задабривать подачками, пока дрессировка не будет завершена, и они не получат послушного, заглядывающего Феру-узурпатору в рот Ариэля — крон-принца, который никогда и ничего не будет решать сам.

До чего выбранная ими игра проста и примитивна. Под стать им самим.

— Больше ничего не хочешь сказать? — раздался низкий, глубокий голос прямо за спиной. 

Ариэль невольно вздрогнул: пёс опять подкрался к нему совершенно бесшумно и оказался слишком близко.

— Мне нечего вам сказать.

— А попросить?

«Может, ещё и упасть на колени?» — он хмыкнул.

Фер услышал — будто обладал чутким слухом настоящего пса.

— Смеёшься? Ну ладно.

Замок щёлкнул. Успев повернуться, Ариэль увидел, как Фер голой рукой берётся за вновь пылающие прутья клетки, и волшебный огонь его не обжигает — лишь ярче светится амулет, тот, огненный, что у самой шеи. Так вот что он собой представляет — настоящее сокровище, полная защита против огня.

В лицо Ариэлю прилетело скомканное одеяло.

— Оденься, — приказал Фер. — И хорошо обдумай своё поведение. Реши, что ты можешь мне предложить. Потому что за всё, абсолютно за всё в твоей новой жизни тебе, принц, придётся платить.

— Мне нечем платить. Я гол. — Ариэль умышленно выпустил из рук одеяло, и оно упало на пол.

Фер шагнул внутрь клетки. 

Ариэль заставил себя остаться на месте, принял самый холодный и независимый вид, который только смог изобразить. Все его защиты, вся его мертвенность прогибались и ломались при приближении врага. Ариэль жадно алкал его немедленной смерти. Жаждал, как умирающий в пустыне, вцепиться в лицо, выгрызть горло, выдавить глаза — и сохранял неподвижность.

Фер протянул руку и коснулся его груди, королевской лилии, выжженной там в первый час жизни. Ариэль вздрогнул, не смог удержать невозмутимый вид. Его как молнией прошило от лёгкого прикосновения тёплых пальцев. Фер не остановился, его рука, твёрдая и жёсткая рука воина, надавливая на покрытую мурашками холодную кожу, двинулась ниже, замерев поверх соска. Сдавив его, покатав между пальцами, как мнут зелёную виноградинку, чтобы стала мягче, сочней, но так сильно, что Ариэлю пришлось подавить стон боли, Фер сказал:

— А ты подумай, что же у тебя ещё интересного осталось, что ты можешь мне предложить. 

У Ариэля всё заледенело внутри: они что, это серьёзно?

Стоящий невдалеке Рами недовольно заметил:

— Ты слишком спешишь. До этого этапа были недели.

Фер отмахнулся.

— Ты разве не понял? Мы имеем дело с умным молодым человеком. Поразмыслив, он быстро поймёт, что мне от него нужно, если уже не понял. Не правда ли, принц? — Он ещё раз до боли сдавил и так ноющий, огнём горящий сосок Ариэля. — Всякое древо, не приносящее плод, срубают и бросают в огонь. Это моя прямая обязанность, раз я тут садовник.

Он ещё приблизился, слегка наклонился, так что между их лицами осталось расстояние не больше, чем от запястья до кончиков пальцев. Ариэль смог заметить звёздный рисунок радужки в его тёмно-карих глазах, посчитать каждую чёрную ресницу, увидеть его лицо во всех подробностях: и гордый разлёт тёмных бровей, и прямой нос, и старый шрам на левой щеке, заметный только вблизи, и полные губы, и острые скулы, и точку-родинку на виске. Люцифер был красив. От него пахло потом и мускусом, по-мужски, без цветочной отдушки. От его тела, даже сквозь одежду, шло тепло. И Ариэль невольно представил то, что от него мог хотеть этот человек, и ему стало дурно.

Это не могло быть правдой. Он не омега. Он альфа, и все здесь это знают. Такого извращения невозможно хотеть.

Недостаток еды и воды, ставший постоянным спутником холод и волнение, от которого он отгораживался, но оно-то никуда не исчезало, и вдобавок перевешивающие все перенесённые тяготы намёки Фера на большее унижение и несчастье — всё это соединилось в одно, и Ариэль проиграл бой. Он отшатнулся, попятился, сминая лежащие на полу мокрые вещи. Стена, ожегшая холодом голые ягодицы и спину, остановила побег, а так бы он убежал на другой конец света.

— Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — сказал Фер. — Не нужно думать, что здесь кто-то играет с тобой. Я давно вышел из возраста, когда забавляются с игрушками. Либо ты приносишь мне пользу, либо попадаешь в огонь.

«Древо, приносящее плод», «садовник», «польза», «огонь», унизительное прикосновение к груди, сомкнувшиеся на соске бесстыдные пальцы, что-то тёмное, на миг вспыхнувшее во взгляде мучителя — от всего этого, позабыв обо всех наставлениях, Ариэль едва не закричал.

— Так что вы хотите? — У него губы дрожали, он наверняка и выглядел, и чувствовал себя слабым.

Этот человек, пёс, убийца отца не мог оказаться ещё и... Нет, невозможно, боги милостивы, они не могут ввергнуть невинного в такой ужас.

— Всего лишь послушания, — сказал Фер, кривя губы в презрительной ухмылке. — Если ты умён, то мы скоро это увидим. Если глуп, то останешься сидеть здесь до скончания времён.

Ариэль от накатившего облегчения чуть не упал. Пёс играл им, всего лишь играл. Запугивал, чтобы добиться своего, не гнушаясь унизиться и унизить непристойными намёками о плотском подчинении альфы альфе.

Он ушёл, закрыв за собой на замок дверь, к которой Ариэль даже не мог прикоснуться.

— Ты был прав, Рами, он не так уж и плох. У него нежная кожа и губы, как у девчонки.

Ариэль внутренне вздрогнул. Все эти непристойные намёки, прикосновения, шутки. Он был обязан обдумать возможность, что, помимо послушания, в его обязанности будет входить ещё кое-что. Только сущий дьявол мог такого хотеть — но разве дьявола не могли звать Люцифером?


	4. Chapter 4

За часы, минувшие с оставившей до крайности неприятный осадок встречи с парочкой псов в обличьях людей, Ариэль успел успокоиться. Его одиночество всего раз нарушило краткое появление безмолвной прислуги, закрывшей окна, принесшей к столику у королевской постели вазы с фруктами и хрустальные кувшины с вином и водой. В сторону пленника незнакомый с виду слуга не посмел даже взгляда кинуть, не то что заговорить. Ариэль, сидящий на полу, закутавшись в одеяло, проводил каждое движение чужака внимательным взглядом и тоже не произнёс ни единого слова. 

Им было не о чем говорить. Магия не только удерживала Ариэля внутри клетки, но и защищала вероятных добряков от непременного гнева их господина, прояви кто-то сочувствие к узнику, попытайся передать что-то сквозь прутья решётки, к примеру, еду, воду или одежду. Увы, но с тюремщиком Фером это оказалось попросту невозможно.

Ко времени появления слуги в королевских покоях Ариэль уже проверил тюрьму на прочность: оторвав узкую ленту от полы рубашки, он хорошенько сложил ткань, связал узлом покрепче и, встав подальше, где-то в шаге от решётки, бросил всё ещё влажный комок сквозь неё. Не только прутья, но и воздух между ними, вся клетка загорелась огнём, в лицо пахнуло жаром кузнечной печи, жадные языки пламени облизали пол и потолок, едва не сожгли неосторожному испытателю волосы и подпалили край одеяла. Когда пламя так же резко, как вспыхнуло, исчезло, Ариэль вне клетки, на полу, с трудом разглядел крохотные следы серого пепла, да и те скоро исчезли, развеянные сквозняком. Проведённый опыт со всей очевидностью доказал: проникнуть между прутьев клетки ничто и никто не сможет.

Конечно, магия когда-нибудь ослабеет, но до этого времени ещё далеко. Ярость, проявленная магическим огнём, открыла Ариэлю ещё одну истину о враге: Фер пользовался услугами талантливого заклинателя-каллиграфа. Свитки рисовали многие, но маг, чьё искусство лишило Ариэля даже крохотного шанса на побег или помощь извне, был как ослепительное солнце на фоне крохотных звёзд. Но даже солнце скрывается ночью для сна, что уж говорить о каллиграфе. Сколько же времени он копил силы, чтобы столько их вложить в этот свиток? Недели, месяцы, а может, годы воздержания и медитаций? Для запечатывания клетки использовали настоящую драгоценность. И об этом тоже следовало подумать. Либо Фер неразумен и попросту разбрасывается сокровищами, либо удержать пленника для него важнее всего остального. 

Ариэль и хотел бы объявить узурпатора дураком, но недооценивать врага глупо. Победитель отца не мог быть глупцом. Грубым, бесстыдным, жестоким — да, но пока что в его действиях Ариэль не видел явных ошибок.

Что бы он ни слышал, пока его несли по коридорам дворца — злые шутки, поддёвки, смешки, очевидно свидетельствующие о желании выслужиться, — но пока внутри королевских покоев не появятся знакомые лица, следует считать, что Фер осторожен и предусмотрителен. Новый властитель не позволил старой прислуге ошиваться рядом с собой, привёл своих — что охрану, что советников, и даже принеси-подай заменил. Это говорило о доверии короля лишь своим людям, а значит, и неуверенности в такой уж безусловной любви «освободителя от тирана».

Возможно, Ариэль желал видеть лишь то, что лило воду на его мельницу, но всё же в нём проснулась надежда на благополучный в итоге исход. Рассчитывать, что какой-нибудь лорд поднимет восстание против нового короля и спасёт его, Ариэля, чтобы возвести на отцовский престол, либо что мятежником окажется кто-то из слуг, — хвататься за соломинку, причём существующую лишь в воспалённом отчаянием уме. Таких авантюристов из знати Ариэль не знал, в верность слуг не верил. Нет, никто не бросится за него воевать, тем более что противник силён, обладает собственной, может, и небольшой, но действенной армией и всесильными магическими артефактами, да ещё и любовью толпы.

Но вот потом... Никто не избегает ошибок. Цена ошибок властителя — чья-то жизнь, собственность, интересы. Даже если все сейчас воодушевлены сменой власти, проклинают старого короля и весь его род, пройдёт немного времени, и первые недовольные новой властью объявятся. Именно они будут вспоминать отца и говорить, как при нём жилось хорошо, и мечтать о реванше. Так что когда-нибудь обязательно представится шанс всё изменить, если быть стойким.

Он бы и дальше мечтал о прекрасном когда-то, но в голове укоризненно зазвучал голос лорда Дэфайра: «Мысли о мелком, пустые мечтания, как рой мух, вечно жужжат в любой голове. Король нацеливает свой разум на добычу крупную — сильную, беспокойную, способную ранить и даже убить. На мух король не отвлекается».

Ариэль знал, о чём ему следует хорошенько подумать — о том, что пугало, пусть он и клялся себе не испытывать страх. Он и так дал себе поблажку, мечтал о будущем, о фантастическом побеге или внезапной, как снег летом, помощи извне, вместо того, чтобы поразмыслить над той незавидной реальностью, в которой оказался. Фер и его шут-приятель намекнули уже не раз, что привлекательная внешность Ариэля имела значение. Как же не хотелось даже думать о таком, но закрывать глаза на факты Ариэль не привык. 

Если Фер, как он сказал, не играл, если все эти намёки — не попытка напугать и позабавиться, насладиться его страхом, то оставалось всего два варианта. В первом, уже всесторонне обдуманном, Ариэль становился крон-принцем, во всём послушном венценосному супругу — тут истязали его душу, лишали воли и приручали подачками, превращали в марионетку. Здесь, пройдя сквозь сонм унижений, притворившись ничтожеством, Ариэль мог сохранить себя и, при случае ударив узурпатора в спину, вновь стать собой и занять трон отца. 

Замечательный вариант, Ариэль, дай ему волю, о нём бы даже просил. Только вот беда — внешность крон-принца значения не имела, с чего бы, когда третьей в союзе двух альф всегда становилась женщина, носящая потомство двух объединённых родов, достойная хранительница очага.

Альтернатива выглядела куда хуже, и именно о ней Ариэль вынуждал себя думать. Смерть, по сравнению с ней, казалась привлекательной и желанной. А ещё и его, Ариэля — наследника, старшего брата и альфы — недостойной трусостью, потому что ввергала в почти тот же ужас двенадцатилетнего Кая. Он не мог с Каем так поступить, не мог выбрать смерть — это стало бы несмываемым позором, как и тот, который, судя по всему, ему придётся пережить, если, конечно, его не спасут от страшной участи милосердные боги.

Во втором варианте Фер ломал его до омеги и получал наследника истинной королевской крови, смешанной с холопьей своей.

От одной этой мысли Ариэля тошнило. Он долго бегал от неё, думал о чём угодно другом и еле-еле заставил себя рассмотреть и такой вариант, противный избранной альфийской природе. Ужасней всего, что он знал, как бы сам поступил, окажись на месте безродного Фера — именно так, умиротворив противников новой власти объединением родов. Если бы среди детей отца была девица или омега, вопрос с браком уже был бы решён.

Если бы Ариэль родился бетой, как Томи. Как же он сейчас завидовал брату! Но он альфа, двуполый, и может стать омегой. Это сложно и мучительно, но не невозможно. И это уничтожит его. Если его тело изменится, если он выносит наследника, если он позволит этому с собой произойти — то перестанет быть собой, станет кем-то другим. И на трон никогда не взойдёт — право властвовать древним законом даётся лишь и исключительно альфам.

Ариэль не раз видел таких, каким мог стать сам. Отец милосердно щадил семьи изменников. Лишив главу рода заговорщиков головы, его наследника, а он всегда альфа, даже если не первый сын, отец отдавал в супруги тому, кто заслуживал награды землями и титулами. В старые семьи вливалась новая кровь, отец приобретал верных и благодарных сторонников, и обрывать юные жизни не приходилось. Так установленный порядок вещей объяснял лорд Дэфайр, и тогда Ариэль считал решения отца оправданными и всецело логичными. 

Он, конечно, замечал направленные на бывших альф презрительные взгляды, слышал шепотки — мерзкие, непристойные для обсуждения в обществе предположения о том, как именно происходил переход альфы в омегу. На лицах тех высоких и сильных мужчин, настоящих по виду альф, но уже омег, а иногда и с явным доказательством переопределения — большими животами, Ариэль не видел радости, чаще — гнев или грусть, а то и холодную ярость, лютую ненависть к тем, кто стоял рядом с ними и их за руку держал, их мужьям. И всё равно Ариэль тогда считал, что, сохранив жизнь наследникам заговорщиков, отец проявлял милость.

Думать отвлечённо о других так легко; мысленно надеть их ботинки и походить в них куда как тяжелей. А уж прожить это не в воображении — ужас, страшней самой страшной смерти.

Представив во всех красках, какой путь ему предстоит, если догадка о намерениях Фера окажется верной, Ариэль едва удержал горячие слёзы и поднявшийся к горлу комок. Он бы предпочёл умереть, чем пройти через такое. Встать, разбежаться и врезаться в клетку, и там мгновенно сгореть... Только сотворив такое, он избежит худшей смерти судьбы, а вот Кай, его милый маленький братик, останется вместо него разводить ноги перед убийцей отца, изменником, узурпатором. И ждать пять с половиной лет, которые Ариэля и Кая разделяют, этот подонок не станет, законный наследник ему нужен уже сейчас для укрепления власти.

Горящим, будто в лихорадке, лбом Ариэль прислонился к холодной каменной стене. 

Нет-нет-нет, так не будет. Он этого не допустит. И себя тоже в обиду не даст. Если Фер захочет сделать это с ним, Ариэль согласится, надо будет — ноги перед ним разведёт. А потом улучит случай — и подонка убьёт.

Из этой ловушки не будет иного выхода, кроме чьей-то смерти.


	5. Chapter 5

Скрипнула дверь, раздались шаги нескольких человек, шорох одежды. Ариэль, уставший от одиночества и тишины, затаил дыхание, гадая, кто нарушил королевский покой. Сначала ничего не происходило. Затем как будто стул отодвинули от стола. Прозвучал усталый вздох, шорох одежд, звук, с которым на деревянную поверхность могла бы лечь снятая корона.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Голос Рами. Ариэль его узнал, засомневался лишь потому, что прозвучал он мягко, с несвойственной суровым воинам заботой. Впрочем, вечно улыбающемуся лорду-шуту всё простительно, Ариэль не удивился бы, даже увидев его ходящим на голове.

— Болит голова? Или...

— Или, — отрезал Фер. Бесстрастный тон невозможно было не узнать, даже раз услышав, Ариэль же имел несчастье беседовать с милордом-псом дважды.

— Может, позвать Лея?

Непродолжительная тишина.

— Ну хорошо. — Опять Рами. — Не хочешь, не надо. Тогда я прошу тебя: сделай это сегодня. Чем дольше ты тянешь, тем сильней...

— Именно.

— ...раздражение. Мне плевать на мальчишку. Твоё хорошее самочувствие намного важней. Не тяни.

— Да, мой господин, — прозвучало язвительно, видимо, в шутку, но Ариэль едва мог поверить в то, что услышал. Самозваный, но всё же признанный народом король назвал вассала господином. Пусть не всерьёз, но всё равно при отце даже представить такое было бы невозможно.

«Судьба короля — одиночество. У него нет ни друзей, ни возлюбленных, только подданные. Король не вправе привязываться к одному человеку, даже к собственному ребёнку, его сердце радеет за благополучие всех, — в возбужденном сознании мелькнуло и исчезло наставление лорда Дэфайра. Ариэль не смог сосредоточиться, упал мыслями в исхоженную вдоль и поперёк тему: — Отца больше нет. Они убили его». 

— Именно. В заботах о тебе я — твой господин. Слушай и исполняй, что я тебе говорю, — прозвучало немыслимое по наглости и непочтительности заявление Рами. А Фер, вместо того чтобы поставить зарвавшегося пса на место, рассмеялся. Он весело смеялся, будто признавал право друга называться господином короля.

Очевидно, они очень близки.

Друзья, как и братья, усиливают друг друга. Они же — уязвимое место. Если втолкнуть между ними клин, то можно немало выиграть. Ариэль ещё не знал как, но, что способ найдётся, не сомневался. У всех есть слабости, у Рами и Фера, отнюдь не монахов, усердно устремляющихся помыслами к чертогам богов, их должно быть множество. Даже среди братьев не редка ревность. Ариэлю повезло, что Томи — бета, родился бы брат двуполым, определился бы в альфу, и многие бы захотели на этом сыграть. А тут двое альф, один король, другой — подданный, друг, но не равный, а подчинённый. Как бы ни были они дружны, каким бы количеством пролитой крови ни скрепили узы боевого товарищества, соперничество между ними есть, Рами должен завидовать другу хоть немного, трещины в их отношениях не может не быть. Надо лишь слушать внимательно, чтобы потом надавить и превратить тонкую ниточку в глубокую пропасть.

Ариэль закусил губу. Терпение — добродетель и его оружие в единственно доступной пока, тайной войне, а он жаждал движения, открытого сражения, сидеть под замком и не делать вообще ничего, только строить планы и подмечать слабые стороны соперников выматывало больше жажды, голода и надуманных страхов.

Вскоре вошедший в укромную часть королевских покоев Фер поначалу никак не показал, что помнит о присутствии пленника. Когда прибежал виденный прежде слуга, король разоблачился с его помощью до нижней рубашки, согласился надеть предложенный сарацинский халат тёмно-красного цвета. Препоясался сам. Прошёлся туда-сюда, не глядя в сторону клетки, отдал несколько тихих приказов. Слуга налил в кубок вина и протянул его господину, затем зажёг свечи. Крохотные язычки пламени затрепетали на сквозняке, не в силах прогнать наступившие сумерки. Ариэль и не заметил, как приблизилась ночь.

Слуга принёс кресло из главной части покоев и установил его рядом с клеткой, а затем удалился. С тихим стуком закрылась входная дверь. Всё это время Люцифер простоял у окна, глядя вдаль и попивая вино. Ариэль молчал, наблюдая за тюремщиком с почти болезненным интересом, подмечая всё. И то как тот держит кубок, и как сверкают в свете дрожащих свечей украденные кольца-амулеты на его руках, и как дёргается кадык на мощной шее, когда он пьёт, и на тёмные, до плеч волосы, развеваемые ночным ветром, и на профиль — что-то в нём показалось знакомым, виденным прежде, уже давно. 

Боги одарили убийцу и вора благородной внешностью, испорченной лишь по-мужицки мощным телосложением. Ариэль не мог ошибиться, в каждом движении Фера крылась сила настоящего воина, прошедшего множество битв с мечом в руках — и это достоинство тоже нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов, как и красоту лица, которая всегда дарит её обладателям незаслуженную ничем любовь и расположение людей. 

Отец Ариэля был такой же высокий, но много уже в плечах. Он не бегал по полям сражений с мечом, а смотрел сверху и отдавал команды, которые, благодаря его выдающемуся уму и опыту, приводили войска к всё новым и новым победам. Ариэлю нравилось рубиться мечом, он обожал тренироваться с оружием в руках — ни отец, ни лорд Дэфайр ни разу не похвалили его успехи в состязаниях с другими. Чтение и рисование карт, расстановка войск и планирование атак ценились ими не в пример выше. Владение оружием, даже мастерское, похвал никогда не удостаивалось, как и выездка лошадей, победы в конных соревнованиях. Отец снисходительно говорил, что с молодостью эта страсть у Ариэля пройдёт, и не препятствовал увлечениям, хотя лорд Дэфайр несколько раз предлагал отцу запретить наследнику тратить время на «бесполезные для будущие короля шалости». 

И вот, шутка судьбы, опустевший трон занял тот, кто с оружием не расставался даже в спальне: меч в простых кожаных ножнах, с удобной, без драгоценных камней и витиеватой резьбы, отполированной до блеска рукоятью лежал на кровати, всего в нескольких шагах от жаждущей добраться до него руки — и, словно на другой стороне широкой реки, недоступный.

Ариэль отошёл к стене, когда приготовленный слугой стул у клетки занял Люцифер. Король сел, широко расставив ноги, одну руку положил на подлокотник, в другой всё ещё держал кубок с вином. Выражение его лица, его взгляд не прочитал бы даже шепчущий на воде ведьмак. В одном халате поверх тонкой нательной одежды, в мягких домашних туфлях, с кубком в руке, он без короны умудрялся выглядеть полновластным правителем, так что простой деревянный стул под ним уподобился трону. Удивительное умение для безродного узурпатора, которым Ариэль, законный наследник, к сожалению, не обладал, хотя тренировался и в этом под руководством лорда Дэфайра.

— Пришло время нам всё обсудить, — сказал Фер.

Ариэль плотней прижал к себе наброшенное на плечи одеяло. За день его одежда высохла — а ещё он догадался просушить её волшебным огнём, и теперь не боялся из-за неловкого движения предстать перед тюремщиком обнажённым. Вернувшая внешнему виду относительная пристойность придавала ему уверенности, а голод и жажда не ослабили, наоборот, помогали — не давали забыть, почему он сидящего перед ним человека люто ненавидит. Ариэль в меру сил был готов ко всему, даже к самому страшному разговору. 

— Слушаю вас.

— Господин, называй меня господином.

Ариэль облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Передо мной нет иных господ, кроме отца и богов. Я не вправе дать вам иного ответа.

Он ждал вспышки гнева, а встретил полный спокойной уверенности взгляд.

— Твой отец мёртв. Корону пронесли мимо твоей головы, и теперь ты — такой же подданный королевства, как каждый родившийся и живущий на этой земле. Я твой король и господин. Чем быстрее ты с этим смиришься, тем быстрее окажешься на свободе.

— Вы вернёте мне свободу, если я признаю ваше право на власть?

Фер отпил из кубка. Изголодавшийся Ариэль чувствовал терпкий и сладкий аромат вина. Он сглотнул, подавляя острый приступ не ко времени проснувшейся жажды.

— Будут и другие условия, которые ты должен будешь выполнить. Не только обещания и клятвы, которые так легко нарушить тому, кто клянётся верно служить убийце отца.

— Так вы лично убили его? — Ариэль не удержался от вопроса. Он знал, что ему не ответят или солгут, желая предстать в лучшем виде, не вызвать ненависти, раз уж сотрудничество необходимо. Но он так хотел знать.

Фер даже не моргнул глазом.

— Да. Я лично вырвал из груди его сердце и скормил псам.

Ариэль пошатнулся.

Так поступали лишь с теми, кого хотели лишить милости богов даже после смерти. Привратники небесных чертогов не могли взвесить сердце умершего, и его душа лишалась возможности по делам своим попасть в рай или ад, оставалась вечно бродить по земле невидимым призраком. Так поступали лишь с худшими из худших: насильниками над детьми, изменниками, не знающими пощады разбойниками-душегубами. И его безвинным отцом, даже в смерти лишившимся справедливого суда и чести бесконечно пировать вместе с богами и героями.

Губы Ариэля мелко затряслись, и он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть красивое бесстрастное лицо, в котором не дрогнул ни один мускул — лицо безжалостного убийцы.

— Я судил твоего отца, приговорил к смерти и привёл приговор в исполнение самолично. Я убил твоего отца, могу убить тебя и всех твоих братьев, и никто мне не воспротивится, наоборот, будут славить за доброе дело. Многие желают вырезать всех от семени Душелома до последнего человека. Между жаждущими твоей смерти и тобой сейчас стою лишь я.

Ариэль дрожал, и холод осенней ночи не имел к этому никакого отношения. Фер молчал, будто давал ему время осмыслить сказанное.

— Душелома? — спросил Ариэль, всё ещё глядя в стену.

— Не знаешь, как в народе прозвали твоего отца?

Ариэль не ответил.

— Повернись и посмотри на меня. До сих пор ты проявлял отвагу и стойкость, не заставляй меня разочаровываться в тебе.

Ариэль повернулся и прислонился спиной к стене. На глазах ещё не высохли слёзы, текли по лицу. Жестокий подонок получил полную возможность насладиться его горем и сердечной мукой. Ариэль будто потерял отца во второй раз — лишился даже крохотного шанса встретиться с ним за границей между жизнью и смертью.

— Свою славу твой отец построил на крови и костях. Нет семьи в королевстве, которая бы не потеряла сына по его вине. Тысячи погибли в развязанных им войнах. Тысячи сложили свои головы на плахе за малейшую провинность. Тысячи безымянных жертв, и сотни тех, чьи имена не забыты. За последние пятнадцать лет он уничтожил глав всех влиятельных знатных семей, чтобы укрепить свою власть.

— Это ложь.

— Ты должен был видеть казни на главной площади. Или ты слеп? Или глух — не слышал их предсмертных криков?

Ариэль поджал губы.

— Казнили изменников.

Фер усмехнулся, его глаза остались холодными, чёрными, страшными, как самая тёмная бездна.

— И что же это за власть, чтобы каждую неделю находить десятки изменников, которых надо казнить? То заговорщиков среди знати, то планирующих мятеж купцов, то шпионов других королевств среди воинов, которых, на горе героям, начинали славить за отвагу и храбрость. Зная, что впереди ждёт непременная смерть, какой дурак стал бы участвовать в заговоре? Видя кругом порядок и справедливость, рвение короля за благополучие народа, кто захотел бы свергать такую власть, во всём честную и благословенную богами? Или, думаешь, все вокруг круглые дураки?

Ариэль не знал, что сказать, кроме:

— Их беспристрастно судили.

— Из-за перенесённых пыток не все могли своими ногами на плаху взойти. Этого ты тоже не видел?

Видел, но вопросов не задавал. 

Фер встал, прошёлся из угла в угол, будто запертый в клетке дикий зверь, хотя это Ариэль сидел под замком.

— Чтобы противники твоего отца не обрели уважаемую, знакомую многим голову, имя, лицо, полегли тысячи. У каждого из них вырывали сердца, а тела бросали гнить на поле изменников. Его видно с самой высокой башни дворца, оно белое даже летом из-за тысяч костей. Его ты тоже не видел?

Фер подошёл к кровати, взял в руки меч в ножнах, с любовью взвесил его, со звоном вытащил лезвие.

— Так ты, мелкий лжец, хочешь сказать, что не знал ничего о том, о чём знали все? Ты не знал о тысячах трупов, лишившихся головы и сердец, шанса в посмертии обрести справедливость. Ты не знал о казнях десятков невинных людей на площадях каждую неделю. Ты не знал о страхе и ненависти к твоему отцу, к вам всем, его плоти и крови. Об его истинном имени — Ломающий души, Душелом проклятый, каким его и запомнят в веках, ты тоже не знал?

Он задавал вопросы тихим голосом, который грохотом отдавался в ушах Ариэля. Этот страшный голос звучал, словно набат, возвещающий горе, эхом отдавался внутри и корёжил всё, до чего добирался, всё, чем был мир Ариэля, всё, во что он верил и что твёрдо знал. Этот голос убивал Ариэля. 

— Это не может быть правдой.

Люцифер подошёл вплотную к клетке, и решётка загорелась. Амулет на его шее засветился, храня своего обладателя и даже его одежды перед пляшущим на металле огнём. Лезвие меча в его правой руке заблестело, будто радовалось скорой жертве. Фер схватился на решётку, дёрнул на себя дверь, но она не открылась.

— Думаешь, я запер тебя, чтобы удержать от побега?

Левой ладонью он держался за раскалённый металл, но даже не замечал этого, да и вони сгоревшей плоти Ариэль не чувствовал — только пронзающий внутренности страх, что в услышанном есть хотя бы малая толика правды.

— Я запер тебя здесь, чтобы сохранить тебя, твою жизнь. Чтобы уберечь тебя от желающих уничтожить тебя, превратить в кровавое месиво твоё лицо, так похожее на лицо твоего отца. Ты здесь, у моей постели, чтобы я привык к тебе, чтобы увидел в тебе человека, посочувствовал тебе и смог простить тебя за то, чей ты сын. Чтобы, глядя на тебя, помнить, что ты не он, что ты невинен. 

В голосе Фера было столько ненависти, столько гнева — будто он не лгал, будто верил во всё, что говорил. 

Ариэль выпрямился.

— Зачем такие сложности? Раз я, моё лицо, мой отец так вам ненавистны, и вы в своём праве, то убейте меня.

Меч дёрнулся в руке Фера, раздался лязг металла о металл. Огонь перекинулся с решётки, лезвие запылало.

— Не искушай меня. 

Ариэль глубоко вдохнул. Горящая клетка слепила глаза. Раскалённый металл пел-гудел свою песню: «Ты пленник». Но хуже всего — присутствие Фера и слова, которые уже не вытравить из памяти, и понимание, что такие эмоции невозможно сыграть, Фер искренне верит в то, что говорит. Вот в чём весь ужас.

— Зачем я вам живой?

— Ты жив только потому, что я уважаю отца твоего отца. Твой дед был великим правителем, достойным своих предков. Тысячелетний род не должен погаснуть из-за одной гнилой ветви. Я принял решение и вырубил её, теперь мой долг — утраченное восстановить. А твой — помочь мне в этом. Ты ведь понимаешь, о какой задаче, стоящей перед нами обоими, идёт речь?

Ариэль понимал, но даже слушать об этом было невыносимо. Подготовка не помогла справиться со всё сильнее охватывающим ужасом из-за решимости Фера и тех — безусловно веских — аргументов, которые он приводил.

— Дайте мне в супруги бету или омегу, и получите ребёнка, которого сможете воспитать как собственного сына.

Единственная здравая идея, которая пришла ему на ум, была со смехом отвергнута.

— Когда этот ребёнок может стать и моим сыном — законным наследником трона? Твоё предложение не принимается. Ты знаешь, что он тебя потребуется. Не только я требую этого от тебя, но и твой род.

Ариэль сохранял неподвижность, когда мысли метались, будто загнанные в угол крысы. Выхода всё не находилось.

— И вы согласитесь взять меня в супруги? Видеть ненавистное лицо рядом с собой до окончания наших дней?

— Я должен. Кого здесь волнуют чьи-то желания? Ты должен принести мне и своему роду плод — наследника королевской крови. Твой отец убивал ради укрепления власти, я собираюсь любить. Оцени это, когда будешь принимать решение.

Все благие намерения Ариэля рухнули перед затапливающим всё существо ужасом неизбежности жертвы. Он забыл о незавидной судьбе младшего брата, обо всём, что передумал, готовясь к этому разговору, о решимости согласиться, лишь бы выбраться отсюда в надежде добыть меч и решить всё окончательно и бесповоротно. Фер заговорил о долге перед родом — и у Ариэля не осталось иного выхода, если он хотел спастись от участи страшней смерти.

— Я уже принял решение, — сказал он. — Убейте меня.

Фер скривил губы в злой усмешке и потянулся за ключом от замка, висящим на шее. Меч в его руке яростно пылал, и Ариэль наблюдал лишь за его приближением, приветствуя желанную смерть.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы Ариэлю дали право выбирать, происходящему с ним унижению он предпочёл бы быструю смерть от меча. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такой жгучей ярости, никогда так не мучился от острого, как вонзившийся в грудь кинжал убийцы, стыда. Его лицо горело, уши пылали, шея взмокла, особенно там, на затылке, где совсем недавно на неё давила чужая ладонь. Фантомные следы прикосновений Фера не исчезали, все, как один, горели огнём; настоящие — причиняли всё новую и новую боль. Ариэль, как щенок на свою беду оказавшийся в пасти медведя, бестолково вырывался из захвата, ломающего заведённую за спину руку, шипел и стискивал зубы, пытался не орать, но из его горла всё равно рвались позорные вскрики, визгливые, как у увидевшей крысу девчонки. 

Ариэль в жизни не оказывался в столь позорной и безвыходной ситуации. Как же он клял себя за доверчивость, за глупость, за то, что сам встал в удобную позу — и тем самым позволил поступать с собой так. Когда Фер с пылающим мечом в правой руке подошёл к нему на расстояние удара, Ариэль повернулся к врагу спиной и склонил голову в ожидании казни. Он выбрал умереть, он собирался принять смерть достойно, а вместо этого его гордость подверглась неслыханному унижению. 

Фер толкнул его в спину, и Ариэля бросило к каменной стене, он выставил руку, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и под звон упавшего на пол меча на его затылок легла твёрдая, тяжёлая рука. Фер придавил запаниковавшего от неожиданности Ариэля, толкнул ниже, заставляя согнуться, и в следующий миг болезненно жгучий шлепок пришёлся по невольно выставленному вверх заду. Правую ягодицу обожгло до онемения мышц, Ариэль дёрнулся, вскрикнул, вывернутую за спину руку скрутило болью — и вместо попадания в чертоги богов и героев, Ариэлю достался ад. 

Его, наследного принца, на которого никто и никогда прежде не поднимал руку, шлёпали ладонью. Унизительно, как ребёнка, мучительно и больно, как взрослого. Позорно — не найти слов как.

Время будто остановилось. Фер бил — Ариэль бился под ним. Воздух из груди вырывался со свистом, кровь грохотала в ушах, горячий пот обливал тело. Хлёстко и жёстко его шлёпали по заду, как учат уму-разуму набедокуривших сорванцов. Вот только по возрасту без считанных дней восемнадцатилетний Ариэль никак не подходил для подобного наказания, да и королю заниматься таким не пристало. Но Фера потерянное ими обоими достоинство, похоже, не волновало. Не считаясь с титулами их обоих, он бил Ариэля со всей силы, так что ягодицы уже давно онемели, вспухшая кожа едва не лопалась, из горла после каждого удара рвались постыдные писки, а щёки расчертили дорожки горячих слёз.

Наказание прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось. От толчка в спину обессиленный Ариэль, словно тюк пшеницы, рухнул на пол. Фер остался где-то там, за спиной. Раздался звон стали — видимо, он поднял меч. Но бояться смерти не стоило, Ариэль теперь это хорошо понимал: король его не убьёт, унизит, да, но достойной смерти не даст. И очень скоро пытка продолжится, но уже словами, когда они отдышатся, оба.

Ариэль лежал на полу, воздух из его груди вырывался со свистом, слёзы текли без конца. Боль вместе с толчками крови распространялась по телу, измученная задница горела огнём, словно он месяц не вылезал из седла, скача на бешеном жеребце галопом. Гордость скукожилась, её место занял стыд. Ариэль не знал, как сможет посмотреть в лицо врагу, как вообще сможет встать и открыть глаза. Насколько б легче было сейчас умереть, раз, и больше ничего подобного не испытывать, и не чувствовать то, что в десятки раз сильнее, чем избитый зад, горело в груди. Как же стыдно. Стыдно!

— Чтобы такой глупости я от тебя больше не слышал. — Глубокий голос Фера стал ниже, наполнился хриплыми нотами. — Ты не имеешь права сдаваться. Никогда, никогда, никогда не сдавайся. Это написано на вашем родовом гербе. Почему я должен напоминать тебе об этом? Или ты подкидыш в своей семье?.. А-ну посмотри на меня.

Ариэль приподнялся на локтях и повернул голову на шум тяжёлого дыхания. Ему не требовалось зеркало, чтобы понимать, что увидит король: красное, как свёкла, зарёванное лицо униженного им пленника. Волосы растрепались и завешивали глаза, спасибо богам и за малую милость.

— Ты всё ещё слишком похож на своего отца, чтобы умолять меня о снисхождении и лёгкой смерти. Где твоё достоинство? Покажи мне свою гордость и силу. Хватит разлёживаться, вставай.

Встав на подкашивающиеся ноги, Ариэль прижался спиной и ягодицами к благословенно холодной стене. Больше он не прятал лицо, смотрел прямо в лицо Феру. Редкие уже слёзы всё ещё текли по щекам, весь подбородок был мокрый.

— Наконец-то ты менее жалок, чем когда со страху просил тебя убить.

— А если бы от вас потребовали такое? — у Ариэля ломался и дрожал голос, но он не мог молчать даже ради сохранения остатков покорёженной гордости. — Если бы вам приказали разводить перед другим мужчиной ноги, в течку униженно выпрашивать узел, вынашивать детей? Вы бы вот так просто согласились? Не захотели бы лучше умереть?

Фер пристально, не мигая, смотрел на него, недовольно кривил губы. То ли презрение, то ли скрытое сочувствие, Ариэль так и не решил, что увидел в лице короля. 

— Мы не обо мне говорим, — наконец как выплюнул Фер.

— А если не о вас, то как вы смеете меня судить? Это же не вам проходить через все унижения, терять своё тело, себя!

— Не ты первый, не ты последний, — помолчав, сказал Фер.

Его сочувствие, если оно вообще было, имело границы — ровно в том месте, где Ариэль из обузы становился ему полезным и «приносил плод». Фер относился к нему, как к скоту. 

Ариэль попытался ещё раз. Он умолял, забыв о королевском достоинстве, с тоской в голосе молил услышать себя:

— Но это моя жизнь, моё тело. Вы сказали, что моего отца называют Ломающим души, что вы судили его за преступления и приговорили к позорной смерти. А теперь сами, благороднейший лорд, хотите сломать мою душу, лишить меня моего тела, а мою жизнь хоть толики смысла и счастья.

Ариэль на миг прикрыл глаза. Все его нутро тряслось от пережитого унижения и того, что сейчас он сам, по своей воле только что на коленях не стоял перед убийцей отца, умоляя избавить его от страшной судьбы.

— Я невинен перед вами, — прижав руку к груди, сказал Ариэль. — Я не совершал никаких преступлений. Я вас прошу...

— Если ты сейчас кинешься мне в ноги или заплачешь, то я ударю тебя.

Фер резко развернулся и вышел из клетки. Оставив дверь открытой, сел в кресло. Ариэль остался стоять у стены. Ему казалось, что под его ступнями пол идёт волнами, а стена за спиной раскачивается то взад, то вперёд.

— У меня нет другого выбора, мальчик, — после продолжительного молчания сказал Фер. — Либо ты, либо твой брат — невинный подросток. Пойми, тебя и твоих братьев намного легче убить, чем сохранить вашу жизнь. Никто и никогда не примет тебя как короля, но отпусти я тебя — если тебя не убьют только за то, чей ты сын, то найдутся те, кто захочет использовать тебя против меня. После смерти тиранов всегда воцаряется хаос, авантюристы пытаются ухватить лишний кусок пирога, а ты и твои братья — удобный для этого инструмент. 

— А в чём же разница? И для других, и для вас я лишь инструмент.

Фер вздохнул.

— Хорошо. — Его голос лишился остатков чувств, стал холодней льда. — Поговорим откровенно. Заделав тебе ребёнка, я укреплю своё положение. Твой сын, наследник старинного рода, заткнёт глотки тем, кто сейчас говорит о недостатке знатности моего. Этот ребёнок предотвратит междоусобные войны и тем самым облегчит мою жизнь и спасёт немало чужих. Он мне нужен, и хочешь ты того или не хочешь, ты мне его принесёшь.

Как Ариэль и предполагал: Фер озвучил его догадки почти слово в слово.

— А что получу взамен я? — сказал Ариэль. Пришло время торга.

— Ты станешь супругом короля, родив наследника, укрепишь своё положение при дворе. Наше родство сделает твоих братьев моими свояками, и никто больше не посмеет на них напасть. Ты получишь ребёнка, а с ним вместе и новый смысл жизни.

— Я не интересуюсь детьми.

— Выносив своего, поверь, заинтересуешься, — с абсолютной убеждённостью в своей правоте заявил Фер.

Он мог тешить себя иллюзиями сколько угодно. Мог даже мечтать о влюбленности жертвы в насильника. Ариэль трезво оценивал шансы их будущей так называемой семьи — заранее ненавидел всё, что Фер сделает с ним, и плод его действий — тоже.

— Я хочу получить свободу. Жить, где хочу, делать то, что хочу, не видеть вас никогда. — Ариэль закрыл глаза, представляя место, где-то далеко-далеко, где он сможет жить, позабыв обо всём, начав всё заново. — Получив своё, вы отпустите меня.

А ещё, получив своё, Фер мог его просто убить. Но этого Ариэль не боялся, тем более что дети часто болеют, мало ли что случится — обычная предусмотрительность не позволит отказаться от потенциальной возможности всё повторить.

— Я хочу получить поместье, где-нибудь далеко, в котором вы поклянётесь никогда не появляться.

— Хорошо.

Как легко обещание сорвалось с уст Фера. Он, видно, считал его совсем дураком.

— Мы подпишем магический контракт. 

— Хорошо, — прозвучало после небольшой паузы.

О чём-то Ариэль забыл. Ах да.

— Вы отпустите и моих братьев. — Он так устал. Пришлось повторить, чтобы Фер его расслышал.

— Только после совершеннолетия каждого. До того они будут находиться под моей опекой... И не спорь. Ты не в силах их защитить. Ты даже себя защитить неспособен.

Ариэль не стал спорить. Сейчас он был беспомощней котёнка. Но со временем котята вырастают — кто-то в облезлых помойных котов, кто-то в раскормленных пушистых домашних любимцев, а кто-то в рысей, тигров и даже львов. Ариэль сомневался, что его судьба — лазить по помойкам или всю жизнь красоваться с бантиком на шее. «Никогда, никогда, никогда не сдаваться» — всем известный девиз его рода. Спасибо Феру, напомнил. Единственное спасибо, которое Ариэль готов был ему когда-либо дать.

— На таких условиях я согласен выносить вам сына.

Кто-то скажет, что он легко сдался. Пусть говорят что угодно, если в итоге победа будет за ним. Он ещё не знал как, но был непреложно уверен в одном: Фера он никогда не простит.

Ночь Ариэль провёл намного лучше, чем вечер и все дни до того. По приказу расщедрившегося тюремщика в его клетку принесли набитый конский волосом тюфяк, ночной горшок, воду и еду — сытную и ошеломляюще вкусную, не чёрствый хлеб. Он получил подушку и ещё одно одеяло и, поужинав, немедленно упал на постель, где, устроившись лёжа на животе, сразу заснул. Он устал, так чудовищно, так беспредельно, что ночью, вплоть до утра, его ничто не беспокоило, ни избитое тело, ни сменяющие друг друга тревожные сны, ни чьи-то тихие разговоры, ни ходьба и шорохи, ни дыхание заснувшего лишь под утро соседа. 

На пришедшем с карканьем воронов и галочьим галдежом рассвете, обдумав всё ещё раз, он решил, что ни в чём не ошибся. Фер очевидно нуждался в том, о чём говорил, — в случае отказа, мог решиться и на насилие. Короля бы никто не остановил, тем более сидящий в магической клетке пленник. Только высокородному лорду претит снисходить до уровня торгующего редким товаром купца; превращённому в бесправного раба это простительно. Дело, конечно, не самое благородное, но выгодное и куда разумней, чем в итоге отдать всё то же самое, в ответ не получив ничего. Ариэль собирался купить свободу себе и братьям за без малого год своей жизни — в его обстоятельствах не самая большая цена. 

Слухи о процессе превращения альфы в омегу ходили страшные, но по здравом размышлении Ариэль решил, что, как и всегда, не всё из услышанного окажется правдой, возможно, и вовсе ничто. Такой гордец, как Фер, тем паче — король Люцифер, не мог позволить случиться тому, о чём шептались на приёмах и, закатывая глаза, скабрезно хихикали. Он не отдаст своего супруга другим, не позволит чужому семени пролиться даже на непаханое поле. Ни этого бояться не стоит, ни самого Фера, каким бы темпераментом и мужественностью он ни обладал. У короля не может быть столько свободного времени, чтобы превращать занятия любовью в бесконечную пытку изо дня в день, из ночи в ночь, да и физических сил даже такому альфе, как он, не хватит, чтобы заниматься этим без перерыва.

Как-нибудь, стиснув зубы, он это переживёт. И дождётся освобождения. И выяснит всё, раскроет все тайны, подметит все слабые места врагов. Он уйдёт отсюда свободным и сильным и уже тогда решит, чего хочет от жизни, и добудет всё...

Ариэль лежал на тюфяке и мечтал о том времени, когда освободится. 

«Король не сожалеет о прошлом — однажды извлекая урок, он направляет помыслы в будущее. Король не переживает о настоящем — разумно позаботившись обо всём, он направляет помыслы в будущее. Король — кормчий, его задача — стоять на носу корабля и направлять его самым лучшим путём. Особенно важно смотреть вперёд, когда корабль входит в узкое русло опасной реки. Когда вокруг острые скалы, коряги и водовороты, кормчий внимательно смотрит по сторонам, но видит не прошлое, которое его сюда завело, не настоящее, которое уже проплывает мимо, а лишь свою грядущую цель и корректирует курс. Король никогда ни о чём не жалеет — он целенаправленно действует и так достигает победы». 

Ариэль надеялся, что наставления лорда Дэфайра помогут ему никогда не жалеть о принятом решении жить дальше и идти своим путём в таком узком русле реки, что бортам его корабля не протиснуться без потерь, а его телу — остаться без изменений.

«Это всего лишь тело», — сказал он себе, разглядывая ладонь и линии на ней, по которым когда-то гадал старый ведьмак и пророчил ему огромное, как двойное солнце, счастье.


	7. Chapter 7

Ариэль в молчании сидел на краю королевской кровати в белой сорочке, достигающей лишь середины бедра. Тонкая ткань и ажурные кружева у горловины и на коротких, до локтя рукавах делали его вид ещё непристойней, чем если бы он сидел голышом. Его единственная одежда больше пристала бы девице на брачном ложе. Омег одевали попроще — не в шёлк и кружева, помня, что те всё же мужчины. А он, вот, удостоился.

Ариэль о вызывающем виде своей новой одежды ничего не сказал. О возражениях и упрёках, взывании к совести мучителей он забыл ещё на этапе омовения. Холодный воздух из всех открытых настежь окон помог его лицу вернуть себе привычный вид: щёки уже не так горели, как когда его мыли в четыре руки — снаружи и внутри его тела — двое мужчин: давешний знакомец Толстячок, по росту и силе — медведь, и почти что его брат-близнец — лорд Рами, самолично. Толстячок лишь помогал, держал, не давал сгорающей от стыда жертве вырываться, когда благороднейший лорд Рами, этот смердящий пёс, засовывал в заднее отверстие Ариэля пальцы, а затем пихал внутрь его тела какое-то магическое приспособление, из-за которого Ариэль теперь ощущал себя совершенно пустым от прямой кишки и до самого горла.

Всё позорное действо происходило в примыкающей к опочивальне небольшой, на одну особу купальне, в дубовой бочке с горячей водой. Ариэль уже неделю как мечтал помыться, ежедневного омовения горстью холодной воды из кувшина, выдаваемого для питья, не хватало, и он всё время чувствовал себя грязным. А теперь, когда его кожа скрипела от чистоты и пахла травяным настоем и мыльным корнем, думал, что никогда в жизни не был грязнее нынешнего благоухающего состояния.

Люцифер при его позорных муках тоже присутствовал: то стоял в дверях купальни, наблюдая, как двое мужчин творят непотребство с, вообще говоря, его собственным будущим мужем, то исчезал ради продолжения разговора с магом Леем — видимо, находил его более важным, чем немыслимое унижение, от которого Ариэль едва не воспламенился прямо там, в бочке с мыльной водой.

Теперь, когда Толстячок с Леем, а также наведшие порядок в купальне слуги ушли, в королевских покоях остались лишь они трое, включая лорда-шута. Люцифер чем-то занимался в другой части комнат, как будто что-то искал, в спальню доносился шум переставляемых с места на место вещей, шуршала бумага, так что Ариэль оставался наедине с его другом, псом Рами. Тот, по-видимому, уходить никуда не собирался, расселся с гордым видом на кресле, со вчерашнего вечера стоящем рядом с клеткой, только повернул его к кровати, чтобы смотреть прямо на Ариэля, и с той самой минуты, как сел, взгляда уже не отводил. Охранял? Ариэль на это надеялся, молил всех богов, чтобы, когда Фер найдёт то, что ему так срочно потребовалось, Рами их покинул, оставив наедине.

Фер не был ничем лучше Рами, но чем больше свидетелей у унижения, тем сильней стыд. И особенно острый он перед насмешником. Фер — Ариэль был в этом уверен — вряд ли стал бы делиться с другими подробностями произошедшего, а вот Рами — да, несомненно. Рассказывать такие истории шуту должно быть в удовольствие.

Холод помог Ариэлю избавиться от внешних следов пережитого, краснота с лица ушла, жар спал, но его сердцу и душе ничего помочь не могло. Он напоминал себе наставление за наставлением лорда Дэфайра, старался сохранить разум в трезвости, эмоции — под контролем, но как же сложно ему приходилось. Тело ещё помнило чужое вторжение, в заднем проходе присутствовала небольшая болезненность и растянутость, а впереди, судя по уже произошедшему, ожидал ад.

Фер, проснувшийся до крайности поздно, ближе к полудню, сказал, что они начнут подготовку сегодня. Ариэль не возражал: чем быстрее, тем скорей он выполнит свою часть уговора и станет свободным. Он даже ничего не спросил, да и некого уже было: Фер надолго ушёл. Клетку открыл прибывший в сопровождении Толстячка маг, и поначалу Ариэль даже радовался возможности толком вымыться. Он долго плескался в приятно горячей воде, тёр руки и плечи тщательно намыленной жёсткой тряпицей, трижды вымыл волосы — всё под присмотром скучающего Толстячка. А затем в купальню зашёл лорд Рами — и от чувства собственного достоинства Ариэля ничего не осталось, всё оно растворилось вместе с насильным омовением нижней части тела и проникновением в зад чужих пальцев и той отвратительной трубки.

Ариэль всё гадал, почему же случившееся так сильно оскорбляет все его чувства. Вчера, дав согласие Люциферу, что выносит для него ребёнка, он согласился и не на такое. Он согласился развести перед мужчиной ноги, дать не только пальцам, а его естеству проникнуть в себя и не раз. А какая по сути разница, Фер это будет или кто-то другой? И всё же его буквально трясло из-за того, что его унижение станет для шута источником новых скабрезных шуточек. Если уж тут должен был присутствовать охранником или помощником кто-то третий, Ариэль бы выбрал, к примеру, Толстячка, но не Рами с его извечной ухмылкой.

— Перестань так трястись, — негромко посоветовал тот, и Ариэль вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с блестящими голубыми глазами лорда-пса. — Ничего такого уж страшного с тобой не случится. Хватит строить из себя жертву насилия, или, ради справедливости, ею станешь. Я поспособствую, если ты, своими трясущимися губёнками, вновь расстроишь милорда.

— Здесь холодно, — коротко ответил Ариэль, отворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть на что угодно другое. Вид Рами смущал всего его чувства.

Впервые на его памяти лорд-шут не шутил. Без всегдашней улыбки его лицо выглядело иначе. Оно показалось бы простым и даже приятным, если бы не шрам на щеке и жёсткий подбородок, квадратный, крупноватый, как у норовистого жеребца. Такие лица обычно приписывали людям волевым, способным на решительные поступки. Давний, светлый уже шрам начинался у уголка глаза и тянулся через всю щёку, прячась в густой светлой щетине. Вчера и сегодня лорд, видимо, не пользовался помощью брадобрея. Обычно бороды смягчают черты лица, но лорд Рами, забывший побриться, выглядел более опасным и даже диким, как загулявший воин или лесной разбойник. В купальне лорд разделся, оставшись только в штанах, и сейчас выглядел не более пристойно, чем Ариэль. Наброшенная на широкие плечи расстёгнутая рубашка обнажала мускулистую грудь и глубоко, будто ножом тесто, расчерченный на квадраты твёрдый живот. Курчавые золотистые волоски покрывали кожу между светло-розовых сосков.

Ариэлю до дрожи не нравилось то, что он видел. В первую очередь потому, что он видел то, что не предназначалось для его глаз.

Наверное, ему стоило самому посмотреть правде в глаза до того, как его в неё носом ткнут, но он просто не мог. Как не мог забыть грубые пальцы Рами, касающиеся интимных частей тела. Он всё ещё чувствовал давление на бёдра, прикосновение к скукожившемуся от ужаса естеству и яичкам, к испуганно сжавшемуся отверстию. Какой муж позволяет такое в отношении супруга? А Фер позволил своему верному псу и непристойные действия, и непристойный вид, и нахождение в хозяйской спальне.

Позволь Ариэль себе задуматься обо всём — не оказался бы так разбит, когда услышал звук рожка глашатая и крик, доносящийся со двора:

— Королевская свадьба! Через восемь дней, в праздник начала зимы, король Люцифер венчается братским союзом с высокородным Рамиэлем, лордом Восточных долин, главным блюстителем над королевскими войсками и стражей. Хранителем очага становится принц Ариэль, внук достославного короля Аластора, да ниспошлют боги его лону быстрые всходы и щедрые плоды объединённых родов. Радуйтесь и молите богов о скором ниспослании наследника королевскому дому!

Ариэль и сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги. Он смотрел только на окно, откуда доносился крик глашатая. 

— Королевская свадьба! Через восемь дней, в праздник начала зимы, король Люцифер...

Глубоко дыша, сжимая кулаки, Ариэль вновь выслушал весть о том, в какой ад превращается его жизнь.

Его трясло, когда объявление прозвучало в третий раз и затихло.

— Рано начали объявлять, можно было и завтра, — равнодушно заметил Рами, лорд Рамиэль, ещё один будущий супруг Ариэля, как только что выяснилось. — Чего вскочил? Ты что, не знал, что замуж выходишь? Забыл со вчера?

Такое забудешь! 

Ариэль не забыл ни мелочи, ни самое главное: он дал согласие одному только Феру. 

— При объединении родов хранителя не берут, берут хранительницу, бету, женщину — они самой природой приспособлены для вынашивания потомства, для материнства им хватает их естественной сути, магия не нужна!

— Это не наш случай, — спокойно сказал лорд Рамиэль, будущий супруг, о все великие боги, и, преодолев короткое расстояние до кровати, толкнул Ариэля в плечо, заставил вновь сесть. — Женщина понесла бы от кого-то одного, такова их природа. Нам же нужен общий ребёнок, с общей кровью, и без помощи магии — и омеги — тут не обойтись. И чего ты возмущаешься, я не понял? Что изменилось?

В покои вошёл Люцифер со свёртком в руках.

— Что происходит?

— Наш мальчик аж рыдает, так жалеет себя, — ответил Рами первым.

Ариэль стиснул зубы.

— О тройственном союзе мы не говорили! — выкрикнул он, выворачиваясь из-под тяжёлой руки Рами и вставая на ноги.

— Нет, не говорили, — кивнул Фер. — Ты пообещал мне ребёнка в ответ на обретение свободы. Предполагаешь, что при живом муже я должен стать вдовцом, в одиночку воспитывающим наследника? Так видишь судьбу своего короля?

Ариэль отвёл взгляд в сторону. С чего ему беспокоиться о Люцифере? Мысли метались в поисках спасения из безвыходной ситуации: один Фер — уже больше, чем он мог вынести, но они вдвоём с Рамиэлем, этим шутом, — нет, просто нет.

— Почему бы тогда не взять третьим в наш с вами брак омегу? Зачем вам он?

Рами засмеялся, будто ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал. От приступа хохота этот дурак даже согнулся. 

Ариэль воспользовался возможностью и бросился к королю.

— Пожалуйста, подумайте об этом, милорд, — лихорадочно продолжил он, громко, едва не крича, чтобы Фер услышал его слова, а не только хохот светловолосого дурака. — Мне не нужно будет меняться, всё пройдёт куда естественней, с вами останется тот, кто сможет полюбить и вас, и ребёнка. А я, я уйду, уеду, куда скажете, дам любые клятвы, на магии, на крови. Пожалуйста, милорд. Вы ведь в силах всё изменить.

Со двора вновь донёсся звук рожка и крик глашатая — уже не такой громкий, но расслышать можно было каждое слово.

Ариэль умолял, зная — слыша, — что уже опоздал. Ну почему Фер вовремя не сказал, что желает заключить брак с двумя людьми? Почему он не сказал об этом вчера или утром? Теперь, когда королевский дворец уже знает, когда знают ближайшие к дворцу улицы, всё будет сложно, едва ли возможно исправить. Ну почему он ничего не сказал?!

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Ариэль и опустился перед молчаливым, совершенно бесстрастным королём на колени. — Пожалуйста, я вас умоляю.

Смех лорда-шута стих. В полной тишине в третий раз прозвучал далёкий крик глашатая.

— Мальчик, — позвал Рами, и Ариэль поднял голову. 

Рамиэль уже стоял совсем близко к ним, рядом с Люцифером, теперь же, на глазах Ариэля, нарочито, с улыбкой, он взял короля за руку и коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони. Затем обнял и, на миг прижавшись всем мощным телом, поцеловал в губы, придерживая ладонью повернутое к нему лицо короля. Поцелуй двух крупных и мощных, одинаковых по росту и силе мужчин был коротким и скромным, но Ариэль резко опустил голову и даже зажмурился, как если бы невольно увидел нечто совершенно постыдное. 

Таким оно и было. Если бы о подобном извращении узнали, то никакой титул и подвиги не спасли бы доброе имя альфы, запутавшегося в отношениях с собственным полом. Истинное чувство или природная склонность привели бы одного из любовников к изменению статуса, так что у них, извращенцев, альф, играющих в страсть друг с другом, не нашлось бы оправданий, не считать же за них похоть или бесстыдство. 

Ариэль был не в силах представить их вместе, но тот поцелуй всё ещё стоял перед закрытыми глазами. Какой позор. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь? Нам нужен этот ребёнок и именно от омеги. Иначе как мы, влюблённые, могли бы его получить друг от друга? — без капли смущения, бравируя и рисуясь, сказал Рамиэль.

Он не требовал ответа, спрашивал ради красного словца, и Ариэль промолчал. Его лицо запылало сильней, чем даже в купальне, когда он стыдился собственного унижения. Но теперь, когда он узнал, что корона легла на голову недостойного, всё его существо охватил и стыд, и гнев, и отчаяние бессильного и безмолвного.

— Ты нас осуждаешь? — спросил лорд-шут, в то время как король произнёс с изрядной долей укора: — Рами, перестань.

— Нет. Не останавливай меня! — заспорил Рами. — Я хочу знать, что думает о нашей любви этот маленький девственник. — И потребовал у Ариэля: — Говори!

— Творящий такое не достоин не только короны, но и титула лорда. Ваши поступки оскорбляют честь ваших отцов, — сказал Ариэль, глядя в пол. 

Он всё ещё стоял на коленях, но чувствовал себя как на рыночной площади балаганным шутом перед парочкой изгаляющихся в пошлых шуточках актёров, один из которых напялил на себя соломенный венец. Какой фарс, ужасно похожий на плохую шутку. Но разве король способен шутить так? Или позволять себе или другу унижать королевскую честь? 

— Ты только посмотри на его скорбную мину! — воскликнул главный лицедей, когда второй повторил с большей строгостью: — Перестань уже.

Шут продолжал изгаляться, требовал ответы на всё новые и новые вопросы, но не получал ничего. Не произнеся больше ни слова, Ариэль поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял, глядя в пол, не желая даже взглядом касаться этих людей. Где-то там, далеко, глашатай шёл по улицам большого города, возвещая о королевской свадьбе: союзе двух альф-извращенцев и его, Ариэля, позоре. Боги, похоже, совсем отвернулись не только от него, но и от всей страны.

— Хватит уже, Рамиэль! — прозвучало по-настоящему зло, как вчера, перед тем, как Фер унизился до избиения беззащитного пленника.

Ариэль поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Рами, лорд-шут, по-дружески, будто большой мальчишка, толкает в плечо разъярённого Фера, своего сюзерена, и широко улыбается — ведёт себя точь-в-точь как нашкодивший сорванец.

— Да ладно тебе. — Рами засмеялся. — Было весело. Он поверил.

Фер покачал головой и одарил Ариэля пристальным взглядом.

— Мы друзья, — снизошёл он до объяснений.

— Почти братья, — подхватил Рами. — И всегда хотели породниться. — Улыбка стекла с его розовых губ, взгляд посуровел. — Но благодаря твоему отцу у меня больше нет свободных братьев-омег, а у Фера не осталось никого из родни. Так что будет вполне справедливо, что ты, его сын, первенец, альфа, своим телом возместишь наши потери. Больше чем справедливо — милостиво, милосердно по отношению к тебе. Всего один ребёнок вместо всех тех, кого мы потеряли. Это так мало. 

Горло Ариэля болезненно сократилось. В сказанное он поверил немедленно, а вот страсть между этими мужчинами ему не удалось даже представить. Ладно ещё лорд Рами, он, кажется, в шутку мог бы провести время даже с козой, но милорд Фер выглядел холодней самого сильного мороза за последние тысячу лет. И его холодность представлялась Ариэлю самым лучшим его качеством.

Его догадку подтвердил и лорд-шут:

— Родишь, и будешь свободен. Если бы я решал, ты бы остался и родил нам и двоих, и троих, ходил бы с пузом до старости лет. Радуйся, принц, что решаю не я, и что Фер смотреть не может на твоё лицо.

Ариэль перевёл взгляд на невозмутимого короля.

— Зато сзади ты вполне ему нравишься, — лорду-шуту, похоже, нравилось лишать его всякой надежды. — А меня вполне устраивает твоё лицо. Мягкие губы. Да-а, меня всё в тебе устраивает.

Рами смотрел на него, как на жеребца на ярмарке, ноги, руки, лицо, ничто не избежало его пристального взгляда.

— Да, ты вполне ничего что спереди, что сзади.

Ариэль вдруг осознал, что находится в спальне, невдалеке от кровати, в компании двух мужчин, оба из которых уже фактически его супруги, и всё, что охраняет его невинность — короткая тонкая сорочка с кружевами и бесстрастное выражение на лице короля.

— До праздника начала зимы ещё больше недели, — напомнил Ариэль, сохраняя неподвижность, как бы ни хотелось сбежать.

— До свадьбы и твоего совершеннолетия, — уточнил Фер. — К этому сроку ты станешь омегой. В первую брачную ночь ты должен зачать.


	8. Chapter 8

— И как это будет? — Ариэль постарался взять себя в руки. Он правда старался, но когда вместо строгого, невозмутимого, благословенно бесстрастного Фера со своими идиотскими шуточками влез проклятый пёс, когда усмехнулся, широко, блестя крупными белыми зубами, когда облизнулся быстрым розовым языком, когда подмигнул, поиграл бровями, Ариэль сорвался на крик: — Я с королём говорю!

При отце за такое неуважение сняли бы голову с плеч.

— О-о, — протянул Рами, — Фер, друг мой, поздравляю с победой. Наш мальчик признал тебя королём.

Униженный прозвучавшей правдой больше, чем всеми издевательствами пса, Ариэль беспомощно взглянул на Люцифера — тот даже бровью не повёл на слова друга. Тогда Ариэль повернулся к Рами, встретил его взгляд и не отводил его так долго, что глаза стали сухими, как присыпанными песком.

— За что вы так ненавидите меня? — сказал он, набрав воздуха в грудь. — Что я вам сделал? Перед богами и людьми вы собираетесь объявить меня своим супругом, вы хотите получить дитя от меня, зачем же вы унижаете меня, зачем насмешничаете, зачем притворяетесь хуже, чем вы есть?

— Притворяюсь хуже? — переспросил Рами без улыбки. Его глаза стали холодными, уголки губ ещё кривились, но сводящей с ума развесёлой улыбки на его лице больше не было.

— Вы любимы своими людьми. За вашей спиной они говорили о вас с большим уважением. Тот альфа, Толстячок, в субординации он ужасен, но человек с чистым сердцем, он жалел о вашем унижении в купальне, он просил вас уйти, чтобы сделать всё самому, чтобы вы не участвовали в недостойном занятии. Он, в отличие от меня, видел вас другим человеком, иначе бы так не беспокоился о вашей чести и душевном спокойствии. И вы избраны королём в супруги. Не за скабрезные шутки и глумление над беззащитным, я так полагаю.

Король негромко кашлянул, но Рами поднял руку, останавливая его — в который раз демонстрируя недостаток уважения к лицу, носящему высший титул в королевстве. Да даже если бы они были единоутробными братьями, он не имел права вести себя так. Ариэль решительно не понимал снисходительность Фера, но, раз тот позволял такую вольность без возражений — пошёл проторённой другим дорогой. Ариэль говорил, не спрашивая позволения короля, позволял себе кричать в присутствии королевской особы, он, зная, что делает, нарушал правила, хоть в этом находя крупицу мстительного удовлетворения.

— Ты думаешь, я притворяюсь? — спросил Рами.

— Я думаю, что вы решили сделать меня мишенью за испытанную когда-то боль, в которой вините моего отца. Даже если не упоминать о справедливости, это попросту глупо. Я лично не сделал вам ничего, и внутри себя вы это знаете. Глумление над невинным вас не исцелит. Но вы всё равно, как круглый дурак, мстите мне, унижая, смеясь надо мной. Но при этом вы унижаете ещё и себя. И тех, кто наделяет вас высоким званием друга и почти брата. Супруг короля не вправе вести себя так. Вы сын благородного лорда, вы должны были получить соответствующее воспитание. А вы ведёте себя...

— Как? — Рамиэль скрестил руки на груди, и Ариэль понял: его слова достигли цели.

— Как человек, забывший заветы отцов, своими поступками унижающими свой род. Как жестокий насмешник. Как шут. Как рычащий на привязи пёс, лишённый возможности укусить ненавистника и потому лающий очень громко. 

Рами ударил его. Ладонью по лицу, как... как разгневанная приставаниями ухажёра девица. Правда била не женщина, так что Ариэль с обожённой хлёстким ударом щекой и звоном в ухе не удержался на ногах и упал на кровать.

— Рамиэль, — судя по всему, полным именем Люцифер называл приятеля лишь в особых случаях. — Думай, что делаешь.

Ариэль повернул голову к Феру, заговорил, оставаясь лежать в присутствии короля:

— Не останавливая его, не приказывая умалить пыл и держать язык на привязи, вы, господин, разрешаете всё это.

Он намеренно использовал обращение, которое вчера вечером король потребовал от него.

— И вы обманули меня. Я бы ни за что не дал согласия стать его мужем. Уж лучше с настоящей собакой, чем с ним.

За такое лорд Дэфайр на неделю посадил бы его на воду и хлеб. Не за оскорбления, а за вырвавшийся гнев, уродливый и яростный, пожирающий собой всё благоразумие, за огонь эмоций, жгущий всё тело изнутри.

— Хочешь на деле узнать, как бывает с собакой? — прорычал пёс.

Фер взял его за руку.

— Остановись. Он и так уже испуган.

Ариэль захохотал. Во что превратилась его жизнь!

Его трясло, когда Рами сильными ручищами потянулся к нему, заставил сесть, прислонившись спиной к его голой груди. Он всё ещё смеялся, когда король налил в кубок вина и самолично вынудил выпить всё до дна. Затем они оставили его, и Ариэль, раскинув ноги и руки, будто морская звезда, лежал на мягкой кровати, смотрел вверх, на богатую вышивку балдахина. Грудь поднималась и опускалась, словно волны в шторм, кровать под спиной сильно качалась. Шли минуты, текли слёзы из глаз, над которыми он оказался не властен, всё тише и тише, пока стихия не превратилась в полный штиль. Волосы на висках промокли насквозь, ему бы стыдиться пролитых слёз, а он думал о том, что, пока мучители оставили его одного, мог бы поискать пути спасения, да хоть прыгнуть в окно. А он не сделал ничего. И не сделает.

Он сел, и только тогда узнал, что у его слабости имелся свидетель. Ариэль считал, они оставили его одного, он слышал их разговор, ведущийся в другой части покоев, шум отодвигаемой мебели, шорохи. Как он пропустил появление Рами в спальне, как он позволил рыжему псу сидеть и наблюдать за его муками? Как-то. Он потерял перед ними лицо. 

— Насладились сполна? — спросил он, глядя Рами в глаза. Голос звучал тихо, будто он сильно устал. И правда — он устал так, что хотелось вновь упасть на мягкую и удобную кровать и спать там беспробудно.

— А ты успокоился?

— Да, — ответил Ариэль и скривил уголок губ в подобии насмешливой улыбки, — мой будущий супруг.

Рами не поддержал издевательски-шутливый тон. Он сидел, смотрел на Ариэля с выражением, больше свойственным Феру. Он оделся и больше не пугал видом мощного тела. Он не смеялся. Походил больше на человека, чем на то скалящегося, то виляющего хвостом пса.

— Я не понимаю вас, — сказал Ариэль. — У меня нет выхода, или тюрьма-смерть, или брак и ребёнок, но вы свободны. Вы могли бы выбрать в супруги человека по сердцу, родить с ним детей, жить в согласии, счастливо до конца своих дней. Желание властвовать настолько сильней? У меня никогда не было выбора. Но у вас он есть. Так зачем превращать свою жизнь в уродство в паре с ненавистным человеком?

— Я делаю это для Фера. Он решил, что твой род не должен угаснуть, что нужна новая ветвь. Он хочет посадить твоего сына на трон. Чем ты недоволен? Ты должен поклониться в ноги за его щедрость, — так же тихо, словно он тоже очень устал, сказал Рами.

Лорд Дэфайр бы сказал, что Ариэль получил лучшее предложение из возможных. Что разумней его принять. Ариэль так и сделал, он не спорил, он даже согласился с Рами в мужьях, но сердце, его словно выбросили с борта корабля, и оно погружалось всё глубже и глубже, туда, где холод и вечная тьма. Оно даже билось медленно.

— А вы? Вы смогли бы пережить превращение в омегу?

Ариэля удивило, что Рами ответил честно:

— Нет. Я бы не смог. Я бы убил себя. Моему роду повезло, что мой старший брат и наследник гораздо сильнее меня. Он заплатил своим телом за благополучие осиротевшей семьи. Нашего отца казнили, как и многих, и я не уверен, что был хотя бы донос. Смешно, как мой отец всегда восхвалял твоего — и умер от его же руки...

Ариэль уже пожалел, что спросил.

— Твой отец привёл приговор в исполнение лично. Два приговора: на смерть и на жизнь. Я видел, как это происходило, не всё, часть. Не смог смотреть, сбежал... У него уже дети, трое. И он их любит, что меня до сих пор поражает, зная, как он их получил. Особенно старшего.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Ариэль и склонил голову. Он не знал, о чём просит, но Рами-пёс его понял.

— Нет уж, слушай до конца. Мой старший племянник — твой сводный брат. Двое других — от назначенного в мужья моему брату урода. Мне тяжело на них даже смотреть. А мой святой всепрощающий брат их всех любит: и детей, всех, даже выблядка твоего отца, и своего мужа, принявшего его в дар со всеми титулами и родовыми землями. Представляешь, он этого урода безродного любит и заставил меня поклясться сохранить ему жизнь. Все мои братья, двуполые, стали омегами и уже пристроены. И тоже говорят, что довольны всем и любят своих уродов-мужей. Я единственный избежал этой участи — меня всего лишь забрали в армию, служить на двадцать пять лет, без права досрочного освобождения. И знаешь, что я думаю, принц? Мне лично чертовски повезло, а вот моим братьям — нет. Их больше нет, на их месте кто-то другой, только внешне похожий. Ты бы знал, каким был мой старший брат. Красивенный. Вдвое больше меня. Мог молодой дуб вырвать с корнем. Мог уложить быка одним ударом кулака. Он и сейчас это может, но не нуждается в этом, ходит за своими детьми, даже днём уединяется в спальне со своим мужем. Говорит, они живут душа в душу... Лучше б врал, но я слышал его довольные стоны и видел дурные глаза. В них от того альфы, каким он был, ничего не осталось.

— Вы специально хотите меня ещё больше напугать?

Рами дёрнул уголком рта.

— А ты боишься?

Ариэль промолчал.

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего потрясает? — сказал Рами. — Желание Фера продолжить твой род, когда у тебя среди знати сводных братьев — полкоролевства, правда все на чужих именах и от бывших альф. — Он покачал головой. — Конечно, справедливо, что ты станешь омегой. Но несправедливо, что мне приходится в этом участвовать.

— Так не участвуйте.

— Если не я, то кто? Ты же сказал, что хочешь уйти. Или уже хочешь остаться?

Ариэль закрыл ладонями лицо и весь сжался. То, что Рами ему рассказал, сводило с ума. И об отце, его поступках, и о том, что значит быть омегой — перестать быть собой. Он бы хотел отринуть всё, закричать: всё ложь! Но эта ложь так походила на правду, в голосе Рами была лишь искренность — и гнев, и печаль, и сожаления о потерях.

— У Фера никого не осталось, а у меня — почти все, кроме отца, да ещё и прибавилось много, куча малышни и эти, мужья недорезанные. Твой отец называл это милосердием. Трахал моего брата при всей родне и своих людях, и говорил, что милость оказывает. М-да. Грех такое думать, но... Иногда я думаю, что у меня тоже никого не осталось, чужие люди с родными лицами, понять которых я не могу, сколько ни силюсь. 

Слова Рами убивали.

— Знаешь, я думаю, то, что ты станешь омегой, спасёт тебе жизнь. Твой отец сломал столько судеб. Ты тоже его жертва, пусть и ломать тебя придётся другим. Зато у людей не возникнет соблазна сделать с тобой то же самое. Тебя начнут жалеть. Даже я, наверное, тоже буду жалеть. Не полюблю, но ненавидеть перестану.

— Зато я вас возненавижу.

— Это я как-нибудь переживу. — Рами встал, скрипнуло кресло, и Ариэль поднял взгляд. — Ну что, с каким Рами тебе больше понравилось иметь дело: с шутом или с благороднейшим лордом?

В покои вошёл Фер, и Рами неуловимо собрался.

— Всё готово? — спросил он.

— Да.

В руках Фер держал коробку. Ариэль удивился. Щёки Фера пылали, взгляд плыл, он даже стоял не совсем ровно. А затем до Ариэля донёсся терпко-сладкий аромат вина, и всё стало ясно: король недавно пил и выпил, похоже, немало.

— Тогда отдавай мне и иди.

— Но...

— Мы с принцем уже нашли общий язык, видишь, как здесь тихо, совсем не ссоримся. Так что я сам о нём позабочусь. Иди, — Рами подтолкнул Фера к выходу из спальни в главную часть покоев. — Я обещаю вести себя с ним хорошо.

Он вернулся к Ариэлю с коробкой в руках.

— Старший брат Фера пережил то же самое, что и мой. Повесился, как только твой отец уехал из их замка. Так что веди себя тихо, не плачь и не расстраивай короля.

Ариэль вцепился в одеяло на кровати, будто оно могло его удержать.

— Ты спрашивал, как это будет. Отвечаю, — всё так же размеренно и спокойно сказал Рами. — Мы осторожно смажем тебя и вставим в твоё отверстие эту игрушку. — Он потряс коробку, и там что-то загремело. — Она магическая, изготовлена и заколдована специально для тебя. Она будет находиться в тебе какое-то время и сделает тебя омегой. Есть возражения?

Ариэль глубоко вдохнул.

— Разве это происходит так?

— Твой отец использовал амулет пяти стихий и трахал жертв лично, но всего один раз. Это было быстро и эффективно, в стиле твоего отца. Но у этого способа есть побочный эффект: родиться может уродец, такое нередко случалось. Намного надёжнее для здоровья ребёнка обойтись вообще без магии — пару недель без перерывов под любым, у кого стоит хер, и даже самый сильный альфа сломается. Фер, как понимаешь, относится к таким вещам по-другому, он не хочет тебя лишний раз мучить или наказывать. Он попросил, и для тебя изготовили специальное магическое приспособление. Можно сказать, магический хер. Он будет тебя трахать, ты будешь получать удовольствие, а мы все — нужный нам результат. Но если ты хочешь иначе, по старинке, то не вопрос, — он указал на свой пах, — помогу всем, чем смогу. Ну, что выбираешь?


	9. Chapter 9

Чем дольше Ариэль разглядывал содержимое коробки, тем сильней горели его щёки. Легче было бы противостоять страху перед инструментами палача, чем затапливающему всё существо смущению от одного вида предназначенного для него приспособления — пыточного, но кто бы мог так назвать его, увидев собственными глазами? Ариэль поймал весёлый взгляд Рами и опустил голову. Идти полуголым по улицам или стоять перед двоими одетыми полностью обнажённым и то было менее стыдно. 

— Ну что, убедился, что бояться нечего? — сказал Рами с усмешкой. — Поносишь внутри себя, когда вытащим, уже станешь омегой. Делов-то. Видишь, какой он маленький, даже меньше, чем у ребёнка.

Ариэль промолчал, не хватало ещё затевать споры о столь недостойных обсуждения вещах. Формой непристойная игрушка напоминала детородный орган альфы в возбуждённом состоянии — с обнажённой головкой, с выделяющимися на стволе венами, цвет также соответствовал естеству, но не размеры: искусственный член был минимум вдвое меньше и в длину немногим более пальца.

— А ещё он тёплый, — сообщил Рами и погладил ствол. — Нежный и гладкий. Бери и пользуйся, получай удовольствие.

— Так бери и пользуйся, — не сдержался Ариэль, — раз так нравится.

— Нет, милок, это вещица только для тебя. — Рами поднял её, взвесил в руке и нахмурился. Он повернул её головкой вниз, присмотрелся к основанию. — Постой-ка.

Он стремительно вышел в другую часть покоев, похоже, даже не подумав, что оставляет пленника без присмотра, и Ариэль услышал:

— Фер, ты не забыл?

— Не забыл.

Что они там не забыли, Ариэля не волновало — он думал о другом. 

Ответ короля прозвучал глухо, безжизненно. Так переживал? Ариэль зло усмехнулся: если бы Люциферу действительно претило происходящее, то он бы всё остановил. Но нет, он, трус и подлец, всего лишь сбросил тяжёлую для себя ношу на другого. Король сделал хороший выбор помощника — его личный лорд-пёс занимался всем этим непотребством с видимым наслаждением. 

Рами подошёл к Ариэлю с довольной улыбкой на лице и помахивая непристойной игрушкой, зажатой в мощном кулаке. Выглядел он при этом нелепо и в то же время весьма органично — шутом, каким он и был, самым настоящим.

— Бери масло, — приказал «шут». — Догадаешься сам, где надо смазать, или тебе помочь? Про не буду и не хочу я ничего не собираюсь от тебя слышать.

Ариэль и не думал его умолять. Много чести, да и совсем бесполезно. Он прекрасно понимал: стоит ему сказать нет, и повторится то, что было в купальне — Рами не постыдится и во второй раз сунуть пальцы в чужой зад.

— Ну-ну, не делай тут мне такие большие глаза и не трясись кроликом. Ты не девица, чтобы бояться первого раза, крови и боли. Ты же сам понимаешь: в таких местах как выходит, так и входит — легко и свободно. Если орудовать не дубиной и действовать осторожно, то там нечего рвать.

Рами, видимо, не мог долго держать рот на замке и пребывать в плохом настроении. Он снова скалился во всю пасть, сияя крупными белоснежными зубами. Единственный зритель и не думал смеяться, благодарности не испытывал, но шута отсутствие отклика не останавливало.

— Такая крохотулечка твоему заду не навредит. Больно не будет. Так что будь мужиком, смело вперёд. Масло только не забудь.

В итоге Ариэль и смазал себя самостоятельно, и хорошенько, как приказал Рами, смазал игрушку, подивившись тому, что она действительно оказалась тёплой и не каменно-твёрдой, а приятно упругой, и во всём, даже крохотной щёлочкой на тёмно-розовой головке, повторяла особенности человеческого тела, заканчиваясь вместо яичек чем-то наподобие хорошо пригнанной пробки. Кроме того, она была наполнена магией до краёв, пальцы волнительно покалывало при каждом соприкосновении. Вид магии Ариэль не смог точно определить, но и огонь, и земля, и вода точно присутствовали, а значит, заклинатель был искусен и силён. Но тратить такие силы и умения — и на что? Непристойную безделушку. Какая расточительность так использовать силы высшего мага. Фер мог бы дать Лею более важное задание: заряженный с таким искусством и мощью амулет мог спасти множество жизней во время военной кампании. 

Ариэль думал о чём угодно, только не о том, что делает с собой или делают с ним с его полного попустительства. Ему бы остановиться, крикнуть «нет», швырнуть игрушку в окно — и оказаться под Рами, готовым помочь «по-старинке». Наставления лорда Дэфайра в такой ситуации требовали поступить разумно и подчиниться. Гордость молила сопротивляться до конца — и корчилась в муках. 

— Помочь тебе? — спросил Рами, когда Ариэль надолго застыл, не решаясь ввести непристойную игрушку внутрь тела.

Обошлись без помощи. Ариэль лишь попросил отвернуться, и Рами, к его удивлению, послушался.

— Только не глупи, по шее получишь, — сказал Рами и повернулся, дав ему времени не больше, чем хватило бы посчитать до десяти. — Ну что, получилось?

Получилось. 

Тело будто поглотило игрушку, она, совсем небольшая, вошла легко и безболезненно, но стоило потянуть её назад — не поддалась: села плотно, и теперь Ариэль чувствовал её внутри: тёплую и распирающую, несмотря на небольшой размер... Не такой уж и небольшой, видимо... Даже очень немаленький, распирающий, растягивающий довольно сильно. 

Она что, двигалась?

Он застыл в смятении, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Нет, она не покидала его тело, а значит, не двигалась внутрь и наружу. Но и да, она казалась движущейся — её размеры менялись: она росла и сокращалась внутри через всё уменьшающиеся промежутки времени. 

Первый «толчок» принёс лишь тягучее распирающее ощущение, второй был очень медленным, третий уже покороче, ну а четвёртый и последующие заставили Ариэля ощутить себя тем, кем он и был: альфой, надетым на чужой член — двигающийся без остановок.

Он никогда такого не испытывал. Кажущаяся маленькой игрушка, оказавшись внутри, изменила размеры и теперь растягивала мышцы внутри. Пульсировала и тёрлась головкой о стенки, горячо и влажно скользила вверх-вниз всё быстрее, будто следуя за ускоряющимся биением крови. Разумеется, Ариэль понимал, к чему всё идёт, но он не думал, что это будет ощущаться так сладостно и томительно-напряжённо, что у него, не извращенца, вдруг от всего нескольких не-толчков начнёт тяжелеть в паху. 

К его лицу прилила кровь, воздух в груди стал густым и горячим, он почувствовал себя точь-в-точь как не однажды на реке летним утром, когда, скрывшись в кустах, разглядывал молоденьких прачек, тех самых, которые, убедившись, что остались одни, на время работы снимали верхние платья и косынки, и чьи тела просвечивали сквозь тонкую ткань мокрых нижних сорочек. Он даже не думал, что то, что с его телом станут творить, окажет на него такое воздействие. Он не предполагал, что будет в такой ситуации испытывать возбуждение, считал, что, скрипя зубами, будет терпеть — и страшно ошибся.

Его тело будто приветствовало происходящее, превращая насилие в наслаждение, и Ариэль не знал, что и делать, что думать. Лучше бы ему терзаться болью, чем кусать в волнении губы и ощущать, как кровь приливает к паху и набухающий член поднимает ткань.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, глядя вниз, на тонкую белую сорочку и голые ноги, утопающие в медвежьем меху. Туда, где происходило, он не мог посмотреть, зато мог видеть, как его собственное тело откровенно предавало остатки его гордости. 

— Тебе больно? — с интересом естествоиспытателя спросил Рами. Он присел на край кровати и с любопытством уставился на стоящего рядом Ариэля. Разумеется, он видел, как его пленник реагирует на «пытку», и широко улыбался. 

— Нет.

— Приятно?

Приятно? Да, конечно, а ещё невыносимо! Ариэль, забыв о смущении, слегка согнул ноги в коленях и попытался вытащить из себя то, что теперь вроде как двигалось в нём, но всё, что смог — царапнуть неподвижное, плотно сидящее, как с телом сросшееся основание.

— Ну-ну-ну, — Рами подхватился на ноги. — Не лезь туда, ты так себе навредишь. Успокойся, я же вижу, что тебе приятно.

Приятно?

— Эй, не дерись, получишь у меня, не посмотрю, что принц. — Он обнял Ариэля, спеленав, как младенца, своими ручищами.

Ариэль, несмотря на непрекращающиеся ни на миг толчки и вызываемое ими томительное возбуждение, вырывался, пинался ногами, извивался всем телом, и в итоге они упали на кровать — Рами сверху, удерживая его руки за запястья у головы. Победил не противник, а игрушка. Гладкая, тёплая, тщательно им самим смазанная, она неутомимо двигалась внутри тела Ариэля, вернее, она ритмично росла в длину и сокращалась, утолщаясь у основания, будто растущий узел, и, кажется, становилась всё длиннее и толще с каждым движением, мучительно приятным телу, но не смятенному разуму.

Ариэль дёрнулся всем собой, выгнулся, поднимая грудь и бёдра над постелью — и, к собственному ужасу, вжимаясь пахом в пах нависающего над ним Рамиэля.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Рами и облизнул губы. Ему явно нравилось то, что он видел.

Хорошо? Ариэль впился в его руку зубами, пытаясь вырваться и добраться наконец до сводящего с ума наслаждением пыточного инструмента, вырвать неистово двигающийся магический член из своего тела.

— Вытащи его из меня!

— Вытащу, когда станешь омегой.

Свой первый оргазм Ариэль получил, лёжа в объятиях Рами, прижатый спиной к его груди, под звук его тяжёлого дыхания в ухо и собственные лишившиеся всякой гордости стоны и крики. Сорочка в пылу сражения задралась, и семя усеяло королевскую кровать жемчужными каплями.

— Боги, — прошептал Рами, — ты будешь прекрасным омегой. Я знал, догадывался, но даже не думал, что ты будешь так голосить уже с первого раза.

Ариэль чувствовал, что Рами возбуждён. Ягодицы горели огнём от соприкосновения с его напряжённым членом, несколько слоёв ткани были слишком слабой преградой. Ариэль вырвался, откатился, приподнялся на четвереньки, собираясь встать с кровати, и застыл в ужасе.

Только что находившаяся в его теле без признаков движения игрушка вновь ожила и подарила ему первый толчок: осторожный, тягучий и очень медленный. За ним пришёл второй — чуть быстрей.

— Да, — подтвердил его опасения Рами, — тебя ждёт долгая ночь.

И только тогда Ариэль осознал, что в словах Рами о том, как ломают альф без магии: «Пару недель без перерывов под любым, у кого стоит...» — главными были: без перерывов.


	10. Chapter 10

Ариэль лежал на кровати, отходя от последнего, сильнейшего за всё время пытки оргазма, казалось, вытянувшего из него остатки души. Кроме пота и слёз бесконечному наслаждению ему нечего было отдать — он не считал, сколько раз кончил насухую, стеная, крича и содрогаясь всем телом в изматывающих спазмах. Они уходили волнами, нутро мелко тряслось, пот покрывал кожу от макушки до пальцев ног противной липкой плёнкой, волосы и сбившаяся до талии сорочка промокли насквозь. И простыни под ним, кажется, тоже стали влажными. Несмотря на открытые настежь окна и холод осенней ночи, тело горело, будто его сжигали живьём на костре.

На дворе давно потемнело, на небе зажглись звёзды, в вышине сияла серебристым светом луна. Ариэль смотрел сквозь стрельчатый проём окна на её острый серп, заставляя себя оставаться в сознании. Он не совсем понимал, то ли луна качается на небе, словно парусник на волнах, то ли — кровать, поднимая и опуская его в ритме глубокого дыхания, оседающего горьким пеплом на пересохших губах.

— Я не могу больше, — удалось наконец сказать то важное, что заставляло оставаться в сознании. — Прошу тебя, хватит.

Над Ариэлем нависло хорошо различимое на фоне темноты балдахина лицо, растрепавшиеся волосы свешивались вниз и самыми кончиками, то ли щекоча, то ли лаская, касались Ариэля. Свет горящих свечей превращал их в мерцающие золотые нити. За них хотелось ухватиться, но Ариэль не имел сил даже руку поднять.

— Ну-ну, милый, ещё заплачь мне тут, — Рами сказал это без всегдашней улыбки. Похоже, его тоже чертовски утомила эта безумная ночь. — Радуйся, глупыш, всё почти закончилось, осталось чуть-чуть. Ты молодец, но надо ещё чуть-чуть потерпеть.

Эту присказку Ариэль уже, кажется, в третий раз слышал.

— Я не могу, — его голос жалко дрожал. По вискам текли горячие слёзы.

— Ну конечно, ты можешь. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Неумолимый палач поднёс к губам Ариэля кубок с разбавленным вином. Терпкое и сладкое, оно освежало и помогало забыться — Ариэль в жизни столько не пил. Наверное, встав с кровати, он бы не смог устоять на ногах. Он лежал, а вокруг всё кружилось. Рами помог ему приподняться и придерживал его голову всё время, пока губ Ариэля касался холодный металл.

— Ещё глоточек. Тебе не повредит, давай, нужно ещё расслабиться.

Ариэль застонал, когда измучившая его игрушка вновь пришла в движение. Медленно, невыносимо медленно она совершила первый толчок и сократилась, чтобы вновь начать расти в толщину и длину.

— Опять начинается, — сказал Рами устало и убрал кубок подальше, на столик у кровати. Мерцающий тёплый свет и сражающиеся с ним тени превратили его обнажённую мускулистую спину в произведение искусства. 

Ариэль от неё глаз не мог отвести. А когда Рами повернулся лицом — от его широкой мускулистой груди. Какая мощь крылась в человеческом теле, какая потрясающая красота. И как легко было свести разум с ума, заставить восхищаться и желать мучителя-альфу.

— Не нужно бороться с собой, — шептал искуситель. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Всё здесь сделано для того, чтобы ты этого захотел. Позволь себе захотеть.

— Я не могу. Я не хочу. Я всё это ненавижу, — Ариэль говорил прерывисто, от наслаждения, приносимого его телу искусным пыточным инструментом, закатывались глаза.

— Ты можешь. И ты уже хочешь. Я же вижу твои глаза. Коснись меня. Я разрешаю.

Демон-искуситель мог говорить что угодно — Ариэль себе желать его не позволял. Но желание росло в нём, пульсировало, растягивало его. Оно лишало соображения, гордости, стыда. Ариэль боролся с ним — и проигрывал, каждый раз сдаваясь всё быстрее и отдаваясь похоти всё бесстыднее и откровеннее. Теперь он не пытался вытащить из себя игрушку, теперь он опускал руку вниз, чтобы ласкать себя. Сейчас он не пытался прикрыться — он позволял смотреть на себя, лишившегося гордости, выгибающегося, подбрасывающего вверх бёдра, отдающегося несуществующему любовнику. Он позволял бесстыдно смотреть на себя обнажённого, не одёргивал сорочку, разводил ноги и громко стонал.

Когда он так делал, в потемневших глазах Рами разгорался огонь, его грудь бурно вздымалась, вены вздувались, и он ругался сквозь зубы, ворчал, что нельзя быть таким горячим, что это пытка, что он дурак, что вызвался добровольно её терпеть. Ариэль видел, как блестела кожа Рами в свете свечей, чувствовал острый запах его пота и мускусный — возбуждения. Его удивляло только одно — почему Рамиэль удерживался от прикосновений? Почему позволял магической игрушке делать то, что — более чем очевидно — страстно хотел делать сам?

От измученного сладостной пыткой Ариэля Рами не отходил ни на миг, переживал вместе с ним каждый из бессчётных оргазмов. Несколько раз ему пришлось позаботиться о себе — и он сделал это на той же кровати, запустив руку в штаны, с громкими бесстыдными стонами.

«Ты слишком горяч», — жаловался он, жадно лаская себя и смотрел на выгибающегося на простынях Ариэля.

Непристойно для лорда. Постыдно. Ужасно.

У Ариэля от вида кончающего Рамиэля горело лицо и, милосердные боги, он не мог не думать о том, как бы это было с ним. Он не хотел. Но терзался от болезненного любопытства до спазмов внутри и обессиленных стонов.

Да, он знал, что с ним творят. Он понимал, что в нём всеми способами, включая сладкое вино, вызывают желание отдаться. Он сопротивлялся, но что он мог сделать? Он будто оказался на лодке без вёсел в грозу. Его несло течение и ветер, его затягивало в смертельно опасный водоворот, и он ничего не мог сделать для собственного спасения. Он мог гневаться, мог кричать, мог петь молитвы, но никакие мысли и слова не могли удержать его слабое тело над бездной.

Он пал. Разбился вдребезги, когда, измученный пыткой, потянулся к ближайшему живому существу — трясущимися ладонями коснулся гладкой упругой кожи, губами потянулся к губам, открыл рот, впуская чужой язык, позволил себя ласкать. Когда рука Рами скользнула вниз по его груди и животу, легла поверх болезненно твёрдого члена — Ариэль закричал от восторга, потому что не мог не кричать. Внутри собственные вопли казались оглушительными, снаружи — хриплыми и едва слышными. Он задыхался, не в силах вдохнуть, он умирал, пока Рамиэль его целовал, и он кончил так, что у него в голове помутилось и перед глазами померк белый свет.

Игрушка выскользнула из него и упала на кровать. Пытка кончилась.

Ариэль лежал, вспоминая, как дышать, вспоминая своё имя и гордость. Его тело казалось пустым, многократно растянутое отверстие — готовым к продолжению. По ногам что-то текло: вязкое, тёплое. Кровь?

Он сел, выбравшись из объятий шумно дышащего Рами, пригляделся к цвету белья — ничего страшного не увидел. Он полез туда рукой — на пальцах оказалась белёсая жидкость. Ни вид, ни запах не могли врать — из него текло семя. Он повернулся к лежащему, подперев голову ладонью, Рами. Тот выглядел страшно усталым и довольным, а ещё возбуждённым, но, видимо, последнее его не особо волновало.

— Это наше: моё и Фера, — подтвердил его подозрения Рами. 

— Это ужасно, мерзко.

— Ничего ужасного в этом не вижу, да и мерзкого тоже. Или ты мне сейчас соврёшь, что в почти восемнадцать ни разу своего бычка не доил? 

— Это мерзко, ужасно, — повторил Ариэль.

Рами не согласился:

— Скорее, наоборот — щадяще и с большой заботой о твоём телесном и душевном здоровье.

— Что? Вот это щадяще? — Ариэль повернулся к Рами всем телом. — Я думал, умру! Она не останавливалась часами!

— Будь ты обычным альфой, а не декоративным цветком, выращенным в оранжерее, где рядом одни омеги и беты, то, чтобы тебя сломать, даже с этой игрушкой потребовались бы дни. Не выворачивайся твои воспитатели наизнанку, оберегая тебя, быть тебе изначально омегой. Или, может, думаешь, любой альфа орёт от наслаждения, когда ему впервые хрен засовывают в зад? На моих глазах — только ты.

Ариэлю кровь бросилась в лицо. Что он не настоящий альфа, приходилось слышать не в первый раз, в драках с мальчишками и не такое случалось. Но сейчас Ариэль говорил со взрослым человеком, не глупым ребёнком, из зависти изыскивающим способ посильней уколоть. Но и Ариэль стал старше, мог дать обидчику сдачи.

О, он знал, куда бить.

— А твой брат?

На лицо Рами словно налетела тень, но ответил он с предельной честностью:

— Да, ты прав. Справедливое замечание. Мой брат и правда заорал быстрее тебя. Хватило мгновения, когда твой отец поджарил ему мозги своим амулетом. Мой брат в один миг стал другим человеком. Рвался из кандалов, поносил твоего отца, взывал к его совести, просил, чтобы хотя бы детей не заставляли смотреть — а через миг уже живо подмахивал и сладко стонал, забыл о свидетелях своего унижения, забыл себя, мёртвого отца, нас, согнанных, чтобы видели, что с заговорщиками случаются вещи похуже смерти, и до усрачки такого боялись. — Рами сел, раздражённо отбросил волосы назад. — М-да, умеешь ты поддержать разговор в постели.

Ариэль отвёл глаза. Полуобнажённый альфа почему-то волновал одним своим видом.

— Да, — продолжил Рами, — мы позаботились о тебе. Чтобы ты остался собой. Мы сделали для тебя всё, что только смогли придумать.

— Ты так говоришь, будто всерьёз считаешь, что я буду вам благодарен.

— Будешь, если дружишь со своей головой. Ты омега — супруг двух альф. Или не знаешь, почему обычно альфы третьей берут женщину? 

— Из-за ревности.

— Да. Омегу чертовски сложно делить, а заставить омегу принимать двоих ещё тяжелей. Твоё тело должно было принять нас двоих сразу, чтобы потом не было отторжения, чтобы ты не бесился: это мой альфа, а это — чужак, и любил одинаково нас обоих. 

— Любил? — Ариэль хрипло засмеялся.

— Страстно любил. Ты — омега — в первый раз должен был принять одновременно обоих, чтобы истинных у тебя было двое, а не кто-то один. И ты это сделал. Молодец. Теперь ты омега и открыт для двоих — истинная драгоценность. А всё благодаря чему — вот этой игрушке, она спасла твой зад от двух членов сразу, и не таких крохотных, уж поверь.

После всего пережитого Ариэль думал, что навсегда лишится возможности испытывать стыд. И вот доказательство противного. Его как ошпарило кипятком, стоило представить нарисованную Рами картину. Он бы умер под ними, умер и всё — от стыда и разрывов, он бы не смог.

— О тебе позаботились, как ни о ком другом, и всё прошло хорошо, даже идеально, — сказал Рами. — Ты справился, ты молодец. Поздравляю, омега. Можешь пока не благодарить. Я подожду, когда поумнеешь немного.

Ариэль посмотрел на себя: свои руки и ноги — он не чувствовал никаких изменений.

— Ты захотел лечь под альфу, по-настоящему, искренне захотел. Чтобы стать омегой, достаточно захотеть. — Рами будто прочитал его мысли. Это пугало, лорду-псу не полагалось быть проницательным.

Ариэль потянул ниже сорочку, прикрывая непристойную наготу коленей, хотя что ему осталось скрывать? Рами уже видел его потерявшим человеческий облик, превратившимся в животное, жаждущее совокупления. Рами целовал его губы, ласкал его руками, нависал сверху и смотрел как на омегу. А Ариэль смотрел на него — и хотел поцелуев, ласк, нежности, его самого. Он захотел — и тем самым совершил самый мерзкий и ужасный поступок во всей своей жизни.

— Ну-ну, не делай такое лицо. Всё уже закончилось и прошло хорошо. Теперь мы с тобой помоемся и пойдём спать.

Спать Ариэль отправился к себе в клетку, на тюфяк, и был возвращению бесконечно признателен. Он зарылся лицом в подушку, накрылся двумя одеялами и предпочёл закрыть глаза и не слушать, как Рами уставшим голосом уговаривает вусмерть пьяного Фера лечь в постель и поспать.

Они оба храпели! Всю ночь не давали забыть, что там, на кровати, рано или поздно Ариэль окажется третьим.


	11. Chapter 11

Ариэль уже вечность сидел на тюфяке, прислонившись спиной к стене. Солнце медленно всходило где-то далеко на востоке, серый свет лился в окна, постепенно прогоняя ночную тьму. Свечи давно догорели, огонь в камине погас, из приоткрытых окон тянуло стылой сыростью. Было зябко, но Ариэль, даже будь кому, не стал бы жаловаться на забывчивых слуг. Уж лучше терпеть холод и сквозняки, чем дышать чужим потом и мерзким амбрэ выпитого накануне вина.

От самого Ариэля вином тоже наверняка попахивало. Проснувшись, он ощутил и отвратительный вкус во рту, и тяжёлый аромат дыхания, так что первым делом осушил оставшийся с вечера кувшин воды. Время шло, и к своему аромату и вкусу он как-то притерпелся, а вот к чужому — совсем нет. Иногда он даже дышал ртом, лишь бы меньше ощущать чужие острые запахи. Сегодня он чувствовал их как никогда ярко — и злился, реагируя чересчур эмоционально даже не на поступки, а на само присутствие мучителей-альф, ненавистное всем его чувствам.

Не больше десятка шагов и непреодолимая преграда из заколдованных металлических прутьев отделяли его от кровати, где, сладко сопя и похрапывая, лежали два мощных тела. Одно — на самом краю, закутанное с головой в одеяла, второе — вообще без них, полунагое, спящее на спине, по-королевски широко раскинув ноги и руки, временами громко — рычаще — храпящее. В ответ на каждый звук, долетающий с кровати, Ариэль морщился. Сегодня его всё выводило из себя. 

У плохого настроения имелась причина — всё, что случилось с ним вчера и, по большому счёту, с момента первого пробуждения в темнице. Но сам факт боя не оправдание для проигравшего, скорее, наоборот. Ему бы держать себя в руках, контролировать всё, а не погружаться с головой в воспоминания о пережитых унижениях, хранить себя, а не тонуть в бурлящих, как сладкая брага, эмоциях. Он старался успокоиться — и вновь злился, и вновь принимался бороться с собой. Всё без толку, раздражение не унималось.

Два одеяла и одна свободная рубашка из тонкого шёлка отделяли собственное тело Ариэля от холодных камней. Впервые в жизни, если забыть о младенчестве, Ариэль спал без белья, а теперь сидел без белья в присутствии равных по статусу, не прислужников или лекарей, и неважно, что они ещё спали. И это небольшое, сравнительно, унижение тоже добавляло дров в огонь его гнева.

Ариэль, криво усмехаясь, сузив глаза, разглядывал спящих врагов и думал о том, что Рами оказался прав, без церемоний и извинений отправив его спать в клетку. Проснись Ариэль там, на кровати, раньше мучителей, и ещё неизвестно, кто бы победил в схватке: двое альф или один безоружный и слабый... хм, возможно, омега, а может, и нет. Назвавший его так Рамиэль, похоже, ошибся. Никаких изменений в своём теле Ариэль не ощущал — не было их.

А вот в умонастроении — да, с прежним собой он видел настоящую бездну. Ещё вчера недостойный вид заставил бы его переживать и даже краснеть, но этим утром Ариэль проснулся не таким, как всегда, а в некотором смысле совсем другим человеком. Он помнил всё, что случилось, во всех непристойных подробностях — и, к собственному удивлению, не испытывал стыда. Только злость, ненависть, ярость — и ни капли стыда. Да, именно так, всего за ночь он стал совершенным бесстыдником. 

Наверное, весь стыд, отпущенный ему на всю жизнь до самого конца, сгорел, когда он позволил творить с собой все те непотребства. Бесстыдство — единственное последствие, которое выспавшийся и прекрасно отдохнувший Ариэль заметил в себе. За ночь растянутые магической игрушкой мышцы сократились до обычного состояния, ощущение жадной пустоты ушло, как и мучительной жажды близости и желания отдаться.

Ничего подобного вчерашнему безумию он не испытывал. Боги всё-таки милостивы. Как отнимают разум, так и возвращают его.

Конечно, окажись та игрушка вновь в нём, раз за разом отправляй его в сад наслаждений, и он не только в ненавистном Рамиэле, но и в уродливой зелёной лягушке увидел бы образец совершенства и его возжелал.

Все его вчерашние ощущения и вызванные ими эмоции — обман, временное помешательство и не стоят ничего, даже мыслей о них.

Ариэлю даже нравилось то единственное чувство, с которым он встретил наступающий день. Ни сожаление, ни, слава милосердным богам, желание повторить испытанное или, вздыхая, любоваться насильником, мысленно превознося его совершенства — ничего этого Ариэль не испытывал, только старую добрую чистую злость. Может, потому с нею было так сложно бороться? Он не видел себя холодным и равнодушным, притворяющимся, что случившееся его не волнует — он хотел убивать.

Прежде он мечтал, как, вернув себе трон, на плахе снимет голову Феру. Теперь в очереди тех, кого следует наказать, Рами уверенно потеснил всего лишь узурпатора и убийцу отца. Топором палача лорд-пёс бы не отделался. Для начала Ариэль бы испытал ту игрушку на нём, послушал бы страстные стоны и крики, насладился бы видом изгибающегося в пароксизмах страсти мощного тела. 

Вот и проверили бы, сколько времени ушло бы на то, чтобы сломать настоящего альфу. Дни и даже недели, или хватило бы нескольких бесконечных часов?

У Ариэля от злости горело лицо.

Рами прямо обвинил его в том, что он — слабый, искусственный альфа и стал бы непременно омегой, если бы его выбор пола не обеспечили особым воспитанием и заботой. Вскользь брошенное оскорбление попало точно в цель.

Об искусственности своего определения в альфу Ариэль прежде слышал не раз — дети жестоки и откровеннее взрослых, забывшись в игре или доигравшись до драки, пылая обидой, и не такое скажут. Он долго помнил те обвинения и сам задавался неприятными вопросами, в конце концов, решился спросить у лорда Дэфайра — беты, к слову, и получил ответ, не то чтобы чёткий, но понятный: «Если вытащить из пруда рыбу, кормить её лучшим пшеном и подбрасывать в воздух, рыба всё равно птицей не станет и не полетит». 

И всё же червячок сомнений грыз грудь. О слабых наследниках древних родов часто говорили: «Он альфа лишь по воспитанию, за ним беты и омеги ходили». Про себя Ариэль, к сожалению, тоже мог так сказать: единственный альфа, с которым он в детстве общался, — отец. Да и то это случалось нечасто. С другой стороны, Ариэль бесконечно любил лошадей, с наслаждением занимался выездкой, участвовал в охотах, был хорош в стрельбе из лука и ловок с мечом. Такие увлечения свойственны альфам, и он давно перестал сомневаться в естественности сделанного выбора, решил, что если его и подтолкнули, то совсем немного, из перестраховки, чтобы первенец короля уж точно стал альфой, и вопрос наследования трона был решён навсегда. 

Да, он не особо интересовался омегами, но и альфами в этом смысле никогда не интересовался. Ему нравилось смотреть на молодых девушек, их тела выглядели такими хрупкими и красивыми. Округлые бёдра, прячущиеся под пышными юбками, маленькие ступни, тонкие руки и такие разные, то пышные, то острые груди, дерзко выглядывающие из вырезов нижних рубашек, миловидные лица и мягкие губы. Всё в девушках казалось ему намного привлекательней худобы и миниатюрности мальчишек-омег. 

Он знал, что когда-нибудь ему придётся связать жизнь с омегой из славного рода, а то и принцем соседней страны — и никуда не спешил. У Томи, в его шестнадцать, уже были девушки, много, у Ариэля не было никого, ведь если бы он выбрал девушку — его бы не поняли, а мальчика он не хотел выбирать. Лорд Дэфайр говорил, что Ариэлю надо больше времени уделять учёбе, а не лошадям, фехтованию и беготне за противоположным полом, за сдержанность в последнем он Ариэля даже хвалил. 

И вот, когда Ариэль уже забыл о прежних сомнениях, лорд-пёс нанёс предательский удар, словно удачливый рыцарь, умудрившись попасть ровно в незащищённое горло между нагрудником и забралом. Рами сказал, что ни разу не слышал, чтобы альфа получал такое удовольствие от того, что его ломают. Ему понравилась невольно проявленная несдержанность, и он много раз похвалил себя за то, что уговорил Фера выбрать именно Ариэля. Он говорил, что Ариэля не нужно ломать, что его тело само хочет измениться, и что всё идёт на диво легко.

Тогда, в лихорадке пытки, Ариэль не слишком хорошо понимал, что слышал, но сейчас, утром, вспомнил всё и осознал, кого должен поблагодарить за попадание в ад. Если бы не длинный язык Рамиэля, если бы не «ты сразу показался мне горячей штучкой, дружок», то ничего бы этого не было.

Если бы не Рамиэль, Фер бы никогда не выбрал его!

О да, если бы удалось вернуть власть, Ариэль бы не пожалел недели жизни только на то, чтобы любоваться на Рамиэля, сходящего с ума от магического хера в заду. Уж он бы насладился сполна, а потом приказал бы снять златогривую голову с плеч. Нашлось бы за что. М-мм, как минимум — за измену. И голые кости Рамиэля десятки лет бы радовали глаза Ариэля, белея на Поле Изменников. Он бы каждый день поднимался на самую высокую башню королевского дворца, чтобы искать их взглядом и наслаждаться победой и осуществившейся местью.

Ариэль зажмурился и приоткрыл рот, горячо выдыхая. Перед глазами стояла картина: на королевской кровати, на расшитых синими лилиями простынях обнажённый Рамиэль кончал себе на живот, едва не теряя сознание, и бессильно шептал: «Хватит, я больше не могу, я сожалею, прости меня, умоляю». 

Ни одного человека за всю свою жизнь Ариэль не ненавидел так, как проклятого Рами. Его тяжёлый мужской запах, мускусный, острый, его золотистую гладкую кожу, блестящую от пота в свете свечей, его наглые глаза цвета неба — то ясного, то темнеющего, как перед грозой, его умелые губы и руки, его мощь и силу, его всего, целиком, вместе с низкой грязной душой и дурацкими шуточками, и глубоким рокочущим голосом, и обманчиво опасной заботой, и отравляющими сердце лаской и похвалами. Ариэль ненавидел его всего целиком.

Вчера, после всего, во время быстрого омовения в купальне, когда ему прислуживал, нимало этого не стесняясь, лорд Рамиэль, Ариэль принимал его заботу, даже не краснея, послушно отдавался во власть мозолистых широких ладоней и вставал, когда приказывали, во весь рост, позволяя себя поливать из кувшина и заодно разглядывать обнажённое тело. Уже вчера Ариэль в одночасье превратился в бесстыдника и соглашался со всем, что ему говорили. Тогда они не нашли чистой одежды, и Рами, махнув рукой, пожертвовал рубашкой. Она всё ещё оставалась на Ариэле, и всё ещё пахла — тяжело и остро, привычно — хотя как могла стать привычкой даже не за день, а всего-то за короткую ночь?

Ариэль пророчески верно назвал Рами псом. Даже худшие из этой породы умеют ласкаться, соблазнять дружелюбными улыбками и виляющим хвостом. И вот уже блестящую шелковистую шерсть хочется гладить, забыв о длине и крепости клыков и том, кому пёс верно служит.

Ни на мгновение нельзя забывать, как сильно он ненавидит проклятого Рами.

«Он красив», — Ариэль никак не мог прогнать успевшую изрядно утомить его мысль, а она всё возвращалась и возвращалась вместе с воспоминаниями о гладкой тёплой коже, мощи, притягательном запахе, взглядах, горящих похотью и возбуждением.

«И что с того? Простишь его? Сохранишь ему жизнь за одну лишь красоту тела?» 

Нет, Ариэль не собирался прощать. Другое дело, что из всего раздражающего сильнее всего он бесил себя сам. Ему не следовало обращать внимание на чужие достоинства. А он, взбудораженный вчерашним, позволил себе потерять контроль над мыслями и чувствами — как вчера, так и сейчас.

У него есть цель. Простая и ясная цель: выжить, вытащить братьев, подняться на ноги и победить всех обидчиков, вернуть себе трон, а если не себе, значит — брату. Любование Рамиэлем, любое, что его мускулистым телом, что его будущими пытками и казнью, опасно и лежит в противоположном направлении от названных целей.

«В любой ситуации король должен сохранять ясный ум. Поддаваться эмоциям, волнению, страху недопустимо», — Ариэль закрыл глаза и принялся повторять слова лорда Дэфайра с таким усердием, будто в храме молился. Не помогало, он всем собой, всем своим существом чувствовал ползущее по коже раздражение, гнев, злость, желание зарычать и с голыми кулаками броситься на обидчиков — и абсолютно постыдное, но, увы, не вызывающее у него ни капли стыда желание открыть глаза и ещё раз полюбоваться на спящего альфу.

«Никогда, никогда, никогда не сдавайся. Это написано на твоём родовом гербе... Почему я должен напоминать тебе об этом?» — пришло вместе с воспоминанием о негодующем из-за его слабости Фере. Ариэль сильнее зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от образа изменника в своей голове. Вернее, теперь уже двоих изменников.

Он боролся с собой, он почти победил, а затем услышал:

— Ну что, Эль, уже проснулся? Что-то ты рано. Как ты, ничего не болит?

Ариэль распахнул глаза. 

Рами сидел на краю кровати, широко расставив ноги, распущенные волосы за время сна растрепались и топорщились во все стороны. Его лицо припухло со сна, глаза казались сонными. Светлая кожа сияла в неярком утреннем свете. Рами, закрыв глаза, повертел шеей в одну сторону, в другую, поднялся на ноги и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь всем телом и зевая во весь рот. Он вёл себя точь-в-точь как проснувшийся пёс, выбравшийся наружу из будки. 

Ах, если б он ещё и выглядел псом!

Ариэлю хотелось ударить себя за то, что ему нравилось то, что он видел: всю эту обнажённую кожу и ходящие под ней мускулы. Рамиэль, не стыдясь и не пытаясь прикрыться, светил голой грудью и смущал, вернее, должен был смущать непристойной выпуклостью в паху. Ариэль же только отметил, что альфа, кончивший накануне не меньше четырёх раз, утром, после не такого уж долгого сна, вновь возбуждён. И это вызвало в нём не ужас, а, скорей, любопытство. 

Сам он подобными аппетитами не обладал, не считал интимные ласки такими уж приятными, крайне редко удовлетворял себя в одиночестве спальни. Вчерашнее безумие тела стало открытием — он в жизни ничего подобного не испытывал. Ему было обжигающе хорошо — и он ненавидел Рамиэля ещё и за это.

Он опустил глаза, запрещая себе любоваться и пытаясь взять себя в руки и выбросить из головы все мысли о Рамиэле — что о его красоте, что о бесстыдстве, что о собственном, вызванном им одним, смятении чувств.

— Стесняешься? — спросил Рами с ухмылкой, которую Ариэль не видел, но слышал в тоне его голоса. — А я думал, что вчера мы с тобой сблизились настолько, чтобы забыть о смущении. Но я не против, ты не думай, мне нравится твоя невинная робость. 

Ариэль ещё сильней наклонил голову, под прикрытием одеяла сжал кулаки. Он злился, но не чувствовал себя оскорблённым. Он злился совсем не на Рамиэля — а на забывшего стыд и гордость себя.

В кого он всего за ночь превратился, что оскорбления его не оскорбляли? 

— Ты у нас весь как нежная девица. И даже личико милое, — продолжал дразнить Рами. Шутил, разумеется.

Ещё вчера Ариэль почувствовал бы себя уязвлённым. А сейчас — нет, в нём лишь бродила уже ставшая привычной злость. 

— Ну же, поздоровайся со мной.

Ариэль приподнял голову, бросил взгляд из-под ресниц, и Рами, стоящий вплотную к клетке, расплылся в улыбке.

— Ах, какой взгляд. Горячо. Злишься на меня? Вижу, что злишься.

Он помолчал. И вновь открыл болтливый рот:

— Так как ты? Ничего не болит?

Он словно бы волновался.

— А должно? — хрипло спросил Ариэль.

— Нет. Надеюсь, что нет. — Он вновь улыбнулся. — Посиди пока, попрошу приготовить нам плотный завтрак. Надо восстановить силы.

Ариэль облизнулся, осознав, что страшно голоден и в одиночку съел бы половину быка.

Рамиэль резко отвёл взгляд, потом повернулся и ушёл из поля зрения.

Ариэль, нахмурившись, думал о том, что в нём изменилось. Не его тело. Но вот это в душе, разве он так должен себя чувствовать, пережив всё то, что с ним случилось вчера? Разве он не должен только ненавидеть и строить планы мести? А он... Это любование красивым телом. Это тёплое чувство, когда Рами сказал, что хочет о нём позаботиться. Получается, они уже сломали его? Нет, нет, невозможно.

Вскоре Рами вернулся с кувшином.

— Хочешь воды?

Ариэль замер с приоткрытым ртом, когда Рами ключом открыл дверь в клетку — всю ночь не закрытую магией дверь! — и вошёл внутрь.

Он присел рядом с Ариэлем на корточки, поставил кувшин рядом. Света тут не хватало, но Ариэль прекрасно видел его лицо, выражение глаз. Перед ним находился настоящий лорд Рамиэль, а не шут или лорд-пёс.

Рами протянул руку и отвёл волосы от лица Ариэля. Словно имел право к нему прикасаться. Ариэль только крепче сжал кулаки.

— Я заказал тебе жареное мясо косули. Ты слишком бледный, тебе надо больше есть.

— Вы сами приказали держать меня на хлебе и воде.

— Это так. — Рами кивнул. — Нам пришлось вам всем объяснять, что не стоит кусать руку, которая кормит, и дерзить тем, кто имеет право наказывать. Ты умный парень, всё схватываешь на лету. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то необходимость в клетке отпадёт сама собой, и ты будешь свободен.

— Став свободным, я сразу же уйду.

Рами фыркнул.

— Когда станешь свободным, тогда и решишь: оставаться тебе или уходить. Сначала присмотрись, что жизнь тебе предлагает, потом решай.

— Я клянусь...

Рами накрыл рот Ариэля ладонью. Запах его кожи заполнил нос, и Ариэль подавил дрожь.

— Не нужно никаких клятв. Стань свободным, потом решай. А пока демонстрируй свой ум и дай мне возможность начать тебе доверять. — Он встал на ноги. — Слуги сейчас наносят свежей воды, перед завтраком я собираюсь толком помыться. Пойдёшь со мной или останешься здесь, гордым, но грязным?

Ариэль почти сразу поднялся и выпрямился, кутаясь в одеяло.

— Ещё мне нужна одежда.

— Хорошо, что напомнил. Я прикажу принести твои вещи. Хочешь получить что-то ещё?

— Хочу увидеться с братьями.

Рамиэль наклонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Ариэля.

— Ты всё получишь, если будешь хорошо себя вести. Что-то ещё?

«Ты должен быть осторожен», — сказал себе Ариэль. Но опасности в том, чтобы озвучить желания, о которых и так мог бы догадаться любой, он не видел.

— Мне нужно в конюшни, я хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке с моими лошадьми.

— Больше не твоими, но я понял твою мысль. — Рамиэль будто мысленно вёл список. — Это всё?

— Лорд Дэфайр, что с ним? Я могу увидеться с ним? И я всё время сижу, мне нужно заниматься хоть чем-то.

— А чем ты занимался обычно?

— Учился, тренировался с мечом, стрелял из лука. И лошади... А что, ты вернёшь мне всё это? — Ариэль смотрел Рами прямо в глаза.

— Со временем — почему нет, но, разумеется, не за так. Тебе придётся платить.

— Чем платить? — Ариэль криво усмехнулся. Он так сильно сжимал кулаки, что у него руки болели. — Телом?

Рами погладил его по лицу, наклонился так низко, что их дыхание смешалось.

— Послушанием. Не сопротивляйся.

А потом он Ариэля поцеловал, невинно и даже нежно.

— Да, именно так, — похвалил его Рами и отступил на шаг. — Мне чертовски нравится, что ты такой умный парень.

Ариэль опустил глаза, его щёки потеплели — наверняка лицо покраснело. Он смотрел вниз, бурно дышал и представлял, как отрубленная голова Рами катится по помосту.

Во дворе закричал глашатай, объявляя королевскую свадьбу.

Ариэль облизнул губы. То, что ему не было противно, а поцелуй показался нежным и даже приятным, означало, что они сломали его?


	12. Chapter 12

Томи недоверчиво, будто не узнавая, смотрел на Ариэля и его спутника сквозь толстые прутья разделяющей их решётки. Несколько мгновений он продолжал сидеть в полумраке, на куче соломы у дальней стены, а затем поднялся на ноги и подошёл, щуря глаза в неверном свете чадящих факелов, принесённых с собой посетителями. Другого света тут не было — значит, всё это время он сидел в полной темноте, и у Ариэля от обиды и страха за брата сжалось сердце. Спускаясь сюда, он знал, что всё будет плохо, но не думал, что всё окажется хуже, чем в самых страшных кошмарах.

Камера Томи ничем не отличалась от сотен соседних, точно таких же, расположенных в подземельях под королевским замком, но сейчас пустых. Но что дело Ариэлю было до других, когда единственным узником огромной темницы, похоже, оставался его любимый брат.

Всегда аккуратно одетый, хорошо пахнущий, свежий, причёсанный, томящийся в узилище Томи был сам на себя не похож — истончившийся, будто его вовсе тут не кормили, в скудной запачканной одежде, мешком висящей на нём, словно снятой с чужого плеча, со спутанными, посеревшими от пыли и грязи волосами, из которых торчали соломинки и сор, с осунувшимся, бледным, забывшим солнце и свежий воздух лицом. За минувшую неделю Томи будто постарел лет на пять — выглядел жутко.

— Томи, — тихо позвал Ариэль, и брат всем телом вздрогнул.

— Это действительно ты, Эль? — спросил он хрипло, будто забыл, когда последний раз говорил.

Ариэль кивнул. Говорить он не мог — горло перехватило.

Томи огорчённо поджал губы и покачал головой.

— А я надеялся, что они вновь меня отравили, и ты — вот такой — мой кошмар.

Ариэль должен был что-то ответить. Он глубоко вдохнул — и закашлялся. Смрад в подземельях стоял жуткий: нечистоты, пот, кровь, грязь, гниль, сырость — здесь всё, даже камни, казалось, смердели.

— Что случилось с тобой? — требовательно, будто судья, сказал Томи, глядя на Ариэля, как на ненароком раздавленного слизняка: когда и противно, и жалко — живая же тварь. — Почему рядом с тобой стоит этот? Почему ты позволяешь ему лапать себя? Почему глашатаи кричат о твоей свадьбе, что даже я, здесь, это слышу?

На миг его верхняя губа дёрнулась, обнажая зубы, нос сморщился — «этого» Томи презирал и ненавидел, можно было не уточнять.

Ариэль не знал, как объясниться, с чего начать. Всё, что он за эти дни передумал, убеждая себя быть разумным, выбрать самый выгодный для себя и братьев путь, от одного вида несгибаемого Томи превратилось в ничто.

— Они пытали тебя, эти ублюдки? — спросил брат, на миг опуская глаза. — Изнасиловали тебя, да?

Ариэль стоял в объятиях Рами. Но даже если бы был здесь один, не стал бы врать.

— Всё было не так, как ты думаешь.

— Что, может, ещё соврёшь, что тебе это понравилось? — Томи оскалился, будто бешеный волк, когда Ариэль промолчал, сказав этим больше, чем если бы с самой высокой башни кричал.

— Я не верю тебе. Я не хочу тебе верить!

Да, его маленький брат внешне словно стал совсем другим человеком — но выражением лица, огнём, горящим в глазах, гордой осанкой и расправленными плечами он остался собой больше, чем вернувший себе приличествующий принцу вид Ариэль — разодетый, напомаженный и тщательно причёсанный, стоящий в обнимку с невозмутимым, непробиваемым Рами.

Слушай Ариэля боги — и он в один миг поменялся бы с братом местами. Но боги были глухи и слепы ко всем его мольбам, и, разумеется, все остались на своих местах: брат — за решёткой, а Ариэль — в коридоре, под охраной обнимающего его за талию Рами и в сопровождении тюремщиков, держащих факелы высоко над головами. И к кому из двух братьев судьба оказалась более жестокой — такого вопроса Ариэль себе не задавал. Томи оставался несломленным, Ариэль — глядя на него — чувствовал себя презренной мокрицей. Пока его брат мучился тут без еды, воды и даже воздуха, но держался, он на шёлковых простынях ноги перед альфами разводил и ещё что-то мнил о себе, находил оправдания, вёл себя как ничтожество. Только почему как? Именно ничтожеством он, что в своих глазах, что в глазах Томи, и был. 

Первый за день укол стыда Ариэль испытал, когда, чтобы увидеться с братом, ему пришлось спуститься в находящиеся ниже уровня земли, в самых глубоких уровнях подвалов королевского дворца застенки. Он шёл по лестнице вниз следом за Рамиэлем и едва мог дышать из-за идущего снизу смрада.

— Когда вы перевели его сюда? — спросил он тогда у Рами. — Зачем?

Там, в городской тюрьме — башне, продуваемой всеми ветрами, условия были не в пример лучше.

— Когда он начал выделываться, — ответил Рами невозмутимо. — Почти сразу, то есть. Братец у тебя тот ещё сучонок, с характером.

Держась ближе к Рами, позволяя направлять себя лежащей на талии крупной и сильной руке, Ариэль прошёл мимо множества пустых камер с лежащими на полу разбитыми кандалами, охапками гниющей соломы и оставшимися смердеть вёдрами нечистот — неоспоримыми свидетельствами, что совсем недавно здесь находились люди — возможно, преступники, возможно — и нет, но что превращённые ещё при жизни в скот — несомненно. Ариэль ничего не спрашивал — знал, что услышит: «Что, и об этой стороне жизни ты не подозревал?» Конечно, он знал о темницах, об ужасах, творящихся в них, но никогда не стремился там побывать — предпочитал не задумываться.

Он и в самом страшном сне не мог представить, что его брат окажется в таком месте. Видеть родного человека, томящегося в столь чудовищных условиях, неподъёмной тяжестью давило на сердце и рвало скованную на все замки гордость и самоконтроль. Томи был для Ариэля самым близким, самым понятным, самым дорогим человеком на всём белом свете. Лорд Дэфайр не одобрял излишнего панибратства между королевскими отпрысками и не упускал случая напомнить Ариэлю, чтобы брал пример с отца и держал на должном расстоянии всех, даже родных. Так что на людях им с братом приходилось держать дистанцию, но когда они оставались наедине, то забывали о статусах и порядке наследования, играли, как во всём равные, понимали друг друга без слов, смеялись, дурачились, делились постыдными тайнами. Томи рассказывал о неудачах и победах над девушками, Ариэль — о том, что мальчики ему не слишком-то нравятся и желание ухаживать за ними даже не возникает. И вот, человек, по крови и духу ближе которого у Ариэля нет и не будет, смотрел на него с таким разочарованием, с такой болью в глазах, что хотелось выпрыгнуть из себя, лишь бы немедленно всё исправить. Только Ариэль не знал как. Он боялся даже начать говорить.

— Ты поддался на их уговоры, угрозы. Всё обдумал и принял решение, и прогнулся под них, под этих ублюдков, — сказал брат, понимая всё единственно верно, если говорить без прикрас.

Ариэль не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить — и лицо Томи исказилось от бешенства, а глаза вспыхнули, будто огнём. По жребию рождения лишённый магии, как и все беты, сейчас он мог показаться боевым огненным магом, способным испепелить здесь всё, и первого — лорда-шута, лорда-насмешника, лорда-пестуна, лорда, дрессирующего себе и венценосному другу постельную игрушку — когда-то гордого, но лишившегося чести наследного принца.

— Они — ублюдки, с ними всё понятно. Но как ты мог так с собой поступить? Ради чего? Ради нас?

У Ариэля запылало лицо, вспотела шея, волосы взмокли на висках и стали горячими уши. Ужасный стыд охватил всё его существо. Не умерший, как он наивно думал всё утро, а лишь прячущийся от него самого, стыд ожёг глаза изнутри, и Ариэль задрал подбородок, борясь со слезами.

— Так это правда, — выплюнул Томи сквозь зубы. — Ты сдался. Ты позволил этим ублюдкам собой овладеть. Ты отказался от того, кто ты есть. Ты предал себя.

Ариэль опустил глаза, не в силах выдержать ярость брата, теперь направленную на него одного.

— Или я, или Кай, — попытался он оправдаться.

— Никто бы не понял взрослого альфу, берущего в супруги невинного ребёнка, — жёстко ответил Томи. — Будь ублюдок хоть тысячу раз королём, людская молва уничтожила бы его. Ты поверил насквозь лживым угрозам. Они никогда бы на это не пошли.

— Им нужен наследник. Кая могли насильно превратить в омегу, сделать взрослым, заставить пройти через то, что пугает даже меня, — тихо возразил Ариэль, что Томи ещё больше взбесило.

Он почти закричал:

— Что ты говоришь? Как насильно сделать воду водой? Кай — будущий омега, все это знают, ты это знаешь. Он уже водный маг, под его руками ручьи пробиваются из-под земли. Либо он будет развивать свой дар, либо нарожает кучу детей, но другого пути ему не дано. Ему никогда не быть альфой.

— Пусть так. Но разве ты можешь представить Кая рядом с таким, как он? — кивком указав в сторону молчащего Рами, спросил Ариэль.

Томи поморщился, будто ему напомнили о лежащей в центре городской площади куче навоза. На Рами он даже не взглянул, игнорировал его, будто пустое место.

— Этот пёс слишком мужлан для нашего Кая. — Он шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, словно даже сказать «этот пёс» оскорбляло его. — Но я видел Люцифера. Он ничего такой, Каю, вероятно, мог бы даже понравиться, если бы ублюдок хоть чуть-чуть постарался. Предложил бы обручение, долгую помолвку, подождал до совершеннолетия. У них, возможно, всё даже сладилось бы, потому что Кай, в отличие от тебя, умеет подстраиваться и никогда не собирался сидеть на троне.

— Томи...

— Король, даже ублюдочный, для нашего Кая — хорошая партия, и не спорь, — Томи, казалось, задался целью Ариэля добить. — Ты зря позволил сломать себя и упал прямо им в руки. Не одному, а двоим! Даже я, сидя тут, это слышал. Я не хотел верить, я думал, они специально пугают меня, пытаются так сломать, тобой, твоей страшной участью. А ты... Ты, что, Эль, свихнулся? Что ты со своей жизнью творишь? У тебя их две, что ли? Ради чего ты отдал себя им? Только не говори, что ради нас. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что я, сидя тут, виноват в том, что ты сдался. Каю не нужна твоя жертва. Мне не нужна твоя жертва. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что согласился на брак, чтобы вызволить нас.

У Ариэля всё внутри затряслось. Все те эмоции, подавляемые, перемалываемые по заветам лорда Дэфайра, воскресли и восстали во весь рост, завывая, будто живые мертвецы, поднятые некромантом.

Томи качал головой.

-— Ты не должен был так просто сдаваться. Каю бы они не сделали ничего. А мне не нужна твоя жертва. Я тебя не просил так заботиться обо мне. Я не хочу платить за свободу тобой, сломленным и несчастным омегой.

Он, исхудалый и измождённый, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, весь горел гневом и яростью.

Ариэль постарался взять себя в руки, хотя все его надежды, планы, мечты пытались песком просыпаться сквозь пальцы.

— Я не омега. — У него голос дрожал.

— Ты — омега, — безжалостно вмешался Рами в их разговор. — А ты, — бросил он Томи, — неблагодарный щенок, не заслуживаешь того, что делает для тебя брат.

— А ты — ублюдок и мразь, не достоин его прикасаться. Не достоин с ним одним воздухом дышать. Убери от него руки! — Томи вконец сорвался. Он бросился вперёд, протянул руки сквозь прутья, попытался схватить Рамиэля, но тот на демонстрацию бессилия второго принца лишь фыркнул и отступил на полшага, потянув Ариэля за собой.

Томи продолжил кричать. Поносил «ублюдка» такими словами, которые Ариэль даже не знал. Рами смотрел на Томи тяжёлым взглядом, его губы кривились, пытаясь выдать оскал за ухмылку. Ариэль чувствовал тяжёлую тёплую руку Рами на своей талии. Он попытался избавиться от неё, но Рами сжал пальцы, напоминая, в чём состояла плата Ариэля за свидание с братом — в этих самых «невинных» прикосновениях.

Когда речь зашла не о поцелуях, Ариэль, наивный дурак, даже обрадовался (и вскользь, всего на мгновение, но оно было, огорчился, впоследствии ужаснувшись себе — ему, получается, действительно нравились нежные, трепетные, как прикосновения крыльев бабочки, поцелуи).

Но даже без этой демонстрации близости Томи всё равно догадался бы, что происходит. Он, как и Ариэль, всё давно просчитал и проанализировал, мысленно расписал, чего могут хотеть мучители, и какая кому их них всех отведена роль. Собственная — пытать своим несчастьем старшего брата — ему претила, и он сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Но даже если бы он навсегда возненавидел Ариэля за его выбор, за принесённую ради его свободы и жизни жертву, ничего бы не изменилось. Ариэль не нуждался в благодарности брата, и даже в понимании, и в принятии не нуждался. Всё, чего хотел Ариэль — видеть Томи вдали от этого ужасного места. 

Томи смотрел Ариэлю прямо в глаза и будто криком кричал: «Брат, не смей этого делать!»

— Твой брат очень упрям, — прокомментировал стоящий рядом Рами. — Настоящий боец. На поле боя ему бы цены не было — конечно, после хорошей муштры. Удивительно, как с таким характером, он родился не альфой.

— Скажи, что ты решился на это не из-за меня, — требовал Томи. — Я не хочу такой помощи, я не хочу её такой ценой от тебя!

Ариэль вздохнул и повернулся к Рами.

— Я хочу, чтобы Томи сейчас же освободили. Назови свою цену, я заплачу.


	13. Chapter 13

Они ушли из темницы, оставив Томи одного, в полной темноте, в вечной сырости, задыхаться от вони, без еды и воды, пышущего ненавистью, отчаянного, измученного — бесконечно разозлённого тем, что Ариэль согласился платить собой за его освобождение из этого ада. «Не делай этого! Не смей унижаться, ты же законный король!» — разносилось по пустым казематам и было слышно даже на лестнице, пока не стихло всё, кроме шума шагов и шелеста одежд двух человек, и грохота крови в ушах, и громкого судорожного дыхания.

Сначала Ариэля подгоняло яростное желание отдать мучителю всё, что он захочет, как угодно, что угодно, и поскорей — и так вытащить брата из ада. Но путь наверх оказался слишком долгим, слишком мучительным из-за воспоминаний об уведенном там, внизу, чтобы суметь удержать внимание на цели. Томи стоял у Ариэля перед глазами, держащийся лишь на злости, истощённый, не похожий на себя самого, с тёмными синяками под глазами, будто больной, жгущий лихорадочным взглядом. И теперь, когда они с будущим супругом и сегодняшним тюремщиком дошли до уровня земли, когда Ариэль увидел серый свет через узкие окна, то силы совсем оставили его, и он не смог сделать больше ни шага.

Томи не должен оставаться один в этом аду. Ариэль не мог видеть солнечный свет, пока его брат там, как полумертвец, заживо закопанный в могилу. Он — просто — не мог. Ноги не шли. Тело дрожало, подбородок дрожал, руки тряслись, как у припадочного, слёзы катились по лицу, солёные и горячие, градом. В носу хлюпало, в горле стоял ком, и еле-еле удавалось дышать.

Рами, идущий впереди, тоже остановился. Ариэль не поднимал головы, но чувствовал его взгляд на себе. Его ломало, размазывало по этим ступеням — и Ариэль ничего не мог поделать с собой. Он — слабак — позволял видеть себя полной развалиной, лишившейся последней гордости и всех сил — и испытываемая слабость, чужое презрение, унижение были ему безразличны. Рами мог сколько угодно смеяться над ним, весь мир мог хоть ухохатываться и праздновать жалкий вид наследного принца. Ничто не имело значения, кроме Томи, оставшегося в темноте.

Томи ведь ни в чём не виноват, он ничего не сделал, чтобы оказаться в положении крысы, гниющей в каменном мешке. Несправедливость произошедшего с братом, как и с ним самим, потрясала и убивала прямо сейчас.

— Я больше не могу, — признался Ариэль слабым голосом. — Я сдаюсь.

Он правда пытался сохранить себя, наивно надеялся, что в будущем сможет устроить свою жизнь и жизнь братьев, планировал месть, выживал, позволил творить с собой что-то безумное, играл по чужим правилам — но всё это оказалось ничем. Пустыми надеждами, отходными конвульсиями прошлой счастливой жизни. Ариэль разбился вдребезги, когда увидел Томи в той камере. Когда понял, что им не нужно пытать его самого. Чтобы причинить ему самую острую, невыносимую боль, всегда будет достаточно измываться над его братьями. Пока они во власти Люцифера, всё будет именно так. И после рождения наследника Ариэль останется тут, в замке, потому что не сможет доверить судьбы Томи и Кая «доброте» Рами и Фера. И будет ещё много раз договариваться и платить, и от него вообще ничего не останется, кроме тела. Смерть его души будет мучительно долгой. 

Вся их сделка с Фером — обман.

— Я сделаю что угодно, сколько угодно раз, и даже не буду показывать, как мне это противно, если ты отпустишь их. Я буду делать всё, что ты захочешь, если мои братья уже сегодня смогут отсюда уйти. Я заплачу за них вечным «да», хочешь его? Я дам тебе слово чести, но они должны быть свободны.

Рами помолчал.

— С твоим младшим всё хорошо, он говорит, что всем доволен. Томи — упрямый мальчишка, которого в детстве мало розгой секли, посидит там ещё пару дней, поумнеет.

Ариэль усмехнулся и слизал слёзы с губ. Смотреть на Рами, видеть его лицо не хотелось. Он задыхался от ненависти, ею пропах воздух, смердело сильнее, чем в загаженных подземельях.

— А я не хочу, чтобы Томи умнел. И не хочу, чтобы Кай врал, что у него всё хорошо. Я хочу видеть их свободными. Если уж моя жизнь кончена, то пусть хоть они поживут.

— Как раз ты нам нужен живым.

Ариэль тяжело выдохнул и поднял голову. Он даже улыбнулся сквозь слёзы, так смешно ему было.

— Я тебе не нужен живым, тебе нужен мой живот и ребёнок. И, наверное, игрушка, которую приятно тискать и в которую приятно спускать. Ты не оставляешь от меня ничего, только тело, которое будет послушно исполнять твои прихоти. Хочешь, оно даже будет улыбаться тебе? Только отпусти их.

— Думаешь, этот мелкий засранец стоит того?

— Он честнее, сильнее, чище и лучше меня. Он стоит. И Кай стоит. Если я ещё могу что-то сделать для них, то вот, делаю. 

Рамиэль почему-то не выглядел обрадованным полной победой над тем, кого с таким старанием ломал-приручал. 

— Мне не нравится то, что ты говоришь.

— Ты сомневаешься в моём честном слове? Я согласен дать магическую клятву... А хочешь, я встану на колени прямо сейчас и даже сделаю с тобой то, что обычно делают шлюхи, — Ариэль говорил, удивляясь тому, что не чувствует ничего. Слова хрустели на зубах, будто стекло, а в остальном происходящее с ним его не волновало.

— Сделаешь это ради мелкого говнюка, который считает, что стать супругом короля для тебя — унижение? Который не хочет принимать помощь от тебя? — Рамиэль взъерошил волосы, раздражённо почесал кожу. — Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что предлагаешь?

— Себя. А что, разве это так много? Я и так уже ваш. Всё, что я могу вам продать — послушание. И я буду слушаться, правда, но вы отпустите их на свободу, они смогут начать всё сначала, не видеть вот этого, не знать...

Рамиэль спустился на ступеньку и схватил Ариэля за руку, попытался потащить за собой, но его жертва просто осела на пол. Как упрямая собака или капризный ребёнок, Ариэль отказался уходить.

— Пойдём, — потребовал Рами.

— Без Томи я никуда не пойду. Ты думаешь, я не понимаю?

— Чего?

— Он там, в темноте, потому что вы задались целью меня сломать. А Кай там, где он есть сейчас, и ему, уверен, тоже несладко, но он притворяется тихим, потому что вам нужно меня сломать. 

Рами наконец перестал тянуть его руку, отпустил, и Ариэль, скукожившись, обнял свои колени.

— Вам больше не нужно этого делать, не нужно измываться над детьми. Я всё понял. Вы хотите получить послушную марионетку — так вот она, вот я, смотри. Только отпустите их. Не надо меня ломать ими. Я уже всё, я сломлен, я твоя игрушка, пользуйся, как придёт в голову. Только их отпусти.

Наверное, там, в глубине души Рами, всё же оставались в живых и совесть, и зачатки сочувствия. Он смотрел на Ариэля, будто на повредившего ногу скакуна. И да, такого только добить. Ариэль бы хотел, ведь смерть — это освобождение от оков жизни. Но он не мог — своей жизнью он платил за жизни Томи и Кая. И в его обстоятельствах — цена не так уж и велика. Они могли оставить всё, как есть — вот это пугало. А стать единственной жертвой казалось редким везением и удачей.

Ариэль спешил вырвать у Рами согласие, ведь Фер — куда хладнокровнее.

— Зачем нам и дальше играть во все эти игры, — сказал Ариэль, — когда у тебя есть возможность сразу добиться победы? Вот я перед тобой на коленях. Всё, я сдаюсь. Я не могу больше так продолжать, не могу платить их муками за свою гордость. И вот, я отказываюсь от неё, ложусь перед тобой, вами, развожу ноги — делайте, что хотите.

На лице Рами играли желваки, взгляд был тяжёлым. Таким, без улыбки, он словно снял маску и выглядел человечнее. Ему шло.

— Почему ты решил, что я хочу видеть тебя таким?

Ариэль коротко засмеялся-захрипел.

— А каким ещё? — Слёзы высохли, за ними пришло опустошение, тяжёлое, как зимнее пуховое одеяло, оно не давало толком дышать. Но Томи там, внизу, дышалось намного хуже. — Ты сказал только что, когда мы были внизу, что хочешь спать со мной, что это условие освобождения Томи. И вот, чтобы не было нужды использовать Томи против меня, я говорю: тебе больше не надо договариваться и просить, отпусти их, и на всё, что пожелаешь, я скажу тебе да.

— На базаре тебя бы ободрали как липку.

Ариэль устало прикрыл глаза.

— А мы не на базаре. Мы благородные люди, которые отвечают за свои слова. Мне хватит твоего слова, что ты их отпустишь. 

— А Фер?

— Думаешь, я слепой? Ты в чём угодно сможешь его убедить.

Рами отвёл взгляд.

— Знал бы, что ты так расчувствуешься, не повёл бы тебя сюда. Тюрем, что ли, не видел? Она такая по воле твоего отца, кстати.

Про отца Ариэль думать сейчас не собирался, спасал тех, кого мог.

— А ты видел, в каких условиях находится мой брат?

— Я в похожем мешке как-то всю зиму провёл. Ко всему можно привыкнуть. 

— Томи пятнадцать.

— Ну, и мне было тоже около того. Сам виноват, был таким же бешеным щенком, кусающим руку, которая кормит. Он сильный, справится с этим.

Ариэль медленно встал.

— А я, значит, не сильный. Я с этим не справлюсь. — Он откинул растрепавшиеся волосы со лба, провёл ладонью по всей их длине. — Почему ты не хочешь заключить эту сделку? Она ведь выгодная для вас. А ты меня будто уговариваешь пойти на попятный. Я хочу сдаться, а ты говоришь, что мои братья не стоят того. Ты дурак, или у тебя совесть проснулась?

Рами вопрос не понравился.

— Пойдём, — грубо сказал он.

— Без Томи я отсюда никуда не пойду.

— Хочешь вернуться в темницу?

Ариэль спустился на пару ступеней и ответил, взглянув на Рами через плечо:

— Очень хочу.


	14. Chapter 14

— Ну и что это значит? Рамиэль? — в обыкновенно невозмутимом голосе Фера прозвенела сталь. Король изволил гневаться и свои чувства даже не подумал скрывать.

Рами подошёл к нему вплотную, вполголоса заговорил — объясняясь. Ариэль со своего места, из клетки, слышал лишь мягкий рокот его голоса, но отдельные слова не мог разобрать. Зато видел и вздёрнутый подбородок Фера, и его жёсткий взгляд, и покрасневшие кончики ушей Рами, и румянец, вдруг разлившийся по мужественному лицу, как у отчитываемого за провинность мальчишки. 

Ариэль знал, что так случится, надеялся, конечно, на лучший исход, подбадривал братьев, но всё равно подспудно боялся возвращения Фера и окончания сказки, подаренной Рами — лордом-псом, которого сейчас почему-то не хотелось так называть. Рами вернул Ариэлю семью: Томи и Кая. И пусть все они, втроём, теперь одним большим тёплым клубком ютились на тюфяке на полу, за решёткой, жгущейся магическим огнём, Ариэль в жизни не чувствовал себя счастливей и богаче. Только его счастье могло разрушиться в один миг — по велению Люцифера.

За Рами — виляющего невидимым хвостом, улыбающегося во всю пасть, не замолкающего ни на миг — Ариэль молил про себя всех богов: «Пожалуйста, дайте ему всё красноречие мира, только б он смог Фера уговорить».

С первых произнесённых слов, с первого взгляда, брошенного Фером на многочисленных обитателей магической клетки, стало ясно: новый король самоуправство лорда Рамиэля не одобряет. Что победит — старая дружба или новая корона на голове? Внезапная, как снег в середине лета, доброта или трезвый расчёт?

Ариэль сидел, не шевелясь, превратившись в слух, пытаясь по доносящимся из главной части покоев звукам понять, кто победит. Уложив голову на его колени, поджав под себя руки и ноги, спал Томи, умытый, наевшийся, одетый, пусть не как принц, но тепло и опрятно. Его лихорадило, видимо, сказалась жизнь в подземельях. А Кай, бледный и молчаливый, с огромными, как океан, глазами, сидел рядышком, прижавшись к Ариэлю не только плечом, но всем телом, держа за руку, будто до сих боялся, что её у него отберут. Такая вероятность оставалась высокой. И Ариэль тоже боялся, ужасно боялся, вернув, опять их потерять. И не расстаться с ними тоже боялся. А как иначе, если из королевского замка братьям нужно любыми путями уйти?

Раздался шум удаляющихся шагов и с хлопком закрывшейся двери. Ариэль задержал дыхание, ожидая, кто же сейчас к ним войдёт.

Его надежды не оправдались. Вошёл Фер — вместо Рами, в котором так легко стало видеть друга (когда он и в малой степени не друг никому из детей старого короля).

Фер остановился у клетки. Ариэля поразило, что даже сейчас, вечером, от короля пахло вином. Как пропойца смог заслужить у людей такое уважение и занять трон? Поразительное явление. Запах, не такой уж и противный, но навязчивый, щекотал нос. Захотелось чихнуть, и Ариэль едва удержался: лучше бы Томи и дальше спать, проще кого-то уговаривать, если не скатываться до сражения бранными словами и ненавистью. А что Томи выскажется, искренне, от души, как обещал, Ариэль не сомневался. Он любил брата, но считал, что сейчас ему бы прикусить язык не помешало.

— А ты ещё сильней, чем я думал, — сказал Фер, задумчиво глядя на всех троих. — Свёл Рами с ума за сколько, за день?

Ариэль склонил голову, но всё равно чувствовал на себе его холодком скользящий по коже взгляд. Кай вцепился в руку Ариэля с такой силой, что после наверняка останутся синяки. Томи сладко посапывал — и лучше бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, принц? — Фер явно злился.

— Я слабее, чем думал о себе, мой господин, — ответил Ариэль.

После продолжительного молчания он поднял голову и встретил пристальный взгляд Фера. Назвать его господином пришло на мысль в последний момент. Кай, услышав это, только громче выдохнул, Томи спал — а иначе кричал бы тут на весь замок. 

— Не гневайтесь на лорда Рамиэля. Я на коленях просил его, я согласился с любыми условиями, лишь бы мои братья получили свободу.

— Этого не будет, не тешь себя иллюзиями. Вне моего присмотра, они — как слепые котята, их утопят в ближайшей канаве. Не понимаешь, что ли? Как ещё тебе объяснить?

— Я нашёл Томи в темнице, там, где нет даже света, где нет ничего, ни еды, ни воды. Мой брат истощён. Он уже подхватил лихорадку, его тело как огнём горит. — Ариэль отвёл волосы с покрывшегося каплями испарины лба Томи и продолжил: — А Кай, посмотрите на него. Он ещё ни слова мне не сказал. Только жмётся, как котёнок, руку не хочет выпускать. Это так вы заботитесь о тех, кто мне дорог? 

Фер смотрел в ответ с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом. Будто Ариэль говорил со стеной. Но он ещё не потерял надежды найти слова, чтобы пробиться за эту стену. Там, где-то внутри, должно биться сердце, которое способно чувствовать боль. Иначе бы от Фера не несло до сих пор вином. Он мог сколько угодно скрывать чувства, но они находили отражение в делах.

— Вы уничтожаете всех нас. Ладно, я. Я уже сломлен. Но они моложе, они ещё могут забыть это всё, начать всё заново в новом месте с другими людьми. Если они останутся тут, то у них шансов ещё меньше, чем, как вы сказали, в ближайшей канаве на улицах города. Там они хотя бы смогут сбежать от мучителей, а тут, от вас, им не скрыться.

— Мы кое о чём договаривались, если ты помнишь, — медленно произнёс Люцифер. — И я тебе сразу сказал, что позабочусь о твоих братьях до их совершеннолетия, и только тогда отпущу.

— С вашей заботой — некого будет отпускать. Вы выбросите на улицу пустые, лишённые души, гордости, самоуважения оболочки. Посмотрите уже сейчас: один пылает от ненависти, другой замкнулся в себе. Ладно я, но эти дети, вам их не жаль? 

У Фера даже мускул на лице не дрогнул. В роскошных одеждах властителя, в золотом венце, со всеми этими сияющими амулетами и очевидной силой крепкого тела, Фер поражал красотой и величием облика — а Ариэль едва мог заставить себя смотреть на его поразительное уродство.

— За что вы так ненавидите нас? Ладно, я похож на отца. Но Томи — бета, а Кай совсем ребёнок. За что их? 

Фер не ответил.

— Ваш брат погиб много лет назад по вине моего отца. И я правда понимаю желание отомстить. Но разве его светлая память стоит издевательств над детьми? Он бы радовался, если бы видел вот это? — Ариэль ткнул пальцем в себя, в испуганно прижавшегося к нему Кая, в Томи, насупившего брови и что-то пробормотавшего сквозь сон, но, слава богам, не проснувшегося. — Он бы порадовался, что вы так напугали двенадцатилетнего мальчика, что он от страха не может рот открыть, хотя раньше звенел, как колокольчик?

Фер очень долго молчал. Ариэль всё же пробил его невозмутимость, это чувствовалось в воздухе, давило, как перед грозой. 

— У нас был договор.

Ариэль грудью подался вперёд и чуть не разбудил брата.

— И вы уже много раз нарушили его суть. Я согласился выносить ребёнка для вас и достойно сыграть роль супруга, а вы продолжаете играть в непонятные игры и каждый день меняете правила. Вы сами не устали пытаться ограбить нищего?

— Нищий — это ты?

Ариэль пожал плечами.

— Я лишён всего, конечно, я нищий. А вы продолжаете подкладывать меня под своего друга, мучить моих братьев — лишаете не то что скрывающего тело рванья, а кусков плоти. Сердца. Надежды выбраться хоть когда-то. И я честно говорю: я сдаюсь, я за всё заплачу, только отпустите их... господин.

Неясный звук отвлёк его от наблюдения за отводящим глаза, начавшим колебаться в принятом решении Фером, и Ариэль бросил взгляд вниз. Томи плакал во сне. Его глаза быстро двигались под веками, губы были страдальчески искривлены, по и так влажному, в испарине, лицу катились слёзы.

Кай тоже хлюпнул носом раз-другой и затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях — уткнувшись лицом в плечо Ариэля, держась за него обеими руками, да так, что не вырваться из его болезненных объятий.

Горячие капли, покатившиеся не то что по щекам, а по шее, для Ариэля неожиданностью не стали. Он старался сдержаться изо всех сил, а потом мысленно махнул рукой на гордость наследного принца, на стойкость, которую должен был проявлять перед врагом. Он так измучился. Так беспредельно, так невыносимо и остро, что пришла боль — как когти рвали грудь изнутри.

— Что мы такого сделали вам? — задыхаясь от поднявшихся в душе чувств, спросил он.

И в это мгновение в комнату вошли два человека. Рами встал впереди, частично закрывая второго, и Ариэль сначала увидел только его — спасителя, в какой-то мере, резерв, который мог сломить хоть битвы с упрямейшим Фером. 

И действительно, Рами первым делом сказал:

— О, да ты молодец, Фер. Я тебе оставил лукошко здоровых и пушистых котят, а вернулся — и они все навзрыд рыдают.

Ариэль смахнул с лица слёзы, хоть так привести себя в должный вид, и замер без движения, услышав знакомый голос:

— Лорд Дэфайр прибыл по вашему указанию, Ваше Величество. 

Ариэль не сомневался, что их учитель — доверенное лицо отца, первый среди приближенных к трону — давно мёртв. Но лорд Дэфайр для мертвеца выглядел весьма неплохо. Роскошно одетым, при полном параде — и совершенно невозмутимым. Он бросил взгляд на них — на Ариэля и его братьев, — но ничего не сказал. Словно то, что увидел — клетку в королевской опочивальне — было нормально, объяснимо, в порядке вещей. И никакого возмущения чувств на его спокойном лице.

— Дядя согласен взять на воспитание этих мальчишек, — сказал Рами, и мир Ариэля вновь пошатнулся.

— Дядя? — произнёс он неуверенно.

— Ну дядя, а что? — Рами несколько мгновений смотрел в глаза Ариэлю, а затем резко отвернулся к своему, оказывается, родственнику. — Не нужно так смотреть, — сказал он Ариэлю, но сам смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. — У тебя тоже родственников полкоролевства.

— А я всё думал, кто предал моего отца, — тихо сказал Ариэль, глядя на лорда Дэфайра, вспоминая все его наставления, все эти годы не дружбы, конечно, нет, но... А оказалось, там ничего нет. Ни преданности, ни духовной близости. Только клубок извивающихся змей, как и везде вокруг в этой новой безрадостной жизни.

— Я могу кое-что сказать принцу Ариэлю, Ваше Величество? — спросил лорд Дэфайр у короля, и тот кивнул.

Ариэль смотрел на этого человека, эту двуногую змею, и не мог избавиться от мысли, что совсем недавно волновался о нём, переживал, просил встречи с ним у Рами — и даже заплатил бы за неё, не реши глупый пёс для начала отвести его к братьям.

А лорд Дэфайр между тем говорил:

— В любой ситуации вы должны были сохранять ясный ум. Поддаваться эмоциям, волнению, страху недопустимо. Я разочарован в вас, принц. Где ваше достоинство, гордость? Что за вид в присутствии королевской особы, что за поза, что за жалкие слёзы? Что это всё?

Ариэль шумно выдохнул раз, другой, третий. Воздух всё равно душил грудь. Он смотрел на своего учителя — учителя, боги! — и его на части рвало. Он сжал кулаки так сильно, что ногти вонзились в кожу ладоней. Ни разу не мигнул — так что глаза стали сухими. Наконец он выдохнул. Теперь он мог говорить.

— А я бы такого родственника постыдился, Рамиэль, — сказал, улыбаясь. — Предатель, лживое насквозь ничтожество.

— Он убил моего брата, — бросил лорд Дэфайр, будто подачку. — Я просил его пощадить, но король поступил так, как всегда. Наша семья стала влиятельной, в том числе из-за меня, и он решил, что нужно её проредить. Он убил моего брата и сломал моим племянникам судьбы. 

— Не спорю, — сказал Ариэль с той же ухмылкой, которую ничто не могло бы сорвать с его губ. — Но мстите вы не ему. Вы мне мстите. И Каю, а ему всего двенадцать. И Томи, вот он, у меня на руках в лихорадке горит. Что мы сделали вам? Мы — вам?

Настала такая тишина, что каждый вдох и выдох ломал её, будто стекло трескалось, и мелкие осколки падали прямо в горло, резали там внутри всё.

— Я отдаю твоих братьев на воспитание лорду Дэфайру. Он позаботится обо всём, — устало произнёс Фер.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Ариэль поднял голову и уставился бывшему учителю в глаза. — Вы ведь умный человек, Дэфайр. Не вам знать, как повернётся судьба. Если я возвышусь, а вы хоть в малом навредите моей семье, Томи и Каю, то...

— Не продолжайте, я понял.

— Нет, вы не поняли ничего. Вы сами учили меня: нельзя загонять бессильного противника в угол и там глумиться над ним. И вы это сделали. Я об этом никогда не забуду. Может быть, у меня совсем помутится рассудок, и я, следуя зову природы, буду считать, что люблю этих двоих. Но вас-то я не полюблю ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я буду всё помнить. У вас всего один шанс заслужить моё прощение — позаботиться о моих братьях как следует. Или мне даже меч не потребуется — я собственными зубами вас загрызу. Я достаточно ясно выразился? Теперь всё всем понятно?

Кай кричал, когда его уводили. Томи стало хуже, его Рами унёс на руках. Ариэль остался сидеть на тюфяке в той же позе. Он ещё чувствовал тепло и напряжение тела Кая, прижимавшегося к плечу, колени помнили тяжесть и лихорадочный жар Томи. Ариэль сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, в пустоту.

— Ты спрашивал, за что я тебя ненавижу, — раздался низкий голос. Фер, оказывается, находился здесь, у окна, Ариэль его присутствия даже не заметил.

Он не посчитал нужным отвечать, и Фер продолжил:

— Моя семья пострадала одной из первых. Сначала, конечно, он выкашивал тех, кто побогаче, повлиятельнее, и на плаху пошёл весь королевский совет. Потом, когда в столице больше некому было угрожать его единоличной власти, он сразу же вспомнил о нас. Отца казнили немедленно, без имитации суда, даже не предъявляя обвинений. Нам с братом было по двенадцать лет. Как твоему Каю, представь. 

Ариэль закрыл глаза. Он не хотел представлять. Не хотел думать о чужом горе, когда переживал собственное.

— А мне не надо это представлять. Я это каждый день вижу. То в снах, то будто наяву. — Фер помолчал. — После случившегося мой брат обезумел. Он не вынес этого. Он ударил меня в живот мечом, а сам повесился. Я чудом выжил.

— Но я в этом не виноват. И Кай не виноват. И Томи...

— Тогда твой отец выглядел довольно молодо. Я никак не могу забыть его лицо. Не нынешнее, а то, молодое, красивое. А теперь мне уже никогда его не забыть, потому что я вижу его в тебе каждый день.

Ариэль устало вздохнул.

— Вы сами выбрали эту пытку.

— Не я. Во всём всегда виноват твой отец. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было правдой. Он убил обоих моих отцов. Сначала своего брата — альфу, и занял престол Аластора вместо законного наследника трона. А потом омегу, моего отца. Я бастард, Ариэль, но бастард истинной королевской крови. Люди признали меня, несмотря на то, что мои родители не успели заключить брак. Но вернуть нашему роду величие и чистоту крови может только наш общий ребёнок.

Ариэль удивился тому, что шокирующие новости его совсем не трогают. Словно он уже знал об этом, только забыл. Стать Фера, черты его лица — во многом он походил на молодого деда, Ариэль тысячи раз видел портреты и статуи. Тёмные глаза и волосы, доставшиеся, видимо от отца-омеги, застлали глаза и не позволили догадаться, что Люцифер, получается, его кузен.

— Так зачем вы втянули в это ещё и Рамиэля? 

— Мы с тобой двоюродные, это достаточно близкое родство, чтобы побеспокоиться о том, чтобы у ребёнка было трое отцов. Ничто в нашей ситуации не выбор, всё — необходимость.

Ариэль поднялся на ноги.

— Вы лжёте самому себе. Вы ненавидите нас и измываетесь, мучаете нас — и это ваш выбор. Расскажи вы мне всё это в первую встречу, я бы понял вас и вёл себя по-другому. Но вы захотели мстить.


	15. Chapter 15

— Зачем ты ссоришься с Фером? — спросил Рами. 

Ариэль промолчал.

— Я имею в виду, ты ведь не глуп и понимаешь, что Фер сильнее тебя, и это ты зависишь от его расположения, а не он — от твоего. Разве мой дядя учил тебя быть безрассудным?

Ариэль шумно выдохнул через нос и повернулся к человеку, упорно не дающему ему спать. Хотя сна не было ни в одном глазу, внутри всё ещё бродила злость из-за зря пережитого волнения. С Рами они сегодня делили постель, ничего большего, как выяснилось, требование спать с ним не означало. Не мог, что ли, раньше выразиться ясней? Знал бы он, чего только Ариэль не передумал из-за сомнительно прозвучавшей просьбы!

— Я не хочу с тобой говорить, — повторил он то же, что и много раз прежде. Разговоры не входили в условия сделки.

В темноте прозвучал беззлобный смешок.

— А что мне ещё с тобой делать, когда не спится? Ты ведь не спишь, я не сплю, так почему бы нам не скоротать время за приятной беседой?

— Ты правда считаешь, что хоть один наш разговор с тобой можно назвать приятным?

Кровать скрипнула — Рами повернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой. Похоже, он настроился на долгую беседу, и без разницы, согласится с ним Ариэль или нет. Расстояние между ними осталось прежним — ещё одного человека можно было бы положить, а то и двух, если чуть-чуть потесниться, — так что Ариэль остался на своём месте. Противоположный край кровати устраивал его больше всего, раз возможности беззаботно отоспаться на тюфяке в клетке его лишили.

— Как бы мы ни начали, но ты мой будущий муж, — сказал Рами мягким тоном. — Пора уже налаживать отношения. Почему не сейчас, раз мы оба лежим здесь и от скуки не знаем, чем заняться?

Ариэль закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он правда пытался сдержаться, но резкие слова так и просились на язык.

— Это не настоящий брак, я не муж ни тебе, ни ему, а всего лишь утроба. Я выношу наследника и уйду.

Даже в молчании Рами чувствовалось несогласие.

— И всё равно, даже если всего на год, нам стоит наладить отношения. Или ты хочешь воевать с нами всё время, пока будешь здесь жить? — наконец сказал он терпеливым тоном, будто говорил с капризничающим малышом.

— Я надеялся, что у меня будет отдельная комната. Что, когда зачатие произойдёт, я буду видеть вас обоих очень и очень редко. Желательно всего один раз, когда ребёнок родится.

Рами коротко фыркнул. И одного этого звука хватило, чтобы представить его всегдашнюю ухмылку.

— Наивный ребёнок, ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь. Тебе нужно будет быть рядом с нами, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать. Тебе нужна будет сила альфы, чтобы не опустошить себя полностью, пока вся твоя магия будет направлена на ребёнка. Я и Фер будем поддерживать твои силы. Чем чаще мы будем видеться, чем чаще будем заниматься любовью, тем сильней и здоровей будет наш малыш. И тем легче всё это пройдёт для тебя.

Ариэль буквально лишился дара речи. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что, когда он уже будет во мне, ты, вы, нет, скорей всего, именно ты снова будешь прикасаться ко мне? И это, — он не смог подобрать слова, но Рами наверняка его понял, — произойдёт со мной не один раз?

— Боги, Эль, твоя наивная невинность горяча, как огонь. 

Последнее, чего хотел Ариэль — подогревать и так заметное желание альфы.

— Ты ведь знаешь о течках? — спросил Рами. Его глаза слегка мерцали в полутьме.

Щёки Ариэля потеплели, но ночь прятала всё. Он ответил резко, даже грубо, лишь бы не показать, как его смущают подобные разговоры:

— Чего там не знать? Когда омега в поре, он не может никому отказать. И это ужасно — быть лишённым стыда и всяческого соображения.

— Не думал, что ты так наивен, — задумчиво сказал Рами. — Учитель с тобой о таких вещах разве не говорил?

Ариэлю в лицо бросилась кровь, стало жарко.

— Как можно?! — Он еле уговорил себя остаться спокойно лежать. Хотелось в Рами чем-то швырнуть, хотя бы подушкой.

— Не только можно, но и нужно. Отец должен был давно тебя всему научить, но даже в этом положился на бету. Хватило ж ума.

Ариэль даже представить подобный разговор был не в силах. Отец всегда держался на расстоянии, и Ариэль, беседуя с ним, с самых малых лет знал, что говорит в первую очередь с королём. Из личных дел они, если что и обсуждали, так это успехи в учёбе, подарки к памятным датам, да и в общем-то всё.

— Не представляю, как говорю о таких недостойных обсуждения вещах с королём, — сказал Ариэль. — Да и с лордом Дэфайром. Бесстыднику не стоит мерить других по себе.

Рами так шумно вздохнул, будто услышал прям-таки невозможную глупость. 

— Бесстыдник — это я?

— Ну а кто?

— Хм. Справедливо. Не отличаюсь особой любовью к стыду.

Невероятное преуменьшение! Можно ли когда-то забыть, как Рами, распалённый тем, что происходило с Ариэлем, измученным волшебной игрушкой, раз за разом приспускал панталоны и ласкал себя прямо там — да вот на этой самой кровати — без капли стыда. А как он вёл себя в купальнях? А эти речи? Временами иначе как псом — кобелём — его не получалось назвать.

— Но если молчать, — сказал Рами, — то как ты всё узнаешь?

— На собственном опыте, природа подскажет, — ответил Ариэль словами лорда Дэфайра.

— Ну и что полезного природа тебе подсказала? — спросил Рами ворчливо. 

Ариэль ничего не сказал. Много чести.

— Молчишь? То-то и оно. Ты всё понимаешь неверно. Когда омега в поре, его желание может быть так велико, что ни один альфа не сможет ему отказать. Омега может привлечь не одного, а многих, и они будут биться за право быть с ним. Это не альфы, это омеги альф выбирают и сводят с ума. Это не я буду ломать твою волю, это ты меня призовёшь своей магией, и я не смогу тебе отказать. А когда ты будешь носить наше дитя, то именно ты будешь нуждаться в близости снова и снова, чтобы восполнить магию и направить её на творение жизни. Альфа накапливает силы, чтобы отдать их омеге, и лучшего способа, чем занятия любовью, за тысячи лет ещё не нашли.

— Но... — Ариэль тяжело задышал. — А если я не призову тебя, ничего ведь не будет? И зачатие не произойдёт?

Рами негромко засмеялся. Не обидно, не издевательски, а будто был счастлив.

— Желание уже растёт в тебе. Ты уже меня привлекаешь. И если ты этого не осознаёшь, то только потому, что опыта тебе не хватает. Но я слышу твой тихий зов. Твой запах изменился. Ты пахнешь как луговые цветы, сладкой свежестью, мёдом, пыльцой. У тебя ярче блестят глаза. Когда ты забываешь ненавидеть, то смотришь на меня с восхищением. Тебе нравится моя сила, ты уже нуждаешься в ней. Как альфа ты был пустым местом, потому и омеги тебя не замечали, ты был пригорком, а не горой, ты никого не мог наполнить. Как омега ты настоящая бездна. В тебе столько страсти, я слышу её. Даже сейчас ты, испуганный, запутавшийся, испорченный неправильным воспитанием, лежишь от меня далеко, но твоей магии плевать на запреты, и я чувствую твой сладкий аромат, такой сильный, будто ты лежишь в моих объятиях. Ты соблазняешь, не осознавая того. 

Рами лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел прямо на Ариэля. Его лицо оставалось в тени, но света луны хватало, чтобы разглядеть фигуру и позу. Как и в прошлый раз, Рами лёг спать без рубашки. Лунный свет и тени беззастенчиво, откровенно делали его телу комплименты. Ариэль сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. То, о чём говорил Рами, не могло быть правдой. Ариэль не мог его звать. Он поднёс руку к лицу, вдохнул, но никакого сладкого, как луговые цветы и мёд, аромата не ощутил. Рами лгал, как всегда нагло.

— Перестань считать меня ребёнком. Ты говоришь это всё, потому что хочешь, чтобы я сдался, чтобы начал есть у тебя с рук. Вы заставляете меня делать то, что я не хочу, что противно моей природе...

— Подожди, противно природе — это ты про вынашивание детей, или про то, что стал омегой?

— И про то, и про другое.

— А вот это ты зря, — Рами хмыкнул. — Быть омегой для тебя естественно как дышать. Вспомни сам. Всё прошло так легко и быстро...

Ариэль сел на кровати. Ему хотелось кричать. Сон, если и подкрадывался к нему этой ночью, испугался поднявшейся бури негодования и сбежал, окончательно растаяв вдали. Теперь ему не заснуть до утра, даже если он очень захочет.

— То есть ты считаешь, что всё прошло быстро? — он повысил голос, всё равно в королевской опочивальне, кроме них двоих, больше не было никого. Фер спать не явился, хотя давно перевалило за полночь. — Легко? Да ты знаешь, как это было?!

— Знаю, — ответил Рами довольным голосом. — До сих пор не могу выкинуть из головы, каким совершенным омегой ты открылся, как твоя суть, твои истинные желания взяли верх над твоим воспитанием. Они не смогли тебя сломать, даже толком подавить не смогли, и ты раскрылся, как только получил шанс. Я глаз от тебя не мог оторвать. Никогда не видел омегу, соблазнительней тебя, а, поверь, у меня есть опыт. 

Ариэль ошеломлённо молчал. Не такие речи он думал услышать.

Рами тоже сел. Лунный свет серебристой краской обрисовал его мощную грудь и плечи. Глаза блеснули, зубы — Рами улыбнулся.

— Ты восхитительный, чувственный, ты будешь великолепен в любви.

Ариэль шумно выдохнул, он просто не мог найти слов для ответа. Но Рами в нём и не нуждался.

— Я ещё не попробовал тебя, не обладал тобой, а уже хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной навсегда.

— Ты знаешь, как это звучит? Я хочу пользоваться этой игрушкой, пока не наиграюсь, или она не сломается.

Рами покачал головой.

— Ты каждый раз говоришь о том, что кто-то будет тобой пользоваться, и каждый раз забываешь о том, что и ты будешь получать не меньше. В любви по-другому не бывает: дают оба и получают оба.

— А кто здесь говорит о любви, кроме тебя? — Ариэль вновь разволновался. — Это не любовь. Я бы ни за что не выбрал тебя!

— А я выбрал тебя. 

Прозвучало так, будто выбирал именно Рами, не Фер.

Ариэль обнял себя руками. Стало зябко, хотя мгновение назад он весь горел.

— А кого выбрал Фер?

Рами молчал.

— Кого? — повторил Ариэль.

— Кая. Он хотел подождать, приручить младшенького волчонка, потянуть время, рискнуть нашими судьбами, лишь бы тебя не ломать.

— А ты настоял...

Рами кивнул.

— Да, я настоял на том, чтобы он сделал правильный выбор. Я увидел в тебе то, что теперь будет очевидно любому. Ты был рождён омегой, Ариэль, но тебя заставили измениться. 

— Это неправда. Если рыбу вытащить из воды, кормить пшеном и подбрасывать в воздух...

— Да-да, птицей она не полетит. Узнаю дядю. Звучит убедительно, но только звучит. В двенадцать лет ты сломал руку, помнишь? Меня не было рядом, но, что с тобой было, я тебе и так расскажу. Тебя долго лечили, наверное, с полгода, горькими травами опаивали, ты носил амулет, блокирующий магию — тебе говорили, что это затем, чтобы рука хорошо зажила.

Ариэль гордо выпрямился — каждое слово Рами попало в цель, каждое его слово!

— Я это всё знаю, потому что у меня был друг в детстве, единственный сын, наследник старого обедневшего рода. Он стал таким же альфой, как ты, подделкой. Знаешь, в чём ему повезло? Теперь он омега и счастлив безмерно. Твоему отцу его даже ломать не пришлось, он ограничился тем, что выбрал мужа моему бывшему другу. И всё случилось само, меньше чем через месяц он уже понёс.

— И ты думаешь, я такой же?

Рами поднялся с кровати, обошёл её и остановился рядом с Ариэлем.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты услышал меня. Наши обстоятельства не такие, как у всех. Мы не встретились где-нибудь на приёме, я не дарил тебе цветов, не посвящал стихи и песни.

— Ты не сделал для меня ничего.

— Ой ли? — Рами присел на край кровати, так что между их лицами осталось расстояние в длину руки взрослого человека, не больше. — Я признаю, что поначалу перегнул палку. Ты дерзил и задирал нос, и Фер прав, ты до невероятного похож на отца. Несмотря на твою красоту, это сходство тебя не красит и счастья тебе не принесёт — люди его будут ещё долго помнить, и видеть его в тебе, и многие, как я, как Фер, отнесутся к тебе с предубеждением. Это несправедливо, незаслуженно, но такова жизнь.

— Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь?

— Я хочу предложить тебе начать всё сначала. Ничего по-настоящему плохого я тебе не сделал. Если ты дашь нам шанс, то жизнь может тебя приятно удивить. Я буду нежен с тобой, буду заботиться о тебе, я защищу тебя от всего мира.

Ариэль глубоко вдохнул, и острый запах защекотал нос.

— Ещё утром ты вёл себя со мной как с животным. Ещё днём запирал в клетку. А вспомни, что ты сделал со мной вчера!

Рами опустил голову, его дыхание было тяжёлым.

— Не напоминай, мне и так тяжело сдерживаться.

Ариэль никак не мог понять, что происходит. А может, не хотел понимать.

Рами протянул руку и погладил его по лицу. 

Ариэль шумно вдохнул. Запах Рами будоражил чувства, вид — с голым торсом, с обнажёнными сильными руками и широкими плечами — смущал и вызывал желание зажечь свечи, увидеть больше. Или почувствовать, прикоснуться, и так узнать.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Ариэль.

Рами подвинулся ближе, зарылся длинными пальцами в волосы Ариэля на затылке, приблизил лицо.

— Тебя. И знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь.

Ариэль думал возразить, даже приоткрыл рот — и задохнулся-утонул в головокружительном поцелуе. Рами его целовал, но не как утром, невинно. Ариэль попытался его оттолкнуть, несколько раз бессильно ударил кулаками по мощной спине и сдался чарующим ощущениям. Рами творил что-то невообразимое с ним: посасывал язык, покусывал губы, трогал нёбо и линию зубов. Он уложил Ариэля на спину и накрыл тяжёлым и сильным телом сверху — и бесконечно чувственно, беспредельно порочно его целовал.

«Нет!» — кричала гордость, но единственными звуками, которые издавал Ариэль, были стоны. 

Кровь грохотала в ушах, глаза Ариэль закрыл, отдаваясь бурлящему потоку, уносящему лодку его сознания в чувственный водоворот, ладони запутались в шелковистых волосах, тело дрожало. 

Он даже не сразу понял, что всё прекратилось. А когда осознал, когда открыл глаза — рядом с кроватью стоял слуга со свечами, а за ним тёмной мрачной фигурой возвышался так не вовремя (вовремя?) вернувшийся Фер.


	16. Chapter 16

Ариэль думал, что сгорит со стыда, да, прямо там, не сходя с места, на королевской кровати. Взгляд взбешённого Фера пригвоздил его спину к подушке и едва не испепелил. Ариэль испугался так сильно, что отросшими за неделю ногтями чуть спину Рами не располосовал. Тот что-то недовольно рыкнул — и продолжил чувственно ласкать шею, прикусывать кожу и творить все те невозможные вещи, которые уже наделили их тела собственным сознанием — совершенно безумным, бесстыдным и не имеющим понятия о чести.

— Рамиэль! — голос короля прозвучал хлёстко, как пощёчина. Таким тоном вызывают на бой.

Рами замер — и Ариэль особенно ярко ощутил всю непристойность их позы и состояния тел. Там, где к бедру прижимался твёрдый член альфы, кожа будто горела. Как и под ладонью — ласкающей, сдавливающей, теребящей ставший невозможно чувствительным левый сосок. Ноги Ариэля были разведены, руками он обнимал Рами за шею и плечи. Бесстыдство — самое малое, что о них двоих, превратившихся в зверя с двумя спинами, можно было сказать.

Но если альфу Ариэль понимал, то себя — нет, совершенно. Он будто сошёл с ума. В руках Рамиэля он словно стал совсем другим человеком. И это произошло с ним вот только что, происходило прямо сейчас.

Рами со стоном приподнялся и скатился в сторону, сел, широко расставив ноги, на краю кровати. Он тяжело дышал, опустив голову, пока Ариэль пытался вернуть себе хотя бы отчасти пристойный вид. Только лишившись тяжёлого одеяла из мускулистого горячего тела, он осознал, что поцелуи зашли слишком далеко, так же далеко, как и отброшенная на другую сторону кровати рубашка. Панталоны остались на бёдрах только потому, что у Ариэля безбожно стояло. И Фер бы это непременно увидел, если бы обзор ему не загородил Рамиэль. Но, чтобы всё понять, видеть не обязательно. Разумеется, король знал. Слышал довольные стоны, возню, да и видел достаточно.

Самое странное — Ариэль не испытывал желания извиниться или повернуть время вспять и повести себя по-другому, не позволить Рами начать вот это всё. Лицо горело из-за прилившей крови, сильнейшее возбуждение заставляло тело дрожать, но внутри со стыдом сражалось невесть откуда взявшееся, становящееся сильней с каждым прожитым мгновением убеждение, что всё происходящее — правильно. Только так и никак иначе, несмотря ни на что.

Люцифер смотрел так, что под его замораживающим взглядом хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или в ответ укусить, защищая своё право быть собой, даже таким, совершенно безумным и потерявшимся в страсти.

— Убери свет, — хрипло сказал Рами и махнул рукой, будто отгонял от кровати не слугу с канделябром, а муху.

— Нам нужно поговорить. Немедленно, Рамиэль. — Фер отдал приказ, иначе его тон нельзя было воспринять. И Рами это тоже почувствовал.

— Да, мой господин, — ответил он грубовато, вроде как в шутку, но слова подобрал именно те, которые король, похоже, хотел услышать.

Ариэль наконец дотянулся до своей рубашки и накинул её на плечи. В рукав всё не удавалось толком попасть, так руки тряслись. Но с чего? Ведь стыд проигрывал с разгромным счётом бесстыдству. Да и Фер злился на Рами, а всё равно всё нутро от волнения сжималось, и кругом шла голова. Боги, что они натворили, что Ариэль с собой натворил! Он ужасался себе, и поражался себе же, и ничего не мог поделать с собой. Вся его сдержанность, холодность, равнодушие разбились в мельчайшую пыль, так что даже не порежешься толком об этот песок.

Он смотрел на широкую спину Рами и задыхался от острого желания продолжить то, чем они только что занимались. Он так хотел близости в другим человеком, как никогда в жизни, даже той — вчерашней — ночью, когда в нём, измученном чувственной пыткой, родилось это безумное существо.

Альфа не мог чувствовать так. Ариэль действительно стал омегой. И только в этот миг осознал всю важность случившегося с ним изменения. Рами прав, внутри него будто бездна разверзлась. И эта бездна изнывала от голода, который мог утолить только другой человек. Ариэля тянуло к нему всем существом.

Слуга оставил свет у кровати и вышел. В той части покоев, которую Ариэль со своего места не видел, раздался шум — будто зажигали все свечи, какие там только есть.

— Ну! Я жду. — Фер резко развернулся и вышел. Стук его каблуков бил по ушам, будто набат.

— Нечего страшного не произошло, — тихо сказал Рами. — Твоей вины во всём этом нет. Я разберусь. Ничего не бойся.

Он так и не повернулся к Ариэлю лицом. Его спина выглядела напряжённой, будто он боролся с собой.

Рами встал, и мерцающий свет горящих свечей, стоящих на низком столике, без капли жалости к глазам Ариэля подчеркнул вс ё совершенство полуобнажённой фигуры. Кожа Рами больше не казалась серебряной, как в свете луны, её будто согрело золотом солнца. Мышцы бугрились, словно альфа изо всех сил боролся с рвущейся изнутри звериной натурой.

Ариэль смотрел на него во все глаза. Ужасался случившемуся, поражался собственному бесстыдству, падал в бездну — но не мог прекратить наблюдать за Рами, каждым, даже крохотным его движением. В крови всё ещё горел пожар, замораживающее вмешательство Фера не слишком-то остудило пыл. Ариэль уселся, поджав под себя ноги, потянул на колени край простыни, хотя правду не скрыть ни ей, ни панталонам, ужасно тесным в паху. Лицо горело, дыхание вырывалось со свистом. Он обнял себя руками, будто так мог перестать походить на трепыхающуюся в силках страсти птицу — не помогло, ведь это он сам раскидывал сети, и он же пойманной жертвой бился в них.

Какая магия лишила его рассудка, вывернула наизнанку всё его существо? Всего один поцелуй сдвинул лавину и изменил всё. Кажется, безвозвратно. Ведь даже сейчас, оказавшись под холодным душем ярости Фера, Ариэль больше сожалел о его появлении, чем о том, что сотворил Рамиэль. Даже разум поддался чувственному безумию. Он не мог позабыть те ощущения, фантомные следы прикосновений тлели на коже, искрами поджигали всё то незнакомое, что, оказывается, всегда крылось в нём. Желания, свойственные юности с её неистовой жаждой любить, прятались за привычной сдержанностью и стариковским безразличием к порывам страстей. Рами лишь подобрал ключ и повернул его в замке, прячущем часть души. Когда вечность запертая дверь распахнулась — Ариэль увидел себя не таким, как всегда, а совсем другим человеком. Но он и был этим другим. Всегда был другим, но жил лишь наполовину.

Он не узнавал себя — но оставался собой. Чувствовал сердцем, раньше бьющимся лишь наполовину. Пусть Рами подтолкнул, но это Ариэль всего от одного поцелуя превратился в бездну желаний, и не было дна, которое бы могло остановить этот бесконечное падение в темноту. 

Ариэль закусил губу, когда Рами запустил руку в штаны и, не скрывая, что делает, демонстративно, с болезненным стоном пережал основание члена. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Рами выглядел таким же жаждущим, каким Ариэль себя чувствовал.

— Отпусти меня. — Прозвучало как просьба.

Ариэль склонил голову на бок.

— Я тебя не держу.

— Ну конечно, омега.

Рами шумно вдохнул, будто пёс, ищущий добычу по запаху, и оскалился — долго искать, видимо, не пришлось.

За спиной Рами появился слуга с рубашкой и камзолом в руках.

— Его Величество вас ждёт для беседы, — напомнил бета, когда Рами повернулся на его вежливый зов.

От помощи камердинера Рамиэль отказался.

— Серьёзная беседа, видимо, будет, — прокомментировал он, надевая рубашку. 

Тонкий шёлк скользил по его золотой коже — и Ариэль собственными ладонями, не прикасаясь, чувствовал её тёплую гладкость, упругость мышц, нежность.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати.

Рами не смотрел на него, возился с одеждой, накидывал поверх рубашки сюртук.

— Я ничего не делаю.

— Очень смешно, омега.

Рами бросил на Ариэля горящий взгляд через плечо. Его движения стали лихорадочными, резкими. Он будто пытался сбежать, но не мог.

Мысленно Ариэль целовал его шею, проводил рукой по растрепавшимся волосам.

Рами царапнул ногтями то самое место на шее, взъерошил волосы именно там, где его ласкал на расстоянии Ариэль — всего лишь в своём воображении. И бездна вдруг перевернулась, стала небом — падение превратилось в свободный полёт. 

Пробуя новые силы, Ариэль мысленно лизнул губы Рами и потянул его за волосы, обнажая шею — повторяя всё то, что совсем недавно Рами ему показал.

Тот словно воздухом подавился, бросил на Ариэля безумный взгляд. Дыхание альфы ещё потяжелело — и выпуклость в паху стала заметней.

— Я создал чудовище, — сказал Рамиэль, нервно поправляя уже застёгнутую одежду. — Как я выгляжу? — спросил, будто они лучшие друзья, и ему важно услышать мнение. 

Ариэль закусил нижнюю губу и не ответил. Рами смотрел на него, не мигая, несколько мгновений, а затем решительно развернулся и пошёл к королю. Ариэль медленно выдохнул. Он никогда такого не чувствовал. Его будто в тёплом молоке искупали, будто исцеловали всего, будто он, пленник, надел корону и встал надо всем миром (пусть и только над Рами) властителем, божеством.

Ему стало так правильно, так спокойно, так хорошо. 

А вот Рами и Феру — не очень. Они кричали друг на друга так долго, что Ариэль, разлегшийся поперёк на кровати, то болтающий ногами в воздухе, то трущийся о постель спиной, будто кошка, даже слушать устал. Как же ему нравилась их стычка, их сражение за него. Его не было рядом, но он будто стоял там, третьим лишним, и впитывал в себя гнев и ярость схлестнувшихся альф. И наслаждался текущей по венам мощью их чувств.

— А я тебе говорил, что всё так и будет! Я тебе говорил! Но ты настолько упрямый! Неделю не мог подождать?..

— Знал бы ты, каким он открылся — понял бы сразу. Такого омегу нельзя упускать даже на день, даже на час. Я хочу сделать это сегодня — завершить брак.

— Даже не хочу это слышать. Ты в нём уже по самые уши, он уже управляет тобой! И ты, что же, даже не станешь сопротивляться, позволишь это ему? Сыну этого человека! Очнись!

— А ты что же, ревнуешь? Ах, нет. А кажется, что я прав. По-моему, мы всё решили насчёт него, или ты готов изменить своё мнение и кое-что сделать сам? Решишься, наконец, или так и останешься третьим лишним в нашем союзе? Поверь, ты чертовски много теряешь. Посмотри на него, он — как огонь до небес. И весь этот огонь достанется мне, если ты ничего не изменишь. Уверен, что сделал правильный выбор?

Звук удара, недолгая пауза и шум потасовки едва не заставили Ариэля во весь голос захохотать. Он давил смех, кусал ребро ладони, подушку чуть не порвал, его прямо разрывало на части от того, как резко боги, казалось, забывшие его, сменили гнев на милость и из марионетки превратили в того, кто дёргает за ниточки чужой воли по собственной прихоти.

Теперь он понимал, почему омег-девственников даже сильные альфы побаивались, почему приписывали им способность сводить людей с ума. Он не знал, как это сделал, почему это получилось именно с Рами и им одним, но чувствовал в руке поводок, накинутый на шею лорда-пса. Он будто смотрел на мир его глазами, он видел искажённое злостью лицо Фера, и наслаждался тем, что происходит прямо сейчас. Он подзуживал своего пса, натравливал его на ненавистного Фера. Он Рами издали управлял.

Слуга, присматривающий за ним, вдруг склонился в поклоне, и только тогда Ариэль, злорадно хихикающий, дрожащий всем телом, будто погрузившийся в молитвенный транс, ощутил приближение опасности.

Фер стоял у кровати с абсолютно белым лицом. Его волосы были растрёпаны, ворот парадного платья разорван, на груди алым горел амулет. 

— Иди ко мне, принц.

Ариэль шарахнулся от него, будто от зашипевшей змеи. Тогда Фер приказал слуге:

— Хватай его. Сюда, поставь на колени.

Ариэль попытался вырваться, боролся, но слуга победил его в одиночку, Феру не пришлось даже пальцем пошевелить. И Ариэль оказался на полу, у ног короля, на коленях. Слуга держал его за плечо и вывернутую за спину руку, боль не давала толком сопротивляться.

— Хватит его звать, он тебя не услышит, — сказал Фер, и Ариэль понял, что всё это время не только мысленно, но и вслух звал своего альфу.

— Ты что-то сделал с ним?

Разум бесстрастно отметил: «Кажется, ты вконец помешался. Какое тебе дело до судьбы пса?» — но сердце испугано затрепетало, заныло, будто Ариэля лишали части только что обретённой души.

Фер не ответил. В его руках оказалась полоска серебристого металла, состоящая из множества мелких звеньев. Ариэль знал, что это. Ему как-то полгода пришлось с такой проходить — худшие полгода в его жизни, когда мир из цветного и яркого стал тёмным, тусклым и скучным. Потом, когда рука зажила и ошейник сняли, вкус жизни вернулся, но даже трава в детстве казалась ему зеленей.

Те полгода он помнил как череду серых дней, похожих друг на друга, пустых, неотличимых. Случаются вещи и пострашней, ему ли не знать, но возвращаться туда всё равно было страшно. Без магии, будто без части души, он снова станет полуживым-полумёртвым. И вся та сила, мощь, которую он ощутил, превратится в воспоминание о неслучившемся.

Как же он испугался.

— Не надо. Я не хочу!

Он рвался из рук слуги, но тот стоял, будто кремень. А Фер уже надевал на Ариэля пыточный инструмент. Замочек щёлкнул, и, будто по волшебству, кружащее голову возбуждение улеглось. Мир выцвел до серого, ярких красок и чувств не осталось.

Больше слуга его не держал, и коленопреклонённый Ариэль коснулся серебряной полоски на шее. Замочек уже растворился среди мелких звеньев, ошейник без магии было не снять.

А он уже думал, что всё потерял. Какая наивность. И жестокость — дать вдохнуть свободу — и тотчас её забрать.

— Чего ещё вы лишите меня? Руки или ноги? А может, сразу голову с плеч?

Фер смотрел на него сверху вниз, без какого-либо выражения.

— Свадьба через неделю, — сказал он бесстрастно и кивнул в направлении клетки. — Иди к себе.

Дверь клетки захлопнулась за Ариэлем, решётка просияла адским огнём.


	17. Chapter 17

Ариэль, как и все дни и ночи до этого, находился в клетке, но впервые настолько остро чувствовал себя зверем, загнанным в угол. Выхода он не видел, о побеге мог только мечтать — и не позволял себе превращаться в наивного ребёнка, верящего в чудеса. Ошейник, надетый безжалостным Люцифером, сделал его до невозможности слабым — лишил силы и глубины ощущений и чувств. Слух стал менее острым, запахи выдохлись, цвета поблекли, всё выцвело, даже свечи теперь горели не так ярко и живо: жёлтые пятна лишь разгоняли сгустившуюся тьму, не добавляя поверхностям силы огня. Энергию всех пяти стихий он больше не ощущал, как и не чувствовал собственную сущность.

Эмоции и желания, разбуженные альфой, остыли, но гнев не унимался, наоборот, с каждым мгновением набирал силу.

Ариэль мог свободно дышать, но сорвать с себя ошейник чесались руки. Он уже всю шею себе испоганил, пытаясь содрать «украшение». Царапины ныли. Под ногтями запеклась кровь. С каждым новым вдохом желание сделать хоть что-то, любым способом освободиться жгло кровь. Ариэль не мог усидеть на месте, бродил из угла в угол, подходил к начинающим пылать металлическим прутьям и отшатывался, так и не решался броситься на них и всё это — в конце-то концов! — прекратить. Он прижимался горящим лбом к каменной стене, пытался охладить разум, но хватало его ненадолго, и вскоре он вновь начинал свой забег из угла в угол тесной клетки.

За Рами он всерьёз волновался. Больше не враг, а... всё же нет, не блюдущий собственные интересы союзник — всего лишь драгоценный ресурс. Люцифер вовремя заметил опасность, а Ариэль из-за новизны ощущений слишком увлёкся игрой. Месть могла подождать, надо было скрыть проснувшиеся умения управлять альфой — использовать их потом, когда они оказались бы наедине. Как же он сглупил, потерявшись в эйфории. Как же чёртовому Феру вновь повезло. Проснувшаяся магия оказалась сильнее того, кто должен был ею управлять — не только Рами, Ариэль её силе тоже поддался и потерялся в чувственных ощущениях.

Знал бы, что так будет, что не огонь или земля, не вода и не воздух откроются в нём — уже сейчас был бы на свободе. Пусть и поздно жалеть, но смиренно принять поражение и размышлять о следующих вероятных шагах не получалось. Ариэль терзался досадой. Получить в руки прекрасное оружие, лучшее в своём роде, и тут же по глупости его потерять — только с ним, невезучим, такое могло произойти.

Из той части покоев, которую со своего места он не видел, куда ушёл Рамиэль и откуда уже не вернулся, раздавался шум. Фер вполголоса, так что слов не разобрать, отдавал приказы своим людям. Ариэль слышал шорохи, топот, будто что-то тяжёлое понесли. Он не видел, но знал: Рами пришёл бы на помощь, но стараниями Фера не смог ответить на зов. И сейчас не придёт — потому что находится без сознания. Он не может быть мёртв, но почти наверняка лишён магии, а возможно, ещё и свободы.

Фер не полностью победил — главное сражение он лишь отодвинул. Свадьба всего через неделю. Им придётся снять ошейник, иначе зачатия не произойдёт, и вся эта история с принуждением к браку окажется бессмысленной и бесплодной. Нет, король на такое не пойдёт. Он что-то придумает, уже придумал, иначе бы так не настаивал на соблюдении плана. Ариэль немало услышал из долгой и яростной ссоры тюремщиков: Фера в случившемся разозлило только одно — несвоевременность. Значит, то, что нельзя до свадьбы, станет разрешено, когда она состоится. И какой следует сделать вывод? Что-то важное на свадьбе произойдёт.

Ариэль вновь остановился у стены, прижался к холодному камню щекой, а затем и виском. Нервное возбуждение требовало двигаться, что-то делать, куда-то бежать, но он сохранял неподвижность.

Магический контракт — единственное возможное объяснение. Что они потребуют, помимо рождения наследника? Покорности? Вечной верности? Скорее всего. Свяжут магию всех троих в единое целое? А вот это вряд ли. Фер не пойдёт на то, чтобы «сын этого человека» получил даже призрачную возможность управлять его магией. 

Ничего другого на ум не шло. Ариэль почти убедил себя в том, что его ждёт магическая клятва подчинения и вассальной верности. Что Фер о ней ещё ни разу не упомянул, не удивляло. Потом обязательно скажет: «А что вы думали, принц? Разве я могу позволить врагу короля и потенциальному предателю занять место у самого трона?» Фер делал так уже не раз — менял правила по ходу игры. Так что ждать от него кристальной честности не стоило.

Клятва верности и статус омеги лишат Ариэля даже призрачного права занять трон. Если Кай, к чему всё и идёт, станет омегой, то ни один из них, ведь Томи — бета, не сможет претендовать на высший пост в государстве. Или всё-таки сможет?

Триста пятьдесят лет назад на престол взошёл Айрис — подросток-омега, единственный выживший после мятежа против правящей семьи. Не только взошёл, но и остался на троне на долгие сорок лет. Первую половину он правил единолично, вторую — разделил тяготы с мужем, много меньше появлялся на публике, занимался детьми-погодками. Как только первенец-альфа достиг совершеннолетия, Айрис отдал ему бразды власти по собственной воле. Правление омеги отнюдь не было худшим. Из всех стихий Айрис особенно продвинулся в пятой — мастерски владел умами и чувствами людей. Маг-девственник, лишь далеко за тридцать подпустил к себе альфу, когда его власть уже никто не мог оспорить, и подданные хором молили о наследнике. 

Судьбу Айриса, отличавшегося невероятной силой воли, лорд Дэфайр упоминал как исключение из всех правил и назидательный пример: «Такие люди, как Айрис-монах, рождаются крайне редко. Он больше двух десятков лет противостоял инстинктам омеги, притом, что жил отнюдь не в монастыре и ежедневно общался с придворными-альфами — сильными, здоровыми и привлекательными, лучшими людьми королевства. И всё же, несмотря на все соблазны, король хранил чистоту. О его холодности слагали легенды, его девственность стала залогом его служения государству. Он, по сути, не жил как обычный человек, чувственный опыт был ему недоступен. Когда же его терпение и способность сопротивляться естественным для омеги инстинктам совсем истощились, и он согласился взять альфу в мужья, то личность его и устремления в самом скором времени существенно изменились. Более он не испытывал рвения в управлении государством — муж и дети стали сосредоточением его интересов. Именно потому, хотя в законах наследования есть возможность и омеге взойти на престол, в обычных обстоятельствах такого никто не допустит. Это бессмысленно, так как скорее рано, чем поздно омега вместо интересов всех подданных, начнёт жить лишь делами мужа и детей. Достойный во всех отношениях путь Айриса ещё раз это всем доказал. Омеги либо идут монашеским подвигом, как он в ранние годы, вкладывают силы в изучение магических искусств и создают артефакты, чтобы избавиться от излишков энергии, либо — в большинстве своём — приносят своим мужьям много наследников, сильных и более здоровых, чем могут родить даже лучшие женщины. Изначальное предназначение омеги — вынашивание детей. Для этого им дана магия и способность её преобразовывать в иные формы. Путь мага на деле противен природе омег, естественно настроенных на продолжение рода, а не на целибат. Хранить чистоту омегам сложно, а некоторым и вовсе невозможно. Чем сильней омега как маг, тем мучительней его желание отдаться инстинктам. Вместо зачатия новой жизни накопившиеся силы омега может потратить, наделив магией амулет или свиток. Это делают и незамужние омеги, и счастливые в браке, но общеизвестно, что амулеты и свитки последних слабы. Каждый мощный амулет или свиток имеет до крайности высокую цену — нерождённую жизнь. По сути — это ребёнок, выносить которого омега отказался, в некотором смысле — преступление перед природой. Хотя, конечно, омеги, идущие по пути безбрачия, особо ценны для нашего общества. И тем ценнее, чем более они молоды и исполнены страстей. С возрастом, когда омега теряет способность деторождения, и его магия угасает. Омеги и в глубокой старости способны творить тонкие вещи, хороши в прорицаниях, могут гадать по воде, огню, земле и облакам, наслать морок и проникнуть в сны. Но отточенное годами мастерство не способно заменить творящую и преобразующую жизнь стихию. Пусть вы, принц, никогда не сможете творить то невероятное, на что способны омеги, завидовать им не стоит. Путь защитника и опоры, то есть равномерного и постоянного накопления и распределения силы, намного проще и выгоднее для личности альфы, как и для руководимого им государства». 

С долгими и подробными объяснениями лорда Дэфайра Ариэль тогда согласился. Ведомым магией и инстинктами омегам не стоило претендовать на престол, раз их настолько захватывали мысли о чувственных удовольствиях и детях, что даже лучшим из лучших — Айрису Пресветлому — не удалось пройти путём бесстрастия до конца.

Но может, это удастся Каю? Хотя бы на несколько лет, пока рождённый Ариэлем наследник не подрастёт?

«А может, ты сумеешь с этим справиться сам, не втягивая в войну за престол младшего брата?»

Ариэль опустился на корточки, обхватил ладонями голову. Память его подводила. Что он чувствовал, когда рядом с ним был Рамиэль? Смог бы соблазну сопротивляться?

Он не знал точно, помнил лишь как тело горело будто в огне — огромном, до неба.

Ментальная магия не зря считалась из всех стихий самой неуправляемой и опасной. Ею было до крайности тяжело овладеть, она туманила разум, творя иллюзии не только для жертвы, но и для мага. У неё не было иного, внешнего — как огонь, вода, земля, воздух — проводника, только собственный внутренний мир мага и его же желания, текучие, меняющиеся, мимолётные. Этот вид магии — самый сложный — чаще всего сводил магов с ума. Но и успех обещал грандиозные выгоды. Зачем уничтожать врага, если можно подчинить его сердце и сделать послушным собственной воле? Зачем что-то создавать, тратя ресурсы и время, когда можно получить результат даже многолетних усилий в дар?

Амулет пяти стихий — любимое магическое оружие отца — так высоко ценился именно потому, что его создатель ухитрился вложить в небольшую вещь возможность управления не только реальностью, но и сознанием. Амулеты и свитки, обманывающие разум жертв тем или иным способом, стоили до крайности дорого. Настолько, что омеги, открывающие в себе этот опасный талант, предпочитали о нём помалкивать. 

Их не зря боялись. Не зря обзывали лжецами, обманщиками, ведьмаками. Соблазн воспользоваться даром судьбы и решить все проблемы одним — правильным — колдовством был невероятно высок. Среди опустившихся до звериного состояния безумцев, живущих милостью добрых людей, омег с такими способностями встречалось настолько больше других, что любого из них называли ведьмаком и побаивались, даже самого внешне жалкого. Как всегда и везде, люди боялись того, чего не понимали и не могли объяснить.

Ариэль смутно помнил, как подталкивал Рами напасть на друга, как распалял его страсть. Как он это делал — вот что хотелось понять, чтобы следующий раз, обретя свободу, больше её не потерять. Он должен был во всём разобраться и, желательно, по свежим следам, когда в памяти ещё можно хоть что-то найти, хотя бы крохи.

— Нам нужно поговорить, принц, — прозвучал холодный голос Фера, и Ариэль поднял голову, а затем встал: король стоял рядом с клеткой.

— Поставьте здесь и идите. Загасите там свет, — приказал Фер слугам и уселся в принесённое ими резное, с широкими подлокотниками кресло.

— Как чувствует себя лорд Рамиэль? — спросил Ариэль, когда молчание стало до крайности тяготить.

— Не притворяйся, что тебя беспокоят его судьба и здоровье.

— Ну почему же. Меня беспокоит. Ведь он — мой альфа и будущий супруг, или это уже не так?

Ариэль завёл за спину руки и сцепил их в замок. Он смотрел Феру прямо в лицо немигающим взглядом. Он собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы не позволить вновь себя унижать. Бродящая по венам злость помогала стоять, гордо выпрямившись, и говорить чётко и внятно.

Фер, кажется, тоже злился. Только ему-то с чего? Это же не на нём ошейник, лишающий магии.

— Да, он всё ещё твой будущий муж. Хотя я предпочёл бы, чтобы это было не так или, хотя бы, чтобы его отношение к тебе было более здравым. 

— А сейчас оно какое, не здравое? — Ариэль сжал кулаки.

— Не тебе ли лучше всех это знать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Фер. — Я всё объясню ему, когда он окажется способным видеть тебя таким, какой ты есть.

— А сейчас не способен?

Фер одарил Ариэля тяжёлым взглядом.

— Сейчас ты беззастенчиво пользуешься властью над ним.

— Я — и властью над ним? — Ариэль постучал по металлической ленте кончиками ногтей. — А вам не кажется, мой господин, что у меня ни над кем здесь нет и не было власти? Всё, что он делал — он делал по собственной воле. Я тут ни при чём. Сами с ним разбирайтесь.

Что приятно, Ариэль почти не солгал. Рами сам решил его защищать — Ариэль лишь усилил желание, превратил в самую важную цель. А что на её пути оказался Фер — случайность, подарок судьбы. Ариэль собирался на этом стоять до конца — и пусть они друг друга хоть на части порвут.

Фер встал.

— Защищать свою пару — главный инстинкт. Так что Рамиэль ни в чём не виновен и наказания не понесёт. А вот ты — глупый жестокий мальчишка, играешь им, пока в сильной позиции, не думая о последствиях. Пожалеешь, когда он начнёт думать головой, а не членом. Связь истинных сильна только на первых порах, потом восторги ослабевают — но память о своих и чужих поступках не исчезает, за всё придётся платить.

Из всего услышанного Ариэль понял только одно: они с Рами истинные — по мнению Фера.

— Так вы считаете, что мы с Рами?..

— Да.

Ариэль откинул волосы со лба.

— И у меня было чувство, будто я сижу в его голове, потому что мы истинные?

Фер усмехнулся.

— Ребёнок. Ну не потому же, что в тебе проснулся великий маг, способный управлять чужой волей по щелчку пальцев. Меня попробуй заставь сделать хоть что-то, любого из слуг. У тебя не получится ничего.

— Разумеется. Я ведь в ошейнике.

— Ты сейчас в ошейнике только потому, что вздумал крутить Рамиэлем. Он проспится, за ночь мы все отдохнём, и завтра я сниму с тебя этот ошейник — надену на него, чтобы ты больше не мог дурить ему голову. И вот тогда ты покажешь нам всю свою силу, омега. 

Ариэль вспомнил то ощущение неслыханной мощи, которое испытал. Он уже скучал по нему, боялся его навсегда потерять. Как и не иметь его никогда.

— Так вы считаете: я — слабый маг?

На вопрос Фер не ответил — приказал идти спать.


	18. Chapter 18

Ариэль думал, что не заснёт, но всю ночь и даже часть утра проспал как убитый. Его разбудил неясный шум — слуга перестилал постель. Он двигался тихо, но не как бесплотная тень, пусть и походил на призрака. Бережливый какой, даже свечей не зажёг, довольствовался светом, льющим из распахнутых настежь окон. 

Стальная полоска на горле за ночь чудесным образом не исчезла — Ариэль и так это знал, чувствовал по разлитой кругом серости, но всё равно поскрёб ногтями металл. Он поморщился, случайно задев оставшуюся со вчера царапину на горле. Серое утро тотчас стало вдвойне серым и неживым. 

Слуга что-то напевал себе под нос — негромко, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать укол раздражения.

— А где твой господин? — спросил Ариэль, садясь и натягивая на плечи все одеяла. Ух, как зябко. Даже нос замёрз. 

Ариэль сложил ладони лодочкой и пару раз шумно выдохнул, пытаясь согреть руки. 

Из открытых окон тянуло свежестью, если не сказать холодом. До праздника начала зимы, дня рождения и свадьбы оставались считанные дни. Пристрастие Фера к свежему воздуху было не понять тому, кто вынужден спать на тонком тюфяке, брошенном на пол, а не пышных перинах. Как и Ариэлю — не понять стремление Фера пакостить даже в малом. Альфа или омега, Ариэль не мог просто так заболеть, он же не бета. Но холод оставался холодом, а чужой каприз — глупым и детским способом отомстить мёртвому человеку. 

— Так что там? Где твой господин?

Слуга не ответил.

— Тебе приказали молчать? А думать своей головой тоже запретили? К твоему сведению, до свадьбы меньше недели — и супруга короля никто не будет держать здесь, под замком. Я выйду из клетки и тогда тебя накажу за неуважение к господину.

Бета замер на середине движения, его согнутая спина изобразила вопросительный знак — но он всё ещё молчал, а Ариэль внезапно испытал прилив воодушевления, который даже антимагический ошейник не смог подавить. Он встал на ноги, кутаясь в одеяла, будто в шубу, и гордо выпрямился.

— Люцифер выбрал меня в супруги. Проявляя ко мне неуважение, ты проявляешь его и к моему будущему мужу, то есть своему королю. Думай, что делаешь, смерд.

Внутри бродило раздражение, хотелось с кем-то поругаться, и слуга в противники подходил идеально. Ариэль нечасто чувствовал себя таким злым, даже гадким. О, для дурного настроения у него имелись причины, десятки причин, но глухое раздражение отравляло всю радость жизни, и назвать себя хорошим человеком больше не получалось. И что с того? Сегодня он был плохим. Имел право.

— Ну что, будешь говорить со мной или нет?

Ариэль прищурился. События ночи запомнились не полностью, но, кажется, именно этот человек держал его, когда Фер надевал ошейник.

— Это ведь ты вчера прикасался ко мне. 

Да, именно так. Он получил ответ в ставших особенно осторожными движениях слуги. Отсутствие магии не лишало Ариэля ни глаз, ни внимательности, ни желания побольней укусить единственное доступное развлечение.

— Когда придёт мой второй будущий супруг — лорд Рамиэль, я поделюсь с ним рассказом о том, как ты меня лапал. Как выкручивал руку, делал мне больно. Я ему всё расскажу. И, знаешь, не думаю, что ему понравится то, что ты трогал меня. Он тебя не простит, даже если ты бета.

Ариэль внутренне расхохотался, заметив брошенный в его сторону взгляд. Он бы хотел сказать — испуганный взгляд, но, чтобы напугать слугу, следовало ещё постараться.

— Ты так жарко дышал мне в ухо, и твои руки были такие потные. С чего бы тебе так разгорячиться? — Ариэль похлопал себя двумя пальцами по губам. — Не знаю, не знаю — опыта не хватает. Спрошу у моего Рами. Или у самого Фера. Ведь когда-нибудь он вернётся сюда. 

Слуга выпрямился, его лицо некрасиво потемнело, взгляд бегал.

— Послушайте...

— Господин, — напомнил Ариэль, — называй меня господином.

У беты дёрнулась щека, верхняя губа на миг обнажила передние зубы. Он бы не показал испытываемой ненависти и презрения откровенней, даже если бы о них прямо сказал. Но теперь это ему приходилось наступать на горло раздражению — и Ариэль уже чувствовал себя отомщённым. 

— Простите меня, господин.

Да, именно так! Но он хотел ещё, больше, так много, как только мог получить власти, пусть временной, над чувствами другого человека.

— Милорд приказал всем нам ни о чём с вами не говорить.

— Сегодня приказал? — поинтересовался Ариэль, гордо вздёргивая подбородок.

— Ещё до того, как вы появились здесь... господин.

— С тех пор многое изменилось.

А ведь прошло всего несколько дней.

— Закрой окна, мне холодно, — приказал Ариэль.

Слуга дёрнулся было исполнять, но остановился.

— Можешь не выполнять, — Ариэль и не подумал сдаваться. — Когда из-за переохлаждения и лихорадки я слягу, и придётся отменить свадьбу, ты расскажешь моим будущим супругам, что всего лишь буквально, не думая головой, а как деревянный болванчик исполнял их приказ.

Когда слуга поспешно бросился закрывать окна, из тёмного проёма, ведущего из спальни в основную часть королевских покоев, раздались хлопки. Рами вышел из тени, аплодируя и широко улыбаясь. Но его улыбка не касалась серых глаз, а между бровей пролегла морщинка.

— Котёнок точит когти и играет со всем, что на глаз попадётся?

Ариэль облизнул губы. Дыхание перехватило. Вид Рами добавил вдвое, втрое его желанию выбраться из клетки, снять ошейник и вновь попробовать на альфе силы.

— О, какой взгляд. Прожигает насквозь. — Рами скрестил на груди руки. — Предвосхищая все твои вопросы: мы с Фером решили все свои разногласия, с твоими братьями всё хорошо, у Томи ночью был жар, но ему уже лучше, он выздоравливает.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Ариэль. — Я смогу с ними увидеться?

— Пока нет. И ты знаешь причину: Фер зол на тебя из-за меня, не стоило его дразнить.

Ариэль пожал плечами. Что это уже обсуждать — дело былое.

Слуга, низко поклонившись обоим, оставил их. Хлопнула дверь, и теперь Ариэль мог действовать, не опасаясь последующего доклада об их разговоре с Рами проклятому Феру. Он должен был использовать предоставленный судьбой шанс.

— Что это у тебя на шее? — Он спросил об этом только сейчас, хотя с первого взгляда заметил единственное имеющее значение изменение во внешности Рами — не припухшую щеку и синяк на скуле, не воспалённую царапину у левого глаза.

— Ах, это. — Рами провёл пальцами по обвивающей шею тускло мерцающей змее, кусающей хвост. Его ошейник выглядел стильно, но оставался ошейником.

— Да, это. — Ариэль сощурил глаза и ринулся в бой, проговорив мягко, сочувственно, но с осуждением: — Так он и правда это сделал с тобой, как и со мной?

«Почувствуй это, нашу общность, наше общее раздражение, гнев от потери свободы, стань на мою сторону в борьбе против Фера, будь со мной, а не с ним».

— Свой я могу в любой момент снять. — Рами показал, как змеиный хвост покидает раззявленное горло. При этом глаза змеи загорелись красным, хотя до того казались серыми, как и метал её тела.

— А ты пробовал? Или поверил ему на слово? — Ариэль подошёл ближе к прутьям клетки, и огненные искры покатились по металлу вверх и вниз. 

— Считаешь, мне не стоит верить другу?

Вспомнилось, как Люцифер обещал всё объяснить Рами. Видимо, объяснил — и потратил на это немало усилий.

Ариэль кротко улыбнулся.

— Я его ещё плохо знаю, так что решай сам: верить ему или не верить. Просто, — он протянул ладонь вперёд, и пальцы едва не сожгло вспыхнувшее пламя, — меня он уже много раз обманул. Как я могу ему верить? Твой дядя учил меня быть особенно внимательным в отношении тех, кто хотя бы раз нарушил своё слово.

— Ты говоришь...

— ...о тройственном союзе. Я бы не согласился на него, ни за что. Я не знал тебя, был очень напуган. А твой друг решил всё по-своему: обманул меня. Не прямо, всего лишь не всё рассказал о том, как это будет между нами. И не рассказал, что он — мой кузен и потому иначе нельзя. Ничего из того, что действительно важно, он мне не рассказал. Так почему я должен ему верить? Ты — пожалуйста, доверяй, если не хочешь учиться на чужих ошибках. 

Рами упрямо поджал губы, но из его глаз исчезла большая часть настороженности.

— Нас с Фером многое связывает. Он не обманет меня. Можешь не беспокоиться.

Ариэль подошёл к тюфяку и сбросил с себя одеяла. Воздух из-за закрытых окон пока не стал теплее, но и сквозняки перестали донимать. Рами нравилось смотреть на его тело, и Ариэль собирался использовать любой шанс, чтобы вернуть и укрепить свою власть над ним — так бездарно упущенную. Не оглядываясь, не пытаясь выглядеть нарочито соблазнительно — не получилось бы всё равно, — он зевнул и потянулся всем телом, так что тонкая шёлковая рубашка сначала заскользила по спине вверх, а потом упала, обнажив часть плеча и шею. 

Ариэль спал в рубашке Рами, которую так и не вернул, и пусть он был неопытен во всех этих играх между альфами и омегами, мужчинами и женщинами, но даже он знал, что одежда альфы на омеге имеет особое значение.

— О, — сказал он, поворачиваясь. — Я забыл её тебе вернуть. — Ариэль подёргал рубашку за полу, ещё сильнее обнажая плечо.

Рами смотрел на него голодными глазами. Всего миг, и альфа взял себя в руки.

— Можешь оставить себе, мне она не нужна.

— Ты уверен? — Ариэль почесал живот, запустив руку под рубашку. Из-за холода соски сжались и поднимали ткань. Панталоны сидели низко, открывая больше, чем следовало — но тоже без умысла, не Ариэля же винить, что на хлебе и воде он отощал.

— Да, я уверен, — с приятной хрипотцой в голосе ответил Рами. — И оденься, здесь холодно.

— Хорошо, Рами, — ответил Ариэль и наклонился к кучке сложенной у изголовья тюфяка одежды. 

— Что, теперь я для тебя — Рами, больше не пёс и не тюремщик?

— А ты хочешь быть для меня псом или тюремщиком, альфа? Я, конечно, был вчера не в себе, но хорошо запомнил, что ты просил меня начать всё сначала. Передумал за ночь? Или утром, когда вы с Фером меня обсуждали?

— Нет, не передумал. — Ответ прозвучал сходу, без паузы.

Рами всё ещё хотел его. И это многое упрощало.

Ариэль достал из кучи вещей нужную, выпрямился и, не оборачиваясь, контролируя всё, даже ритм дыхания, потянул с себя шёлковую рубашку Рамиэля. Небрежно бросил её на ком одеял и не быстро, но и не медленно надел на себя вчерашнюю рубашку, а затем накинул на плечи сюртук. Сразу же стало теплее, но и до того Ариэлю было дьявольски тепло, даже жарко, пусть и вся кожа покрылась мурашками.

— Всё, я готов, — сказал он, поворачиваясь. 

Рами так старался не показать своей заинтересованности, что всё его лицо почти превратилось в деревянную маску, вертикальная морщинка появилась между бровей, губы были плотно сжаты.

— Ну что, — будто ничего не заметив, сказал Ариэль, — покормишь меня? Я ужасно проголодался.

— Еду скоро принесут.

— Это хорошо. — Он протянул руку к клетке, и прутья вновь вспыхнули огнём. — Надеюсь, Фер к тому времени вернётся.

— Зачем он тебе?

— Ну не знаю. Ты и еда — там, — Ариэль ткнул пальцем вперёд, а затем указал на себя, — а я здесь. Если никто не откроет эту клетку, то как я поем? — Он сделал паузу, уставился Рами прямо в глаза. Его улыбка, как он надеялся, выглядела не наигранной, а наивной. — У тебя ведь больше нет ключей, и ты не можешь снять заклинание. 

Он прочитал ответ в неподвижном, будто окаменевшем, лице Рами. Несмотря на ошейник, несмотря на клетку, несмотря на то, что ничего из желанного Ариэль пока не получил — он почувствовал себя победителем.

— Ну вот. А я хочу есть... и утренний поцелуй, — он смущённо засмеялся. — Не смотри на меня так. Мне понравились твои вчерашние.

Он потёр себя по щекам, опустил глаза, засмеялся.

— Чёрт. Признаваться в таком так смущает. Как ты умудряешься без стыда говорить все те невозможные вещи?

— Это какие? — У Рами голос стал ниже, глаза заблестели.

— Ну, всё то, что ты мне вчера говорил. Как я тебе нравлюсь, и каким желанным ты считаешь меня.

Ариэль смеялся, и его щёки уже болели от широких улыбок. Рами, несмотря на изначальную сдержанность и настороженность, ему отвечал тем же. Внутри Ариэль чувствовал себя хладнокровной змеёй, затаившейся, чтобы сожрать этого опасливого кролика, слишком любящего процесс размножения, чтобы последовательно проявлять острый ум и знание жизни.


	19. Chapter 19

Фер принёс с собой зимний холод в выражении лица, скрытую злость в глубине тёмных глаз. Амулет огня яростно сиял на его груди. 

Как и при появлении Рами, Ариэль ничего не планировал, поддался мгновенному импульсу. Перед тем, как склониться в церемонном поклоне, успел заметить брошенный на них с Рами пристальный взгляд. Короткий и резкий, как удар меча, поражающий сразу две цели, и не требующий иных толкований: все игры кончились.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Величество. — Ариэль наклонил голову ровно настолько, насколько положено подданному благородного происхождения при появлении королевской особы. — Желаю здравствовать, мой господин. 

Слова приветствия, прежде предназначенные только отцу, легко соскользнули с языка. Ариэль отдал врагу не только «мой господин», но и «Ваше Величество», не стал жадничать. Он стоял в центре клетки, смотрел не в лицо короля — нет-нет, больше никакой нарочитой дерзости. Вёл себя подчёркнуто скромно, достойно, колющее мурашками по спине беспокойство прятал внутри.

Молчание короля показалось угрожающим, но вот он кивнул. И ни слова в ответ.

— Мы уже заждались тебя, Фер. — Тон Рами можно было бы счесть лёгкомысленным, но Ариэль услышал в нём толику напряжения. Тонкую и хрупкую, как иней на деревьях в начале зимы.

Надежды посеять вражду между друзьями делала его сверхчувствительным к каждому их слову и взгляду, внимательным к самым невинным словам.

Феру не понравились наглухо закрытые окна, и Рами тотчас вызвался сыграть роль слуги. Однако король опередил его и открыл окно сам. Порыв холодного ветра взметнул тёмные волосы, и Фер закрыл глаза. Он глубоко дышал ртом и выглядел наслаждающимся свежим воздухом в той же мере, как путник, пересекший пустыню, при виде целого озера чистой воды. 

Вместе с глубокими вдохами и выдохами короля его амулет вернул себе привычный вид, яростное сияние стихло.

Рами помалкивал, но Фер, не поворачивая головы, сказал:

— Так что ты хотел у меня попросить? 

Прозвучало так, будто он продолжал прерванную недавно беседу.

— Для начала выпусти Ариэля из клетки. — Рами не стал искать окольных путей. Ещё и добавил: — Да-да, я знаю, что ты скажешь: «Я же говорил». Но Ариэлю нужно поесть, завтрак для нас всех сейчас принесут...

— Мы не будем есть вместе.

— Мы — будем. И есть, и спать, и учиться видеть друг друга, и разговаривать, — Рами говорил тяжело и веско, будто это он тут король. — Ариэль — наш суженый, мой и твой в равной мере. И ты должен наконец уделить внимание человеку, который выносит тебе сына.

Предложение Феру не понравилось. Но пойти на уступки ему в итоге пришлось. 

Теперь Ариэль наблюдал за очередной стычкой Рами и Фера уже вне клетки. Он наслаждался тем, что видел и слышал. Про себя, разумеется. Внешне являл собой лишь скромность, глаза в пол, улыбку прятал за слегка простодушным выражением лица.

Он знал, как выглядел — прежде перед зеркалом годами тренировался вести себя по-королевски. Какие бы угрожающие гримасы ни корчил, как бы ни хмурил брови и вздёргивал нос, но зеркало каждый раз выставляло ему отметки от исправимой с годами «слишком молод» до печалившей его больше, чем отца и учителя вместе взятых: «И что это за наивный милый ребёнок?» 

«У вас на лице всё написано, принц», — сколько раз Ариэль слышал это в свой адрес. Да он днями напролёт, как проклятый, тренировался держать лицо. Эмоции более-менее научился скрывать, но внешность неизменно оставалась слишком мягкой и изысканно нежной для избранной ему богами судьбы носителя высшей власти. 

Сейчас большим голубым глазам в обрамлении тёмно-рыжих ресниц и светлым вьющимся волосам, легко розовеющей коже и россыпи едва заметных в это время года веснушек следовало быть благодарным. Как и прежним тренировкам не показывать чувства. Внешнее простодушие и кажущаяся прямота слов, как и молодость, как известно, склонная следовать эмоциям, а не расчёту, могли стать его верным оружием против врага. Внешность обманчива, говорят, и Ариэль собирался использовать предоставленный природой и предками шанс. 

Жалел он лишь о том, что успел показать альфам свой не самый покладистый и мягкий характер. С допущенной ошибкой, увы, он ничего не мог сделать, только последовательно играть избранную роль и тем самым усыпить настороженность Фера. О Рами же можно и вовсе не переживать — альфа обманется сам, беспечно пойдя на поводу страстных желаний.

В спонтанно родившемся плане собственных действий Ариэль не находил никаких недостатков. Усыпить бдительность притворной покорностью и напасть, когда удобное время придёт. Вопрос оставался один: почему до этого не додумался сразу? Ответ тоже имелся: гордость наследного принца и альфы не позволила.

Пришлось лишиться статуса альфы и забыть о престоле для себя, чтобы понять, как действовать дальше.

Рами, скорее всего, не догадывался об его истинном отношении, Фер наверняка подозревал в неискренности, но никаких претензий больше не мог предъявить. Ариэль начинал новую игру, по своим правилам, и собирался в ней обязательно победить обоих противников и заодно целый мир. Таким играм лорд Дэфайр его не учил, всегда требовал честности, ответственности за каждое слово и чувство, наказывал за ложь и даже за умолчания. Но теперь Ариэль знал цену его советам — ничтожную, и собирался жить единственным умом — своим. Надеть на себя костюм игрока оказалось для него настоящим спасением. Он перестал чувствовать себя пленником, теперь он в него всего лишь играл.

То, с какой горячностью Рами потребовал признать в Ариэле будущего супруга, Феру страшно не понравилось. Возможно, его возмутила не суть разумного, как ни крути, предложения, а тон, эмоции, которыми Рами с ними всеми щедро делился. Ариэль даже не посмотрел в сторону короля, стоял, потупив глаза, со скромным видом, и ждал, чем закончится спор, в котором он, безмолвный свидетель, в любом случае окажется победителем.

Друзья грызлись столь увлечённо, не взирая на его присутствие, что Ариэль не сомневался, что уже очень скоро увидит закат их дружбы.

Фер проявил догадливость — уступил. Он заметно тяготился их обществом, ссылаясь на дела, пытался сбежать, и Рами буквально встал у него на пути, раскинув в стороны руки. Лорд-шут улыбался так широко, вёл себя так обаятельно — вилял хвостом, — что никто бы не поверил, что синяки на его лице — дело рук собеседника.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я всё понял. Дела не ждут. Но хотя бы позавтракай с нами. — Рами мальчишеским жестом взъерошил волосы и широко улыбнулся. — Помнишь, ты обещал.

Вошли слуги с подносами, началась суета с подготовкой стола к завтраку на три персоны — и сам этот факт для тех же слуг значил немало. Ещё бы! Последний раз, когда Ариэль ел, он сидел на полу, тарелку держал на весу и вместо столовых приборов пользовался собственными руками — будто животное неразумное. Одно хорошо: у столь жалкого зрелища свидетелей было немного. Но Ариэль не обманывался. Для распускания сплетен достаточно и одного длинного языка, когда есть общее желание обсасывать подробности и кусаться словами.

К тому же по замку наверняка гуляла обросшая позорными подробностями история о том, как бывшего наследника-альфу несли на плече, будто девицу, да ещё и босоногого, мокрого, полуодетого. Про клетку в королевской опочивальне тоже наверняка говорили, как и, разумеется, про двух альф в супругах, так что баек об Ариэле ходило немало. И ни одной лестной для его мужского достоинства.

Быть развлечением для злых языков Ариэль не собирался. Использовать их в своих целях — о, да.

Он стоял в основной части королевских покоев у большого камина — под перекрестием осторожных взглядов исподтишка, в облаке неприязни и любопытства. В собственной одежде он выглядел так, как и должен выглядеть принц. Вёл себя свободно, уверенно, даже слегка улыбался. Желание скрестить руки на груди и зыркать на всех исподлобья давил на корню.

Фер метаморфозу заметил и не преминул завести об этом беседу, когда все они сели за стол. У плеча каждого из троих стояло по человеку, так что говорить об интимном характере обсуждения не приходилось.

Что ж. Ариэль не собирался стыдиться, либо скрывать что-то из того, что с ним приключилось. Он мог поделиться хоть со всем миром, что по собственной воле принял брачное предложение короля и собирается стать связующей нитью в братском союзе двух альф. Слухи, распущенные слугами, должны были укрепить его позиции ещё до того, как Фер позволит ему покинуть свою спальню и проклятую клетку.

— А почему вас это так удивляет, мой господин? — Ариэль ответил вопросом на вопрос, более не пытаясь притворяться наивным скромником. — Если я не могу стать королём, а вы уже лишили меня даже призрачной возможности исполнить предназначение, с которым я был рождён, то зачем мне отказываться от второго по важности поста в государстве? Я всё хорошенько обдумал за ночь. Ваше брачное предложение, мой господин, поистине щедрое. Я принимаю его, как и свою судьбу — быть супругом королевской особы, родителем наследника престола. 

Фер довольным не выглядел — и с тем большим воодушевлением Ариэль продолжал:

— Вчерашняя ночь, — он положил пальцы поверх лежащей на краю стола ладони Рами, — доказала мне одну немаловажную вещь: я никогда не повторю подвиг Айриса Пресветлого. Желание близости во мне слишком велико, чтобы годами ему сопротивляться. Да и вы не дадите мне пройти путь монаха, ведь нам, — он голосом особо подчеркнул это «нам», — нужен наследник, а в нашей семье лишь я смогу понести и тем самым продолжить наш славный род. Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество, за предоставленный шанс вновь возвыситься и исполнить долг перед нашими предками и народом. Тем более что поставленная передо мной задача слишком приятна, чтобы считаться трудом, — закончил он со смущённым, как он надеялся, смешком.

Ну и кислое же стало у Фера лицо, а пальцы, сжимающие столовые приборы, побелели от напряжения. Даже странно, как он не согнул ни вилку, ни нож, с его-то воинственным настроением.

— Ты не мог так быстро измениться. Ты лжёшь! — Восклицательный знак Фер поставил, ударив рукоятью ножа о нарытую белоснежной скатертью столешницу. — Ещё скажи, что влюбился! Постель предложи разделить!

Ещё чего!

— Все твои слова — это ложь!

Разумеется, Ариэль лгал, но признаваться в этом не собирался. Его щёки потеплели. Он опустил голову, по привычке пряча выражение лица. Стыд и гнев рвались наружу, когда он вспомнил: скрывать чувства не нужно, наоборот, стоит дать эмоциям волю. Чем более несдержанным он проявит себя, тем проще и в другом случае будет поверить в его искренность.

— Разве я сказал, что влюблён в вас или хочу близости с вами, мой господин? — с обидой спросил он, сверкая глазами.

Он бы топнул ножкой, как капризный ребёнок — и, возможно, переиграл, так что хорошо, что разговор вёлся, пока завтрак остывал на тарелках. Рами перевернул их руки и удержал пытающегося освободиться Ариэля. Ударить кулаком по столу не довелось. 

— Благодарение богам, в брачном союзе нас трое, — перешёл в наступление Ариэль. 

Придать вранью правдоподобный вид очень легко. Надо лгать и говорить правду одновременно, смешивать первое и второе, не жалеть искренности и проявления чувств. 

Ариэль ещё немного повозмущался, что ему не верят, а затем щедро отсыпал реальных фактов, которые никто не смог бы опровергнуть.

— Говоря о готовности стать частью союза, я имел в виду вашего друга. 

Он улыбнулся Рами со всей искренностью, какую только смог найти в своём сердце. К собственному удивлению, нашёл и немало. Рами смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Ариэль, взволнованно дыша, чуть сжал его руку, и их пальцы переплелись. 

— Когда вы жестоки со мной — Рамиэль добр и нежен. 

В противоположность Рами Фер смотрел на Ариэля почти что с ненавистью, и тем приятнее было говорить ему прямо в лицо чистейшую правду со всего лишь капелькой всё меняющей лжи:

— Вы хотите держать меня в клетке, а он выпускает. Вы не даёте мне видеться с братьями, а он понимает, как семья важна для меня. Вы во всём отвергаете меня, а он предлагает начать всё сначала. И вы правда считаете, что я настолько глуп, чтобы отказаться от возможности наладить свою жизнь?

Фер встал из-за стола, бросил салфетку. 

— Что тебя так беспокоит? — спокойно спросил Рами. — Наш супруг учится жизни и достигает в этом определённых успехов. Его смелость и готовность идти по незнакомому прежде пути достойна лишь похвалы.

— Он манипулирует тобой, — жёстко ответил Фер и сделал знак слугам уйти.

Ну и ладно. Они и так слышали достаточно, чтобы разнести полезные Ариэлю слухи по замку. Перспектива прослыть манипулятором его не пугала, ведь куда хуже быть ославленным ничего не смыслящей куклой и слабаком.

— Ты лишил его магии, — продолжил спорить Рами, не замечая ухода лишних свидетелей. — О какой манипуляции теперь может идти речь?

Ариэль поднял глаза от тарелки и натолкнулся на ответный взгляд стоящего у стола короля. В нём крылась бездна презрения, как и в голосе, произнёсшем:

— Ему не нужна магия, чтобы управлять твоим членом. Он держит тебя за него, дёргает, будто за поводок на собаке.


	20. Chapter 20

Поначалу Ариэлю показалось, что он ослышался. Король и правда выразился настолько оскорбительно?

Повисшее молчание можно было бы разрезать ножом, положить на кусочки хлеба и съесть как паштет.

Рука Рами будто задеревенела, и Ариэль осторожно убрал свою. Ладони страшно вспотели, лицо бросило в жар. Он сидел, смотрел на свои руки, теперь лежащие на коленях. Тошнило. Съеденное просилось наружу. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, глаза жгло.

Ему казалось, он уже привык к оскорблениям. Намёки на близость делал и сам — но другие, игривые, а не грубо и хлёстко бьющие по лицу. Феру удалось подобрать такие слова, что они своей приземлённостью заставили представить тот самый поводок и как можно за него дёргать. И эти образы бросились в лицо, как злые собаки. Стало нехорошо.

Манипулировать страстными желаниями Рами входило в план, но впервые Ариэль ощутил себя шлюхой. Он ещё почти ничего не сделал — не считать же за «что» те поцелуи, — а уже ощутил себя грязным с головы до ног.

И, кажется, не только он.

Рами осторожно отодвинул тарелку, медленно вытер руки салфеткой, встал из-за стола так же неторопливо. Ариэль уже знал его лицо без маски-улыбки, но впервые он видел этого крупного альфу таким опасным и злым.

Слова Рами прозвучали совсем тихо. Говоря, на Фера он не смотрел:

— Ты просил меня войти в этот брачный союз и поставил немало условий, и со всеми ними я согласился, хотя не все из них пришлись мне по душе, ты знаешь. Я пошёл на уступки из братской любви, из уважения к тебе. Ни сам я, ни моя семья не хотели для меня такой судьбы, но ради твоих целей и королевства я решил рискнуть личным счастьем. И вот я здесь, всеми путями пытаюсь тебя примирить с присутствием Ариэля в твоей жизни. В отношении него я полностью заменил собой твоё участие, оградил тебя, как только мог, от болезненных воспоминаний. Делал всё, что в моих силах, хотя ни разу до того не делил постель с человеком, который меня не хотел. Но даже это я сделал ради тебя. Стал насильником над беззащитным. А затем чем-то средним между лицедеем и миротворцем — чтобы все мы, и ты в том числе, смогли со случившемся жить. И что я получаю взамен? Ты уже в который раз обвиняешь меня в том, что я хоть что-то делаю для нашего будущего, для примирения, для согласия нашей будущей семьи.

Ариэль и хотел бы, но не мог отвести от Рами взгляд. Упрёки, прозвучавшие в адрес Фера, достигли и его сердца. Ариэль впервые допустил мысль, что Рами не играет, а действительно хочет создать семью для них троих. Его речь прозвучала так искренне. Удивительная наивность, что в их ситуации ещё можно что-то спасти, для человека с таким лицом, как сейчас, с таким голосом — настоящего генерала.

Фер думал так же и шумно выдохнул через нос, будто упрямый бык.

— Он тоже не хочет этой семьи. Ты ведь помнишь его единственное условие: он выбрал уйти.

— Но он может захотеть передумать. У нас может получиться семья, а не то уродство, что вы оба хотите сотворить из наших жизней. Надо лишь постараться услышать друг друга, захотеть понять.

Ариэль больно впился пальцами в собственные ноги, закусил губу. Он не знал почему, но ему хотелось кричать.

— Ты увлечён им, — обвиняющим тоном завил Фер. — Какая ещё семья с таким, как он? Он крутит тобой, твоей добротой и...

— Договаривай уже. Ты же хотел сказать, что он держит меня за яйца.

— Я не хотел говорить так грубо, но...

— Это не грубость, — Рами заговорил ещё тише. — Грубо было сравнивать меня с кобелём, который ради обладания течной сукой пойдёт на всё, даже на предательство.

— Я не говорил этого.

— Но я именно это услышал.

Ариэль молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Глаза стали ужасно сухими.

— Он лишь притворяется скромным наивным мальчишкой, — сказал Фер устало, будто не верил, что его услышат. — Он готов кормить тебя обещаниями, соблазнять. Он во всём сын своего отца. Он даже отдастся тебе, чтобы привлечь на свою сторону. Тебе нельзя с ним сближаться, нельзя верить. Ты поведёшься на его лицо и невинность, уже повёлся. Ты станешь его марионеткой и опомнишься, только когда разобьёшь себе сердце.

Ариэль до боли сжал кулаки. Грудь сдавило, и он никак не мог толком выдохнуть.

Рами посмотрел на него, прямо в глаза. Всего миг, а с Ариэля будто кожу содрали, так больно стало, так стыдно.

— Не надо играть с ним в семью. От него нам нужен только ребёнок, — сказал Фер. — Принц Ариэль — враг, как бы невинно ни выглядел. Это никогда не изменится.

У Ариэля так сильно билось сердце, что оставалось лишь удивляться, как остальные не слышат этого грохота.

— Твоя слепота в отношении него не знает пределов, — наконец сказал Рами. Он стянул с шеи металлическую змею. — Хватит с меня всего этого.

Он положил сияющий алыми глазами ошейник на стол, и Ариэль прикипел к нему взглядом.

Тишина ужасно давила, Ариэль весь извёлся и наконец поднял глаза. Фер и Рами мерились взглядами через стол, далёкие, будто их разделяла пропасть, а не пара шагов.

— Сейчас я отсюда ненадолго уйду. Подышать нужно, — сказал Рами. — Вот твой будущий супруг, — он погладил Ариэля по плечу и слишком скоро убрал руку, — изволь поговорить с ним. И если его присутствие в твоей жизни настолько невыносимо, то давай не будем портить всем нам будущее, и ты отпустишь нас обоих, и меня, и его.

Фер фыркнул.

— Хочешь получить его для себя?

Рами развернулся и молча пошёл к выходу. Хлопнула дверь.

— Добился всего, чего хотел? — Голос Фера прозвучал ядовито.

Ариэль опустил взгляд. Хотелось сказать: «Я? Разве я его оскорбил?» — но следовало повести себя немного умнее.

— Он простит вас, Ваше Величество. Он мне сам говорил, что вы вместе прошли через многое и...

Фер прервал его:

— Не трудись. Не надо лгать мне в лицо, я тебе не поверю. — Он помолчал. — Одного не пойму: где твоя фамильная гордость? Ты мне можешь сказать? 

Ариэль молчал. А что тут ответишь?

— Ты же унижаешься, как старая шлюха перед клиентом с большой мошной.

Фер вновь оскорблял — вызывал словами на бой, явно хотел драки. Чтобы в её пылу сорвать с врага покровы лжи? В чём-то был даже прав, взывая к гордости и фамильной чести, только не знал ещё, кто ему противостоит.

Ариэль закрыл глаза. Его гордость умерла в подземелье, когда он увидел Томи в тех жутких условиях, почти превратившегося в мертвеца, и понял, что сделает всё, по-настоящему всё, чтобы вытащить братьев из ада. Он — сделает — всё. Что ему какая-то честь.

— Почему вы не верите мне? — сказал он тихим голосом, в котором, хотелось так думать, прозвучали и обида, и растерянность, и наивное возмущение несправедливостью. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь выжить и жить по возможности хорошо. Мне сложно, но я очень стараюсь найти новый смысл жизни и своё в ней место. Быть супругом короля — это ведь неплохо. Особенно если к тебе относятся по-человечески.

— С какого времени к тебе относятся по-человечески? — тотчас ответил Фер. — Со вчерашнего дня?

Да, времени прошло слишком мало. Об этом Ариэль, измученный желанием поскорей освободиться, не подумал. Его стремительное преображение мог объяснить изменившийся статус, мало ли что с людьми случается при переходе из альфы в омегу, но себе можно было признаться: в пылу борьбы фактор времени Ариэль не учёл. Рами не усомнился в его искренности, а вот Фер оказался куда менее доверчив и более внимателен. У него возникло много вопросов:

— Сколько твоё «по-человечески» длилось? Несколько часов? И за эти короткие часы ты всё переосмыслил и даже влюбился?

— Я не влюбился. Я всего лишь пытаюсь дать нам всем шанс. И себе тоже.

Фер обошёл стол и остановился за спинкой кресла Ариэля.

Присутствие за спиной сильного мужчины давило одним своим фактом. А ещё Ариэль почувствовал запах, который многое объяснял. Ох, так король снова пьян. Что ж, его пагубное пристрастие лило воду на мельницу Ариэля. Если Фер и дальше продолжит пить, то таких ошибок, как сегодня с Рами, допустит немало.

Ариэль попытался встать, но Фер надавил на его плечо. Ненормально горячая рука короля скользнула по шее Ариэля, вынудив его запрокинуть голову.

Фер навис над ним, разглядывая лицо и глаза с крайней внимательностью. Давление на горло заставило Ариэля дышать ртом, будто вытащенная на берег рыба.

— Значит, жить хочешь? Готов строить семью? И терпеть нас обоих? То есть любить нас обоих? И меня в том числе — убийцу отца?

— Я стараюсь, — ответил Ариэль чистую правду.

Он всё никак не мог понять: у Фера всегда глаза такие страшные, тёмные? Разобраться в вопросе довелось, когда пугающе красивое лицо с лихорадочно блестящими глазами приблизилось, будто Фер хотел дать их оценить — или утопить в их черноте чужое сознание.

По сравнению с Рами, Фер целовал очень грубо и даже болезненно. Он держал Ариэля за горло, прижимал к спинке кресла и целовал, бесстыдно погружаясь в приоткрытый рот с языком, не смущаясь отсутствием ответного желания.

Когда Ариэль обрёл относительную свободу — и благословенную возможность дышать, то бессильно осел, смущённый и испуганный собственной реакцией на близость Фера. Поцелуй фантомным теплом и реально ощущаемым вкусом осел на губах. Будто не веря в случившееся, Ариэль коснулся зацелованных губ подушечками пальцев и поднял взгляд на Фера — невозмутимого, будто только что ничего не случилось.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь строить с двоими, — тут он сделал выразительную паузу, — семью? Ты этого хочешь? — Он провёл большим пальцем по губам Ариэля, надавил на уголок рта. — Отвечай.

— Д-да. — А разве он мог ответить иначе?

За ложь Фер наказал его ещё одним долгим, глубоким и чувственным поцелуем.

— Вижу, вы продвинулись с мёртвой точки, — раздался голос Рами, и Ариэль застонал, когда его попытка увидеть говорящего закончилась тем, что Фер ещё сильней дёрнул за накрученные на кулак волосы.

— Ты одобряешь? — спросил Фер странным тоном. — Тебе нравится смотреть, как я целую твоего омегу?

Невидимый Рами ответил чётко, как по команде:

— Да, Ваше Величество.

Фер шумно выдохнул и запрокинул голову. Ариэль, зажатый в кресле в совершенно неудобной позе, смог проследить за тем, как на шее Фера дёрнулся кадык.

— Ты настолько предан короне, я впечатлён, — издевательским тоном протянул Фер.

— Я настолько предан тебе, — не скрывая раздражения, ответил Рами.

Фер разозлился — и вся его злость досталась Ариэлю, его несчастному рту, который, как зубы ни сжимай, пришлось приоткрыть, ведь Фер, изверг, искусал ему губы. Этот поцелуй стал самым жёстким, самым продолжительным, самым ошеломляющим. Освобождённый, Ариэль закрыл ладонью глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и больше ни на кого не смотреть. У него ужасно горело лицо, воздуха не хватало, а тело — предательское, бесстыдное тело охватило знакомым томлением. Учитывая ошейник, магия тут была ни при чём. Феру, ненавистному, отвратительному, наказывающему поцелуями, удалось его и без магии возбудить.

К сожалению, Ариэль не видел лиц ни Рами, ни Фера, когда прозвучало:

— А что ты будешь делать, когда я разведу ему ноги? М-м, милый друг?

Если бы у Ариэля спросили, он бы сказал, что услышал не человеческую речь, а шипение змеи. Но его мнение этих двоих не интересовало.


	21. Chapter 21

— Я надеялся, ты меня защитишь, — Ариэль произнёс это тихо. В тоне и в выражении лица осознанно проявил сдержанность. 

Фер только что ушёл, и они с Рами остались одни в королевских покоях. Оглушительный хлопок двери всё ещё, казалось, отражался от пустых стен. А Рами стоял посреди комнаты, будто окаменев. 

Ошейник ограничивал магию Ариэля, но не сообразительность и умение наблюдать. Он собирался сыграть на эмоциях оскорблённого альфы, но сделать это следовало тонко, ни в коем не передавить. Мало ли что наговорил Рами Фер. 

— Я знаю, что Люцифер в своём праве, но такого я от него не ждал. — Ариэль коснулся распухших губ кончиками пальцев. Уголок рта до сих пор кровил — Фер не пожалел ни гордость Ариэля, ни тело. 

Рами смотрел на него закрытым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Вообще не реагировал, и Ариэль терпеливо закинул удочку вновь: 

— У тебя есть платок? — спросил он, надеясь привлечь внимание Рами к полученным ранам. Крохотным, но символичным. 

Рами ответил с безразличием камня: 

— Воспользуйся салфеткой. 

Но ответил же. А значит, видел всё, замечал и под маской спокойствия прятал живые эмоции. Злость, гнев, обиду — было бы хорошо. 

Ариэль улыбнулся ему и пожалел об этом: м-м, больно. И тут же осознал, как ему повезло — тёплая липкая кровь из прокушенной губы потекла по подбородку. 

— Ой, — он испачкал в алом кончики пальцев и неловко — продуманно — мазнул ими по лицу. 

Рами ничего не сказал, но Ариэль на расстоянии почувствовал его ярость. В линии широко расправленных плеч, во вздёрнутом подбородке, в суженных глазах, в на миг сорвавшемся вдохе. Рами злился, и Ариэль точно знал, на кого — благодарение богам за несдержанность Люцифера. 

Ариэль намочил салфетку водой и неторопливо стёр кровь, а затем прижал мокрую ткань ко рту. На Рами он, пока возился со всем этим, не смотрел, но чувствовал: тот на него смотрит. И всё видит — и растрёпанные волосы, и пятна крови на белоснежной ткани, и распухшие губы. Ариэль мысленно аплодировал сбежавшему Феру: даже специально старайся он, не смог бы дать ненавистному пленнику лучшего средства для давления на Рами. 

— Извини, что я предположил, что ты встал бы на мою защиту против него. Он твой старый друг, а я — сын твоего врага. — Ариэль положил белую в алых пятнах салфетку на стол и встал. — Что мне теперь делать? 

— Сядь на место. — Рами подошёл к столу, сел. — Ты почти ничего не съел. Позавтракай. 

— Я не голоден. 

— Ну конечно, не голоден он. — Рами взял Ариэля за подбородок, заставил запрокинуть голову, рассматривая повреждения. Наконец вынес вердикт: — Не так всё и плохо. До свадьбы заживёт. 

Народная присказка в их обстоятельствах прозвучала издевательски. Ариэль подавил гнев. 

Рами, не спрашивая, положил ему на тарелку кусок мяса. 

— Съешь это. 

— Я правда не хочу есть. Переволновался. Даже мутит. 

Рами повёл плечами и шеей, будто бык, готовящийся к нападению на того, кто машет перед ним красной тряпкой. 

— Не хочешь есть, выпей. А я поем. 

Он и правда наложил себе целую гору еды и принялся поглощать её со скоростью воина на привале, но никак не вельможи. 

Ариэль пригубил вино — сладкое, летнее, именно таким вечно пахло от Люцифера — и вернул бокал на место. 

— Всё, я попил. Могу я уже уйти к себе? — Ариэль не хотел идти «к себе», но игра предполагала небольшой риск. Они ещё не обсудили случившееся, и Рами, наверняка догадываясь, о чём Ариэль хотел бы с ним поговорить, мог воспользоваться щедро предоставленным шансом избежать неприятного разговора. 

Бояться риска не стоило. Альфа ответил ровно так, как надеялся Ариэль — недоверчиво, с издёвкой: 

— Так соскучился по клетке, пташка? До сих пор ты не проявлял по отношению к ней столь страстной любви. 

— Мне нужно всё обдумать. Так что да, можно и так сказать: я соскучился по тишине и спокойствию клетки. Когда я оказываюсь вне неё, всегда что-то плохое случается. Как сегодня и как вчера. 

Рамиэль, расправившийся с куском курицы, вытер руки салфеткой. 

— Тут не о чем думать. Ты знал, что Люцифер — твой будущий супруг. 

Ариэль наклонил голову, пряча глаза. 

— Он вёл себя сдержанно, не проявлял интерес. Я начал надеяться, что он не снизойдёт до меня. 

— Он снизойдёт, как ты выразился. Ему придётся, я заставлю его. 

Проклятье. Ариэль ждал услышать от Рами что угодно, но со смыслом, противоположным им сказанному. 

— Заставишь его? Зачем? 

Рами повернулся к Ариэлю вместе со стулом. Локтем опёрся о накрытый стол, широко развёл ноги — осознанно или нет, но даже позой показал, что чувствует себя здесь хозяином. 

— Я бы хотел получить тебя исключительно для себя, но у нас другие обстоятельства. И мы должны им подчиниться ради... 

— ...высшего блага? Кажется, ты и правда настоящий племянник лорда Дэфайра. 

Выпущенная стрела пропала впустую — Рами даже не изменился в лице. 

Ариэль попробовал вновь: 

— Если король прав, и ты — мой истинный, то как ты позволишь другому ко мне прикасаться? Ты правда дашь другому альфе обладать своей парой? Ты альфа вообще? 

— Я — альфа, и я — верный слуга короны, — сказал Рами. — В чём ты сомневаешься, принц: первом или втором? 

Ариэль смотрел и не верил, что видит перед собой того же самого альфу, с которым вчера кувыркался на королевской кровати, который из-за него с королём спорил и даже дрался, который из-за него антимагический ошейник надел, а затем снял — по той же причине. 

— Не понимаю ваших с Фером сомнений. Ничего не изменилось. — Рами смотрел Ариэлю в глаза и говорил чётко и твёрдо, будто излагал общеизвестные истины: — Если я позволяю себе некоторые вольности, это не значит, что я не знаю, где моё место, зачем я тут нахожусь, какова главная цель и какие задачи стоят конкретно передо мной. 

Рами говорил, отбросив не только шутки, но и все чувства, сомнения, мимолётные желания. Словно снял улыбающуюся маску, а под ней оказалось суровое лицо воина, но не простого, а того, кто несёт ответственность за других — лидера, генерала. Если он хотя бы иногда был таким с Фером и своими людьми — а он был, — то понятно, почему они так его уважали и доверяли ему. В таком человеке Ариэль бы никогда не увидел ни пса, ни шута. Лорд Рамиэль говорил с уверенностью и достоинством лорда Дэфайра, но как альфа был сильнее придворного-беты во сто крат. 

— Тебе тоже стоит подумать о важных вещах, Ариэль. Ты старший сын и наследник великого рода, давшего нашей стране лучших королей. Нашему королевству нужен наследник престола. Король — Люцифер. Вам обоим придётся смириться с тем, чтобы быть вместе, а вы, будто дети, капризничаете и строите из себя непонятно кого, когда должны строить семью, являть пример согласия и следования долгу перед предками и страной. 

Это прозвучало так жёстко, что Ариэль, пытаясь сбежать от ответственности, бескомпромиссной жестокости и честности его слов, бездумно бросил: 

— Фер хотел другого, мог выбрать Кая. 

Он сначала сказал, а потом понял, что сказал, и прикрыл ладонью нижнюю часть лица. Как он мог, пусть и не подумав, случайно, предложить вместо себя брата? Невинного ребёнка. Это же подлость. 

Рами не дал ему вставить ни слова. 

— А в чём, прости, разница? Что ты, что твой младший брат — кузены Фера. В любом случае потребовался бы тройственный союз. А из всех людей на свете Фер доверяет именно мне. Так что мне в любом случае пришлось бы делить с ним омегу. Тебя или твоего младшего брата — третьего не дано. Так тебя или брата? 

— Я не это имел в виду, я не подумал, забудь мои слова. 

Рами кивнул. 

— Уже забыл. — После паузы он сказал: — До свадьбы осталось не так много времени. Потрать его с толком на то, чтобы смириться: Фер — твой супруг и господин. Он будет прикасаться к тебе, разделит с тобой постель, и это будет повторяться долгое время, месяцы, пока ты будешь носить наше дитя. Я должен смириться с этим. И ты тоже должен. И он, ему тоже придётся и смириться, и в этом участвовать. 

— Разве ты не видишь? Он не хочет. Он наказал меня из-за тебя. 

Рами вновь кивнул. 

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Он такой же пленник ситуации, как и ты, как и я. И у нас троих есть два пути: мучиться и ненавидеть друг друга, или найти компромисс и постараться сделать нашу жизнь даже не терпимой, а наполненной любовью и счастьем. 

Ариэль совсем забыл о взятой на себя роли. 

— Ты сам веришь себе? Он меня ненавидит, а я... 

— Мы все знаем, что ты ненавидишь его. Он знает, я знаю. Но нам нужно преодолеть эту взаимную ненависть и боль. Мы уже те, кто мы есть, с нашим происхождением, нашими прошлыми выборами — правильными и ошибочными, приведшими нас сюда. Обстоятельства сильнее нас. 

— И что же делать? 

— Изменить к ним отношение. Только искренне, а не притворно, принц Ариэль. 

Ариэль даже не понял, как так случилось, что он оказался сидящим на коленях Рами, принимающим поцелуи, ранящие болью губы, спускающиеся на шею, сладко и остро возбуждающие. 

Он сказал себе, что притворяется послушным, погружая руки в светлые волосы Рами, пропуская тёплые шелковистые пряди сквозь пальцы. Он напомнил себе, что так и должен реагировать на прикосновения избранника — трепетом и дрожью, тихими вздохами, закрытыми от наслаждения глазами. Он похвалил себя за актёрский талант, когда не оттолкнул от себя наглую руку, накрывшую пах, а развёл в стороны ноги, сдаваясь ласкам тяжелой тёплой ладони прямо через ткань брюк и белья. 

— Посмотри на меня. 

Ресницы казались такими тяжёлыми, их еле-еле удалось поднять. 

Рами смотрел ему прямо в глаза со всем вниманием, а затем вдруг поднял вместе с собой, придерживая под зад. 

Он держал на весу вцепившегося в его плечи Ариэля и срывал скатерть со стола. Посуда летела на пол с жутким грохотом, стекло и фарфор бились в осколки — Ариэль смотрел на этот хаос во все глаза, а затем оказался сидящим на краю стола со спущенными до середины бедра брюками и бельём. С Рамиэлем, опускающимся перед ним на колени. 

То, что случилось затем, не поддавалось никакому осмыслению. Ариэль чувствовал всё, каждое движение Рами, его руки на бёдрах, щекочущее прикосновение волос к низу живота, влажное — языка, погружение в тёплую глубину рта. То, что Рамиэль с ним творил, было немыслимо порочно и чувственно. 

Ариэль крепился сколько мог, а затем не выдержал и вцепился в волосы Рами, направил его туда, где сосредоточился и пульсировал весь его мир — продержался ещё мгновение, и застонал, завыл, будто зверь, содрогаясь в жёстких, скручивающих всё тело конвульсиях. Перед глазами стало белым бело. 

Рами ещё раз сглотнул, принимая всё отданное до последней капли, и Ариэль прижался лицом к его макушке, вдохнул его запах — острый мускусный запах норовистого жеребца, пряный — вкусного сена, свежий — свободы. 

— Ну-ну, не плачь, — хрипло сказал Рами, обнимая Ариэля, позволяя вздрагивать и ужасаться мощи пережитого наслаждения, ронять крупные горячие слёзы на грудь. — Тебе будет хорошо. Так, как было сейчас, только в разы лучше. 

Он гладил Ариэля по спине, будто собаку или скакуна. А затем сказал, но не ему: 

— Сними с него эту дрянь. Принц Ариэль — не дурак, он ответственен за себя и свой род, и сделает правильный выбор. 

Ариэль резко оглянулся, не стыдясь залитого слезами пылающего лица. Фер стоял в нескольких шагах от них, у перевёрнутой серебряной тарелки с рассыпавшимся по полу жареным мясом. В руках он держал свиток, который затем протянул шагнувшему ему навстречу Рами. 

— Сначала наши свадебные клятвы, потом — что угодно. 

На Ариэля он ни разу не посмотрел, но в его голосе любой расслышал бы скрытые за морозным холодом чувства. Даже в чётком и мерном звуке его удаляющихся шагов слышался отголосок безмолвного крика чёрной, готовой на части рвать, собственными руками убивать лютой ненависти.


	22. Chapter 22

— А здесь грязновато, надо бы убрать. — Рами под хруст разбитой посуды и чавканье разбросанной еды под сапогами добрался до выхода и выглянул за дверь. — Эй, Бромир, — крикнул он невидимому слуге. — Иди-ка сюда живо, уберись здесь. 

Ариэль, натянувший бельё и брюки, но не успевший завязать пояс, замер на середине движения. Слуга без сомнений поймёт, что здесь случилось. Или подумает: дрались? Желанный супруг на порядок сильнее отверженного, так что лишь первая версия укрепит положение Ариэля. Но стремление скрыть все следы случившегося от чужих глаз оказалось сильней разумного по всем меркам расчёта. 

Неловкими, всё ещё подрагивающими из-за пережитого пальцами Ариэль принялся лихорадочно застёгивать и оправлять одежду. Не успел — вошедший слуга наверняка всё заметил. 

Лицо Ариэля опалил жар стыда, он отвёл взгляд, уставился в глухую стену. На подошедшего к нему Рами даже коротко взглянуть не смог. Внутри всё дрожало малиновым желе, искрилось, как над горящими углями, разворошенными кочергой. 

Ариэль пытался понять, что с ним случилось, но даже мысленно не мог этого произнести. Он застыл, глядя на голый стол с чудом удержавшейся с одной стороны белоснежной скатертью, придавленной графином с красным вином. Отсюда полированная поверхность стола казалась грубой, но он всё ещё ощущал ягодицами шелковистую твёрдость дерева, не мог забыть тянущее кожу ощущение, когда Рами заставил его податься назад, и удержаться удалось, лишь опершись на локти. 

Чтобы избежать этого, он не сделал ничего, ни одного движения, его не хватило даже на «нет». А теперь он даже не был уверен, что стал бы останавливать Рами, зная, что тот сделает. Немыслимое произошло. В голове не укладывалось, как такое вообще возможно между ними, в их положении и расстановке сил. Заставь Ариэля делать такое — это стало бы унижением и насилием. Но то, что Рами творил, он делал с видимым удовольствием. 

Ариэль совершенно потерялся в скачущих резвыми жеребятами мыслях, когда Рами тронул его за руку. 

— Похоже, ты не услышал ничего из того, что я говорил. 

А он что-то говорил? 

Рами фыркнул, разглядывая поднятое к нему лицо с необыкновенным вниманием, а затем пальцы легли на подбородок Ариэля, и шанс отвернуться был утрачен. 

— Ты ещё такой... — Альфа не закончил, покачал головой. — Твоя наивная невинность... — Он вновь замолчал. В его глазах Ариэль увидел нескрываемое, откровенное восхищение. 

Рами им любовался. Он облизнул покрасневшие, чуть припухшие губы, и Ариэль прикипел к ним взглядом. Всё вдруг отодвинулось, шум, поднятый убирающими беспорядок слугами, их возможные догадки, которые они с Рами прямо сейчас подтверждали, последующие слухи, который наверняка пойдут по дворцу — всё вдруг стало неважным. 

— Я давно взрослый, — сдавленно сказал Ариэль, убирая от лица руку Рами. 

Рами поддался, но и сразу же изменил расстановку сил, переплетя с Ариэлем пальцы. 

— Это да, — сказал он вполголоса. — По закону уже лет пять ты можешь строить семью и детей делать можешь. А на деле — сам дитя дитём. Наивное, голубоглазое. 

Рами наклонился и подарил «ребёнку» долгий чувственный поцелуй. Он бережно придерживал Ариэля за затылок, к губам прикасался, будто те могли растаять от лишнего давления и тепла. Особое внимание Рами уделил ранкам, оставленным Фером. У Ариэля не осталось в голове ни одной путной мысли, так чувственно Рами его целовал, так порочно зализывал раны. 

— Гораздо приятнее это делать двоим, — прозвучало интимно, на ухо. 

— М-м? — Ариэль даже глаз не открыл. 

— Отвечай на поцелуй, повторяй то, что делаю я. 

Ариэль несколько раз хлопнул ресницами, облизнул губы — в голове ни одной мысли, полная пустота, — потянулся навстречу. Он высунул кончик языка и попробовал провести им по приоткрытым губам Рами, несмело толкнулся внутрь рта — и опомнился только тогда, когда Рами опустил большие ладони на его ягодицы и прижал всего Ариэля к себе и своему большому твёрдому члену. Только тогда Ариэль опомнился и обеими ладонями толкнул от себя Рами — с тем же успехом, с которым мог бы побороться с горой. 

— Остановись. 

— Да, сейчас. — С таким мутным зачарованным взглядом Рами мог бы пообещать достать и луну с неба. Выполнять не предполагалось. 

Ариэлю пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы между их телами появилось немного воздуха. Взгляд Рами стал более осмысленный, и вскоре Ариэль обрёл свободу. «Надолго ли?» — спросил он себя, касаясь влажных припухших губ и, к своему ужасу, не испытал и тени страха перед новыми поцелуями, объятиями, чем-то большим. Сердце гулко билось в груди. Кровь, хотя он совсем недавно кончил, волновалась. 

Он вновь оправил одежду, провёл руками по волосам, воротнику рубашки, сюртуку, разглаживая складки, и поднял взгляд. Рами стоял у стола, пил вино прямо из графина. Мощная шея дёргалась вместе с долгими глотками, и Ариэль, вдруг смутившись, отвёл взгляд. Только тогда заметил слуг, убирающих беспорядок так медленно, будто сонные мухи. 

— Пошевеливайтесь, — приказал Ариэль. — Чего застыли? 

Они с Рами целовались у чужих людей на глазах — пусть слуг, но... Ариэль раздражённо щелкнул пальцами. 

— Хватит глазеть. Принесите лорду Рамиэлю воды. 

С пьяным Рами не хотелось иметь дело. Мало ли. Алкоголь хорош только для того, чтобы расслаблять противников и делать их слабыми и подверженными эмоциям. Так говорили лорд Дэфайр и отец, потому Ариэль старался не пить слишком много, учился держать бокал наполненным, а ум — трезвым. Рами, видимо, учили иначе — только что он в один приём осушил полграфина. 

— Хватит пить, — сказал Ариэль, касаясь руки Рами, и получил резкий ответ: 

— А то что? — Щёки Рами порозовели, он впервые на памяти Ариэля казался смущённым. 

— А то мне не останется, — нашёлся Ариэль и нервно хихикнул. 

Он чувствовал себя безрассудным путником, идущим по покрытой ледовым панцирем реке. Лёд хрустел от каждого шага, и каждый последующий мог оказаться последним. Под прозрачной коркой виднелась толща тёмной воды, река жизни грозила утянуть туда, откуда уже не выплыть. Страшно до ужаса, но он уже на середине пути, возвращаться некуда, так что только вперёд, к виднеющемуся вдали безопасному берегу. 

— Ну пей, — сказал Рами и протянул ему графин. 

Под внимательным взглядом Ариэль сделал первый глоток. Терпкое сладкое вино защекотало язык и потекло в горло. 

— И это всё? Пей ещё. 

Ариэль отпил ещё. Вино казалось лёгким, какое обыкновенно подают днём к столу, не должно было сыграть с ним дурную шутку. 

— Что делать с этим, господин? — спросил приблизившийся к ним слуга у Рами и с поклоном протянул слегка помятый свиток. 

Рами забрал его и взглянул на Ариэля, вернувшего графин на стол. 

— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. — Он взмахнул свитком и огляделся по сторонам. — Здесь будет неудобно. Пойдём-ка со мной. 

Ариэль дошёл с ним до двери и остановился у порога. Он провёл в королевских покоях не так много времени, но настолько привык к мысли, что заключён здесь навечно, что выйти наружу стало для него как для отсидевшего годы покинуть тюрьму. 

Рами взял его за руку. 

— Ну же, Эль. Пойдём, я тебя кое-куда отведу. Тебе там точно больше понравится, чем в тесной клетке. 

Далеко идти не пришлось. Под внимательными взглядами молчаливых стражников Ариэль вслед за Рами пересёк широкий коридор и оказался у дверей, которые прежде наверняка открывались перед ним, но за давностью минувших лет он успел позабыть, как это было. Омма умер в тот год, когда отец взошёл на престол. После его смерти Ариэль ни разу не переступал порог родительских покоев. 

Омма ушёл в лучший мир, подарив этому Кая. Ариэлю тогда ещё не исполнилось шести лет, и он, несмышлёныш, умудрился скоро позабыть и лицо, и улыбку омеги-отца, тепло его рук, сладкий аромат кожи. Куда лучше он помнил затянувшие окна тёмные ткани, осунувшегося, в одну ночь будто почерневшего отца, крики и вопли уводимых на казнь повитух и целителей, сонм чужих людей рядом, которые так и не смогли заменить ему единственного близкого, которого он навсегда потерял. Он помнил горечь собственных слёз — но не помнил лица того, кого оплакивал. 

Рами, не испытывая и тени благоговения Ариэля, одним толчком распахнул резные двери и шагнул вперёд, в залитую солнечным светом круглую, как помнилось, комнату. 

— Заходи. Ну чего встал у порога? — донёсся изнутри его сильный, уверенный голос. 

— Это покои оммы, — сказал Ариэль. Ладони взмокли, и он неловко вытер их об одежду. 

— Теперь они твои, — бестрепетно сообщил Рами. — Заходи. Их для тебя обновили, а то тут всё заросло пылью и паутиной. Сменили всю мебель, гобелены, ковры. Здесь всё новое, светлое, чистое. Это наш с Фером подарок тебе ко дню свадьбы. 

Он ещё что-то говорил — Ариэль не слушал. Глупо, наверное, так убиваться, тем более что прошло двенадцать лет, но то, что они всё здесь изменили, ничего не оставили на память об омме и даже не спросили совета, резало без ножа. Ариэль закрыл рот ладонью, лишая себя возможности говорить, зажмурился, чтобы не видеть свершающегося на глазах святотатства. Никто не делал из покоев оммы храм, не жёг здесь свечей и благовоний, не носил сюда годами цветы — для этих целей хватало усыпальницы. Но это место не просто так стояло закрытым. Отец никогда больше не говорил о замужестве, как и Ариэль — не мыслил, что ушедшего навсегда омму можно кем-то заменить. Эти покои принадлежали ему, как и пятая, всегда пустая, тарелка за накрытым семейным столом. Войти сюда, в эти двери, казалось преступлением — как осквернить грязными сапогами могилы предков. 

Сердце гулко забилось в груди. Ариэль вдруг осознал, что вот-вот займёт место оммы на новой ветви семейного древа и — злая судьба! — даже поселится в его покоях, будет носить дитя для вот этого шумного беспардонного альфы и другого — молчаливого и резкого, сделавшего их, детей бывших хозяев этого замка, круглыми сиротами. 

Потерявший терпение и вернувшийся, гремя сапогами, Рами взял Ариэля за руку и потащил за собой из темноты коридора в помещение, залитое ярким, слепящим глаза солнечным светом. 

— Теперь всё это — твоё. 

Прошло столько лет — Ариэль вспомнил лишь окна. Внешняя стена была полукруглой, бойницы-окна располагались тут часто, как нигде, и света внутрь попадало действительного много. Возможно, эти покои были самыми светлыми в замке. 

По центру глухой стены справа располагался камин, по бокам от него висели гобелены с пасторальными пейзажами. Напротив, вплотную к стене, стояла огромная кровать со светлым, как всё здесь, балдахином. Она занимала значительную часть покоев, но места хватало. Каменный пол закрывали медвежьи шкуры, у изножья кровати лежала самая драгоценная из них — белая. Возле окон стояли круглый стол со стульями, несколько кресел, сундуки. Место у двери занимали шкафы. Часть комнаты загораживала ширма, чью золотистую ткань украшала искусная вышивка с синими королевскими лилиями. Вся мебель казалась новой. Пахло пчелиным воском. У камина не было ни решётки, ни кочерги — то, что можно легко превратить в оружие, оставлять здесь, видимо, побоялись. 

Ариэль вновь попытался вспомнить, как всё здесь выглядело прежде, и потерпел неудачу. Сын из него вырос никудышный, раз он не запомнил ни лица, ни обстоятельств жизни того, кто его родил. Но и без воспоминаний о том, где стояли стол и стулья, и какого цвета скатерть накрывала стол, а покрывало — кровать, Ариэль с грустью ощутил, что от оммы тут и правда ничего не осталось, кроме самих стен — всегда глухих и безмолвных. 

— Здесь тебе будет хорошо, — сказал Рами. — Смелей. Иди, осмотрись. Если мы сейчас договоримся с тобой, то в клетку ты уже не вернёшься. 

Ариэль прошёл по шкурам, утопая сапогами в густом меху, бросил взгляд на расшитое жёлтыми и голубыми лилиями покрывало кровати. Подушки лежали так, будто ждали трёх человек, да и ширина постели подсказывала, что спать на ней можно и вдвоём, и втроём, и даже четвёртому место найдётся. В самом углу, скрытая от глаз балдахином кровати, пряталась колыбель. Заметив её, Ариэль тотчас отвернулся и направился к ближайшему окну. 

Отсюда, как оказалось, можно было разглядеть двор, включая часть возле конюшен. Как раз из стойла выводили серого в яблоках скакуна. Несмотря на расстояние, Ариэль мог бы поклясться, что это Живчик, и улыбнулся, когда тонконогий жеребец заплясал от нетерпения, доказывая делом, что догадка на его счёт верна. Ариэль, не мигая, смотрел на гарцующего скакуна, на суетящихся вокруг него конюхов, и пальцы всё сильней впивались в оконную раму. 

Сейчас бы в седло, и скакать, скакать под свист ветра в ушах и топот копыт, скакать к горизонту — и никогда сюда не возвращаться. 

Порыв холодного ветра ударил в лицо, отрезвляя, и Ариэль отвёл взгляд. За высокой замковой стеной виднелись тысячи крыш: в основном черепичных, из обожжённой глины. Многие деревья уже сбросили листву и тянули к небу чёрные ветви, но оставались и те, что соревновались с оранжевыми крышами ярко-красными, жёлтыми и пёстрыми с зеленцой кронами. Белёсый туман стелился над расстилающимися за городом полями, напоминая: зима близко. Серое на горизонте небо в зените набирало пронзительную синеву. 

Ариэль уже и позабыл, когда последний раз видел солнце. Яркий свет ослепил, и по щекам потекли слёзы. Ариэль запрокинул голову и так стоял, пережидая острое до боли желание любой ценой вырваться на свободу. 

— Давай обсудим ваши условия, — сказал Ариэль, когда смог взять себя в руки. 

Окно он закрыл, на недоступную, но такую желанную свободу больше не бросил и взгляда. Он повернулся к усевшемуся у стола Рами и попросил: 

— Только, пожалуйста, не нужно меня больше обманывать. Ты предложил начать всё сначала. Так давай начнём с честности друг перед другом. 

Рами развернул свиток и разложил его на столе. С одной стороны он придавил его чернильницей, с другой — подсвечником. 

— Вот наши брачные клятвы. Сначала прочитай их. И я честно отвечу на все твои вопросы. 

Ариэль подошёл к столу решительным шагом, склонился над свитком и распрямился, закончив читать первый — короткий, ёмкий и не оставляющий иных интерпретаций для понимания — пункт. 

— Вы считаете, я на это пойду? — спросил Ариэль, встречаясь с Рами глазами. 

— Да, если захочешь остаться здесь, — Рами похлопал по столу, — и начать всё заново, с чистого листа, честно, по-настоящему. 

Взбешённый Ариэль сжал кулаки. Они тут что, над ним издеваются?


	23. Chapter 23

Стул скрипнул ножками по полу. Рами встал и подошёл к окну. В гордой позе, с расправленными плечами и руками, заведёнными за спину, он уставился вдаль. 

— Фер считает, что ты откажешься. Он утверждает, что я ошибся в тебе. Что для тебя важней всего гордость и родовая честь. 

Ариэль упал на стул, терзая взглядом свиток. Буквы перед глазами кое-где расплывались. 

— Он хочет, чтобы я отказался от отца. — Собственный голос показался Ариэлю мёртвым. 

— Да, это так, — сказал Рамиэль. — Но знаешь что? Любой на твоём месте уже давно бы сам от него отказался. 

Чем убедительней говорил Рами, тем сильней Ариэлю хотелось сжаться в комок и заткнуть уши, или, чтоб уж наверняка избежать продолжения пытки, выпрыгнуть из окна. 

— Я готов принести вассальную клятву, но не могу отказаться от имени отца. Я не предатель. 

Рами вновь, как десятки раз до того, попытался что-то сказать, и Ариэль изо всех оставшихся у него сил — телесных и душевных — надрывно крикнул: 

— Я не могу! 

Его вопль прокатился под каменными сводами и вырвался на волю. Где-то на крыше захлопали сотни крыльев, и в воздух поднялась голубиная стая — тучей пролетела прямо перед окном. Затем наступила полная тишина, разбиваемая лишь частым хриплым дыханием. 

— Это же мой отец, — устало сказал Ариэль. — Я его не предам. Кем я стану после этого? 

— Внуком своего деда. Именно таким, освободившимся от имени изверга-отца, тебя ждёт увидеть народ и каждый день слушает объявления о нашей свадьбе именно с внуком короля Аластора, а не с сыном ненавистного Душелома. 

— Говорите что угодно, но вы же сами видели, как скромно отец жил. Все его мысли были о стране, о благополучии народа, о мощи и безопасности государства. Он ночами не спал, не жалел сил, времени, даже жизни — лично в военные походы ходил и мог там сложить голову вместе с другими, если бы хоть раз проиграл. Он навёл в стране строгий порядок: междоусобицы стихли, в лесах не стало разбойников, в городах — рассадников разврата и болезней. Мы расширили границы, не знаем чёрного мора годами. Да, он действовал жёстко, даже жестоко, но у него была одна цель — сильное королевство. Может, кто-то и правда пострадал совсем зря, но он был хорошим королём. А я от него не видел ничего, кроме добра. И он — мой отец... мой отец! Я не могу предать его память. 

Рами долго молчал. 

— Знал бы ты, сколько людей захотело бы открутить тебе голову только за эти слова, — прозвучало тихо, но так, что каждое слово ударило, как пощёчина — сильно, до звона в ушах. 

Ничего больше не сказав, Рами оставил Ариэля одного в залитой солнечным светом спальне. Время шло, дверь оставалась закрытой, никто в неё не входил, и Ариэль вернулся к чтению лежащего на столе свитка. 

Всё в брачных клятвах, кроме первого пункта, соответствовало его предположениям — местами слово в слово. Было и поставленное им самим условие, что он сможет покинуть столицу и поселиться в любом из королевских поместий по собственному выбору, если выполнит долг перед короной, принеся престолу наследника. Имелось и уточнение: если ребёнок по каким-то причинам умрёт или окажется настолько слаб здоровьем, что не сможет в перспективе управлять государством, и, конечно, если родится бетой, то ни о каком отъезде не будет идти и речи, пока не родится здоровый двуполый наследник. 

Другие условия оказались не так и плохи: альфы со своей стороны клялись заботиться о здоровье и благополучии супруга. О верности не упоминалось, но и с него её не требовали — за исключением политической. Ему, как родителю наследника, даже полагалось ежегодное содержание из королевской казны — насколько Ариэль мог судить, довольно щедрое. 

Клятва вассальной верности оказалась обычной во всём, кроме одного пункта: Ариэль должен был особо поклясться, что подчинится любому королевскому приказу по первому требованию, а уж затем получит право оспорить решение короля, но не до, а после его выполнения. Это перечёркивало все добытые привилегии, хотя в данном пункте имелось примечание «в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах». Но все знают, что чрезвычайным можно назвать что угодно, было б желание. 

Отдельный пункт касался интимной жизни — Ариэлю не дозволялось отказывать супругам ни в чём. Вернее, звучало там всё несколько по-другому: никому из супругов не дозволялось отказываться от интимной близости. Исключение — невозможность исполнять супружеский долг по состоянию здоровья. 

Кроме того, все они клялись жить в мире и согласии, заботиться друг о друге, пока смерть не разлучит их. 

По здравом размышлении Ариэль согласился, что Люцифер мог поставить другие, более жёсткие условия. В документе не упоминались ни клятва верности, ни магическое подчинение, не звучало слов младший и старший, не назначался глава семьи — хотя с венценосной особой в супругах, возможно, этот пункт был и лишним. Ни слова не говорилось о разводе — впрочем, Ариэль и не надеялся. Не в союзе двух альф и омеги говорить о прекращении обязательств и распаде семьи, а в королевской семье это попросту невозможно. 

Такой контракт, дай ему волю, Ариэль бы написал сам. Кроме первого пункта и, разумеется, очевидной ловушки абсолютного подчинения в чрезвычайных, якобы, обстоятельствах. 

Наказание за нарушение контракта по каждому пункту — боль, снять которую могло лишь вымоленное у других супругов прощение. Фер выбрал довольно мягкое и обратимое наказание. Ведь бывало, прописывали расплату частями тела и чувствами, множа на улицах число слепых, глухих, немых и убогих — безруких, безногих. Даже саму жизнь некоторые не боялись ставить на откуп магии брачных клятв. Разумный подход Фера по-настоящему удивил — Ариэль за нарушение клятв ждал как минимум увечья. 

Приглядевшись, он заметил, что в одном месте чернила убирали и, похоже, не один раз — пергамент прохудился и теперь светился насквозь. Наказание за нарушение вассальной клятвы вызвало у Люцифера сомнения. Ариэль почти не сомневался, что король хотел требовать жизнь за предательство, но в итоге смягчился — или Рамиэль уговорил его быть благоразумным, и теперь там значилась лишь «нестерпимая боль». 

Камнем преткновения оставался всего один пункт — и Рами чётко сказал, что именно он не обсуждается: «Для Фера это дело принципа, и я с ним согласен. От твоего отца на земле не должно остаться даже следа». 

Ариэль встал из-за стола и подошёл к окну, уставился поверх крыш невидящим взглядом. Как раз прозвучал крик глашатая, объявляющего королевскую свадьбу в день начала зимы. Ариэль разобрал не все слова из-за немаленького расстояния, но «внук короля Аластора» — да, это он ясно услышал. И как он сразу не понял, на что согласился? Тогда Ариэль был ещё альфой, и за волнением из-за всего, что в тот день случилось, даже не заметил ловушки, в которую попал — всего из нескольких слов, причём правдивых, ведь он и правда внук короля Аластора. Люцифер с самого начала планировал поставить его перед этим выбором, вернее, сделав омегой и взяв в заложники братьев, лишить всякого выбора, кроме как с ним согласиться. 

Но согласиться предать отца Ариэль как раз таки не мог. Зажмурившись, он представил, как входит в королевские покои, как кланяется сидящему у стола отцу, как задаёт вопрос: что в такой ситуации делать? Он спрашивал и заведомо знал, что услышит: смерть лучше бесчестья. 

В дверь раздался негромкий, как будто бы даже робкий стук, и Ариэль мгновенно забыл о воображаемом разговоре, принялся лихорадочно тереть щёки. Успокаивало одно: ни Рами, ни Фер не стучали бы, вошли свободно, будто хозяева. 

Он вдохнул всей грудью, повернулся и, шумно выдохнув, крикнул: 

— Входите! 

Кто бы там ни пришёл, против света ему не разглядеть постыдно мокрого, вконец расстроенного лица. 

Ариэль ждал появления слуги — а кто ещё стучался бы к нему так несмело? — и шумно выдохнул, когда за распахнувшимися после его хриплого «Входите!» дверями оказался нежданный, но всем сердцем желанный Кай. 

Брат стоял с гордо расправленными плечами и высоко поднятой головой. Его светлые, почти белые волосы были аккуратно причёсаны и даже завиты на кончиках, как он всегда любил. Синий бархат, расшитый мелким жемчугом, удивительно подходил ему, обладателю ровной и гладкой, будто фарфоровой, кожи и тёмных, как морская даль, глаз. Единственное, что выбивалось из привычного образа — выражение лица. Кай старался спрятать страх и волнение, но ему это не удавалось. 

Как и не удалось Ариэлю не показать вспыхнувших в душе чувств. Он бросился навстречу, распахивая руки и зовя брата по имени, и Кай забыл о достоинстве мраморной статуи. Вся напускная холодность в один миг слетела с него, и он маленьким ураганом ворвался в объятия Ариэля. 

— Кай, — прошептал Ариэль, вдыхая цветочный запах шелковистых волос, щекочущих лицо. 

— Кай, — повторил он, вложив в имя брата все свои чувства от сожаления до любви. 

— Мы всё выдержим, мы со всем справимся, мы победим. Всё будет хорошо, верь мне, — сказал он, потому что Каю нужно было это услышать именно от него. 

Брат так вцепился в него, что даже стало больно. Ариэль с трудом выпутался из объятий и отвёл Кая к креслу с мягкой обивкой, стоящему у окна. Пришлось занять край кровати, сидеть отдельно Кай отказался. Как и вчера, он вцепился в руку Ариэля, и даже уговорами от него было не освободиться. Он цеплялся за Ариэля, как утопающий хватается за соломинку, и мелкая дрожь сотрясала его хрупкое тело. 

— Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, — Ариэль уже с десяток раз повторил обещание, не зная, кого уговаривает успокоиться больше — брата или себя самого. 

Как выяснилось, Кай пришёл не один, а в сопровождении слуги — высокого и мощного беты в королевской ливрее. Охранника, скорее всего, или надсмотрщика — или и того, и другого, и третьего одновременно. Дождавшийся, чтобы на него обратили внимание, слуга торжественно положил на стол фолиант в тёмной обложке, пристроив рядом с развёрнутым свитком, и глубоко, по высокому рангу, поклонился Ариэлю. 

— Наш господин Его Королевское Величество милорд Люцифер передал эту книгу для вас, Ваше Высочество. Он просил ознакомиться с нею как можно скорее. 

Рука Кая заметно напряглась при этих словах, и Ариэль, изловчившись, погладил брата по плечу. 

— Он придёт сюда... 

Не пристало коротким и безличным «он» называть королевскую особу, уж кто-кто, а Ариэль об этом знал. Он вздохнул, давя невольное раздражение, и начал снова: 

— Наш господин Его Королевское Величество милорд Люцифер придёт сюда обсудить книгу? Как скоро мне нужно подготовиться к встрече? Успею ли я до неё поговорить с братом? 

Слуга повторил пожелание короля справиться «как можно скорее» и вновь поклонился. 

Ариэль, поблагодарив бету за службу, отпустил его. И, слава всем милосердным богам, слуга, в третий раз поклонившись, тотчас вышел. Ариэль, высказывая своё пожелание остаться с братом наедине, вовсе не ожидал, что его, пленника, приказа послушают и живо примутся выполнять. 

Несколько долгих мгновений он смотрел на закрывшиеся за слугой двери и повернулся к Каю. 

— Почему он послушал меня? — Ариэль лишь озвучил мысли, не надеясь получить какой-то ответ, только размышляя вслух, но Кай повёл себя необычно: опустил ресницы, его щёки заметно порозовели. — Ты что-то знаешь? Пожалуйста, не молчи. 

Пришлось подождать, пока Кай решится сказать то, что, видимо, его сильно огорчало. Выглядел он при этом испуганным и глаз от коленей не поднимал. Он даже попросил прощения за то, что сказанное им «старшему братику» не понравится. 

— Слуги говорят, что ваш брак подтверждён, что ты уже делишь ложе с обоими альфами. И они даже дерутся из-за тебя. Что этой ночью милорду Рамиэлю сильно досталось из-за того, что он оспорил у короля право быть у тебя первым. Они сильно повздорили, и всё утро кричали друг на друга. Они ужасно ревнуют тебя друг к другу, и такой брак — с омегой-перевёртышем и вообще омегой — не принесёт мир и счастье в дом короля. 

Ариэль старался не показать, как разгневали его эти слухи — хотя они лили воду на его мельницу, и он сам немало сделал, чтобы слуги в эти небылицы поверили. 

— Они боятся тебя, твоей власти над королём и его соправителем. И уже сожалеют о грубых словах в твой адрес, думают, что, возвысившись через постель, ты всем отомстишь. — Кай сжал кулаки. — Глупцы! Будто тебе было дело до слуг, распускающих о тебе сплетни или смеющимся над нашим горем. 

Он шумно выдохнул и решился-таки посмотреть в лицо Ариэлю. В его глубоких, как море, синих глазах блестели слёзы, но лишь они оставались признаком пережитой слабости. В этот миг Кай как никогда прежде напоминал Томи, хотя они, братья по крови, мало походили друг на друга чертами лица и характером. Впервые на памяти Ариэля миловидное лицо Кая показалось ему решительным и даже воинственным, отчасти злым. 

— Я так рад, что они боятся тебя. И даже лорд Дэфайр боится. Я сам слышал, когда он разговаривал этой ночью с целителем. Он требовал вылечить Томи, потому что боялся тебя, твоей мести ему, если что-то плохое случится. И сегодня меня к тебе отпустил, как только лорд Рамиэль намекнул, что ты будешь рад меня видеть. Не пикнул даже, хотя вчера вечером говорил, что нашу встречу нужно будет заработать хорошим поведением и... неважно. Они все, даже придворные, боятся тебя, твоей новой власти. 

Ариэль отвёл взгляд в сторону. Ему не хотелось разочаровывать брата, обретшего, пусть и призрачную, надежду, но и вводить его в заблуждение он не мог. Они не должны врать друг другу, никогда. 

— У меня нет той власти, которой они все боятся. — Не желая быть неверно понятым, Ариэль пояснил: — Не было ничего. Драка между ними произошла, да, но между мной и лордом Рамиэлем, как и между мной и милордом Люцифером, не было ничего такого серьёзного. 

«Не было ничего такого», — повторил про себя Ариэль, вспоминая пережитое не более часа назад наедине с Рами, и тот поцелуй, вернее, поцелуи Фера, оставившие явный след даже на теле — припухшие и израненные губы. Кровь прилила к щекам, и Ариэль уточнил, глядя в пустое и тёмное нутро камина: 

— Не то что совсем ничего не произошло, но то, что все думают, ещё не случилось. Брак не закреплён. Ни с одним из них. 

Лицо горело, будто боги отхлестали его по щекам. О каких непристойных вещах он говорил своему двенадцатилетнему брату, невинному, как нерасцветший цветок. Позор, позор! 

Кая подёргал его за руку и, не добившись ответа, встал, чтобы загородить своим телом камин, от которого смущённый и растерянный, не знающий, что и как говорить Ариэль, не мог отвести взгляда. 

— Посмотри на меня, старший брат, — потребовал Кай. Ариэль такого голоса у него прежде ни разу не слышал. 

Он поднял голову и встретился глазами с порозовевшим, смущённым, но очень решительным младшим братом. Тот судорожно вдохнул, будто в холодную воду готовился прыгнуть с мостков, и сказал, чётко проговаривая каждое слово: 

— Тебе следует поспешить и соблазнить их обоих как можно скорее. 

Ариэль в ответ не смог даже слова сказать. 

— Поставь их перед собой на колени. Страви их друг с другом. Отомсти так, как только ты сможешь — стань между ними. Сделай всё то, чего они все здесь как смерти боятся. 

Ариэль не мог узнать всегда мягкого и нежного Кая в этом воинственном ребёнке, указывающем ему, что делать, будто военачальник. 

— Ты не должен так думать, — ничего умнее он сказать не смог. 

— А ты должен был остаться альфой и наследным принцем, а отец должен был жить. А эти, оба, — отправиться на плаху и лишиться там головы. Вот как всё должно было быть. 

— Желать другим смерти — жестоко и неугодно богам. 

— Это я ещё мягок, — сказал его маленький брат, обнимая Ариэля за плечи тонкими руками. 

Тёплые ладони обжигали кожу на спине даже через ткань. Теперь Кай дышал Ариэлю в макушку. 

— Если бы я был жесток, то попросил бы, чтобы за обедом ты припрятал нож, а ночью вырезал бы им обоим сердца. Но этого я никогда у тебя не попрошу. Они оба нужны тебе, живые и ненавидящие друг друга, чтобы править поверх их глупых голов.


	24. Chapter 24

Их с братом беседу прервало появление Рами, и Ариэль всё никак не мог разобраться, что же чувствует, глядя на столкновение крупного альфы и хрупкого Кая. Рами молчал, скрестив руки на груди, а мальчик вдвое его меньше ростом активно жестикулировал и чуть ли не топал ножкой, как капризный малыш, и звонким, дрожащим от волнения голоском объяснял, что рано ему ещё уходить:

— Но я пробыл у братика совсем мало!

Когда ему того хотелось, Кай играл лучше, чем любой лицедей. У него даже слёзы на ресницах дрожали. Он цеплялся за Ариэля горячими, как в лихорадке, руками, ломая убеждение, что никакой истерики и в помине нет, а всё это — лишь игра. 

Ариэль помнил другого Кая — решительного, режущего словами, будто ножом, — и всё равно поверил представлению. Принялся всерьёз уговаривать, обещать, что они вновь встретятся совсем скоро... А вот Рами оказался привередливым зрителем. Молча поднял Кая — под мышки, как малыша — и, держа извивающееся и размахивающее ногами стройное тело на вытянутых руках, вынес за дверь. Можно было бы сказать: вышвырнул, как котёнка, но у порога Кая ждал давешний бета. Хлопнули двери, отсекая громкий плач и ворчливые уговоры лакея «немедленно замолчать, а то что люди скажут, Ваше Высочество».

Рами вернулся к застывшему столбом в центре комнаты Ариэлю, бросив мимоходом:

— Как же я рад, что ты — не твой брат.

Он тщательно, хлопая себя руками, отряхнул пыль и следы обуви Кая с одежды. Наконец выпрямился и посмотрел Ариэлю прямо в глаза.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты готов к разговору. Потому что капризы и детское поведение вашей семьи мне уже слегка надоели.

Ариэль обнял себя руками. Безобразная сцена с плачущим Каем не оставила его равнодушным.

— Я ничего не сделал твоему брату, — напомнил Рами, — так что не делай такое лицо. Так ты готов к серьёзному разговору?

Ариэль сглотнул. 

— Мне кажется, я уже всё сказал. Моё мнение не изменится. Я не откажусь от отца.

Он так устал, что приходилось мечтать об одиночестве клетки и тишине королевских покоев.

— Я так понимаю, ты даже не взглянул на подарок Фера.

— Подарок?

Рами подошёл к столу и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лежащей там книги в чёрной обложке, но в последний момент передумал. Словно та могла его укусить.

— Вот твой подарок.

— Сегодня Фер щедр на подарки, — сказал Ариэль, не двигаясь с места. 

Им овладело плохое предчувствие, вплоть до дурноты. Ошейник, казалось, сдавил горло, так что стало трудно дышать.

Рами кивнул и занял место у стола сбоку от книги, так что ещё один стул, отодвинутый прежде, остался свободным и будто ждал Ариэля.

— Да уж, сегодня у тебя день подарков: покои твоего оммы и мемуары твоего отца. 

Ариэль сжал кулаки под прикрытием кружев и свободной одежды, но Рами заметил. Конечно, заметил — ведь он всё всегда замечал, этот пёс.

— Мы подумали, — сказал Рами, особо подчеркнув это «мы», — что по характеру ты столь же упрям, точь-в-точь как и ваш средний — бета, и никому не поверишь, кроме собственного отца — непогрешимого, святого, безвинно преданного и убиенного. Только его голос ты сможешь услышать, только он сам сможет открыть тебе глаза.

Рами говорил с такой ненавистью, какой Ариэль в его голосе давно не слышал, с первых, наверное, дней. И с убеждённостью в своей правоте, с издёвкой и обидой, с желанием причинить боль. 

Ариэль закрыл глаза. Испугался, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Мне вновь придётся тянуть тебя за руку? Может, ещё и почитать за тебя?

Раздался противный скрип ножек стула по полу, и Ариэль не стал дожидаться новой порции унижений. На негнущихся ногах, глядя только на чёрную книгу, он приблизился к столу, сел и вдруг понял, что слёзы не только стоят в глазах, но и текут по лицу.

Он за всю жизнь не плакал столько, как в последние — проклятые — дни.

Рами встал. Ариэль заметил лишь мелькнувшее цветное пятно справа от себя. Раздались быстрые, решительные шаги, скрип двери.

— Эй, Бромир, где ты там? Вина принеси и бокалы. Нет, еды не надо. Хотя нет, сладкого чего-нибудь принеси.

Ариэль смотрел прямо перед собой на чёрную обложку, сорванную магическую печать и сломанные замки — то чёткие, то расплывающиеся в безобразные пятна. Он бы хотел заведомо обвинить Фера в подлоге, но знал эту книгу — видел, как отец её заполнял, вернее, закрывал каждый раз, прерывая работу, когда кто-либо к нему заходил. Эту чёрную книгу Ариэль видел у отца столько лет, сколько себя помнил. Она оставила на его теле магический ожог, не сходивший с пальцев семилетнего несмышлёныша несколько месяцев. Отец посчитал, что Ариэль и так наказан за проявленное любопытство. Никто, кроме того, кто носит корону по праву, не мог прочитать эту книгу — тайны королей открывались лишь королям.

Лорд Дэфайр не раз говорил: «Только слабый ум полагается на свою крепкую память. Вам, принц, уже сейчас следует начать вести дневники. Берите пример с вашего благороднейшего отца, нашего господина. Он, как и ваш дед, Аластор Мудрый, как и все короли до него, записывает всё важное, чтобы не хранить в памяти, чтобы голова была свободна для новых мыслей. И когда пробьёт час нашего господина, то новый король не останется без мудрого совета предшественников — все дневники сами откроются перед венценосной особой. Так в королевской семье сохраняются знания и преемственность. Когда-нибудь придёт время, и вы, как никто в нашей стране, сможете по достоинству оценить поступки всех своих благороднейших предков».

Когда из-за спины раздался голос, Ариэль всем телом вздрогнул.

— Фер хотел это сжечь, чтобы даже пепла от него не осталось, — сказал Рами, — я не позволил. Такие записи — дурной пример для любого нового короля, но для тебя — единственная возможность увидеть правду, в конце-то концов. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь туда смотреть, не хочешь думать и анализировать, не хочешь слышать, как поносят имя твоего отца. Понимаю, что легче самому умереть, чем убить в душе собственного родителя. Но я больше не собираюсь слышать от тебя дифирамбы ему. Ты должен открыть глаза... И открой уже наконец эту проклятую книгу!

— Я не хочу.

У сидящего на стуле Ариэля так кружилась голова, что казалось, мир вокруг качается. Но Рами за его спиной оставался, как скала в океане, неподвижной надёжной опорой. С ним, даже пожелай Ариэль утонуть в кружащемся мире, этого бы не случилось. Он бы насильно спас тонущего.

— А кто тебя спрашивает, принц, хочешь ты выздороветь или не хочешь? Ты болеешь и всеми правдами и неправдами избегаешь лечения. Я здесь, чтобы удостоверится, что ты принял лекарство. Оно горькое, мерзкое, зато ты выздоровеешь, думаю, уже с первого раза.

Он перегнулся через плечо Ариэля и двумя пальцами, будто прикоснувшись к мерзкой лягушке, отбросил обложку.

— Свежие записи сверху. Кое-кого из этих людей ты наверняка знаешь.

Ариэль сидел, не шелохнувшись, и Рами вплёл в его волосы пальцы, надавил на затылок:

— Читай. Читай вслух.

Пробегая глазами первые строчки, Ариэль думал, что предаёт отца, влезая в его записи без спроса. Но уже к концу первой страницы его голос сел, и о предательстве он больше не думал.

К концу третьей страницы его всё-таки вырвало.

Рами дал ему вина, отвёл в постель — новую, роскошную. Уложил, как ребёнка, волосы отвёл от лица.

— Мне жаль.

Ариэль ничего не ответил.

— Это твоё. — Рами положил рядом с ним ту чудовищно страшную книгу. — Это больно. Но это пройдёт, когда ты из себя его с корнем вырвешь. Главное, помни, что ты — не он, тебе не в чем себя обвинять.

Ариэль отвернулся, пряча в подушке лицо. Он хотел умереть. В первый раз за все эти страшные дни сил бороться — как им всем теперь со всем этим жить? — у него совсем не осталось. Он чувствовал себя преданным больше, чем когда незнакомые люди, зная лишь, чей он сын, кидали конский навоз ему прямо в лицо и без капли жалости желали ему немедленной смерти.

— Ты сможешь всё это пережить и забыть. — Рами похлопал его по плечу. — А ну-ка подвинься.

Кровать качалась, как и весь мир, но Рами держал Ариэля за талию и не давал соскользнуть в полную темноту.

— Дай себе время, не думай об этом сейчас. Подумай потом, — уговаривал Рами, поглаживая Ариэля по животу, будто капризничающего из-за колик младенца.

Зря тратил силы — Ариэль и так ни о чём не мог думать. Голова оставалась совершенно пустой, язык будто онемел, в глаза как песка насыпали. Он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Тихо дышал и, наверное, совсем бы закоченел, если бы не альфа, греющий спину.

Ариэль лежал на боку и смотрел на книгу, небрежно брошенную в центр кровати. Она упала, раскрывшись посередине, и когда сквозняк становился особенно сильным — шевелила краями страниц, будто живая, шуршала, словно змея. Ему бы протянуть руку и захлопнуть проклятую книгу — а он не мог к ней прикоснуться. Словно одной касание к ней равнялось укусу ядовитой змеи и могло убить слабую жертву.

Ариэль и был ею — этой слабой, безвольной, парализованной жертвой. 

Когда двери открылись, и внутрь вошёл Люцифер — в роскошном облачении, с короной на голове, с лицом, будто высеченным из мрамора, — книга затрепетала страницами, взволнованно — зло — зашумела, и Рами вдруг перегнулся через Ариэля и хлопнул обложкой, придавил её своей широкой ладонью, будто тоже слышал в этом шелесте шипение змей.

— Хватит уже так убиваться. Соберись, — он сказал это так тихо, будто не хотел, чтобы Фер услышал. — Бери себя в руки, вставай. Король пришёл для важного разговора.

Как будто Ариэль мог не заметить короля, смотрящего прямо на него немигающим взглядом.

Рами поднялся на ноги, подошёл к Люциферу, что-то негромко сказал. «Будь с ним мягче?» — кажется, так. 

Ариэль медленно сел, медленно спустил ноги на пол, поднялся, будто старик, не верящий в свои силы. Колени подкашивались, но он удержался и на ногах, и в сознании. Притворился нормальным, выпрямился и склонил голову в поклоне, как положено перед королём. Он не знал, что делать и что говорить в таких обстоятельствах, но мог следовать этикету — единственным незыблемым правилам, которые оставались в его рухнувшей и рассыпавшейся, как песчаный замок, жизни.

Фер подошёл к столу, сел там, где до него сидел Ариэль, и позвал:

— Ну же, идите сюда, принц.

Ариэль остановился на расстоянии двух шагов от сидящего короля.

— Чего вы ждёте? 

Разумеется, приказа.

— Садитесь.

Всё казалось нереальным, будто происходило с кем-то другим. Ариэль послушно занял ближайший к нему стул и опустил взгляд на собственные, сложенные на коленях руки.

— До свадьбы осталось совсем мало времени. Нам нужно решить всё сегодня, чтобы хранители клятв вплели наш договор в обручальные кольца, — сказал невидимый Фер. Ариэль не посмел на него посмотреть. Он еле дышал, и даже сидеть ровно требовало немалых усилий. — Вы прочитали контракт, хотите в нём что-то изменить?

— Я читал, но не помню подробностей, — признался Ариэль. Брачные клятвы вылетели у него из головы, как и всё остальное из прошлой счастливой жизни, кончившейся, когда он открыл дневник отца. — Мне надо ознакомиться с контрактом ещё раз.

После недолгого молчания Фер сказал:

— Ну так знакомьтесь.

Свиток оказался в руках Ариэля, взгляд упал на первый пункт, и тошнота подступила к горлу.

— Я не свяжу свою жизнь с сыном Душелома, — раздался холодный голос Фера. — Это понятно?

— Ему всё понятно, Фер, — вмешался Рами и сказал Ариэлю: — Ты дальше читай.

Ариэль правда пытался читать, но вяз в словах, цеплялся за завитки на больших буквах, путался в строчках и терял смысл предложений снова и снова. Он добрался до «в мире и согласии», похоже, что-то важное по пути пропустив, но это важное уже не казалось ему таким уж значительным.

Он положил свиток на стол и шумно вздохнул. Воздух вроде бы попал в грудь, но почему-то его там стало ещё меньше.

— Как вы собираетесь жить со мной в согласии, мире и любви, господин? — Поразительно, но то, какой развалиной, не чувствующей под собой ног, он стал, по голосу никто бы не понял. — Вы правда собираетесь дарить мне любовь и заботу? — Ариэль поднял голову и вгляделся в неподвижное лицо Фера. — Сможете ли вы выполнить этот контракт, Ваше Королевское Величество, мой господин?

— Это обычная часть брачного ритуала. Я, сказать по правде, вписал её, не вдаваясь в суть слов, — подумав, сказал Фер. — Вы правы, нам не следует бездумно включать в клятвы то, что мы, возможно, никогда не сможем выполнить.

Рами, уже вечность убеждающий всех, что они строят семью, а не что-то уродливое, не стал возражать. Он принёс из шкафа письменные принадлежности, и король забрал себе перо и чернильницу. 

Буквы на нижней части свитка поплыли, собираясь тёмными каплями на кончике пера, втягиваясь в полый стержень без каких-либо заметных усилий со стороны держащего зачарованное перо короля.

— Так что вы предлагаете написать? Рами?.. Ариэль?


	25. Chapter 25

Фер впервые назвал его по имени. Ариэль закусил щеку изнутри. Наверное, в лесу что-то сдохло, зловонное и большое. Фер своей оплошности, кажется, не заметил, продолжил обсуждение: 

— Совсем обойтись без заключительной части нельзя, у нашего брачного союза должен быть смысл. 

Ариэль хмыкнул, давя на корню глупый смех. 

— Рождение наследника и свобода для нас всех друг от друга — вот истинный смысл наших брачных клятв. 

Король принялся писать, повторяя слова Ариэля без каких-либо изменений. Рами не дал ему закончить, не побоявшись оскорбить действием, прижал руку короля к столу, так что перо чиркнуло острым кончиком и пробило ткань свитка. 

— Я не согласен, — заявил Рами, будто его поступок не говорил громче любых слов. 

— А я не согласен участвовать в фарсе. — Фер высвободил руку и убрал уродливый росчерк и усеявшие свиток кляксы. — Принц Ариэль прав, нам нужен наследник и свобода, чтобы каждый мог устроить свою жизнь. 

— Нельзя заключать брак с целью его развалить. 

Фер откинулся на спинку кресла, взглянул на Рами с таким выражением лица, что даже Ариэля пробрало холодом. 

— Я не препятствую тебе устраивать свою жизнь с принцем Ариэлем. Я всего лишь даю ему право тебе отказать. Или принять твои чувства. Вы вдвоём сможете делать, что хотите, и я смогу — что хочу. 

— Тебе придётся выполнять супружеские обязанности. 

— Но любить его обещать я не буду. Принц прав, зачем вписывать то, что выполнить мы не способны. А я не способен его полюбить. 

Рами встал, но остался стоять у стола, опираясь на него ладонями, нависая над Фером. 

— Ты никого полюбить не способен. 

Фер и не подумал обидеться. 

— Возможно, — бросил он с лёгкостью и вернулся к работе над свитком — убирая из него все упоминания чувств. — Я оставил, что мы обязуемся относиться друг к другу с заботой и хранить жизнь, Рамиэль. Что-то ещё? Нет? — Тогда он обратился к молчащему Ариэлю и протянул ему исправленный текст. — Прочитайте ещё раз. Раз уж мы заключаем контракт, то я хочу, чтобы каждый здесь смог выполнить его условия. 

Ариэль прочёл каждый пункт, начиная с второго. В этот раз ему удалось понять больше и вспомнить, что насторожило при первом прочтении. 

— Что это за чрезвычайные обстоятельства? — спросил он, останавливаясь на вассальной клятве. 

— Угроза вашей жизни или жизни ребёнка, — ответил Фер. — Хотите конкретизировать каждый случай? 

— Было бы хорошо. 

Фер изменил всего несколько слов и протянул свиток Ариэлю. 

— Так справедливо? 

Он вписал наказание за несправедливый приказ — точно такое же, как и за его неисполнение: невыносимую боль — и продолжил допрос: 

— А что с первым пунктом? 

Ариэль помолчал, собираясь с разбегающимися мыслями. 

— Я считаю, этот пункт в брачных клятвах лишний. Ни вы, Ваше Величество, ни лорд Рамиэль ничего не говорите о своих родителях, зачем же упоминать о моих? Брачные клятвы даются не для того... — Силы неожиданно оставили Ариэля, и звучание его голоса к концу фразы превратилось в едва различимое бормотание. 

Фер прервал его: 

— Вы хотите остаться его сыном? 

— А у меня есть выбор? — Ариэль с трудом сглотнул. Его вновь мутило. — Разве родителей выбирают? 

Что-то противное, с мерзким металлическим привкусом заполнило рот, и Ариэль стёр липкую влагу с губ. На кончиках пальцев остались красные разводы. Он кашлянул, и мелкие красные точки усеяли всю ладонь. 

Это кровь. Он кашляет кровью. 

Ариэль поднял взгляд. Побледневший Рами смотрел на него, широко распахнув яркие, как весеннее небо, глаза. И, похоже, тоже не мог пошевелиться от ужаса. 

Чьи-то сильные руки прижали плечи Ариэля к спинке кресла, не дав стремительно теряющему силы телу сползти на пол. Фер склонился над ним, вглядываясь в глаза, поднял голову — и Ариэль уцепился взглядом за несколько плохо сбритых волосков под его подбородком и маленький, но глубокий шрам от кинжала или стрелы в основании шеи. Амулет огня яростно пылал на груди, выдавая волнение владельца. 

— Рами, живей. Его отравили! Целителей! 

Что грохнулось на пол, наверное, стул... 

— Держись! Борись за себя! 

Удар по лицу привёл Ариэля в чувство. Он лежал на полу. Несмотря на ужасный сквозняк, продирающий замёрзшее тело до костей, резко пахло рвотой и кровью. Центр груди жгло так яростно, будто кто-то решил его пытать кислотой — но это Фер, стоя над ним на коленях, прижимал амулет всех стихий к голой коже. Было ужасно тихо. Значит, вокруг — никого. 

Ариэль собрал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы сказать: 

— Отпустите меня. Пока он не видит. 

И вновь получил по лицу, чтобы в этот раз уже окончательно соскользнуть в темноту, где нет ни боли, ни слёз, ни обязательств.


	26. Chapter 26

Ариэль трижды приходил в себя и вновь соскальзывал в темноту. Видел целителей, склонившихся над ним с волнением на бледных лицах. Потом его рвало с такой силой, что казалось, от каждого выворачивающего душу спазма органы внутри измельчаются в кашу. Огонь жёг грудь, холод превращал голову, руки и ноги в куски застывшего льда. Кровь то стыла в жилах, то текла, как вода. Мир кружился, шумел и шуршал, кричал и стонал. Казалось, он слышал два голоса, зовущих его из темноты: один — тёплый, взволнованный, ждущий на полпути, только свою часть пройди, второй — требовательный, грубый, рвущий жилы и силой тянущий на себя. 

— Мы теряем его. 

Ариэль сквозь сводящую с ума боль улыбался, кровавая пена хлопьями лезла у него изо рта, и он думал: скорей бы. Он правда очень устал. 

А затем наступила тишина, темнота, боль совсем ушла, как и тяжесть. В теле осталась лишь лёгкость и пустота. Ариэль мысленно восславил богов за то, что умер и его смерть — не его вина. Он её просил, но не выбрал. 

— Спасибо! — зачем-то ему понадобилось сказать это вслух, но боги услышали его хрип и ответили голосом Рамиэля: 

— Хочешь пить? 

Мёртвые не пьют. Ариэль напрягся, и бесчувственное только что тело ответило первой, слабой ещё, волной боли, прокатившейся по мышцам, костям, связкам, каждой крохотной частичке, даже волосам. Мышцы живота сократились, напоминая об агонии, пережитой совсем недавно, и Ариэль замер в ужасе — но настоящая боль так и не пришла. Всё кончилось, не начавшись.

Рами не стал ждать ответ, помог Ариэлю приподняться, прижал холодную бутылочку ко рту, и в рот потекла горькая жидкость, остро пахнущая травами и вином, а ещё, возможно, бобровой струёй. Воспоминание о ненавидимом с детства лекарстве заставило сморщиться, но Рами зажал нос рукой, и пришлось подчиниться — допить всё до капли. 

— Почему так темно? — Ариэль наконец смог говорить. 

Лекарство помогло или магия целителей, но раздирающая нутро боль так и не вернулась. Он хлопал ресницами, таращил глаза, пытаясь понять, где находится, но не видел почти ничего, лишь какие-то тени над головой и ряд прямоугольников слева, но недостаточно светлых, чтобы развеять стоящую здесь хоть глаз выколи темноту. 

— Ночь ещё. Спи. 

Ариэль не мог спать. Он не понимал, где находится, что с ним и кто с ним, почему Рами так близко. Да и тело болело больше от того, что ему не хватало движения, из-за застывших мышц и застоявшейся крови. 

— Мне нужно, — сказал он, когда Рами попытался его удержать. 

— По маленькому? 

Милосердные боги. Этот вопрос Ариэль с будущим мужем точно не собирался обсуждать. 

В темноте раздался шорох, что-то звякнуло, и Ариэль повернулся туда, на звук, в противоположную от Рами сторону — вправо. 

— Свет, — холодный голос Фера разрезал темноту, как и огоньки послушно запылавших свечей, и Ариэль зажмурился, пряча от резкого света глаза, а разум — от нереальности происходящего. 

Когда он решился посмотреть прямо перед собой, Фер с канделябром в руке находился от него на расстоянии не более двух локтей. Король сидел, поджав под себя ноги, и высоко держал щедро плачущие восковыми слезами свечи. Жидкий воск капал на постель, тёк по рукам и застывал на коже непрозрачными каплями. Фер не замечал никакого для себя неудобства. Амулет огня светился у него на груди, охраняя тело от ожогов. 

Ариэль впервые видел Фера без одежды, вернее, в рубашке, но расстёгнутой, и в низко сидящих на бёдрах ночных панталонах. От места, где у всех людей бьётся сердце, начинался старый страшный рубец, пересекал мускулистый, в выпуклых кубиках напряжённого пресса живот, резал тёмную дорожку волос, уходящую от пупка вниз, и прятался под одеждой. Ариэля настолько поразил старый страшный шрам короля — его на части пытались разрубить, что ли? — что лишь через несколько мгновений осознал, куда направлен его взгляд, и, ярко вспыхнув ударившим в голову смущением, немедленно убрал оттуда глаза. 

Либо к королю природа была чрезмерно щедра, либо его половые органы увеличились в размерах из-за прилившей к ним крови. И первое объяснение, и второе Ариэля не порадовало. 

— Вижу, вам значительно лучше, — заметил Фер невозмутимо. 

Как он мог говорить настолько холодным и лишённым всех эмоций голосом, когда его естество так твёрдо, что прижимается к животу? 

— Ариэль? 

Лучше бы Фер продолжал звать его принцем. 

— Повернитесь ко мне лицом, я хочу осмотреть ваши глаза. 

Ариэль подчинился и пережил прикосновения неестественно горячих рук к своему лицу. Никто не увидел бы в действиях Фера даже намёка на излишнюю ласку, но Ариэль всё равно слишком ярко и полно ощутил своё тело и близость чужого. Фер оттягивал ему веки, разглядывая глазницы в неверном свете горящих свечей, а Ариэль давил на корню желание сбежать от вновь, в который уже на его памяти раз пьяного Фера. 

Запах вина, сладкий и терпкий одновременно, щекотал нос, и Ариэль задержал дыхание. Он выдохнул, лишь когда Фер его отпустил. 

— С ним всё... С вами всё хорошо, Ариэль. Легко отделались, в отличие от того, кто вас отравил. 

Ариэль как человек, который совсем недавно думал, что умер, и пережил столь лютую боль, что едва рассудок не потерял, высказался бы как-то иначе. Но возражать Феру не стал. 

— Вы нашли отравителя? 

— Нашли в тот же день, — ответил Рами из-за спины. — Он выдал себя и принял тот же яд, что и ты. Три дня умирал в муках, пока ты спал. Не думай о нём. Он заслужил свою смерть. 

— Три дня? — бездумно повторил Ариэль. 

— Сон — лучший лекарь, — ответил Рами, а Фер добавил: 

— Да, когда настоящие лекари промыли желудок и очистили кровь, то сон, конечно, лучшее средство для выздоровления. 

Тело казалось немного вялым, живот — совершенно пустым, но в остальном Ариэль чувствовал себя превосходно. В нём бродили силы, которые он получил не из еды — и ошейник больше не сдавливал его горло. 

В голову полезли догадки одна страшнее и непристойней другой. 

Теперь Ариэль видел: они находились в его новых покоях, делили постель, будто семья. Ариэль и подумать не мог, что такое когда-то случится. Ведь Фер ясно дал понять, что не хочет участвовать в фарсе и строить якобы семью вместе с Рами и человеком, которого «я никогда не смогу полюбить». 

А теперь они все здесь, в одной постели, и Рами, как и обычно, спит без рубашки, а Фер полуголый, пьяный и возбуждён. 

Ариэль ущипнул себя за бок — нет, это не сон. Так что же между ними случилось за эти три дня и три ночи? И почему Фер смотрит так на него? И, боги, он всё ещё возбуждён. И что всё это, лютые демоны, значит?


	27. Chapter 27

Фер вернулся на свою часть кровати и сел, спустив ноги на пол. Ариэль наблюдал за ним с тем же вниманием, с каким заяц из ненадёжного убежища прелых листьев следит за волком, ищущим себе пропитание. Возбуждённый сейчас и всегда сильный, решительный, лишённый жалости к слабым — в животном царстве Фер бы стал истинным волком, альфой, ведущим свою стаю вперёд.

Единственный недостаток, который Ариэль пока что нашёл в короле — чрезмерное пристрастие к выпивке, губящее со временем разум и портящее и так нелёгкий характер. Запах вина буквально пропитал воздух, из-за него до сих пор не получалось спокойно дышать. Сколько же, интересно, Фер выпил сегодня, или где-то на полу разлито вино, и не одна бутылка, а больше?

В движениях короля Ариэль не заметил ни слабости, свойственной выпивохам, ни дрожания рук, да и на коже всё ещё тлели фантомные следы прикосновений сильных уверенных пальцев. Пока Ариэля пытали тёмные, как угли, глаза, он тоже не терял время зря и в чертах лица короля не нашёл никакой мягкости или одутловатости, по которым так легко узнать любителя выпить. Острые скулы, чуть впалые щёки, лёгкая синева от пробившейся за день щетины — глядя в спину короля, на его тёмные волосы, заплетённые на ночь в косу, Ариэль мысленно собирал его портрет из врезавшейся в память цветной мозаики.

Фер, убрав свечи на столик возле кровати, остался сидеть. Свет делал тонкую ткань его ночной одежды совершенно прозрачной, очерчивал силуэт мускулистого тела. Когда он повернулся, тени и свет всего на мгновение так легли на его спину, что Ариэлю показалось, или он и правда заметил шрамы, поднимающие тонкую, как паутинка, ткань, грубые, рваные, страшные раны, как от кнута?

Он прикусил язык — не время сейчас для расспросов. Да и другое волновало сильней, хотя в Люцифере волновало всё, как в ощерившемся волке, который при малейшей ошибке тебя раздерёт.

Когда Фер потянулся к кубку, стоящему на столике рядом со свечами, Ариэль не сдержался:

— Хватит пить. Зачем вам столько? Ладно мы, но что подумают люди, вновь увидев пьяного короля?

Не стоило этого говорить, но язык без костей уже было не остановить.

Спина Фера будто заледенела, стала напряжённой и твёрдой, как щит, которым он от услышанного закрылся.

Ариэль проклял свой длинный язык. Но иметь дело с пьяным, потерявшим остатки соображения животным ему хотелось ещё меньше, чем с дьявольски злым человеком, и он решился продолжить:

— Здесь и так невозможно дышать. Всё пропахло вином.

Наступившее после его слов молчание показалось тяжёлым, как земля, которую насыпают на гроб. Стало так тихо, словно все они затаили дыхание. Ариэль стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, будто на него собрались напасть, такое напряжение заполнило пространство между ними троими. Как никогда ярко он ощутил присутствие рядом двух сильных альф и их липнущее к коже внимание.

За спиной, будто удар грома в безоблачном небе, заскрипела кровать.

— Я открою окно, — сказал Рами. — А то нашему Ариэлю нечем дышать. Слышишь, Фер? Всё здесь провоняло молодым вином, хмельным, сладким.

Зачем он об этом сказал? И таким тоном, будто хотел укусить, но так, легонько, по-дружески.

Ариэль оглянулся: Рами ушёл открывать самое дальнее от постели окно. Будто это могло спасти их от висящей в воздухе вони перебродивших фруктов. Чтобы избавиться от запаха стоило бы все без исключений окна открыть. Он, кажется, стал ещё навязчивей и мощней, и Ариэль закрыл пальцами ноздри.

Фер шумно фыркнул, будто норовистый жеребец. Затем всё же дотянулся до кубка, но пить не стал — взобрался вновь на постель, и вот так, в висящей на широких плечах рубахе, в едва держащихся на бёдрах штанах, такой же откровенно, бесстыдно возбуждённый, как прежде, он преодолел расстояние до Ариэля и протянул ему кубок.

— Пей.

— Выпей, Эль, — эхом раздалось из угла, где с неподатливой рамой боролся Рами.

Что-то хрустнуло, задребезжало стекло. Ариэль оглянулся на звук, но увидел немного. 

— Фер уж точно не хочет тебя отравить, — сказал почти невидимый Рами, когда свечи затрепетали на сквозняке, и света стало совсем мало.

— Выпей. — Фер поднёс вино к губам Ариэля.

— Я не хочу.

— Пей. Я хочу, чтобы ты выпил.

Его тяжёлый взгляд едва удавалось выносить, но Ариэль не позволил себе ни показать слабость, ни взбрыкнуть. Спорить с пьяным, как носить воду решетом, бесполезно и очень опасно, когда положения не равны.

Холодный металл больно ткнулся в зубы, и Ариэль перехватил кубок поверх горячей ладони Фера, направил его сам. Хотят они, чтобы он тут напился, ну что ж, после пережитой полусмерти нет ничего, чего бы он испугался.

Он чувствовал сильный аромат вина, ждал почувствовать вкус, а в рот потекла вода, холодная, чистая. Ариэль ею едва не подавился.

Запах вина рядом с Фером, смотрящим на него тёмными, как сама бездна, глазами, стоял одуряющий. В его лице, напряжении тела, движениях — ни тени последствий злоупотребления хмельными напитками. Только в глазах темнота, как у пьяного.

Они вместе опустили руки, и кубок упал на постель, заливая её водой.

Фер положил руку Ариэлю на талию, скользнул выше, сминая ткань ночной сорочки, остановился у сердца, пытающегося выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Так я для тебя пахну вином, да, омега?

Ариэль закрыл глаза, всё равно почти ничего не видел. На щеках яростно разгорался румянец.

Так что, каждый раз, когда он замечал пагубную привычку короля, на самом деле речь шла не о пристрастии к выпивке, а о страстном желании альфы, направленном на омегу?

— Мне тоже хочется это узнать, — сказал вернувшийся в кровать Рами.

Прикосновение его широкой тёплой ладони к спине неожиданно придало сил, и Ариэль воспользовался ими, чтобы немедленно прервать крайне неудобный для себя разговор.

— Я не собираюсь сейчас это обсуждать, — сказал он и выбрался из кровати.

Шлепая босыми ногами по холодному полу, он добрался до открытого Рами окна и встал там, хватая ртом чистый ночной воздух, в котором не могло быть ни острого тёплого запаха жеребца, ни сладкого хмельного вина. И всё равно чувствовал их, будто они прилипли к нему, проникли под кожу.

— Луговые цветы и липовый мёд, — тем временем сказал Рами. — А что чувствуешь ты?

— Тёмный горький мёд, топлёное молоко, пряности, когда он возбуждён. — Ариэль в жизни не думал услышать такое от Люцифера. — А он, когда ты с ним, возбуждён постоянно, и из-за этого я дышать не могу.

— Но ведь дышишь.

— Дышу, но временами хочу тебя и его удушить.

Их мнения с Фером совпали, Ариэль тоже хотел удушить их обоих, чтобы не чувствовать ничего.

Один — как пропахший потом и мускусом норовистый жеребец, ветер в лицо и свобода. Второй — как пьяное хмельное вино, разлитая в воздухе страсть, волнение в крови и опасность.

И что с этим всем ему теперь делать? Что делать всем им?

— Возвращайся в постель, Ариэль, — позвал Фер. — Не бойся меня, ничего я тебе не сделаю.

Успокоил бы, если бы Рами не уточнил с упорством кошки, перетаскивающей котят в выбранное ею новое место для жизни:

— Не бойся, ничего не будет до свадьбы.


	28. Chapter 28

Ариэль лежал ровно по центру кровати, натянув одеяло до самого носа, вытянувшись в струнку, как стражник на посту у королевских покоев. Места хватало, он мог бы раскинуть в стороны руки и не коснуться делящих с ним постель альф, а всё равно чувствовал себя до крайности неудобно, до зуда на коже хотел сбежать.

По левую руку от него на боку лежал Рами, по правую — Фер, и оба не спали. Сонное дыхание Рами Ариэль знал, и сейчас оно было другим. Фер отвернулся в противоположную сторону, тоже тихо, ровно дышал, но напряжение между ними осталось. Со временем став более тонким, аромат вина так и не исчез за ночь, несмотря на гуляющий даже над постелью сквозняк и стылый холод, тянущий со двора через всю ночь распахнутое окно. 

К тёплому мускусному запаху в нетерпении гарцующего жеребца Ариэль давно привык, и пусть теперь он означал близость Рами, всё равно оставался родным и знакомым, не мог пугать. Хотя бояться его следовало не меньше, а даже больше — потому что, дай волю Рами, и они закрепили бы брачный союз пусть не в тот час, когда Ариэль очнулся, едва не отправившись в дома предков, но свадьбы бы точно не стали ждать. Это Фер настоял на всех церемониях, и Ариэлю следовало бы быть благодарным королю — если бы не тревожащий нос сладкий запах вина. 

Небо уже начало сереть, обещая рассвет, но время тянулось неимоверно медленно. Ариэль уже тысячу раз посчитал до тысячи про себя и тысячу раз уже сбился в конце второго десятка. Он не хотел спать. Он хотел оказаться где-то не здесь, даже лучше в канаве с оторванной головой, чем в постели с двумя самыми желанными альфами королевства. Для кого-то желанными, не для него.

Он запретил себе думать о том времени, когда альф уже ничто не остановит, и у него их будет двое, а не один, как он наивно надеялся. Фер получит свою — королевскую — долю. Скорее всего, будет первым и...

Ариэль заставил себя прекратить даже думать об этом. Не хотел вновь услышать от Фера:

— Ты обвиняешь меня в несдержанности, Ариэль? Ты пахнешь, омега, даже во сне. Ты зовёшь так, что это почти невозможно терпеть. Рами — сильный альфа, и то сорвался из-за твоей сладости. А сейчас ты играешь с огнём.

Ариэль тогда стоял у края кровати, не в силах решиться на неё забраться, хотя получил заверения — слово благородного человека, даже двух, — что его и пальцем не тронут «до клятв». И, кажется, последнее уточнение Фер сделал не для него, а для Рами, закатившего глаза и буркнувшего под нос, что между ними уже давно всё решено, ещё когда Ариэль согласился.

— Принц дал слово и назад его не заберёт. Он уже наш омега, — сказал Рами Феру, а тот ответил таким взглядом, что стало ясно: это обсуждали уже много раз.

— Ничего не будет до свадьбы, — с нажимом повторил Фер и лёг на кровать со своей стороны, отвернувшись от всех, злой и пропахший насквозь терпкой сладостью. Тревожащей, очень опасной.

Рами верил в честность полученных обещаний больше, чем Ариэль верил себе сам. Он смотрел на эту кровать, на двух альф — и больше всего на свете хотел повернуть время вспять и умолить богов дать ему родиться бетой и не в королевской семье.

Об отце Ариэль тоже старался не думать. Придётся, но ещё не сейчас.

Когда на его левую руку опустилась тёплая тяжёлая ладонь, он вздрогнул всем телом. Писк увидевший мышь девчонки удалось проглотить, но сердце заколотилось так сильно, что Ариэль бы не удивился, если бы его стук услышали даже во дворе.

Рами погладил его по руке, будто испуганное животное.

— Успокойся. — Помедлив, сказал: — Тоже не можешь уснуть?

Ариэль оглянулся на Фера, но тот даже не пошевелился, и звуки дыхания оставались ровными.

Скрипнула кровать, зашуршало бельё — Рами придвинулся ближе.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, открывая объятия. Ночь уходила, и среди серых теней Ариэль хорошо видел силуэт Рами и его голую грудь, чуть темней на фоне белеющих простыней. — Я тебя не обижу, слово дал, помнишь?

Ариэль мог бы начать спорить, отбиваться, разбудил бы, возможно, всё-таки спящего Фера — и подвинулся ближе к Рами, позволил себе улечься у него на плече головой.

— Тебе сейчас станет лучше, — прошептал Рами ему в макушку. — Увидишь.

Он пах собой. Ариэль даже не мог различить, где начинается запах альфы и заканчивается аромат здорового, сильного тела. Он успокаивал, не казался чужим, и запах вина рядом с Рами становился как будто глуше, таял в мускусе и кислинке.

А вот лежать так было неудобно, и Ариэль подвинулся раз-другой, повернулся, лёг на бок, закинул свою руку на чужой живот. Мышцы Рами будто окаменели, потом чуть расслабились, но остались твёрдыми под приятно тёплой гладкой кожей.

— Спи, — шепнул Рами. Голос у него был напряжённым.

Ариэль мстительно царапнул живот Рами ногтями и закрыл глаза. Так лежать и правда было легче. Тревожащий запах вина становился тем незаметнее, чем глубже Ариэль дышал запахом Рами. Стало намного спокойней, хотя то, что Ариэль сейчас делал, по меткому выражению Фера, точно было игрой с огнём. Только Рами не был огнём, он пах скачкой по зимнему лесу, когда вокруг свежо, и мороз щиплет щёки, а в нос шибает духом наслаждающегося свободой от надоевших конюшен коня.

Ариэль буквально видел себя наездником, дышал глубоко «правильным» запахом. И всё равно думал, что не уснёт.

А проснулся, когда солнечные лучи защекотали лицо. Он был накрыт одеялом, обнимал руками и ногами подушки. Ариэль приподнялся, огляделся кругом — и не нашёл следов присутствия альф в своей спальне. Он упал спиной на кровать, накрыл подушкой лицо, прячась от яркого света. Знакомый запах — Рами — заполнил нос. Вторая подушка, прежде зажатая между ног, пахла вином.

Ариэль коснулся напряжённого, как утром бывает, члена и убрал оттуда руку — не время для игр, а его тело играло с ним в странные игры. Он ещё помнил сон, только что яркий, но, слава всем богам, быстро развеивающийся. В том сне он...

Дыхание потяжелело, и по коже фантомной лаской заскользили четыре руки. Во сне это было…

Нет. Об этом лучше не думать.

Ариэль сел на постели, потянулся, раскинув руки. Всё тело переполняла энергия. Слишком чувственная, слишком пьянящая, но Ариэль бы не стал отказываться от неё. Впервые за много дней он чувствовал себя хорошо, как заново родившимся и свободным, пусть даже здесь, в этой залитой утренним солнцем прекрасной тюрьме.

Скрипнула дверь, внутрь, пятясь, вошёл слуга с ведром. Он не ожидал увидеть проснувшегося Ариэля, но, заметив, тотчас глубоко поклонился.

— Наш господин, милорд Люцифер приказал наполнить для вас ванну.

С поверхности воды поднимался пар, и Ариэль кожей ощутил, как приятно будет окунуться в горячую ванну и смыть с себя трёхдневный пот. Тело не казалось грязным, наверное, его обтирали, но кто? 

Ариэль тряхнул волосами. Об этом сейчас лучше не думать. Тем более когда кровь, скопившаяся в паху, делает голову пустой и пьяной. 

— Продолжайте. Я приму ванну.

Слуга скрылся за ширмой, раздался звук текущей воды.

Когда он вновь показался, Ариэль сказал:

— И передайте кому-нибудь... — Рами много раз называл слугу по имени, и Ариэль поднапряг память: «Как его там? Ах, да». — Скажите Бромиру, чтобы принёс мне что-то поесть.

Слуга вздрогнул, будто Ариэль его ударил хлыстом. Лицо у него побледнело, но он быстро справился с собой.

— Вместо Бромира назначили Вульрика, Ваше Высочество. Я передам, чтобы он принёс завтрак.

— Хорошо. Ступай.

Что случилось с Бромиром, Ариэль не стал у слуги выяснять. Это и так было ясно.

Оставшись один, он недолго смотрел прямо перед собой, а затем решительно поднялся на ноги. Многие умерли, его отец мёртв, мёртв этот Бромир, тем ценней тот факт, что он, Ариэль, всё ещё жив. Он жив. И это самое важное.


	29. Chapter 29

Ариэль заканчивал приводить себя в порядок, когда уединение его покоев нарушили. Порыв сквозняка облизал влажный ещё после купания затылок и исчез, раскрытая без предупреждения дверь вернулась на место с лёгким стуком. Ариэль понял, кто его незваный гость, даже не посмотрев, по одному лишь тонкому аромату вина, защекотавшему нос. Он замер на миг, затем продолжил расчёсывать волосы. Они отросли чуть длинней, чем он привык носить, и теперь закручивались на концах. И путались тоже.

Волнение нарастало вместе с приближением лёгких шагов короля. Ценой небольшой боли Ариэль избавился от застрявшего в волосах гребня и тотчас встал. Он повернулся лицом к гостю и, даже не взглянув на него, склонился в полагающемся полупоклоне.

На короле оказалась расшитая золотом мантия, блестящая на солнце так же сильно, как начищенные сапоги.

— Достаточно, — сказал Фер, и чувство опасности ещё усилилось из-за скрытой напряжённости в его голосе. — Продолжайте то, чем вы занимались, Ариэль. И садитесь уже, наконец.

Люцифер пришёл один и звал его по имени, как ночью. Ариэлю вдруг стало трудно дышать. Он послушался приказа и вновь сел на стул, расчёсываться прекратил. Не зная, куда девать глаза, прикипел взглядом к лежащему на столе гребню. Несколько оборванных волосков застряли между зубьев и теперь блестели на солнце, словно золотистые нити. Ариэль убрал расчёску, без причины смутившись. В присутствии Фера он чувствовал себя странно, мысли перескакивали с темы на тему, ни на чём не удавалось сосредоточиться. Видение короля со свечами в руках, в распахнутой на груди, будто парадная мантия, ночной одежде никак не желало исчезать из головы, будто на Ариэля наслал проклятье бог озорства и насмешек.

— Думаю, нам стоит кое-что обсудить с глазу на глаз, без Рамиэля, — объяснил цель визита Фер, и между ними вновь воцарилось молчание.

Ариэль сдался первым: выдавил из себя хриплое «да» и поднял голову, не получив в ответ ни полслова. Лицо пылало смущением так сильно, что хотелось спрятаться под столом, а не пытаться играть в гляделки с совершенно невозмутимым противником.

Фер спокойно смотрел на него, его лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Альфу не жгло огнём стыда, он наверняка не думал о случившемся вчера, о запахах и всём этом, постельном, постыдном. Он пришёл говорить о серьёзных вещах, скорее всего, об отце, об отравлении, о будущей свадьбе и клятвах, о ребёнке, возможно, а не о всём том, что при одном его появлении, как саранча, заполнило голову Ариэля и пожрало все здравые соображения.

— Для начала нам следует обоюдно признать очевидные факты: вы привлекаете меня, а я желанен для вас, — сказал Фер, переворачивая сложившиеся представления о теме их разговора.

— Это неправда.

Слова так быстро сорвались с языка, что любой бы подверг их сомнениям. Ариэль отвёл взгляд, не желая признавать: в чём-то Фер прав — его мужскую привлекательность отрицать невозможно. И, разумеется, Ариэль её замечал, только это не делало Фера желанным. Особенно когда тот смотрел взглядом, полным превосходства, и загибал пальцы, будто беседовал с несмышлёнышем.

— Рассмотрим факты. Ваши влажные губы, которые вы только что в третий раз облизали, ваши до черноты потемневшие, голодно блестящие глаза, ваш ставший соблазнительно хрипловатым голос и ваше очевидное, до дрожи волнение. И, конечно же, ваш аромат, который я могу чувствовать, даже находясь на расстоянии трёх этажей от вас, а здесь, рядом с вами, дышу только им.

Ариэль опустил голову и сжал кулаки. Он и мог, и не мог возразить. В горле пересохло, и он и правда облизывал губы, голос стал хриплым по той же причине, но и сердце взволнованно билось, а ладони стыдно вспотели, и что-то тёплое знакомой тяжестью оседало внизу живота.

Тем временем Фер продолжил вбивать гвозди в гроб скоропостижно упокоившейся гордости Ариэля:

— В этом нет вашей вины, это природа омеги проявляет себя, а вы — сразу ясно — сильный омега, пусть и не владеете пока своей силой. В этом и заключается суть нашего затруднения — в отсутствии у вас каких-либо навыков собой управлять. Вы чувствуете, что как альфа я могу дать вам больше, чем Рамиэль, и зовёте меня непрестанно. Вы отвлекаете меня от дела, лишаете сосредоточенности, и нам нужно решить этот вопрос до того, как природа решит его за нас.

Ариэль напряжённой ладонью огладил горящие щёки. В лицо Фера не получилось даже взглянуть.

— Я не зову вас. Вернее, я даже не догадываюсь, о чём вы говорите, ничего не делаю, не чувствую ничего. Простите мне мою искренность, Ваше Величество, но я точно не хочу лишний раз видеть вас, и особенно в своей спальне. Я не хочу делить с вами постель.

За такие признания могли и убить, но Фер даже не разозлился. Он ответил совершенно спокойно, будто иного и не ожидал:

— Слышать такое не понравится любому альфе, но я ценю вашу искренность. То, о чём я говорю, находится вне власти вашего разума, это природа вашего тела. Ваша магия просыпается и зовёт меня как более сильного альфу. Вы не можете влиять на то, что выбрало ваше тело, оно в некотором смысле умнее вас. Вы понимаете, о каких явлениях я говорю, Ариэль?

— Я не какое-то животное, жаждущее случки.

Фер вздохнул, явно давя растущее раздражение.

— Никто и не утверждал подобного. Не в моих интересах вас оскорблять. Я пришёл, чтобы договориться с вами и решить всё тем единственным путём, который нашёл для нас.

Ариэль поднял взгляд на Фера, попытался сосредоточиться на точке между прямых тёмных бровей. В глаза не мог посмотреть, это было выше его сил. И на ключицы не мог смотреть — взгляд цеплялся за плотно сжатые губы, терзая воспоминаниями о поцелуях.

Запах вина стал сильней, и Ариэль поправил не дающий свободно вдохнуть шейный платок. Он ужасно вспотел, даже ладони. Дышать легче не стало.

Фер коснулся амулета огня, яростно сверкающего над углублением ключиц. Он выглядел невозмутимым, но лёгкая испарина над его верхней губой и висках — помимо запаха вина — выдавала испытываемое им волнение.

— Я не железный. Если мы не сделаем сейчас то, что необходимо, всё это закончится плохо для всех нас. Я не думал, что эти сложности настигнут нас так скоро, но...

Ариэль поднял голову — Фер с трудом подбирал слова и выглядел более взволнованным и растерянным, чем когда-либо на его памяти прежде.

— Это всё моя вина.

Ариэль не поверил собственным ушам. Впервые Фер признал свою вину хоть в чём-то.

— Пока вы болели, нам пришлось делиться с вами своей силой. В последнюю ночь я, кажется... нет, я точно перестарался, и вы очнулись раньше, чем предполагали целители. Это не так плохо для вас, но те силы, которые я отдал вам и Рами, разумеется, тоже, они, похоже, спровоцируют у вас более раннюю, чем рассчитано, течку и...

Все милосердные боги!

Ариэль закрыл ладонями лицо. Он не мог говорить о таких интимных вещах с Фером. Когда-то он пережил подобный разговор с Рами, но с ним было в разы проще. Тогда Ариэль тоже смущался, но сгореть со стыда не хотел. А Фер топтался по его смятенным чувствам с грациозностью взрослого медведя.

— Все признаки говорят о том, что ваше тело готово созреть. Оно уже связано с нами обоими и зовёт нас, привлекает к себе, не даёт о вас позабыть или заменить кем-то другим. Так было и прежде, но этой ночью и сейчас днём всё стало в разы тяжелей. Рамиэль принял вас, согласился и не сопротивляется, и потому может находиться вдали от вас и не испытывать неудобства. Но со мной всё не так, как вы знаете.

О да, Ариэль знал.

— Я не вправе ограничивать свою магию, из нас двоих это можете сделать лишь вы. И я прошу вас избавить нас обоих от этой пытки. Я хочу предложить вам вновь надеть ошейник и носить его хотя бы до свадьбы. А потом мы со всем этим как-нибудь разберёмся.

Ариэль опустил голову ещё ниже. Ему, наверное, следовало согласиться и как-то отсрочить грядущий позор, но одна мысль не давала покоя: а что будет потом?

— Рами сказал, что когда я буду носить ребёнка, то всё станет только хуже, ещё сложней, чем сейчас.

— Он не прав. Вам будет легче, как и нам, потому что безумие вашей первой течки останется позади. Сейчас выдерживать это всё для всех нас будет сложно. Природа умнее и сильнее нас в том, что касается продолжения рода, не всякую магию возможно подавить. Нам станет легче, но терпеть неудобства всё равно придётся. Ошейник лишь отсрочит, но не избавит нас от необходимости разделить постель. И всё же я считаю, что сделать это после свадьбы предпочтительнее, чем до неё. А вы как думаете?

Ариэль предпочёл бы вообще избежать близкого общения с Фером и Рами, но говорить об этом не стал.

— Вы могли бы приказать мне надеть ошейник. Или сами бы надели его на меня, как прошлый раз.

Фер встал из-за стола и подошёл к раскрытому окну, глубоко и с очевидным наслаждением вдохнул чистый воздух.

— Да, я мог бы решить за вас, — сказал он спустя время, — но если вы становитесь моим супругом, пусть в некоторой части и формальным, но всё же супругом — я выбираю просить вас проявить благоразумие.

— В противном случае...

— Либо, скорее всего, уже до полуночи мы разделим постель. Я едва в силах сдерживаться в вашем присутствии и не могу долго находиться вдали от вас. — Постыдное признание прозвучало голосом, показавшимся не теплей льда, совершенно равнодушным.

Ариэль сидел, выпрямив спину, пытаясь отыскать ответ в пустой, как горшок, голове. Фер сделал это за него. Он положил в центр стола ошейник в виде змеи и сказал:

— Наденьте его, Ариэль, и выиграйте для нас ещё немного времени.


	30. Chapter 30

К покоям лорда Дэфайра Ариэль пришёл под королевским конвоем — Фер его проводил самолично, оставил двух стражников охранять и ушёл.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Ваше Высочество, — открывший на стук в дверь старый слуга склонился в низком поклоне. По-стариковски дребезжащий голос показался искренним, без примеси злобы и лжи.

Подобные приветствия Ариэль пропускал мимо ушей тысячи раз, а сегодня как впервые услышал. Наверное, потому что прежде не имел причин сомневаться в том, что ему искренне желают здоровья. А сейчас всё так переменилось, что даже формальные слова обрели смысл, а доброе отношение — цену.

Ариэль знал старика в лицо и по имени тоже помнил: Винченце. Необычная глазу внешность, непривычное уху имя — далеко забросила судьба уроженца солнечной Генуи. Ариэль удивился, что вспомнил такие подробности из давних рассказов слуги о себе. Да, иногда они говорили, когда Ариэль клевал носом над книгами, а учитель выходил, оставляя старика приглядывать за скучающим учеником.

— Благодарю, — искренне сказал Ариэль, хотя обычно слугам не отвечал. — И вам тоже здоровья и многих лет жизни, Винченце.

Он прошёл внутрь покоев мимо придерживающего дверь старика и убедился, что они тут одни.

— Я пришёл повидаться с братьями. Где они?

Винченце замешкался, возвращая на место засов, а затем ответил с простодушной искренностью:

— Мальчики у себя, но я не могу сюда их позвать и проводить к ним без позволения лорда тоже не вправе. Прошу пока здесь обождать, я скоренько, я только лорда предупрежу, что вы пришли. Присаживайтесь пока, Ваше Высочество.

В жизни Ариэля всё переменилось, а в покоях лорда Дэфайра всё осталось на прежних местах: шкафы с толстыми книгами, несколько столов в центре, любимый стул, окрашенный тёмным лаком, с вытертым за годы твёрдым сидением, письменный прибор с перьями, каждое из которых Ариэль знал «в лицо»: какое мажет, а какое выводит линии тонко и чётко, но, если зазеваешься, без клякс и переписывания не обойдётся.

Хватило взгляда, чтобы мысленно перенестись в безмятежное прошлое, где самой большой неприятностью оказывались тяжёлые фолианты для чтения вместо конных прогулок и занятий с преподавателем фехтования. Ариэль оглядывался кругом, будто видел всё это впервые, хотя годами проводил в покоях лорда Дэфайра времени больше, чем у себя. Удивительно, но та его жизнь была такой простой и счастливой. Даже не верилось, а ведь прошло всего две недели со смерти отца.

Человек, который наверняка участвовал, а может, даже и управлял заговором, уничтожившим счастливое прошлое, о котором Ариэль только что вспоминал, вышел из боковой двери, откуда приходил обыкновенно, и склонил голову в формальном поклоне.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Ваше Высочество.

Дэфайр слово в слово повторил приветствие Винченце, но в этот раз Ариэль не ответил — не почувствовал искренности. Лицо Дэфайра — беты лет на пять моложе отца — отличалось правильными чертами и всегда закрытым, отстранённым выражением. Его можно было бы назвать красивым, но на ум первым приходило определение «скучный». Светло-серые глаза казались холодными, взгляд — оценивающим со всей строгостью.

Прежде Ариэль не раз задавался вопросом: испытывал ли Дэфайр хоть раз в жизни сильные чувства, или им всегда руководил трезвый расчёт? Он приглядывался к учителю, пытался его понять, даже подражал в том, в чём Дэфайр превосходил остальных в окружении. Но сейчас всё с ним связанное перестало иметь значение. Возможно, Дэфайр и считал себя правым во всём, но Ариэль помнил, как отец называл предавшего его человеком достойным во всех отношениях, прекрасным советчиком и сподвижником.

«Я доверяю ему во всём, и тебе, сын, советую так поступать. Для Бертрана важней всего интересы государства и собственная честь. Он никогда не предаст тебя по сентиментальным соображениям или из личной выгоды. Он человек принципа и пойдёт за тем, кто сделает нашу страну великой, будет трудиться на её благо до своего смертного часа. Такие люди ценятся на вес золота. Береги его, сын, и он отдаст за тебя тело и душу».

Из отца получился плохой прорицатель: он лишился тела и души, а его доверенный друг оказался фальшивкой, не золотом. Дефайру же удалось невозможное — будучи первым сподвижником прошлого короля, заслужить доверие и нынешнего, занявшего трон, обагренный кровью. Видимо, вовремя предать кровавого тирана означало обелить себя и всё своё прошлое — советы, сотрудничество и прежнюю дружбу со всеми её преступлениями и выгодами.

А вот сыновьям тирана, даже таким юным и невинным, как Кай, заведомо не участвовавшим по малости лет ни в чём предосудительном, обелить себя никогда не получится. Все всегда будут помнить и ненавидеть только за имя и текущую в венах кровь. И отказывайся от имени отца, не отказывайся — люди всегда будут помнить и проклинать, пока кто-то другой не вызовет в них такой же страх и лютую ненависть.

— Я пришёл, чтобы увидеться с братьями, — объявил Ариэль цель визита. — А ещё наш господин, Его Королевское Величество, милорд Люцефер сообщил, что пошёл навстречу вашим пожеланиям и на время отдал дневник моего отца вам. Я требую его мне незамедлительно вернуть — это личная вещь моего отца и подарена мне моими будущими супругами. Вы не вправе были даже касаться её.

У Дэфайра чуть сузились глаза, и верхняя губа слегка дёрнулась. Если бы Ариэль не смотрел на него, славящегося невозмутимостью, со всем вниманием, то не заметил бы тайных знаков истинного отношения к себе. Лорд Дэфайр сам учил эти знаки читать, и Ариэль давно постиг полезную во всех отношениях науку узнавать искренние чувства людей по изменчивым выражениям их лиц. Презрение лорда Дэфайра не удивило Ариэля, чего-то подобного он от него и ожидал.

— Что ж, Ваше Высочество, я удовлетворю ваши просьбы. Пойдёмте. Я провожу вас в комнату Томи. Книга вашего отца находится у него.

Этого следовало ожидать — что они просветят всех их, уничтожат их сыновнюю гордость, заставят согнуться и послушно принять наказание за то, что все они — сыновья своего отца. И всё равно слова Дэфайра ударили, будто пощёчина. Ариэль на миг прикрыл глаза. В груди загудело от разгорающегося там огня, дыхание стало поверхностным. Ошейник не смог до конца погасить вспышку гнева, и крохотные искорки защекотали кончики пальцев. Магия Ариэля искала выход и не находила, как бывало лишь в детстве, до того, как он научился ею управлять.

Ариэль не двинулся с места. Он ещё и сам не знал, что собирается сказать. Разум приказывал промолчать, но чувства не могла подавить даже змея, обвивающая его шею.

— Я думал о вас, — сказал Ариэль. — О вашем предательстве.

— Нет предательства в том, чтобы остановить безумца, обескровливающего страну.

Не стоило сомневаться, что Дэфайр найдёт слова, чтобы себя оправдать — что в собственных глазах, что в чужих.

— Поговорим о вас, не о нём. — Ариэль не собирался так просто сдаваться. — Вы были с ним дольше, чем я помню себя. Вы видели, как он вознёсся. Вы стояли у трона, он называл вас своим главным советником, он доверил не кому-то, а вам воспитание своих сыновей. И я никогда не поверю, что он с вами всё это не обсуждал. Ему, как и всякому человеку, нужен был кто-то, кто поймёт его и поддержит. И я уверен, что это доверенное лицо, этот понимающий друг — это вы.

Дэфайр пытался сохранить невозмутимость, но без особых успехов — Ариэль, чтобы обмануться деланно спокойным выражением лица, слишком хорошо его знал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Вы остановили безумца. Пусть так. Но вы сделали это только сейчас. А что вы делали прежде? Как вы спали, как ели, как смотрели людям в глаза, как мне сказки рассказывали о славе и величии моего отца?

Дефайр молчал, хотя обычно не скупился на высказывание своего мнения.

— Вы прогнили насквозь, — сказал Ариэль, не боясь быть откровенным и даже жестоким. Как с ним — так и он с ними. — Я вот не знал ничего, был наивен, не задумывался об очевидных сейчас вещах, но вы — умный взрослый человек, находящийся в гуще событий, здесь, в королевском замке, вы — наперсник, как вы выразились, безумца, выпивающий с ним по вечерам, обсуждающий судьбы страны, и вы, скажете, не знали, что он творил? Знали ведь. Что молчите?.. Почему вы не остановили его раньше, или не дали ему хороший совет, не упредили всё это?

Ариэль не кричал, но лавину его слов никому бы не удалось остановить. Даже ему самому, особенно ему самому.

Дэфайр ограничился всего тремя для ответа:

— Я хотел жить.


	31. Chapter 31

Лорд Дэфайр надолго замолчал, словно его «я хотел жить» объясняло всё и перечёркивало все без исключений упрёки в его сторону. Он казался спокойным и даже скучающим, вёл себя как человек правый, вынужденный терпеть несправедливые придирки и даже капризы, и его гордое молчание и полный уверенности в собственной непогрешимости вид оскорбляли сильней любых, даже самых жестоких слов. Ариэль помнил любимую пословицу лорда Дэфайра: «Оправдывающийся виноват», и понимал, почему тот ведёт себя так — он и не думал признавать себя виноватым, даже если и правда испытывал чувство вины, — но сердце требовало другого. 

Простое «я сожалею», несколько слов понимания и сочувствия, скорее всего, удовлетворили бы Ариэля, но лорд Дэфайр ни извиняться, ни сожалеть не собирался. Он сказал холодно и строго, глядя Ариэлю в глаза:

— Вы уже закончили обличать меня? Может, займёмся делами?

Ариэль не закончил. Он не мог вот так просто уйти. 

— Сейчас, когда его больше нет, всем легко обвинять только его одного. Но он был один, а безропотно подчиняющихся его приказам — много. Вы — самый близкий ему человек из тех, кого бы он стал слушать. Вы хоть раз пытались с ним говорить? Переубедить его, направить мысли в иную сторону? Вы сделали хоть что-то?

Дэфайр на миг прикрыл глаза, и уголок его рта дёрнулся в неприятной, горькой усмешке.

— Вижу, вы всё ещё не желаете понимать, — сказал он медленно, будто их разговор его до смерти утомил, — каким человеком был ваш отец, иначе бы вам не нужно было объяснять, что бы тот сделал, попытайся кто-либо его поучать или высказывать в беседе с ним противные его принципам и решениям убеждения. Его склонность подозревать заговоры вокруг себя унесла множество жизней тех, кто пытался его вразумлять, и даже тех, кто всего лишь молил о милосердии, ну и вовсе невинных. Он не терпел рядом с собой несогласных — мне ли вам об этом напоминать? Уж это вы знали, Ариэль. Или сейчас притворитесь забывчивым, как уже позволили себе сказаться наивным?

Ариэль глубоко вдохнул — и не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он и сам боялся возражать отцу, знал: тот этого страшно не любит. Ни разу не видел и не слышал, чтобы кто-либо отважился по-настоящему спорить с ним. Таких не было, а когда появлялись, то сразу же исчезали. И теперь стало ясно — куда. Прежде у Ариэля даже мысли не возникало поставить себя на место тех спорщиков и просителей, и он честно не понимал, сколько мужества требовалось, чтобы пойти против мнения короля. Сейчас он не сомневался в постигшей всех их печальной участи. 

Он представил, как сам входит к отцу, пытается его переубедить в чём-то серьёзнее выбора подарков к очередному празднику — и опустил голову, признавая: нет, так просто он бы не отважился. Чтобы потерять доверие и любовь отца, требовалось совсем мало, и перед глазами всегда оставался живой пример — Томи, с малых лет отличавшийся бескомпромиссной честностью, резкостью слов и суждений и — несомненно — именно за это, а не статус лишённого магии беты нелюбимый отцом. И всё же есть разница между ребёнком и взрослым, несведущим и знающим всё. Разве смог бы он молчать, зная правду? А Томи — он бы молчал, узнав всё?

Ариэль вздрогнул, когда забытый за этими размышлениями заговорил лорд Дэфайр. Выбранный им тон походил на объяснение урока нерадивому ученику, которым Ариэль себя и почувствовал, услышав:

— Ваша сыновья преданность и попытки переложить его вину на других в данном случае не делают чести вашему уму, как и ваша наивность. Вы лжёте себе, если считаете, что чудовищные поступки вашего отца можно оправдать любым поведением других людей. Вы упорствуете в своих заблуждениях, хотя сделано всё, чтобы вы поверили наконец — да, он был словно дьявол, воплотившийся на земле, чтобы истязать невинных. И нет, от него нас могла освободить только его смерть. Всем это ясно — и вам тоже ясно, но вы упрямитесь, не хотите признать очевидное. Больно быть сыном такого отца — я понимаю. Но вы уже взрослый мужчина, и я всегда учил вас, что иллюзии стоят намного дороже той боли, которую нам причиняет даже самая отвратительная и ужасная правда. 

Дэфайр скрестил руки на груди. Он выглядел точно таким же разочарованным, каким Ариэль себя чувствовал.

— Сейчас вы потратили своё и моё время на бесполезные умствования и морализаторство. Я не этому вас учил. Вы вязнете в прошлом вместо того, чтобы строить благополучное будущее на себя и своей семьи. Вы должны были бы пытаться наладить со мной отношения и тем самым сохранить во мне друга, а не злить, обвиняя во всех грехах, и превращать во врага.

Друга? 

Ариэль фыркнул.

— Вы мне не друг. И моему отцу никогда не были другом. Простите за откровенность, но вы не друг даже своей семье и новым покровителям. Сейчас они этого не понимают, но когда-нибудь осознают, что вы могли всё прекратить уже вечность назад. А значит, именно вы виноваты во многих бедах людей и безвинных смертях в той же мере, что и мой отец. Вы виноваты. 

— Никому, кроме вас, не придёт в голову меня обвинять. Не я отдавал преступные и бесчеловечные приказы. И спорить с вашим отцом было как самому идти на плаху и просить палача лишить себя головы.

Ариэль покачал головой.

— Не вы решали, а он, это так. И, наверное, вы правы, и спорить с ним было опасным делом. Но вы могли всё изменить, всего лишь угостив моего отца вином с безвкусной добавкой. Такой же, как не так давно угостили меня.

— Я не травил вас. — Дэфайр ответил слишком быстро и на вопрос, которого ему не задавали.

— Меня отравил Бромир, слуга. — Ариэль облизнул губы. — Но ему, конечно же, кто-то отдал приказ. Слуги редко травят хозяев лишь по своей прихоти. Вам так не кажется?

— Кажется. И я не отравитель, не нужно этих намёков. Я не травил вас, и не собирался травить вашего отца — тем более что отравить альфу, носящего, не снимая, амулет пяти стихий, невозможно. Моя вина заключалась лишь в том, что я слишком долго тянул с принятием решения, не знал, где и в ком искать помощи. И за эту медлительность, как и за предательство — вы правы — друга, я отвечу перед богами. Но не вам меня судить, принц.

— Так же как и не вам судить и презирать меня.

— Презирать? — Дефайр взглянул так, будто его оскорбили в лучших чувствах. — С чего вы взяли, что я презираю вас? Каковы основания для сделанных вами выводов?..

Ариэль, пусть и лицо всё сильнее горело из-за прилившей крови, включился в спор, но победить в нём не смог. 

— Вы стали чрезмерно эмоциональны, Ариэль, — подвёл итог препирательств Дэфайр. — Вы позабыли все мои наставления. Действуете, повинуясь мимолётным чувствам. Вместо того чтобы задавать прямые вопросы — предполагаете. Вы упорно смотрите назад вместо того, чтобы думать о будущем. А оно может стать блистательным для вас, если вы перестанете жить прошлым и обратите свой взгляд исключительно вперёд. В нынешних обстоятельствах, скажу откровенно, вам невероятно повезло, Ариэль. Вы знаете это, мы разбирали с вами подобные ситуации. Таких, как вы, в живых не оставляют — а вы не только живы, но и уже почти супруг короля.

— Я бы предпочёл иное, — с пылом начал Ариэль и замолк, смутившись.

— Что бы вы предпочли? Смерть судьбе королевского супруга и оммы наследника престола? Ариэль, дитя моё, вы повредились рассудком?

Высказывание Дэфайра по смыслу и форме прозвучало оскорбительно, но Ариэль ничего не ответил. Его лицо покраснело, а спину продрал озноб. В чём Дэфайр был прав, так в том, что Ариэль оказался пленником собственных эмоций — неистовых, бурлящих. Его неудержимо несло. Гнев, страх, боль — не он владел ими, а они — им. Его трясло внутри, и дрожь уже начала проявляться в пальцах рук.

Дэфайр приблизился, коснулся предплечья Ариэля. Слои ткани не позволили ощутить тепло его ладони, но в этом прикосновении — крайне редком явлении, случавшемся лишь несколько раз за всю историю их отношений — крылось больше чувств, чем Дэфайр когда-либо проявлял.

— Я прошу прощения у вас, Ариэль, — сказал он с неожиданной мягкостью. — Я переоценил вашу стойкость и недооценил тяжесть обстоятельств, с которыми вы столкнулись. Говорил с вами, будто со взрослым, забыв, что ваш незначительный жизненный опыт делает вас ребёнком не по возрасту. 

— Я не ребёнок. — К ужасу Ариэля, губы у него задрожали, и голос сорвался.

— Конечно, вы не ребёнок. — Дефайр неловко обнял Ариэля за плечи и притянул к своей груди, совершив неслыханный для этого сдержанного человека поступок. — Вы уже совсем взрослый, вы — глава семьи. На вас смотрят братья, они зависят от вас. Двое высокородных альф заключают с вами брак, и только от вас зависит, примете ли вы их, признаете ли частью своей семьи. Люди, которые хотели бы проклинать вас и издеваться над вами из-за вашего отца, будут вынуждены смириться с вашим возвышением, а затем, если вы того захотите, то заработаете их уважение уже как супруг Люцифера, а не сын... вы знаете кого. Да, это не то, что вы хотели, не то, о чём вы мечтали. Это совсем другая жизнь, но вы сможете стать счастливым, прожить её достойно и оставить о себе добрую память, загладить вину отца теми добрыми поступками, которые совершите во благо государства и других людей. В своих супругах вы сможете найти любовь, судя по тем поступкам, которые, я вижу, они уже совершают ради вас. Всё ещё может быть хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, станет хорошо, если вы это себе позволите.

— Мне кажется, соглашаясь на этот брак, я предаю самого себя. И если кто и будет и счастлив, то не я, а кто-то другой с моим лицом и телом.

Лорд Дэфайр, столь же неловко, как обнимал, похлопал Ариэля по спине и отстранился. Его лицо порозовело, выдавая несвойственное обычной отстранённости душевное волнение.

— В некотором смысле вы правы, Ариэль, но и неправы тоже. Только изменившись, вы сможете наладить свою жизнь и отношения с другими людьми, только развиваясь — создать новое и стать счастливым. Но, изменившись, вы не потеряете себя, вы останетесь собой, но большим, лучшим себя нынешнего. Проявите благоразумие — и этот путь приведёт вас в достойное будущее.


	32. Chapter 32

Томи всё ещё выглядел болезненным, лихорадочный румянец на щеках только подчёркивал бледность его кожи. Ему уже позволялось вставать с постели, но выходить из спальни целители запретили. Он маялся, не зная, куда себя девать в четырёх стенах. Стопки книг и письменные принадлежности пылились на столе — он к ним даже не прикасался. На заданный об учёбе вопрос отмахнулся:

— Эль, подумай сам, зачем теперь нам всё это? Я всего лишь заложник и брат наложника. Ты извини, но Кая здесь нет, так что будем говорить честно, как есть. Тебе не править государством, мне не командовать армиями. Нам придётся искать другой путь, если, конечно, ты не собираешься стать для этих...

Он так и не подобрал эпитет для «этих», но с тем, как назвать Ариэля, справился превосходно. Прозвучало всего одно слово, а захотелось ударить его. 

— Жёнушкой? — повторил Ариэль. 

— Именно. — Томи кивнул. — Так собираешься или нет?

Помедлив, Ариэль сказал:

— Нет.

— Вот и отлично!

Ариэль и сам не понял, вернее, не захотел искать причину, почему так, но почувствовал себя уязвлённым. Брату ничего не сказал — не захотел услышать его честное и откровенное мнение о сомнениях, которые поселились на сердце и нет-нет, да и поднимали шипящие головы. Вот как сейчас. Хорошо, что Ариэль смог спрятаться от неудобных во всех отношениях мыслей за разговором.

Томи, устроившись с ногами на постели, жаловался, что небольшая, но уютно обставленная комната его душит, а вид за окном манит так сильно, что он уже примеривался связать простыни и сбежать, спустившись по стене вниз. Болезнь подарила небольшую, но заметную слабость его рукам и ногам, и он умерил порыв — но, как признался, лишь до того, как почувствует себя выздоровевшим.

— Не собираюсь здесь оставаться, сбегу, как только смогу, — повторил он несколько раз, но не потому, что Ариэль с первого раза не понял. Несвобода делала Томи больным больше, чем лёгкий жар, всё ещё чувствующийся, если приложить ладонь к его белому в испарине лбу.

— Проклятая лихорадка. — Он вывернулся из-под руки Ариэля. — Скоро пройдёт. Мне уже намного лучше. Садись рядом, не стой.

Его вид противоречил словам. Рубашка открывала ключицы, о которые можно было порезаться.

— Не смотри так, я хорошо ем. Просто, — он смутился, — телу не всё нравится. 

— Тебя рвёт.

— И не только. — Томи пожал плечами. — Но всё будет хорошо, я пью бульон и ем солёные сухарики. Видишь, вон тарелки стоят. И целый кусок мяса вчера съел, ну почти съел, не до конца. Не смотри так. Всё наладится.

Даже несмотря на болезнь, его кипучая натура требовала решительных действий и резких слов, дающих выход бушующим чувствам. А чувств на душе Томи накопилось немало, и он жаждал ими поделиться, не оглядываясь на нежный возраст и хрупкое душевное равновесие собеседника — Каю он такого бы не сказал. Так что Ариэлю пришлось пережить тяжёлый, болезненный разговор с истосковавшимся по откровенности братом. Они обсудили всё, и дни заключения, и то, что творилось сейчас.

— Я слышал от слуг, этот Бромир три дня умирал в муках, но так и не признался, кто его подговорил тебя отравить. Всю вину взял на себя, — Томи делился всем, что знал. — Эти, конечно, сглупили страшно, понадеялись на верность своих людей. Ты бы видел этого Рамиэля в первый день, когда ещё не знали, выживешь ты или нет. Он весь был будто вырвавшийся из преисподней демон. Его боялись больше, чем нашего отца.

— А ты видел?

— Я — нет, я тогда ещё не вставал. Мне мелкий потом рассказал, как большой грозный альфа к дяде своему приходил. Стул сломал — швырнул в стену. А мог бы и головой дурной тоже в стену побиться, может, прибавилось бы чего в ней. Бромир — его человек, так что за отравление с него спрашивай — ему отвечать. Правда он не один такой недогадливый.

Томи наклонил голову и бросил на Ариэля взгляд исподлобья. Растрёпанные волосы — непривычно тусклые, будто посеревшие — лезли на лоб, и он их нетерпеливо взъерошил ладонью. Сказал, будто выплюнул, что хотел:

— Дэфайр говорил, ты тоже видел дневник отца.

Это не был вопрос, но Ариэль кивнул. Он не хотел пока об этом говорить, но Томи не собирался выяснять чужую готовность обсуждать то, что его волновало.

— Дэфайр принёс книгу мне, когда я начал орать, что они все сволочи, и нарочно тебя отравили, что хотят всех нас свести в могилу, что им мало отца... — Он тяжко вздохнул. — Я надеялся, что это подделка, но мелкий сказал, что видел однажды открытую книгу, и это точно записи нашего отца, и что я — наивный ребёнок, раз думаю, что все просто так без причины ненавидят нас и его. 

— Наш Кай взрослеет, — заметил Ариэль, обнимая себя руками, а затем притянул к себе упирающегося поначалу брата.

Томи не потребовались подсказки, он потратил всего несколько минут на изучение записей отца и дни, чтобы примириться с тем, во что им обоим не хотелось верить.

— Книга у Кая, — сказал он. — Я хотел её сжечь, он не дал. Сказал, что будет хранить её у себя, пока она тебе не понадобится. Он дал мне слово, что не будет её читать.

Ариэль фыркнул.

— Иногда ты такой наивный ребёнок.

Томи прижался к плечу Ариэля плотней. Похоже, его знобило, но одеться потеплей он отказался.

— Я не уверен, что смог бы её для тебя сохранить. Не перестаю думать об этом. Обо всех этих именах. За ними стоят люди из плоти и крови, вернее, их уже нет — ни тех людей, ни их плоти, ни крови. Только ненависть их родных, вот что осталось. А ещё эта книга. Если её сжечь, от него ничего не останется.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы от него ничего не осталось? — спросил Ариэль.

Томи без долгих раздумий кивнул.

— Даже памяти.

— А мы? — уточнил Ариэль. — Мы ведь его сыновья, мы останемся, мы будем помнить.

— Мы — это мы. Мы — не он. И я о нём, как только смогу, то забуду. И если люди будут напоминать, то скажу: не знаю такого. Не хочу его больше знать. 

Защищать имя отца что перед Томи, что перед другими людьми — дело безнадёжное, даже глупое. Брат уже принял решение и не отступится от него. Да и Ариэль не знал, что сказать в защиту человека, способного на бесчеловечность, виновного в преступлениях, которым нет прощения. Мертвы тысячи повинных в малом и неповинных вовсе. Убиты не на поле брани, а по прихоти, из выгоды, ради земель и пополнения казны, устрашения подданных. 

И всё равно, как можно забыть родного отца? Сказать, как Томи, «не знаю такого» не получится. Родителей не выбирают и, что бы ни говорили, ни требовали — от них не отказываются. По крайней мере, не так, когда отец мёртв, и ничего нельзя исправить — ни сказать ему, ни объясниться. Вот когда он был жив, тогда да, тогда надо было найти в себе силы и всё ему сказать. Но ему лично, честно и откровенно, глядя в глаза! А не вот так, походя плевать на могилу, которой нет и не будет потому, что кости отца — там, на Поле Изменников, и их не отличить от костей его жертв. 

— Если бы ты ещё тогда узнал о том, что он делал, то как бы поступил?

Томи едва дал Ариэлю договорить:

— Не знаю, как бы мне это удалось, но я бы его остановил. А если нет, то поступил бы точно так же, как этот... Люцифер. — Брат сжал кулаки. — Я бы смог. Я бы поднял на него руку.

Легко говорить, когда делать такой выбор уже не придётся. Хотя Томи, конечно, мог бы отважиться и не на такое. И умереть, сражённым собственным отцом.

Ариэль покачал головой.

— Он бы убил тебя собственными руками.

Томи пожал плечами.

— Я бы всё равно попытался. Его надо было давным-давно остановить. Ему вообще нельзя было давать править. Я почитал его дневник не с конца, а с начала. Ему, наверное, было столько же, сколько мне, когда он записал принципы, по которым потом решал, кому жить, а кому умирать. И знаешь, первый принцип — это баланс между потерей человека и выгодой, которую даёт его смерть.

Ариэль предпочёл бы об этом никогда не узнать. Но лорд Дэфайр справедливо сказал, что иллюзии стоят дорого. А Томи не дал бы иллюзиям ни одного шанса уцелеть — говорил откровенно, не жалея ни отца, ни себя, ни Ариэля:

— Я до сих пор не могу забыть, как он сравнивал две семьи. У кого земли лучше, людей больше, сколько денег это принесёт казне. Он выбирал между ними, словно охотник, залегший в засаду у водопоя: у этого оленя жирка больше, а у того — рога ветвистее. — Томи ударил кулаком по постели. — Почему я не могу перестать думать об этом? Я хочу перестать думать об этом! Хочу вернуться в прошлое и плюнуть ему в лицо. 

— Ты сам в это веришь? — помолчав, спросил Ариэль.

Томи зыркнул на него из-под вновь упавшей на лоб чёлки.

— Нет. — Он вздохнул. — Но если б я тогда знал, то с этим бы не смирился. Я бы нашёл способ его остановить. Может, даже привёл этого Люцифера к покоям отца и постучал бы в двери. И смотрел бы на то, как его убивают.

— Томи!

— Да, Эль. Чтобы знать, что бешеный зверь правда мёртв. Я бы сам убил его или смотрел. — Томи трясло, и он обнял себя руками.

Если бы он знал, то в реальности Ариэль лишился бы брата. В остальном спорить с Томи не стоило — он бы и правда не стал молчать. И погиб, в этом Ариэль тоже не сомневался. Он видел книгу отца, он читал её, она всё ещё стояла у него перед глазами: исписанные мелкими аккуратными буквами строчки, всё сухо, по деловому, словно отец по-купечески рачительно сводил баланс: убийство этого даст такие прибыли, убийство того — такие растраты. Именно так, как сказал Томи, словно жизни людей ничего не стоили, а их верность или грешки перед короной вообще не имели никакого значения.

Если бы Ариэль знал о том, что написано в этой книге, если бы раскрыл глаза до всего случившегося с ними — то... нет. У него не имелось простых и лёгких ответов на такой чудовищно сложный вопрос.

— А ты бы смирился, если бы знал? — спросил Томи.

— Нет. Но я рад, что не знал. И очень рад, что не знал ты. Проживёшь дольше. Мы оба.

Томи фыркнул и толкнул Ариэля в плечо, получил тычок в ответ, и братья завозились, будто щенки, шутливо толкая друг друга. О страшном не хотелось думать, и они оба оставляли ужасное прошлое и несделанный ими выбор за спиной.

— Кхе-кхе, — раздалось от двери.

Ариэль вывернулся из-под Томи, повернулся на голос.

— Ну что, вы уже по-взрослому наговорились?

Кай стоял на пороге, смотрел на них, наклонив голову к левому плечу, будто любопытный совёнок. 

— И это — по-взрослому? — сказал он обвиняющим тоном и плотно закрыл дверь за собой. Только подёргав за ручку и убедившись, что их не подслушают, бросился к ним обоим маленьким вихрем. 

Ариэль, смеясь, упал на постель. Рядом рухнул на спину улыбающийся от уха до уха Томи. Кай обнимал их обоих, лёжа сверху на них.

— О чём бы вы там не секретничали, — сказал Кай, — важно то, что мы снова вместе.

— Эль платит за это, — проворчал Томи и сел. Рубаха соскользнула с его плеча, обнажая страшную худобу, приобретённую за неделю в чёрных застенках и дни болезни.

— Тебе надо больше есть, — сказал Ариэль, тоже садясь на постели с ногами.

— Слушаюсь, омми, — съязвил Томи, но под пристальным взглядом Ариэля потянулся за сухариками и захрустел ими. — Видишь, я ем и даже не давлюсь, хотя ты платишь за эту еду своим телом, свободой. — Томи отвернулся. — Ты не должен был этого делать.

Ариэль прижал ноги к груди, словно так мог спрятаться от осуждения братьев.

Кай коснулся его колена.

— Не слушай его. Он глупости говорит. 

Отвернувшегося от них Томи Кай толкнул в спину.

— Наш старший братик защищает нас, потому ты должен быть ему благодарен, как я. 

— Я благодарен, — сказал Томи тихо. — Если бы я мог тебя заменить, Эль, то сделал бы это. Но я бесполезен, как и всегда.

— Перестань! — сказали Ариэль и Кай вместе. 

— У меня всё хорошо, — дополнил Ариэль. — Я могу это сделать. Да, мне страшно... 

Вновь мелькнуло воспоминание о Фере в расстёгнутой одежде, о Рами, обнимающем ночью, тот сон, подаривший утреннее возбуждение. Ариэль встряхнул головой и решительно сказал:

— Но это же не на плаху идти. Я выживу, они в лепешку расшибутся, чтобы я выжил. И я стану супругом короля, а вы — его свояками. У нас всё получится, всё будет хорошо. 

Томи повернулся к Ариэлю. 

— У тебя ошейник на шее. Ты будто раб, и ничего хорошего я в этом не вижу.

Ариэль вздохнул. Они только что были так счастливы вместе, но уже ускользнуло мгновение лёгкости и смеха, безопасности и душевного тепла из-за близости родных людей. На сердце вновь стало тяжело и тревожно.

— Я надел его сам. Возможно, я не прав, и мне не стоило слушаться Люцифера, но... 

Он не знал, как объяснить не только братьям, но и себе, что сейчас думал и чувствовал. Всё казалось и правильным, и неправильным одновременно. 

— Я не вижу, что мог бы поступить иначе.

Ариэль замолчал, вновь перебирая до ужаса надоевшие мысли — чёрные, будто колодцы без дна, и даже проблеска света в них вновь не увидел. Когда-нибудь, месяцев через девять-десять, он получит право уехать отсюда, но сможет ли решиться бросить братьев? А ребёнка, о котором вообще не хотелось думать? А альф, с которыми будет делить постель? Рами прав. Всё так быстро меняется, может, к тому времени от его решимости жить своей жизнью ничего не останется. Может, Томи прав, и к тому времени он превратится в «жёнушку», в чувственных удовольствиях и заботе о ребёнке совсем позабудет себя.

— Даже если я не прав, согласившись его носить и, вообще, согласившись, но дело сделано. Я дал слово. До свадьбы осталось всего несколько дней, а потом...

Будто по заказу со двора донёсся крик глашатая, повторяющий ненавистное: 

— Королевская свадьба! Через три дня, в праздник начала зимы, король Люцифер венчается братским союзом с высокородным Рамиэлем, лордом Восточных долин, главным блюстителем над королевскими войсками и стражей. Хранителем очага становится принц Ариэль, внук достославного короля Аластора, да ниспошлют боги его лону быстрые всходы и щедрые плоды объединённых родов. Радуйтесь и молите богов о скором ниспослании наследника королевскому дому!

Ариэль заставил себя выслушать объявление до конца.

— Они хотят, чтобы я отказался от имени отца, — признался он братьям, не глядя на них, только вперёд — в глухую стену.

— А ты ещё сомневаешься? Хочешь чтить его память? — спросил Томи, кладя руку на плечо Ариэля. — После того, что ты о нём узнал, разве ты не хочешь забыть, чей ты сын? 

Кай расположился с другой стороны, обнял Ариэля за плечи.

— Сделай это, — шепнул он. — Не думай о нём, думай о себе и о тех, кто тебя любит. Делай всё, чтобы победить.


	33. Chapter 33

— Тебе некому хранить верность, кроме себя самого, — уговаривал Томи, и Кай кивал на каждое его слово, но исходя из собственных соображений:

— Сражаться за честь отца бесполезно. Он сам распорядился своей судьбой, и в итоге он обесславлен и мёртв, а мы живы — нам жить.

Ариэль с ними не спорил, но братья будто чувствовали испытываемые им сомнения и не теряли надежды его переубедить. Они вспоминали случаи из прошлого, когда назвать отца любящим родителем не повернулся бы язык — как когда Томи заперли в его покоях, и две недели он провёл под замком на хлебе и воде, пока Ариэль на коленях ни умолил отца простить несговорчивого, нежелающего извиняться брата. За что именно — никто не вспомнил, и даже сам Томи забыл, но тот случай помнил прекрасно.

— Из всех нас ты был к нему ближе всего, — дождавшись своей очереди, сказал Кай. — Я всегда завидовал твоему бесстрашию. Ты беседовал с ним так свободно, а я два слова не мог связать под его взглядом, и он всегда так злился на меня. Томи называл бесполезным, а меня — плаксой. Тебе, наверное, это будет странно и неприятно услышать, братик, но сейчас, когда ты рядом и заботишься о нас, а его больше нет и не будет, то я чувствую себя намного спокойней, чем раньше, когда он был жив.

— Спокойней? — переспросил Ариэль. Из-за вспыхнувшего в душе возмущения он даже не сразу смог заговорить. — Ты думаешь, Фер лучше отца? Да он такой же безжалостный и неуступчивый. Возможно, он даже хуже. Отец не убивал самолично, он отдавал приказы, а исполняли другие. Фер — он же убийца, он собственными руками... 

Кай смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глубокими, как море, голубыми глазами, и Ариэль в последний миг спохватился. Не дело говорить о таком с двенадцатилетним мальчиком.

— Неважно, что король сделал, — исправился он. — Тебе не стоит этого знать. Но он ужасный человек — об этом следует помнить. И надеяться на его великодушие — глупость. 

Кай опустил длинные ресницы, и лёгкая улыбка скользнула по его губам. Чуть насмешливая — словно он имел совершенно иное мнение, но не спешил им делиться. Ариэль второй раз за день подумал, что младший брат взрослеет прямо на глазах, и эта мысль его не порадовала. Кай ещё вчера рассказывал сказки, придуманные им самим, а сегодня вдруг стал выглядеть не по годам повзрослевшим, словно бы понимающим то, что наивный по определению ребёнок никак не мог знать.

— Он альфа, — снисходительно объяснил Кай, выбранным тоном укрепляя мнение, что детство кончилось для них всех. — Когда ваше с ним время придёт, он сделает всё, что ты только захочешь.

— Что ты можешь об этом знать? — Томи успел спросить первым.

— Всё, — пожал плечами Кай. — Не на собственном опыте, понятное дело. Но я многое знаю об отношениях альф и омег. Со мной говорили.

Томи приоткрыл рот и так и замер, а Ариэль сипло спросил:

— Кто осмелился?

— Наш отец. — Кай недобро усмехнулся и опустил взгляд. Его щёки порозовели, но голос остался твёрдым. — Он собирался отдать меня в мужья арданскому королю. Старику! Ему уже целых тридцать!

— Ты серьёзно?.. А почему нам не сказал? — спросил совершенно растерявшийся Томи, и Кай резко взмахнул рукой.

— Тогда я не знал, за кого именно. Мы вообще говорили о том... Он говорил, что отдаст меня в мужья, и как я должен буду вести себя, какая ответственность перед всей страной ляжет на меня из-за брака с врагом.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, ну, про Ардан? — нахмурившись, спросил Томи.

Кай бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Прочитал.

— Но ты обещал, что не будешь...

— ...читать об убийствах. Я прочитал то, что касалось меня. Я тебе слово дал — и его сдержал. И нечего так смотреть! — Он повернулся к Ариэлю. — И ты, братик, тоже так не смотри. Ничего такого уж страшного мне не сказали. Но наш отец свято верил в одно: ради своего омеги альфа пойдёт на всё. Так что ты не должен бояться ни короля, ни первого лорда. Это они должны бояться тебя. И знаешь, мне кажется, он так бесится потому, что это знает, он знает, что захочет тебе угождать. Он знает, что ты вот так, — Кая крепко сжал кулак и потряс им, — будешь держать его прямо за...

Влезший с непристойной подсказкой Томи получил по уху и от Кая, и от Ариэля.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты будешь держать своих альф за сердце, — сказал Кай, когда с Томи и его возмущениями они разобрались.

Стук в дверь при всей его неожиданности Ариэль воспринял с облегчением. Он вызвался открыть посетителю и обнаружил на пороге незнакомого альфу — темноволосого, симпатичного, лет тридцати — старика, по мнению Кая, в строгой тёмной одежде и при оружии. Шпага была пристёгнута к поясу, как и пара кинжалов в простых ножнах. Серебристая пряжка ремня изображала клыкастого вепря. Других украшений, даже простого кольца — свидетельства заключённого союза, альфа не носил.

Ариэль ответил на формальное приветствие, пытаясь понять, кого видит перед собой, но альфа — так всё же слуга — развеял сомнения первыми же словами, произнесёнными быстро и чётко:

— Наш господин, Его Королевское Величество милорд Люцифер приглашает своего будущего супруга, принца Ариэля отобедать с ним в уединении его покоев.

— А что лорд Рамиэль? — осторожно уточнил Ариэль. — Он тоже приглашён?

— Насколько мне известно, командора нет в замке, — ответил альфа по-военному чётко и отступил на шаг вглубь коридора, будто ждал, что Ариэль тотчас, не теряя даже мгновения, бросится выполнять пожелание короля.

Ариэль оглянулся на оставшихся сидеть на кровати братьев. Дневной свет успел потускнеть, что внутри, что снаружи постепенно темнело — и как они не заметили, что прошло столько времени? Но они ещё не договорили, и, что важнее, второй раз за день встречаться с Люцифером наедине, без сглаживающего острые углы Рами, Ариэль не хотел.

— Боюсь, что я... — начал он, но альфа покачал головой — дерзкий со стороны слуги поступок — и одарил прямым — дерзким — взглядом.

— Он уже ждёт, — уточнил безымянный посланец Фера тоном, который можно было счесть в равной мере как почтительным, так и наглым, заслуживающим трёпки. 

Ариэль не успел принять никакого решения, как к ним присоединился Кай и заговорил мягким вежливым тоном:

— Тебе стоит поспешить, братик. Не заставляй своего альфу ждать из-за нас. Лучше сохрани его доброе расположение, чтобы нам без помех встретиться завтра. Если, конечно, Его Королевское Величество разрешит. Не забудь его попросить, пожалуйста.

Томи тоже подошёл ближе, закинул Ариэлю руку на плечо и одарил слугу пристальным взглядом, особое внимание уделив поясу с оружием.

— Как сотник Ваймарского лесного братства оказался на побегушках у этого...

— Короля? — подсказал альфа с усмешкой, и Томи кивнул: 

— Ну да. Так как же?

Только тогда Ариэль понял, где раньше видел изображение клыкастого вепря — среди знаков родов войск и отличий. Если он всё правильно вспомнил, то человек, стоящий перед ними, мог убить их всех и вытереть кинжал от крови ещё до того, как тела упали бы на пол.

— Лишился сотни у Арданского перевала, — сказал альфа, глядя Томи в глаза. — Слышал о случившейся там бойне имени твоего отца?

— Слышал, что у перевала в землю легли тридцать тысяч, но он стал всё-таки наш, и арданцы потеряли возможность ходить к нам, как к себе домой, каждый год, как это было столетия, — отрезал Томи, забыв, что не помнит имя и славу отца. — Не думал только, что выживший там герой станет надзирателем при нашем Эле.

— Защитником.

— Надзирателем. Не лги себе, братец.

— Братец? — сказал альфа таким тоном, будто Томи оскорбил его так, как никто и никогда не оскорблял, и Ариэль решился вмешаться:

— Хватит уже пререкаться. 

Он выпутался из-под руки Томи и вышел вперёд, напоследок погладив Кая по плечу.

— Я постараюсь вернуться завтра, если, конечно, смогу. Отдыхайте, а ты, — Ариэль бросил взгляд на Томи, — чтобы до ночи всё съел. Кай, проследи, чтобы твой брат поел.

Томи опять что-то буркнул про заботливого сверх меры омму, а Кай улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Не беспокойся о нас, братик. Он поест. Мы будем ждать тебя завтра.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Ариэль у альфы.

— Дамир. — Родовое имя он не назвал, и Ариэль не стал настаивать.

— Хорошо, Дамир. Отведите меня к своему господину.

У выхода из покоев лорда Дэфайра к Ариэлю и его сопровождающему присоединились двое стражников. Тех же, что оставил здесь Люцифер ещё утром, или за день их успели сменить другие, Ариэль не смог разобраться — ни лиц, ни фигур не запомнил. Уточнять не стал, лишь, уходя, оглянулся на закрытые двери, оставшиеся без охраны, и спросил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

— А разве моих братьев не нужно дополнительно охранять?

Через несколько шагов идущий впереди Дамир ответил, не соизволив даже оглянуться:

— Нет, Ваше Высочество. Милорд Фер считает, что угроза, если она есть, касается исключительно вас. 

Всё его внимание принадлежало лакеям, стражникам и придворным, встреченным на пути. Даже девушки, несущие корзины с выстиранным бельём, вызвали у Дамира подозрения, и он дал знак остановиться, пока говорил с ними. Так старался показать себя с лучшей стороны, или всего лишь захотел полюбоваться красотками и перекинуться с ними парой слов? Ариэль заметил брошенный на себя взгляд одного из стражников, а затем и самого Дамира, и отвернулся — не стоило показывать свой интерес. 

Томи считал их в первую очередь надзирателями — что, наверное, было недалеко от истины, но Ариэль видел: Дамир относится к названной обязанности защищать с большим старанием. Мальчика, посмевшего кинуть на Ариэля неприязненный взгляд и что-то буркнуть сквозь зубы (довольно громко, но Ариэль уже приучил себя не прислушиваться к оскорблениям), по знаку Дамира скрутили стражники и обыскали. Оружия предсказуемо не нашли, так что задержка в пути получилась недолгой, зато очень шумной. Дамир ясно показал остальным, что в отношении опального принца надо вести себя тихо и скромно.

После того случая — мальчик возмущённо, а затем испуганно кричал на весь коридор — на Ариэля никто не посмел даже глаз поднять. Этого Дамир добивался или всего лишь рьяно выполнял новые для себя обязанности, не имело значения — Ариэлю понравился результат. Он мог понять, почему люди жаждут отомстить его отцу через сыновей, но стать целью насмешек, оскорблений, тычков и, разумеется, ножей или яда не имел ни малейшего желания. Разрыдавшемуся от страха мальчишке лично он не сделал ничего плохого. Так что устроенная Дамиром демонстрация ему понравилась, он бы даже похвалил за неё, только знал, что не его одобрения ищет бывший сотник лесных братьев, чьими умениями убивать и проникать куда угодно, несмотря на любую охрану, пугали непослушных детей и впечатлительных взрослых.

И всё же, оказавшись у дверей в королевские покои, Ариэль поблагодарил сопровождавших его людей и Дамира особенно.

— Это моя обязанность, — ответил тот. Когда на стук двери открылись, сначала заглянул внутрь и только затем позволил Ариэлю пройти. — Я буду ждать вас.

Ждать, чтобы проводить к двери, расположенной напротив?

Ариэль молча вошёл в королевские покои и, дождавшись звука закрывшейся за ним двери, поклонился. Он даже взгляд не поднял, но успел заметить фигуру в тёмной одежде у накрытого стола. Белая скатерть свисала до самого пола, стулья были отодвинуты — всего два. Несмотря на то, что солнце ещё не село, свечи уже горели, жёлтые блики красиво ложились на отполированные до блеска сапоги короля.

— Достаточно, — резко сказал Люцифер. — Вы всё время собираетесь быть со мной таким церемонным, Ариэль?

Ариэлю следовало привыкнуть: чтобы он ни сделал, вызовёт лишь недовольство нового короля. Даже если будет исполнять прямой и недвусмысленный приказ.

— Вы желали моего подчинения вашей власти, Ваше Величество. Я всего лишь послушен вашей воле.

— Когда вы не хотели мне подчиняться, так и было. Но не сейчас.

Фер хотел то одного, то другого. Как женщина в тягости, право слово. Ему и правда было не угодить.

Ариэль расправил плечи и посмотрел прямо в лицо пугающе красивого и холодного человека. Он не хотел быть дерзким, но как-то само сорвалось с языка:

— Сейчас, милорд, вы считаете меня подчинившимся вам?

— А это не так? Разве я переоценил ваш ум? — Фер хмыкнул. — Проходите к столу. Отобедаем вместе и поговорим о наших делах.

— А у нас есть дела? — спросил Ариэль, не подумав, и хотел уже себя укорить, но услышал:

— Вот таким вы мне нравитесь больше.

«Нравлюсь?» 

Слава богам, взволновавший вопрос Ариэль придержал при себе, но, судя по ответному взгляду, Фер ответил бы и на него, и на тот, который мучил сильнее: «Да что же, все проклятые демоны, происходит? И где, дьявол его раздери, Рамиэль?»


	34. Chapter 34

Ариэль не знал, что и думать. «Вот таким вы мне нравитесь больше» в устах любого человека прозвучало бы комплиментом, но что имел в виду Люцифер? Скорее всего, недосказанным осталось уточнение «нравитесь больше мокрицы» или что-то подобное, мерзкое. Люцифер терпеть не мог Ариэля, ему всегда было противно с ним в одном помещении находиться, он никогда не хотел их сближения и...

Привычные мысли в один миг будто натолкнулись на непреодолимую стену. Воспоминание о разделённой накануне постели сверкнуло, как молния в ночи, и мысли Ариэля заметались, словно потревоженные ярким светом и громом летучие мыши. Фер хотел его сегодня, хотел так сильно, что запах его желания спать не давал — факт, о котором Ариэль целый день старался не думать. А надетый ошейник, ограничивающий способность к магии, то есть саму суть омеги? Как он мог о нём позабыть? Единственное средство, которое хранило их с Фером от проявлений _обоюдного_ — все милосердные боги! — желания. 

Ариэль закусил губу и опустил взгляд.

Да, Фер мог иметь в виду и другое, когда говорил: «Вот таким вы мне нравитесь больше». Он мог подразумевать настоящее «нравитесь», без сравнений с мерзкими насекомыми. И, боги, как же сильно Ариэль захотел оказаться поближе к мокрицам в чужом восприятии. Ему до дрожи не хотелось нравиться Феру. 

В смятении, кусая губы, он сумел подобрать несколько слов в ответ, но, кажется, опозорился ещё больше: 

— Каким именно я вам... я вас устраиваю, Ваше Величество?

Задав вопрос, он сразу же пожалел, что не сдержал любопытства. Фер ответил, будто специально готовился. Произнёс целую речь:

— Мне нравится, когда вы честны, откровенны, когда перестаёте играть в излишнюю вежливость и тем более притворяться, что кто-то из нас, я или Рамиэль, вам симпатичен. Мне не нравится, когда вы пытаетесь использовать свою привлекательность, чтобы обманывать нас. Но мне нравится, когда вы ведёте себя естественно, когда искренни в чувствах, даже если гневаетесь на меня. Мне нравится, когда вы забываете о вежливости, когда несдержаны на язык, когда сражаетесь за себя, когда вы — это вы, а не ваш... ваше воспитание в вас, приучившее ко лжи вместо правды. Тогда да, тогда вы нравитесь мне, вот как сейчас. Тогда вы красивы.

О боги. Ариэль захотел провалиться сквозь землю. Лучше б ему промолчать. И зачем он только рот открыл, боги!

— Вы никогда не говорили об этом, мой господин, — сказал он, горя от желания никогда не слышать признаний, слишком похожих на прямую дорогу, которая ведёт к другим, более интимного свойства. «Вы мне нравитесь», «вы красивы» — уже достаточно прямо, разве не так? Если, конечно, всё это не шутка.

Фер тотчас показал, что настроен серьёзно:

— Оставьте церемонии, когда мы наедине, Ариэль. Я только что объяснил вам: они мне неприятны. Если мы хотим научиться общаться, не раздражая друг друга, то зовите меня по имени — Фер.

С каких это пор Люцифер пожелал с ним общаться? С каких пор «зовите меня ’’мой господин’’» захотел превратиться для Ариэля в равного?

— Ваше желание неожиданно для меня.

«Мой господин» просилось на язык, непроизнесённые слова царапали горло. Ариэль бы многое отдал за возвращение к прежнему формату общения, но злить короля не стал.

— Привыкайте, Ариэль. И посмотрите, наконец, на меня.

Ариэль поднял взгляд, чтобы тотчас натолкнуться на чужой — прямой, настойчивый, глаза в глаза, ломающий защиты, лезущий в душу. Заинтересованность Фера было ещё тяжелей выносить, чем ненависть и, разумеется, равнодушие.

— Хорошо. — Фер кивнул. — И не надо так бояться меня. 

— Я не боюсь. — Ариэль не знал, врёт сейчас или нет. Сегодняшний Фер по-настоящему пугал неизвестностью, непредсказуемостью слов и желаний. — Я привык к другому. Ваше равнодушие позволило мне надеяться, что необходимости в нашем общении не будет.

— Мне тоже так казалось, — безрадостно усмехнувшись, ответил Фер. — Но опыт победил наши теории. Я недооценил вашу привлекательность и собственную заинтересованность в паре.

Ариэль приоткрыл рот и закрыл его, пытаясь собрать себя после удара, настигшего оставшиеся в нём иллюзии и надежды. Фер и правда хотел его, да ещё и говорил об этом так, что лицо Ариэля будто загорелось огнём.

— Вы весьма откровенны, мой... Фер. 

— Той же честности я желаю от вас. Ничего большего, по крайней мере, пока. Я хочу, чтобы мы лучше узнали друг друга, это поможет нам позже. Нехорошо сближаться с незнакомцем или даже врагом, повинуясь лишь долгу и зову тела. Вы понимаете, о чём я говорю?

О, Ариэль понимал. О разделённой постели, но уже не для сна. О прикосновениях, близости, о занятиях, приводящих к зачатию детей. Обо всех тех смущающих вещах, о которых не хотелось и думать. 

Вот бы сбежать сейчас далеко-далеко — но Ариэль не мог себе позволить такое недостойное поведение. Он должен был остаться и принять этот бой, или его победят, даже не поставив о поражении в известность.

— Да, наверное, нам стоит узнать друг друга получше, — сказал он негромко, — хотя, может, потом, завтра или когда... — _«...в присутствии Рами»,_ — это было бы сделать проще.

Может, Ариэль бы смог ещё что-нибудь придумать, но Фер отмёл все его отговорки:

— До свадьбы три дня.

Три дня, и они разделят постель. Мысль не нова, но от неё у Ариэля чуть ноги не подкосились.

— Пообедаем вместе, узнаем друг друга чуть лучше, — сказал Фер, указывая на стол.

Ариэль закивал, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось сбежать.

— С удовольствием, — пробормотал он неловко, пряча глаза.

— Больше всего на свете я ненавижу притворщиков, — сказал Фер, и Ариэль поднял на него взгляд. В лицо посмотреть не решился.

Амулет сверкал на груди короля, выдавая сильное волнение и, возможно, проснувшийся гнев — на притворщика.

— Без удовольствия, но я это сделаю, — признался Ариэль и вздохнул. Разговор с Фером вытягивал все силы.

— Терпеть не могу, когда люди опускают глаза и за вежливостью и подобострастностью прячут свои настоящие мысли, так и хочется сделать что-то, чтобы выманить наружу сидящую в них ложь и наказать за неё. Не хочу, ради вас самого, чтобы вы вызывали во мне такие желания. Не играйте со мной в эти игры. Они недостойны вас и не принесут вам ничего, кроме потери самоуважения. 

Потрясало, как быстро Фер изменил поведение. Он говорил будто не с ненавистным «сыном этого человека», а как с равным, и это случилось, наверное, впервые, если не считать утренний разговор. Другой бы порадовался, а Ариэля пробрал озноб.

— Иногда вежливость — это просто вежливость, — возразил он потерянно. — Я не играл с вами. — _«Почти»._ — Я всего лишь был вежлив.

Ариэль лгал — и Фер это знал, но не стал укорять прошлым, а всего лишь сказал:

— Я предпочитаю честность. 

Он взмахнул рукой, вновь указывая на стол. 

— Вы не хотите есть? Я зря позвал вас?

— Нет, почему же. Я с удовольствием...

Фер кашлянул, и Ариэль понял, что ему следует позабыть об этикете — привычном поведении, ставшем второй натурой. Сделав над собой усилие, он высказался прямо и грубо, как хотел Люцифер:

— Мне интересно разделить с вами обед и узнать, для чего ещё вы меня позвали.

— Тогда чего же вы ждёте? Прошу.


	35. Chapter 35

Фер сел, и Ариэль поспешил последовать его примеру. В покоях они находились одни, звать слуг король не стал, сразу взялся за салфетку. Видимо, предполагалось, что они позаботятся о себе сами, что Ариэля скорее порадовало — мало ли что королю придёт в голову сказать за обедом, но и огорчило немного — по той же причине. Выбор блюд вызвал недоумение и даже настороженность. Здесь находилось всё, что Ариэль особенно любил, даже выпотрошенный и вновь набитый мясом со специями карп. Чтобы быстро приготовить такое сложное блюдо, кому-то пришлось изо всех сил постараться — если, конечно, Фер не задумал всё ещё утром. Получалось, и задумал, и приказ отдал — подготовился к беседе, в отличие от Ариэля, на эйфории встречи с братьями забывшего обо всём.

— Что вы скажете о накрытом столе, Ариэль? — спросил Фер.

— Я удивлён, — медленно сказал Ариэль, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Не обрадованы?

Ариэль наступил на горло кричащему от возмущения внутреннему лорду Дэфайру. Зачем ему ломать себя, демонстрируя желанную Фером честность, Ариэль не смог бы ответить. Не успев даже вопроса такого себе задать, он уже делал — добивался расположения Люцифера самым странным способом из возможных — смотрел ему прямо в глаза и откровенно дерзил:

— Нет, я не рад разделить с вами этот прекрасный обед. Меня пугает ваша к нему подготовленность. Вы успели научить меня, что за всё нужно платить, а чем платить за ваше внимание к моей особе — не имею понятия. Я боюсь, что цена окажется так велика, что я не смогу рассчитаться.

Губы Фера тронула улыбка, будто ему правда понравился этот ответ — и по форме, и по сути возмутительнейший, если помнить, что разговор ведётся с королем. Да и любой альфа, тем более законный жених, не обрадовался бы такому ответу омеги на ухаживания, а это были они, Ариэль не мог ошибиться в смысле происходящего сейчас действа.

— Заплатите мне хорошим аппетитом. Этого будет достаточно.

— А что будет дальше? — спросил Ариэль.

— Дальше — решим по ходу дела, — ответил Фер и потянулся с ножом к карпу. — Хотите кусочек?

Ариэль сомневался, что сможет преодолеть нервозность и что-то съесть, пусть даже ему предложили бы пищу богов, но ответил:

— Хочу, мой господин.

— Просто Фер. — Король одарил его пугающе тёмным взглядом. — Ну же, я жду.

Под прикрытием скатерти Ариэль вытер ладони о брюки, в горле пересохло, и губы пришлось облизать. Томи сказал бы: «Немедленно встань и уйди. Не позволяй себя унижать, ты ему не игрушка». Кай схватил бы за руку и зашептал на ухо: «Будь с ним милым, обмани его, приручи, возьми над ним верх так, что он этого даже не заметит». У самого Ариэля в голове было пусто. Он не мог принять никакого решения и сидел, смотрел вниз, на собственные, ломающие пальцы руки, и его губы, не он, произносили:

— Да, я хочу, Фер.

Прозвучало двусмысленно, чего альфа, видимо, и добивался. 

— Вашу тарелку, пожалуйста, — произнёс Фер невозмутимо. Но даже в его привычной холодности чувствовалось удовлетворение. — Держите.

Их взгляды с Фером наконец встретились, и Ариэль не посмел отвести свой, хотя чужие глаза — тёмные, почти чёрные — беспредельно тревожили душу.

— Приятного аппетита.

Ему всего лишь положили кусочек карпа на тарелку, предложили вкусно пообедать...

— Вина?

— Да, пожалуй.

...а сердце уже трепыхалось где-то в горле. И ведь никаких, ну совершенно никаких причин так волноваться и переживать. Осталось три дня, три долгих дня, и Фер обещал: ничего до свадьбы не будет. Но чувства не слушали рассуждений.

Принимая наполненный бокал, Ариэль едва не выронил его — их пальцы с Фером случайно столкнулись. Одно касание, длящееся всего миг — и будто искры заскользили по коже, горяча кровь. 

— Простите мне мою неловкость. — Ариэль знал, что покраснел, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. От волнения шумело в ушах, мир сузился до накрытого белой скатертью стола и сидящего напротив него человека.

— Не стоило извиняться. Мне нравится, что вы сняли с себя маску идеального принца. Меня радует ваша неловкость, растущая из волнения неопытности.

Если Фер хотел доставить ему удовольствие комплиментами, то определённо не преуспел.

Ариэль закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Он шумно вдохнул — и позабыл, о чём только что хотел сказать. Он даже проверил надетый на себя ошейник — не упал ли где ненароком. Но нет, нагревшийся от тепла тела металл оставался на месте, как и знакомый пьянящий аромат. 

Запах возбуждения Фера удушающим облаком висел в воздухе.

Но как это было возможно?

— Это сладкое кирнаутское. Я позволил себе надеяться, что оно придётся вам по вкусу, — заметил Фер слишком равнодушно для того, кто позаботился о выборе блюд и вина.

— Очень крепкое, — сдавленно ответил Ариэль и вернул на стол бокал. К вину со сводящим с ума ароматом он едва притронулся.

— Да, оно крепче обычных вин. Кирнаутское — из тех драгоценных, которые стоят в дубовых бочках на самом солнцепёке. Такое вино нагревается днём и остывает ночью, со временем, закалённое холодом и жарой, становится по вкусу как жидкий огонь, и даже цветом напоминает его. Так как вам оно? Нравится мой выбор?

Ариэль бы солгал, но в неприязни к притворщикам они с Фером были союзниками.

— Да, оно мне нравится. Но его аромат сильно тревожит. Не заставляйте меня говорить из-за чего.

Фер поднёс к лицу свой бокал и вдохнул. Линия его губ стала мягче, уголки чуть приподнялись вверх.

— Мне нравится то, как я пахну для вас. Выбор вашего тела — самый красивый и искренний комплимент из всех, который вы могли бы мне когда-нибудь захотеть сделать.

Ариэль представил, как одаривает его комплиментами, и потряс головой. Фер, видно, издевался над ним.

— Жестоко так играть со мной.

— А кто сказал, что я играю?

Ариэль стиснул зубы — нельзя давать волю злости. Так, совсем разволновавшись, он проиграет более хладнокровному противнику. Конечно, его чувства оправданы. Никому не понравится, что его держат за младенца и пытаются манипулировать. Пусть альфа и старше на шесть лет и, несомненно, более опытен в таких делах, но и Ариэль не вчера родился. Феру придётся это понять.

Он хотел честности? Ну что ж. Ариэль решился быть откровенным:

— Мне не нравится, что требуя от других искренности, себе вы оставляете право обманывать, глядя прямо в глаза. Вы лжёте мне, унижая и себя, и меня, когда говорите, что не играете моими чувствами. Вы знали, что в аромате этого вина я почувствую свойственный вам как альфе запах, и выбрали его, чтобы посмеяться надо мной. Злая шутка не делает вам чести.

Представить себя говорящим такое отцу, тем более таким вызывающим тоном, Ариэль не мог, но нынешний король, видимо, совсем не ценил то уважение, которые подданные обязаны были питать к его особе. Он — жестокий убийца предшественника, мучитель невинных — не заслуживал этого уважения, и всё равно каждый миг своего маленького выступления Ариэль помнил, что говорит с тем, кто, пусть не сейчас, но носит корону. 

Ладони вновь вспотели. Сердце заколотилось быстрее, чем на самых жёстких и долгих тренировках с оружием в руках. Ариэль закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не выпалить просящееся на язык: «Простите мне мою дерзость, Ваше Величество». Привитые с детства привычки требовали почтительности к королю.

Увы, но требующей наказания дерзости в его словах, кажется, не заметили или не придали ей значения.

Глаза Фера ещё потемнели, и Ариэль бы с радостью увидел в них просыпающийся гнев, но нет — сказанное, очевидно, пришлось альфе по душе. Ариэль поймал себя на мысли, что в всегда носящем маску невозмутимости лице замечает даже слишком много чувств. Конечно, он мог обманывать себя в том, что читает в душе этого человека, но Фер ему улыбнулся, по-настоящему. Конечно, не как Рами, чья улыбка ослепляла белизной зубов и яркостью эмоций. Уголки губ Фера всего лишь на миг приподнялись вверх, а напряжённое лицо стало мягче, взгляд теплей, но его улыбка Ариэлю точно не привиделась.

— Искренность вам к лицу, как я и говорил, — заметил Фер негромко. Его низкий глубокий голос показался более мягким, чем обычно.

— Я не хотел дерзить, простите меня, — всё же не сдержался Ариэль. Лучше б Фер разгневался на него, чем смотрел так, как сейчас — словно ему нравилось то, что он видел.

— Не надо портить всё тем, что вы называете вежливостью. Разумеется, вы смущены нашей беседой, испуганы моим вниманием к вам и возмущены тем, что называете игрой с моей стороны.

Фер говорил необычно мягким тоном, низким проникновенным голосом, и Ариэль в тысячный раз пожелал мгновенно перенестись в любое место, даже в тюрьму, главное — подальше отсюда.

— Это не так. Я не боюсь вас и ваших игр. Но я повёл себя неуважительно по отношению к королю, на что не имел никакого права, и... — Он попытался встать, но Фер поднял руку.

— Сядьте на место, Ариэль, и отдышитесь. Я здесь король, и я не оскорблён вашим нынешним поведением и не нуждаюсь в извинениях.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Ариэль шумно вдохнул и тотчас пожалел об этом. С ошейником он был лишён возможности уловить истинные чувства альфы, но аромат вина создавал иллюзию, что Фер страстно желает его прямо сейчас. И не только аромат, но и его внешний вид, выражение лица, положение и движения тела, взгляды. Хотелось снять с себя ошейник и убедиться — и не снимать, чтобы ничего не знать. Он даже коснулся металлической змеи, но Фер мог принять проявление его любопытства за нечто иное. 

— Я смущён, это правда. Я не понимаю, что происходит и что думать об этом, — признался Ариэль, вновь опустив руки на колени.

— Благодарю за искренность. Поверьте, я не играю с вами. 

Ариэль сжал кулаки. Ну конечно, не играет он.

— Я выбрал это вино к обеду по многим причинам, — объяснил Фер, — но главная из них — захотел проверить и уже убедился на деле, что к моему запаху для вас ваш отец не имеет никакого отношения. 

Ариэль чуть не рассмеялся. Ну правда! В этом — весь Фер. Вновь отец. 

Объяснение оказалось настолько в духе Фера, что Ариэль тотчас поверил ему. Удивило лишь одно — царапнувшее собственное сердце разочарование. И правда, зачем лишать врага жизни, если собираешься всю жизнь воевать с его памятью? Ариэль, отомстив, нашёл бы в себе силы забыть и жить дальше, больше не воюя с тенями прошлого. Ему так казалось.

Фер взял бокал со стола и вдохнул, прикрыв глаза, явно наслаждаясь ароматом.

— Это любимое вино моего оммы. И вашего тоже, — сказал он негромко. — У них совпадали вкусы, как странно думать об этом сейчас.

Ну вот, стоило ему посочувствовать, как Фер вновь нашёл способ вызвать к себе ненависть.

Ариэль до боли закусил губу, но всё-таки не смог сдержаться:

— Вы жестоки, используя даже память оммы против меня.

— Да? — Фер смотрел на него немигающим взглядом, как на диковинку, к которой непонятно с какой стороны подступиться. — Вы зря подозреваете меня в желании сделать вам больно. Я всего лишь попросил приготовить к обеду любимое вино вашего оммы, Ариэль. Никак не мог предполагать, что вкусы наших омм совпадут. Ваш отец предпочитал северные кислые вина, я знаю, виночерпий мне рассказал. И я рад, что мой запах для вас никак не связан с ним, хотя обычно омеги ориентируются на запах отца — защитника, сильного человека, которому доверяют. Этот выбор не связан с разумом, вы никак не могли бы повлиять на него, но я рад, что ваше тело отвергает его память, значит, и разум когда-нибудь исцелится. 

— Я не хочу о нём говорить, — признался Ариэль, опуская ладони на колени. 

— Я тоже, — ответил Фер и, не спрашивая, доложил в тарелку Ариэля овощей. — Я хочу изгнать его образ из памяти навсегда. Хочу смотреть на вас и видеть только вас, а не его отражение. 

Ариэль поднял голову. Фер смотрел на него таким взглядом, что казалось, будто кончики чужих пальцев касаются скул, носа, лба, губ — особенно чувственно.

— Вы очень похожи на него, хотя сейчас меньше, чем прежде. Ваша внешность изменилась за эту неделю. Вы стали ещё красивей.

Ответить Ариэль не осмелился, да и не смог бы подобрать слов. Уж лучше выносить брань Фера, чем его комплименты, звучащие так правдиво, будто он что думал, то и говорил. Откровенность, в данном случае почти болезненная — ужасное качество для королевской особы. Так всегда утверждал лорд Дэфайр, и Ариэль приучился молчать, а Люцифер, видно, никогда не слушал таких наставлений.

— Сейчас вы на самом деле красивы, Ариэль, не могу этого не признать. Ваша красота и изящество — такой же факт, как тот, что солнце встаёт на востоке.

Его слова были как скользящая по коже рука, как самая настоящая ласка. Но не существует руки, которая бы одновременно гладила спину и грудь, ноги, лицо и шею. 

Ариэль вновь дотронулся до ошейника, словно тот мог испариться с тех пор, как он последний раз его проверял. Раскрытая змеиная голова, пожирающая свой хвост, лежала, где и прежде, над углублением ключиц. Ошейник должен был хранить его перед настолько глубокими, чувственными ощущениями, наведёнными альфой, но либо не справлялся, либо магия тут была ни при чём.

Этот альфа — тяжёлый в общении, злой, убийца отца, мучитель — не мог нравиться Ариэлю. Невозможно, пусть он и красив. Дикий зверь, хищник, тоже прекрасен, но любоваться им, рискуя стать пропитанием, придёт в голову только безумцу.

«Я не настолько безумен, чтобы он нравился мне».

Фер, словно не замечая чужое смятение и нежелание слушать вот это всё, продолжил говорить:

— Выражение вашего лица, оно стало мягче и одновременно живей, скулы — острее, а глаза, кажется, ещё больше. Вы постоянно кусаете и облизываете губы, и они выглядят намного ярче, сочнее, чем прежде. Выражение ваших глаз изменилось сильнее всего. Никто больше не увидит в вас альфу. Теперь вы тот, кем и должны были стать изначально, настоящий омега — губитель сердец.

Ариэль резко выдохнул. «Боги, верните мне Фера, который не хотел смотреть на меня!»

— Вы зря мне всё это говорите. Если такие изменения во мне есть, то меня они совсем не радуют. И вы снова лжёте мне прямо в глаза. Вы говорите так, будто смотрели на меня прежде, и теперь вам есть с чем сравнивать, когда я точно знаю, что вы не желали видеть меня. Вы много раз говорили, что я слишком похож на отца, и вам тошно на меня даже смотреть.

Фер коснулся губ кончиками пальцев, его взгляд не отпускал Ариэля, так что пришлось взять себя в руки и смотреть ему прямо в пугающие блеском и тьмой глаза. Шло время, и волнение стало почти нестерпимым.

— Я не слепец, — наконец Фер снизошёл до того, чтобы озвучить свои мысли.

И что это могло означать?

— При первой же нашей встрече я увидел, что вы красивы, даже изысканы, у вас тонкая кость и тренированное тело. Вы изначально не показались мне сильным альфой. Неважно, молоды вы или нет, но внешне вы больше походили на бету, чем альфу. Я почти не почувствовал вашу силу. Но ваше поведение, голос, взгляд были естественными именно для альфы в той ситуации. Вы, с вашей изящностью, держались лучше многих, даже когда я намеренно пытался вас испугать. И это вызвало во мне уважение к вам, а ещё гнев. Вы закрывались гордостью и высокомерием, будто щитом, и чудовищно напоминали мне этим своего отца. Я не хотел ломать вас, не хотел, чтобы вы входили в мою жизнь таким образом. Я, скажу честно, предпочёл бы избавиться от всех напоминаний о вашем отце.

Ариэль знал или догадывался обо всём этом, но почему-то на душе стало горько.

— Вы убили бы нас, чтобы избавиться от напоминаний? — спросил он негромко.

— Убил вашего двенадцатилетнего брата и пятнадцатилетнего? Убил вас всех за то, что вы — сыновья своего отца? — Фер невесело усмехнулся. — Я не ваш отец, я не убиваю невинных. Лишить вас королевской метки на груди и отправить куда-нибудь подальше от столицы, где не знают его в лицо, под присмотр надёжных людей — вот и всё решение вашего вопроса. Слухи, конечно, могли бы пойти, люди могли бы захотеть вам отомстить, но шанс выжить и прожить где-то в глуши тихую и спокойную жизнь у вас был.

Ариэль взял бокал со стола и сделал большой глоток. Сладость вина не смогла скрыть испытываемую им горечь — едкую, прожигающую до нутра.

— Тогда почему вы решили действовать иначе? Это Рами уговорил вас? — Ариэль держался изо всех сил, чтобы не повышать голос. — Я понравился ему, и из-за его прихоти я нахожусь тут в роли непонятно кого вместо того, чтобы быть от вас так далеко, как только возможно? 

— Нет, ваш спаситель — лорд Дэфайр. Он сказал мне, что вы честный и искренний юноша, что всю жизнь готовились служить стране, что вы невинны, как ребёнок, храбры, справедливы, ответственны, что вы справитесь и станете тем супругом, о котором можно только мечтать. Он знал вас намного лучше Рамиэля и мог дать хороший совет, основанный на здравом понимании ситуации — моей и вашей. Рами мне пришлось уговаривать вступить в наш союз. Он не желал делить со мной омегу, боялся урона нашей дружбе.

— Но вы настояли, хотя он не хотел?

— Да, и не жалею об этом. Тогда, до вашего изменения, я бы не смог увидеть в вас кого-то другого, кроме вашего отца. А он сделал всё происходящее для вас настолько мягким, насколько возможно. Я бы не смог быть с вами столь деликатным.

— Вы называете его отношение ко мне деликатным? И своё тоже? Томи всё ещё болен после каменного мешка, Кай — испуган, а я...

— А вы раскрываетесь, как давно созревший бутон, и очаровываете всех своей красотой и ароматом.

Обезоруживающее признание. Ещё одно. У Ариэля просто не было слов.


	36. Chapter 36

Ножки стула с неприятным резким звуком проехались по каменному полу, и Ариэль замер без движения — король встал. 

— Сидите, — приказал Фер, заметив, что Ариэль собирается подняться на ноги, следуя этикету, но больше желанию защититься, а лучше — сбежать. 

Что происходит, Ариэль не решился спросить — чувствовал, что ответ ему не понравится. Ладони вновь стали неприятно влажные, и он бы вытер их об одежду, но под пристальным взглядом Фера не смог даже пошевелиться.

Ариэль будто наблюдал за происходящим со стороны: собственным волнением, слишком похожим на страх, постыдным желанием сбежать или сжаться, обняв себя руками — и чужой решительностью, целеустремлённостью. Высокий и сильный мужчина, темноглазый и темноволосый, властный, красивый, Фер смотрел на Ариэля с пугающей сосредоточенностью на лице.

Что он задумал? Чего хочет?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Фер шагнул вперёд с видом уверенного в себе хищника, не боящегося, что добыча сбежит или доставит неприятности отчаянной попыткой сопротивления. Ариэль наблюдал за его приближением, превратившимся в обход противника с тыла, пока не лишился возможности что-либо разглядеть без того, чтобы полностью развернуться на стуле. 

Что теперь делать? Встать? Повернуться? 

Фер остановился ровно за спиной. Его взгляд жёг затылок. Ариэль медлил с решением, и напряжение сковало мышцы, тело будто закаменело. 

— Послушайте, Ариэль. — Горячие ладони легли на его плечи, слегка надавили, так что страшно захотелось вывернуться и сбежать. — Нет, сидите вот так.

Ариэль уставился прямо перед собой, не видя ни накрытого стола, ни мебели, похоже, пытаясь обратиться в слух или вырастить глаза на затылке. Прикосновения чужих рук к плечам обжигали сквозь ткань.

— Понимаю, что вы боитесь меня.

— Никого я не боюсь.

Фер хмыкнул. Ему смешно? 

В обычной ситуации Ариэль не придал бы значения настолько тихому звуку, да и не стал бы выискивать в другом человеке попытки посмеяться над собой. Но сейчас его мир сузился до них двоих, и всё внимание принадлежало мужчине, непозволительно близко стоящему за спиной. 

— Вы боитесь, но боретесь со своими страхами и побеждаете их, пока. Ваша решимость сопротивляться слабости делает вас сильным. Мне нравится то, что я вижу в вас.

Сердце Ариэля колотилось так быстро, что он бы разозлился на себя, если бы мог, за волнение. Но кроме него одного не чувствовал ничего. 

— Не знаю, что на это сказать. Не знаю, что вам говорить. — Волнение прорвалось в голосе, и Ариэль закусил нижнюю губу: ему лучше молчать.

Фер будто подслушал его мысли:

— Тогда помолчите и послушайте то, что я вам скажу.

Последующее молчание показалось ещё более волнующим и пугающим. Ариэль попытался повернуться, но Фер не позволил — лихорадочно горячей ладонью вернул голову Ариэля к прежнему положению. Руку он не убрал, и теперь она жгла обнажённую кожу, напоминая о необходимости слушаться. Большой палец нажимал на затылок, остальные снизу давили на правую скулу, вынуждая задирать подбородок. Повернуться влево это не мешало, но Ариэль не двигался — не хотел оказаться в плену двух рук. Ему едва удавалось терпеть прикосновения одной.

Фер наконец заговорил:

— У меня нет намерения оправдываться перед вами, но я всё же скажу. Вы вели себя достойно, держались с фамильной гордостью, хладнокровно — отец бы гордился вами. Вы были точно как он, каким я его помню, и я увидел в вас его отражение, не вас самого, не вчерашнего ребёнка, а альфу, который уничтожил для меня всё. Я смотрел на вас, а видел его. И, как его, я вас ненавидел. С первого взгляда на ваше лицо, слишком похожее на его.

— Я... — начал Ариэль, но Фер грубо прервал его:

— Я же сказал: помолчите. 

Как же сильно Ариэль мечтал оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Не слышать, не чувствовать отголоски чужой боли в глухом низком голосе, говорящем без чувств, но тем сильней вызывающем сочувствие.

— Я двенадцать лет жизни отдал, чтобы увидеть его смерть, а когда добился цели, то не почувствовал ничего, никакого освобождения. Всё случилось так быстро, так легко для него. Ни пыток, на которые он обрекал других, ни боли, ни даже страха, только удивление, и больше ничего. 

Ариэль закрыл глаза, благодаря богов за лёгкую смерть отца. 

— Мне следовало причинить ему такую же боль, чтобы насытиться ею, чтобы исцелиться, а я поспешил оборвать нить его жизни. Мне жаль, что я не заставил его корчиться в муках. Я должен был...

— Вы говорите сейчас о моём отце, вы жестоки, — не выдержал Ариэль.

— Да, я жесток к вам. Всё время жесток. Вы всё ещё его сын, и вы похожи, и вы, я же вижу, храните ему верность, хотя и знаете, что он чудовище.

Ариэль попытался сдержаться, но желание высказаться превысило все разумные соображения.

— Не он чудовище, а его поступки чудовищны. Если бы можно было спросить у него, он бы нашёл им оправдание. 

— О да, он бы нашёл, — угрожающе медленно проговорил Фер. — Я помню, как убедительно он говорил, вынося приговор моей семье.

Ариэль сглотнул, а Фер передвинул руку чуть дальше, вперёд, теперь нажимая пальцами на гортань. 

— Вижу, даже зная о творимой им мерзости, вы намерены видеть в нём человека.

— Он мой отец, — сказал Ариэль, несмотря на то, что Фер сжал руку на его горле. — Я и в вас пытаюсь видеть человека, а не только убийцу отца и мучителя, и тюремщика. И насильника тоже. Иначе бы, как и вы моего отца, считал чудовищем.

Фер долго молчал. Одна его ладонь давила на горло, вторая — обжигала плечо. Ариэль не шевелился, пусть и чувствовал себя пленником. О том, что сказал, он не жалел. Ему и правда надоело притворяться удобным для Фера, Рами, кого угодно. Он устал молчать, и так было честнее. Как Люцифер и хотел, он ни в чём не солгал.

— Иногда я хочу, чтобы вы были слабее. Чтобы продолжали лгать в лицо, и прогибались, пресмыкались, ища своей выгоды. Тогда мне бы и в голову не пришло сближаться с вами.

Ариэль подавил вздох.

— Вы каждый раз удивляете меня. Вы хороши. Не только красивы, но отважны, честны. У вас есть сердце. Несправедливо, что боги прокляли вас быть его сыном. 

— Если ищете несправедливость, то обратите взор на свои поступки.

Фер усмехнулся.

— Вы правы. Я несправедлив к вам. 

— И к моим братьям.

— Да, и к волчатам. Мне жаль, что я всего лишь человек и не способен на всепрощение. Мне жаль, что даже сейчас я хочу отомстить ему через вас.

Оба опять замолчали, и Ариэль взмолился про себя: когда же обед, на котором он не съел ни крошки, закончится? Но у Фера были свои планы.

— Я хочу видеть в вас только вас, — повторил он то, с чего начал весь этот безумный и тревожащий разговор.

Ариэль так устал, что запрокинул голову и, вглядываясь в лицо нависающего над ним мужчины, резко сказал:

— И что вам мешает?

Он пожалел, что бросил Феру вызов, когда тот ответил:

— Теперь почти ничего. Когда я увидел вас потерявшимся в страсти, стонущим под Рамиэлем, то окончательно понял, что вы — это вы. Вы омега, вы красивы, нежны и хрупки. Вы — не ваш отец, он таким, как вы, никогда не был.

Фер вынудил Ариэля запрокинуть голову, большой палец прижался к губам. 

— Отпустите меня, — попросил Ариэль, закрывая глаза. — Я не хочу больше это слушать. Не хочу слушать вас. Не хочу вас.

— Боюсь, что у вас нет выбора.

*** *** ***

Вернувшись к себе, Ариэль как встал у окна, глядя на тонущий в сгустившихся сумерках город и мерцающие в тысячах окон огни, так и не шелохнулся. Он пытался осмыслить то, что с ним случилось, но словно лишился способности трезво думать. Чувства, которые он даже не мог назвать, так много и такими сложными они были, всё ещё тревожили сердце. В тех местах, где Фер касался его, кожа продолжала тлеть — грела фантомными островками тепла. Ариэль мысленно подсчитывал повреждения: плечо, где лежала рука Фера, шея от затылка до горла, три пятнышка от давящих пальцев чуть ниже ключиц и губы, пылающие сильнее всего после их поцелуев.

Ариэль был словно отравлен. Он не мог перестать мысленно возвращаться к тому, что случилось, не мог думать и не думать не мог. Из открытого окна дул морозный, щиплющий щёки ветер, но лицо продолжало гореть как в лихорадке. Ариэль прижал горячие ладони к каменной стене, но почти не ощущал её холода. Пьянящий запах вина, сладкого и крепкого — вкуса огня, цвета огня — тревожил душу, хотя Ариэль сейчас никак не мог его чувствовать. Но он помнил этот возбуждающий чувства, пугающий аромат и не мог выбросить из головы, как и память об их поцелуях.

Он так сглупил. Не следовало соглашаться на предложение Фера, знал бы, куда это всё их заведёт, сказал бы «нет», а так — соблазнился объяснениями, поддался любопытству и сгорел дотла, прикоснувшись к огню почти по собственной воле.

Якобы ограничивающий магию ошейник всё ещё лежал над ключицами. Он совершенно не помогал сохранять хладнокровие и быть равнодушным. Ариэль поправил металлическое тело змеи, не зная, что теперь делать. Может, снять самому? Бесполезная ведь безделушка, не годная ни на что.

Он облизал пересохшие губы и вновь почувствовал чужой вкус. Фер сводил его с ума, даже находясь в отдалении. В припухших губах пульсировала кровь, не позволяя забыть. Ариэль зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы чуть выше затылка, с силой потёр кожу — но память пережитых прикосновений не смог перебить. Он закрыл глаза, переживая приступ отчаянного желания сбежать, смешанного с противоположным ему стремлением остаться. Он совершенно запутался, он ничего уже не понимал.

Знал одно точно — тело предало его, и он проиграл, даже не понимая, что уже находится на поле битвы. У проигрыша оказался сладкий вкус наслаждения, кружащий голову, лишающий сил. Когда Фер целовал, у Ариэля подгибались колени. Он едва мог стоять и уж точно не мог оттолкнуть вошедшего во вкус альфу.

Больше всего Ариэль корил себя за то, что стонал в поцелуи. Эти звуки никак не походили на боль или возмущение, они возвещали триумф Люцифера. Их не удавалось забыть, как и вердикт, вынесенный им, когда всё закончилось:

— Всё пройдёт проще, чем я думал. В постели у нас с вами всё будет хорошо.

Ариэль вздрогнул всем телом. Эти слова его будто по щекам отхлестали, привели в чувство, и он попросил уйти к себе. Фер не хотел отпускать, ссылался на то, что они так и не пообедали, и Ариэль собрал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы ему отказать: 

— Я не хочу есть, я не голоден.

Фер хотел снова спорить, потому пришлось честно и откровенно сказать: 

— Я не смогу сейчас есть, не смогу продолжать сидеть рядом с вами и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Мне надо о многом подумать. Мне нужно всё осознать. Не мучайте меня больше, пожалуйста. Отпустите меня.

Фер посмотрел на него так, как волк, задравший оленя, смотрит на перебирающего тонкими ногами, пытающегося сбежать от смерти оленёнка.

— Ну хорошо, иди, — сказал он, а Ариэль услышал: «Ладно, живи».

Чужой взгляд жёг спину всё время, пока Ариэль шёл к выходу, и даже сейчас, когда их разделяли две двери, широкий коридор и двое покоев, Ариэль чувствовал на себе его тяжесть.

У себя он сразу же распахнул окно, но, несмотря на холодный ветер в лицо, дышалось с трудом, сердце всё ещё неистово билось, как запертая в клетке птица, и губы горели огнём. 

Он хотел забыть, молился о том, чтобы больше не помнить, но мыслями всё возвращался к той проклятой минуте, когда Фер наклонился над ним, сидящим на стуле, и...

...Фер погладил пальцем его губы и отстранился, и что-то в этой ласке заставило Ариэля шумно вздохнуть.

— Сегодня вы просили меня надеть ошейник, — напомнил Ариэль, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным перед явно проявляющим интерес альфой. — Он не работает?

Фер качнул головой.

— Почему же. Я бы хотел чувствовать ваш аромат, но его нет. 

— Тогда что происходит?

Смятение, испытываемое Ариэлем, ещё возросло, когда чужой взгляд опустился на его губы. Дурное предчувствие не обмануло, Фер и не подумал скрывать свои намерения, наоборот.

— Я просил вас надеть ошейник, потому что хотел узнать, что буду чувствовать к вам, если ваша магия больше не будет меня соблазнять. Я надеялся о вас даже не вспоминать. Хотел убедиться в своём равнодушии.

— И что же показал ваш эксперимент? — Ариэль посмотрел на нависающее над ним лицо Фера сквозь ресницы. — Вы ко мне равнодушны?

— Мне всё ещё нужно это проверить, понять, что я чувствую к вам.

— И что вы хотите?

— Поцелуй. Вы подарите его мне? 

Ариэль горько усмехнулся.

— В качестве благодарности за обед, который я даже не попробовал?

— Благодарности? Нет, вы подарите его мне потому, что тоже хотите узнать, что ко мне чувствуете, когда магия не туманит вам голову... — Фер говорил долго, не пожалел времени и аргументов, применил всё своё красноречие, чтобы убедить Ариэля.

Поначалу Ариэль хотел сказать «нет», но в итоге не нашёл веских причин для отказа. Он тоже хотел знать, почему целый день вспоминал полуобнажённого Фера, жуткие шрамы на его животе и груди, и хотел убедиться, что ничего такого к этому жестокому и пугающему альфе не чувствует. Ариэль тоже хотел увериться, что равнодушен. И один поцелуй — после тех, с Рамиэлем — показался ему не таким уж большим делом. Всего лишь проверка, он мог её пройти и честно выбросить все сомнения из головы.

Вот только что он станет делать, если окажется, что Фер ему нравится даже без магии?

— Ну так как? — напомнил о себе Фер, и Ариэль, всё ещё сомневаясь, сказал:

— Да? 

Фер посчитал, что получил разрешение, и Ариэль постарался его оттолкнуть.

— Прошлый раз вы мне навредили, больше я так не хочу. Сделайте это иначе.

Он дал разрешение, но всё ещё сомневался. Встал, повернувшись лицом к Феру — и всё ещё нелогично считал, что всё это не всерьёз. Он ведь не мог по-настоящему хотеть целоваться с чудовищем. Он не мог ничего такого от Фера хотеть.

А потом их губы столкнулись. Фер лизнул нижнюю и слегка потянул зубами, требуя открыть рот, Ариэль захотел возмутиться — о таком они не договаривались, — и на этом все его разумные мысли закончились. 

Сначала Фер придерживал только его голову, потом, когда колени Ариэля подогнулись, обнял за талию. Первый поцелуй перетёк во второй, второй в третий...

Ариэль не знал, сколько продлился чувственный танец их губ и языков, но до сих пор испытывал на себе очевидные последствия случившегося. Он ушёл, благодаря одежду за то, что другим его состояние не видно. Но сам знал, что произошло. И Фер знал — потому что с ним случилось ровно то же самое. Поцелуи возбудили их обоих одинаково сильно, а близость их тел не дала скрыть правду.

И теперь Ариэль хватал ртом холодный воздух, но текущий по венам огонь проснувшейся страсти даже самому сильному морозу было не погасить.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/y6RZBPc - обложка к "Стеклянному принцу", кастинг на роли Фера, Рами и Ариэля, как вижу их я. Спасибо Cryzalis и артерам, оставшимися для меня неизвестными.

Ариэль восстановил спокойствие тела намного быстрее, чем душевные метания перестали тревожить разум. Уже совсем стемнело, когда он счёл себя способным мыслить взвешенно и разумно. По покоям гулял холодный ветер, всё выстыло, будто он находился под чистым небом. Поёжившись, Ариэль закрыл окно и отправился бы спать, но в дверь постучали. Его «да, войдите» прозвучало неожиданно хрипло, и Ариэль нахмурился — он не рыдал, не проронил ни слезинки, он даже не ругался, надрывая горло, чтобы сейчас бессильно, как столетний дед, хрипеть. 

— Войдите, — повторил он громче. «Заболеть бы», — мелькнула мысль, и он покачал головой. Что за детская наивность. Небольшая простуда не отодвинет и тем более не отменит день свадьбы и ночь после неё. 

Вошли двое: новый соглядатай Дамир и высокий тощий слуга, чьё лицо уже примелькалось, но имени Ариэль не знал. Слуга держал в руках поднос, заставленный блюдами, Дамир внимательно огляделся по сторонам, зачем-то зашёл за ширму — проверил — и вернулся к двери. 

Пока слуга накрывал на стол, Ариэль притворялся каменным изваянием — не двигался и молчал. 

— Милорд Люцифер просил передать, чтобы вы не отказывались от ужина, — соблаговолил сказать Дамир перед тем, как выйти, слуга же и вовсе притворился немым. — Приятного аппетита. 

Только оставшись в одиночестве, Ариэль позволил себе сделать то, что хотел с того мгновения, как внутрь покоев, которые он уже начал считать своими, вошли те, кого он не звал, — обнял себя руками и опустил голову. О нём заботились, кормили его, целовали, комплименты говорили, охраняли, будто сокровище — но всё здесь, даже здесь, в бывших покоях оммы, как бы ни выглядело, по сути — тюрьма. И так будет всегда. 

Он бы пожалел себя, но стало стыдно. Томи держали в темноте, духоте, голоде, грязи и нечистотах. И не только Томи — сотни, тысячи людей прошли через ад каменного мешка, а он тут ну прямо как капризная принцесса второй раз собирается закатить истерику из-за ерунды. 

Первый раз — из-за поцелуя. Второй — из-за ужина. Ни первого, ни второго Ариэль не просил, но... 

Живот громко забурчал от голода и наполнивших воздух ароматов. Как и с поцелуями, тело знало, что хочет получить. Ариэль мог поддаться его требованиям, или собрать волю в кулак и... И что? Отказавшись от ужина, чего он добьётся? Какая глупость! 

Он оборвал стенания на полуслове и, чеканя шаг, подошёл к столу. Он сел и недрогнувшей рукой налил себе вина — того самого, огненного. Продолжая притворяться любезным, Фер ни в чём себе не изменил. Ариэль тоже не собирался себе изменять и придавать значения вещам, того не стоящим. Вино — всего лишь вино. Ариэль пригубил его — сладкое, жгучее — и зло усмехнулся. Да, ему нравился вкус и аромат, но не человек, который с ними теперь ассоциировался. Ни раньше, ни сейчас — после поце... всего, что случилось. Нет, к Феру Ариэль не изменил отношения. 

Ненависть — много чести. Неприязнь, неприятие — так вернее. 

Это всего лишь вино, он не позволит больше крутить собой так примитивно. Да, не ожидал такого от противника, да, пропустил удар, серию точных ударов, так что пришлось сбежать с поля боя, поджав хвост, но больше такого не будет. Ему нужно взять себя в руки и думать головой. 

Он съел куропатку и два куска карпа, щедро наполнил опустевший бокал и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ариэль смотрел на накрытый стол и думал о том, что ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что Фер отказался от роли зрителя и вышел на сцену, чтобы принять деятельное участие в фарсе. 

Делить постель с одним альфой или двумя — не имело значения. Рами уже давно говорил, что, мол, примешь решение уйти или остаться тогда, когда настанет время. Что означало: «Я приложу все усилия, чтобы ты выбрал остаться». Самомнением Рами отличался от других людей, как гора от придорожных камней, и Ариэль про себя смеялся над ним. Но сейчас, после Фера, после того, как второй раз лишился самообладания в объятиях альфы, стоило признать: угроза серьёзная. 

Ариэль взял с блюда веточку южного винограда и закинул в рот золотистую ягоду. По языку потёк сладкий сок — вкусно, так что хочется ещё и ещё. Ариэль любил виноград, не синий и почти чёрный, кислый и терпкий, а вот такой, не зелёный, а спелый, будто наполненный теплом солнца. В ненастные дни — дивное лакомство, напоминающее о лете, желанное, как ничто другое. И в этом Фер угодил его вкусам. А мог угодить и в другом. 

Желания тела не стоило отрицать, и Ариэль, наполнив третий уже бокал вина, позволил себе трезво рассмотреть вопрос, к которому прежде не решался даже подступиться. Как голод приходит с отсутствием в животе еды долгое время, как некоторые блюда и вина особенно приятны языку, так существуют наслаждения и другого рода. Горячая вода в купальнях и влажный пар в банях, ветер, бьющий в лицо, когда стоишь на вершине башни или скачешь на лошади, напряжение мышц, когда с мечом или кинжалом в руке отстаиваешь своё право называться мужчиной, ощущение чистых накрахмаленных простыней, когда ложишься в постель, и удовольствие, которое даришь себе, проснувшись утром в особо приподнятом настроении. А ещё поцелуи — они хороши, как и прикосновения рук к волосам и спине. И, видимо, близость более интимного свойства тоже окажется приятной. 

«Приятной», — Ариэль покатал на языке неприятно горчащее слово и запил его очередным глотком сладкого вина. 

Фер старался сделать ему приятно. Как у него получалось — другой вопрос. Точно так же вёл себя Рами — позволял себе вольности при любом удобном и неудобном случае, и каждый раз — Ариэль не собирался себе лгать — ему в итоге нравилось то, что Рами творил. Сначала пугало, но потом оказывалось очень приятным. 

«Не стоит недооценивать телесную любовь», — говорил лорд Дэфайр. Он всегда смущался, касаясь таких тем, и выражался витиевато, но суть его высказываний сводилась к тому, что Ариэль сегодня услышал от Кая: «Для своего омеги альфа сделает всё». Вернее, лорд Дэфайр утверждал, что для своего любимого человек сделает всё. 

— Они будут стараться тебя впечатлить. Оба. И ты проиграешь не им, а себе, собственному желанию наслаждений. 

Ариэль потряс головой. Вино сыграло с ним дурную шутку: либо он начал говорить вслух сам с собой, либо слышать голоса, которых не было. Он взглянул внутрь бокала — золотистое кирнаутское плескалось у самого донышка — и решительно допил всё. Бокал отправился на стол, Ариэль, покачнувшись и едва не натворив беды, ухватившись за скатерть, поднялся на ноги. 

— Я пьян, — сказал он, глядя на двоящиеся пятна горящих свечей. 

Ариэль устал. Очень-очень устал. 

Он долго стоял у окна, позволяя холодному воздуху прогнать хмель. Но коварное вино победило. Ариэль всё же сделал то, что так хотелось: коснулся подушечками пальцев губ, провёл по ним нежно-нежно. В пришедших после этих прикосновений воспоминаниях он вновь целовался с Фером. И с Рами. И снова с Фером. 

Стукнула дверь, но он даже не оглянулся. Кто-то убирал со стола, затем всё стихло — Ариэль не открыл глаз. В своих воспоминаниях и фантазиях он находился далеко-далеко, когда над ухом раздался знакомый голос: 

— Ну что? Пойдём спать? 

Ариэль резко повернулся и тотчас пожалел о спешке — перед глазами на миг потемнело. 

— О, да ты совсем пьян, — протянул Рами. Он выглядел уставшим, лицо покраснело с мороза, волосы растрепались, одежда испачкалась так сильно, что даже её тёмный цвет не мог это скрыть. Особенно грязными выглядели сапоги, на полу от них комья земли остались. Белую шкуру медведя, лежащую недалеко от кровати, украсили несколько чёрных пятен — свежих, жирно блестящих. 

Ариэль не стал ничего говорить ни о грязи, ни о том, что всего-то выпил пару бокалов за ужином. Два или три. Не так уж и много. 

Он без возражений позволил себя приобнять, и Рами отвёл его к кровати. Там Ариэль то ли сел, то ли упал, и его взгляд будто приклеился к чужим сапогам — чудовищно грязным. 

— Тебя не было целый день, — сказал Ариэль. — Ты куда-то ездил? Почему мне не сказал, куда собираешься? 

Его немного мутило, но он не чувствовал себя пьяным. Язык заплетался — слегка, но мысли оставались чёткими, внятными. И ответ на вопрос он хотел получить точно такой же — а услышал сущую ерунду. 

— Тебе правда было бы интересно знать, куда я отправляюсь? — спросил Рами странным тоном, да и вопрос задал глупый. Ведь если спрашивают, то уже понятно, что да — интересуются не потому, что ответ не интересен. 

Ариэль резко поднял голову, так что она слегка закружилась, и пришлось на миг прикрыть глаза. 

— Разумеется, мне интересно. — Он нахмурился. — Иначе бы не спрашивал, ясно? В следующий раз мне заранее говори, что уезжаешь, — приказал он ворчливо. 

Рами покачал головой с таким видом, словно взрослому ответственному человеку приходилось выслушивать капризы ребёнка. Ариэль, конечно, заметил и вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, обиженно надул губы — сделал вид, что вино победило его. Мог бы и по-другому себя повести, но взыграло любопытство. Его учили: вино развязывает языки не только тем, кто его пьёт, но и их трезвым собеседникам, мнящим себя более умными. 

— Если бы я знал, что ты уезжаешь, то попросил бы тебя взять меня с собой, — «разоткровенничался» Ариэль. Он шумно втянул носом воздух. — От тебя пахнет лошадьми, скачкой, свободой. — Он ещё раз вдохнул и расплылся в широкой — пьяной — улыбке. 

Рами отвёл волосы со лба Ариэля, твёрдые мозолистые пальцы царапнули кожу. 

— Я бы отправился с тобой куда угодно, — «поделился» Ариэль, благодаря богов за нахлынувшее вдохновение. — Я так давно не был в седле и так скучаю. Я бы взял Живчика... 

— Это которого? 

— Серого в яблоках, тонконогого, с белыми носочками на задних ногах. — Ариэль откинулся на кровати, устроился, держа себя на прямых руках так, чтобы удобно было смотреть на наслаждающегося его представлением Рами. — У Живчика портится настроение, когда он долго стоит в стойле. Ему нравится скакать во весь опор долго-долго, чтоб аж бока в мыле и хрипы из груди. Его даже не нужно подбадривать, он сам рвётся вперёд. Ему нравится, когда в ушах свистит ветер. 

Ариэль закрыл глаза и громко вздохнул. Он прямо видел себя в седле, и Живчика под собой, и чувствовал ветер, треплющий волосы. 

— Да-да, — мечтательно сказал он, — я бы взял именно его и только сжимал бока коленями, чтобы не упасть, дал бы ему волю — пусть делает всё, что захочет. И мы бы скакали так быстро, как только могли, долго-долго, до самого горизонта. 

Он замолчал, а когда открыл глаза, то Рами смотрел на него зачарованным взглядом. 

— Так ты бы взял меня? — именно так, играя словами и смыслами, спросил Ариэль, глядя Рами в лицо. «С собой» осталось непроизнесённым потому, что Ариэль так решил. Хотел увидеть, чем ответит Рами. 

— Да, — прозвучало мгновенно. 

Короткое слово повисло между ними. Ариэль улыбнулся, а Рами затряс головой, словно пытался избавиться от наваждения. 

— Нет, — с сожалением сказал он. — Сегодня я бы не смог тебя взять, но завтра, если ты захочешь... 

— Правда? — Ариэль вскочил на ноги и едва удержался на них. Возможно, вино оказалось коварнее, чем он думал, но всё равно — результат того стоил. Он снова украл у Рами «с собой»: — Так ты возьмёшь меня? 

— Да, — медленно, будто во сне, ответил Рами и вновь потряс головой. — Я возьму тебя на прогулку... 

Больше Ариэль не слушал — обнял Рами и прижался щекой к его широкой груди. 

— Я устал сидеть здесь, — пожаловался он, когда Рами, помедлив, погладил его по спине. — Хочу на воздух, вдохнуть ветер свободы. Хочу вернуть свою жизнь, стать таким, как прежде. Чтобы всё стало просто, как раньше. — Он шмыгнул носом. 

Рами прижал его к себе чуть крепче. 

— Как раньше уже не будет, — сказал он очень тихо, — но совсем скоро ты вернёшь всё, что потерял, и получишь больше, чем сейчас ожидаешь от жизни. 

— А свободу? — с горечью спросил Ариэль и отстранился. — Думаешь, я не понимаю, что даже здесь сижу в клетке? 

Глаза защипало, и он смахнул слезу со щеки. Теперь он сомневался, что в сказанном им была хоть капля лжи. Вино развязало его язык, вот и всё, что с ним случилось. Больше он не играл, а говорил как на духу откровенно. 

Рами сказал: 

— Время пройдёт, обстоятельства изменятся. Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты выберешь меня по собственной воле, свободно. 

— И Фера? — едко спросил Ариэль. Злость вспыхнула в нём, будто факел от искры. — Тебя и его одновременно? И мы будем в постели втроём, ты, я и он. И он будет вправе касаться меня у тебя на глазах. И ты это просто примешь. Позволишь этому произойти. Так ты нашу жизнь видишь? 

— Да, я позволю, — Рами ответил с усталостью столетнего деда, в тысячный раз объясняющего внучку, что гулять они будут после обеда, а не тогда, когда хочется. 

Ариэль отступил от него на шаг, склонил голову к плечу. Рами хотелось ударить, и Ариэль позволил себе воспользоваться единственным оружием, которое ему оставили — словами. Ведь он пьян. А пьяный имеет право быть честным и откровенным настолько, насколько это может позволить себе только неконтролирующий себя человек. 

Он вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и выпалил: 

— Он целовал меня сегодня. Целый день обхаживал. На обед пригласил. Сказал, что я красивый, что ему больше не противно смотреть на меня. Он прямо объявил мне, что хочет видеть во мне пару. 

Рами сохранял завидное хладнокровие, и Ариэль ещё сильней разозлился. 

— Твой друг хорош в поцелуях. Я потерял голову с ним. Я стонал, как девчонка, зажатая в тёмном углу. Я думал, там и сгорю. 

И этого оказалось мало. Ариэль зло усмехнулся. 

— Если бы он был хоть немного настойчивей, то завершил бы наш брак прямо там, на столе. Я бы позволил, так сильно его захотел. 

У Рами дёрнулся уголок рта. 

— Это хорошо, — сказал он медленно, и Ариэлю стало без вина тошно. 

Он вдохнул и признался: 

— Когда ты вошёл, я представлял, как с ним целуюсь, как позволяю ему больше, разрешаю всё. Надеюсь, тебе, истинный, это нравится. 

Ариэль повернулся к Рами спиной, подошёл к кровати и принялся расстёгивать одежду. Внутри его трясло, но движения рук оказались ловкими, чёткими. 

— Я рад, что ты настолько щедрый друг, — сказал Ариэль и стянул с себя сюртук. — Жаль лишь, что ты — мой альфа. 

Он огладил рубашку, поправил рукава. Камин не горел, из окон дуло, но из-за поднявшегося в душе гнева его бросило в пот. Он повернулся к Рами, взглянул ему в глаза — тёмные, забывшие, что им положено быть голубыми — и обрадовался. Хоть чего-то добился. Но каким же он чувствовал себя ничтожеством. 

— Фер всё равно мне не нравится, — признался Ариэль. — Я ненавижу его. Он говорит, что в постели между нами будет всё хорошо, но я сомневаюсь. Конечно, вот это похотливое нечто, которые ты во мне разбудил, может лишить меня соображения, и я буду только стонать и разводить перед ним ноги. Ну а если нет? Ведь он будет первым. Что, если нет? 

Рами тяжело дышал, только это выдавало его волнение, и Ариэль сделал следующий шаг по избранному пути — бросил почти равнодушно: 

— Когда я буду кричать и сопротивляться, поможешь ему меня держать? 

— Ему не придётся, — раздалось из-за спины. 

Ариэль наклонил голову, сжал кулаки. 

— Как же я вас ненавижу, — сказал он то, о чём впоследствии наверняка должен был пожалеть, но от чего сейчас не мог отказаться. 

— Знаю, — ответил невидимый Фер. — Но пока я альфа, а вы омега, в постели помощники нам не будут нужны. И хватит уже дразнить Рами.


	38. Chapter 38

Ариэль сидел у стола и с крайним неудовольствием наблюдал за тем, как невдалеке от кровати, полускрытый ширмой, разоблачается Фер. Немногочисленные горящие свечи не позволяли увидеть лишнего, да и смотреть в ту сторону никто не заставлял. Раздражало другое — альфы находились в покоях Ариэля и явно собирались провести здесь всю ночь — будто места в собственных кроватях им не хватало.

Рами, как пришёл, так и вовсе не уходил: и поужинал здесь, и ванну принял, и свежую одежду слуги ему принесли. Намёки про незваных гостей понимать отказывался, всё переводил в шутки-прибаутки, а недавно и вовсе прилёг на постель с видом её законного хозяина. Звал разделить с собой отдых — с широкой улыбкой, а потом и настойчиво. Ариэль упрямился, отвечал всё резче и злее, уходил от кровати всё дальше. Замолк, когда дверь открылась, и пришёл тот, кого уж точно не звали.

Фер после той безобразной сцены, слава всем богам, ушёл и надолго, но вернулся, хотя для визитов полночь — не самое удачное время. И теперь молча раздевался, в то время как его друг уже лежал на кровати — не получив разрешения на такие вольности, но Ариэль и не ждал, что Рами удастся вытолкать за порог. Волновало другое: зачем они здесь? что задумали?

Ариэль так волновался, что не отказался бы от бокала вина. Пусть и знал, что в его обстоятельствах такое желание крайне неразумно. Ему нужно постоять за себя, иначе брачной ночи завтра поутру можно будет уже и не пугаться. Они для этого здесь? Или нет?

Фер давал слово, что ничего до свадьбы между ними не будет. Но как давал слово, так он его и назад брал. Непоследовательный, бесчестный человек, только от других требующий честности, но о собственной — забывающий.

— Почему мы вновь спим вместе? — спросил Ариэль прямо. Фер сам просил откровенности, да и Рами излишней церемонностью не отличался. Хотя говорить такое что королю, что будущему супругу — запредельная грубость.

— Вас это беспокоит? — ответил Фер равнодушным тоном.

— О да. — Ариэль поморщился, услышав в собственном голосе язвительную нотку. — Я рассчитывал провести оставшиеся до свадьбы ночи без вас обоих. — Всё ещё звучало ужасно грубо, и он потёр лоб. — Я хотел бы какое-то время не видеться с вами, поразмыслить обо всём. Мне нужно время и уединение.

— Ты уже поразмыслил в уединении, — фыркнул Рами с кровати. Он приподнялся на локте и явно развлекался за чужой счёт. — Так много размышлять вредно, сопьёшься ещё.

Ариэль скрипнул зубами. Несдержанность за сегодняшним ужином ему будут ещё долго припоминать. Хотя кто бы говорил! Сами они — что Рами, что Фер — тоже не безукоризненные образцы здравомыслия.

Он взлохматил волосы, с силой потянув, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Коварное вино всё ещё бродило в крови, но он не собирался ему сдаваться, как и этим двоим, вроде как подарившим ему отдельные покои, но по непонятной причине собирающимся спать здесь уже вторую ночь подряд. А на деле — четвёртую, пятую? Ариэль уже сбился со счёта — не имело значения. Прежде из-за отравления он не мог избежать совместного сна, но теперь-то он чувствовал себя хорошо. Голова немного болела, но в помощи альф он точно не нуждался, и не хотел видеть их здесь, хотел хоть ненадолго, хоть на ночь остаться один и подумать обо всём случившемся и о том безрадостном, что его ждало.

Он не мог выгнать их обоих, сил бы не хватило, да и драться с королём и первым лордом — последнее дело.

— Послушайте, — сказал он, встав из-за стола и подойдя к окну. — Давайте поговорим откровенно.

Фер явно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Он уже переоделся и теперь возился со шнуровкой тонкой белой рубашки.

— Я всегда говорю с тобой откровенно, — ответил Рами.

Ариэль почувствовал себя ещё более уставшим. У него зачесалась рука, и он позволил себе с силой провести по коже ногтями.

— Очень хорошо, — справившись с собой, сказал он. — Тогда не соблаговолите ли мне откровенно сказать, что вы вдвоём здесь забыли? Я ещё не супруг. Я не обязан вас здесь принимать. Я не хочу делить с вами постель, тем более с обоими.

— Продолжай, — сказал Рами, когда пауза затянулась, в то время как Фер молча устроился на постели и слегка склонил голову к плечу — как наблюдающая за чем-то интересным собака.

— Я не хочу делить с вами постель, — сказал Ариэль. Они смотрели на него, как на капризничающего малыша, и он, облизнув губы, признался: — Я боюсь спать с вами. Боюсь того, что вы можете сделать со мной. Даже когда вы не делаете ничего, для меня сама ваша близость — пытка.

— Продолжай, — в свою очередь предложил Фер, хотя Ариэль уже всё сказал, чего уже больше?

— Ваш сон тоже страдает от моей близости, — сказал он. Пришла пора применить тактику переговоров с более сильным противником: указать на его выгоды, а не на собственные потери. — Прошлой ночью я заметил: ни один из нас не мог заснуть. Так почему бы нам не разойтись по своим комнатам? Я бы хотел отдохнуть, а не ворочаться с боку на бок, постоянно чувствуя вашу близость.

— Даже сейчас? — спросил Фер, ещё сильнее наклоняя голову к плечу и не отводя сверкающих глаз от прячущегося в полумраке Ариэля.

— Что?

— Ты чувствуешь нашу близость?

— А не должен? Этот — не такой, как тот, этот — пустышка. — Ариэль потянул за магический ошейник, но в последний миг так и не снял. Мало ли, что Фер подумает, даже если ему прямо сказать. — Конечно, я чувствую. Вас, Рамиэля, — раздражённо и, как Фер желал, полностью правдиво ответил Ариэль.

Они молчали, и он продолжил, не скрывая раздражения:

— Я всё время ощущаю вас, каждое ваше движение, ваше дыхание, ваше присутствие, ваше всё. Я ни на мгновение не могу забыть о том, что вы рядом. Я не смогу рядом с вами уснуть. Прошлой ночью мне помог Рами, но я не хочу... — Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь подобрать выражения попристойнее, и в итоге всё же решился сказать: — Я не хочу прятаться в его объятиях от вас, Фер. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас думал, что мне желанен. А так получается, что я вроде как выбираю Рамиэля, но это не так. Я никого из вас не выбираю.

— До свадьбы две ночи, эта и следующая, — напомнил Рами. Его отвергли, но он мягко улыбался.

— Всего две ночи, и я хочу провести их один, в одиночестве.

Они не хотели его понимать, и Ариэль досадливо выпалил:

— Вы ведь мне обещали!

— Да, обещал. — Фер встал, и Ариэль в ужасе наблюдал за его приближением. — Он блокирует запахи? — спросил Фер, остановившись вплотную к Ариэлю, коснувшись ошейника кончиками пальцев.

— Да, но это единственное, что он делает. — Ариэль сжал кулаки. Ему казалось, он сейчас зазвенит, как натянутая тетива. — Ваша близость пугает меня. Разве вы этого не видите?

Он не испугался признаться в позорном страхе — из страха перед большим позором. Он до головокружения разволновался.

— Вижу, что вы напуганы, — сказал Фер. — И потому даю вам возможность привыкнуть ко мне, вернее, к нам обоим. Это мучительно для нас всех...

Ариэль метнулся взглядом к Рами, но тот как раз встал с кровати и начал снимать рубашку — значит, собирался лечь спать. Яркие желтые блики горящих свечей и глубокие тени превратили его рельефное тело в произведение искусства.

Другой альфа-обольститель стоял рядом — и взял Ариэля за руку, возвращая к себе всё внимание.

— Да, это мучительно для вас, но и для нас тоже. Мы делаем это для вас, Ариэль, — Фер запнулся, и его голос стал ниже: — Для тебя, Эль. Чтобы ты перестал нас бояться, чтобы привык делить с нами постель. Увидел на деле, что бояться тебе нечего, что никто на тебя не набрасывается диким зверем. Я хочу, вернее, мы с Рами хотим, чтобы ты поверил: всё пройдёт хорошо, и о тебе позаботятся как о супруге.

Ариэль до боли закусил губу.

— Вы считаете, я смогу привыкнуть к этому? — Он на миг закрыл глаза, а затем уставился в лицо Фера лихорадочным взглядом. — Боги, я всё время думаю об этом. Я... Иногда я думаю, что если бы это уже произошло, то мне было бы легче. Раз, и всё, и весь этот ужас остался бы позади. А вы и ничего не делаете, но и не отпускаете, режете мой страх по частям, но его не становится меньше, а только больше. Каждый день вы подводите меня к краю пропасти всё ближе. И я боюсь, что скоро туда упаду, и надеюсь, что ещё не сегодня, но падение неотвратимо. И это ужасно.

Боги, что он говорил. Но не лгал, или всё-таки лгал, но себе? Он совсем запутался.

Ариэль прижал свободную руку ко лбу, прикрыл ладонью глаза. Там, где Фер касался его, кожа будто горела.

— Я сам не понимаю, что говорю, — признался он как на духу. — Я так боюсь вас, больше вас, но и его. Я так запутался.

Ариэль весь будто одеревенел, когда Фер его обнял.

Последнее, что он мог ожидать от Фера — это утешительные объятия, и что признавшегося в позорном страхе мужчину всерьёз назовут храбрецом. Фер высказался в духе лорда Дэфайра, всегда утверждавшего, что «только сильный и смелый человек способен признавать свои слабости и страхи». Низкий голос без привычной резкости произносил слова поддержки, в лице читалось понимание — Феру хотелось верить. И Ариэль потянулся навстречу, доверился. Он безропотно позволил взять себя за руку, повести к кровати, чтобы тотчас поплатиться за наивную веру в чужую доброту — услышать под конец маленькой речи:

— А вот твой отец никогда бы так не поступил. 

В тот миг Ариэль никак не ожидал услышать такое и пропустил удар. Стало больно ,а потом пришла мысль: следовало бы уже привыкнуть. Чтобы Люцифер, и увидел в нём кого-то другого, а не «сына этого человека»? Нет, невозможно.

Он остановился на полпути, и Фер оглянулся с недоумением на лице. Ариэль постарался вырвать у него свою руку. Удалось не без труда.

— Вы правы, Ваше Величество. Мой отец бы никогда так себя не повёл. — Он обнял себя руками. — Он предпочёл бы видеть меня мёртвым, чем идущим за вами по собственной воле. Он никогда бы не позволил себе так низко пасть.

Фер закрыл глаза, шумно выдохнул. Взгляд, которым он затем одарил Ариэля, будто налился свинцом.

Рами поспешил вмешаться в назревающий спор:

— Не стоит сейчас это обсуждать. Фер, ты не пил, потом тебе нечем будет оправдываться.

Ариэль прикусил щеку, лишь бы промолчать — не собирался показывать себя расчувствовавшимся пьяным мальчишкой, которым его, видно, считали.

Фер сказал после долгой паузы:

— Низко пасть — это убивать и калечить невинных из страха потерять власть. Выбирать противников послабей — быть трусом. Вы намного сильнее... Ты намного сильней своего отца, Ариэль. Ты намного храбрее и чище, и чем скорее ты забудешь его, тем проще тебе станет жить.

— Как забыть собственного отца? — Ариэль едва не рассмеялся. — Это невозможно. Вы хотите невозможного от меня.

— Только честности, ничего, кроме честности. 

Фер ответил с такой горячностью, будто и правда верил в то, что говорил. Но он лгал. Хотел большего — и требовал слишком многого. Ариэль бы высказал всё, но усталость казалась сильней. И всё же он попытался.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я отказался от собственного отца. Перестал помнить его, — Ариэль прервался, путаясь в разбегающихся мыслях.

Фер помог, чеканя слово за словом:

— Перестал видеть в нём образец подражания, вспоминать о нём, лишился к нему уважения, признал его вину в преступлениях и осудил их, его осудил в своём сердце. Вот и всё, чего я хочу.

Да, именно так. Фер хотел слишком многого.

Ариэль дополнил список:

— Перестал считать вас жестоким убийцей, увидел только палача и судью. Признал, что всё происходящее со мной и моими братьями — закономерно и справедливо, заслуженно. Снял с вашей совести груз, оправдав насилие над собой. И не смотрите так на меня — вы ведь хотели быть честным.

Рами подошёл к Ариэлю, коснулся плеча.

— Давайте перенесём эту беседу на другое время, — сказал он, глядя на Фера. — Так будет разумней для всех.

Фер отказался быть рассудительным.

— Мне не нужно прощение грехов от тебя, а только одно твоё слово о нём, — потребовал он, касаясь другого плеча Ариэля. — Ты видел книгу, ты беседовал с братьями, ты знаешь, что, казнив его, я был прав. Мне нужно услышать от тебя всего лишь одно твоё искреннее и честное слово, что ты это принимаешь. Посмотри на меня.

Ариэль поднял голову — встретился с блестящими глазами Фера.

— Он виновен, ты признаёшь это и отказываешься считать его своим отцом. Вот и всё, что я хочу от тебя услышать.

Фер замолчал, но в воздухе словно повисло «скажи».

— Он виновен, насколько я знаю, — медленно произнёс Ариэль, — но он — мой отец и всегда будет им. Притворяться, что от каких-то слов кровь станет водой — бессмысленно и бесчестно. Он — мой отец, и мне с этим жить до конца моих дней. Это его преступления, но их тень лежит и на мне. Отказывайся или нет, я его сын, во мне течёт его кровь, и ничто этого не изменит. Я мог бы солгать, чтобы вам понравиться, но не хочу этого делать.

Он помолчал, глядя то на Рами, то на Фера. Понимали они его или нет, не имело значения.

— Это моё окончательное решение, — сказал Ариэль. — Другого нет и не будет.

Он ждал продолжения уговоров или криков и споров, но Фер молча смотрел ему в лицо. Под его ладонью плечо будто горело. Хотелось отойти, но Ариэль сохранял неподвижность — тяжёлый взгляд Фера не отпускал, а присутствие Рами придавало уверенность.

— Мне повторить? — растерянно спросил Ариэль, когда Фер вдруг отпустил его и, ни слова не говоря, пошёл назад, к столу.

— Нет нужды, — сказал Рами. — Фер услышал от тебя всё, что хотел.

— Правда? — Ариэль проследил за тем, как Фер наливает себе выпить.

— Да, — сказал Рами негромко. — А теперь пошли спать. Время позднее, все устали.

Ариэль не разрешил помочь себе переодеться ко сну, но, немного побрыкавшись, позволил себя уложить. Его взгляд то и дело возвращался к столу, у которого спиной к ним сидел Фер. Ариэль всё порывался спросить, что происходит, но в итоге Рами опередил его — встал и подошёл к Феру, что-то ему негромко сказал.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот негромко, но Ариэль услышал. Голос показался ему опечаленным.

— Дай ему время, — сказал вернувшийся Рами, и Ариэль оставил все вопросы при себе.

Он откинулся на подушки и уставился на балдахин. Исследовал его вышивку и складки, то, что мог разглядеть в неверном свете свечей, но сон не шёл. Когда раздался звук отодвигаемого стула, Ариэль сел на постели.

Фер обошёл комнату, гася свечи, пока не осталась только одна на столике с его стороны кровати. Он потянулся к ней рукой, когда Ариэль сказал:

— И это всё? 

— Ты разочарован? — спросил Фер. Недостаток света не позволял рассмотреть его лицо, а Ариэль очень хотел бы сейчас видеть выражение его глаз.

— Это на самом деле всё, что вы хотели услышать от меня? — спросил он упрямо.

— Я хотел твоей честности, искренности — я её получил. 

— И всё? Публичного отречения не потребуется?

Фер пальцами загасил последнюю свечу.

— А что оно даст? — прозвучало в полной темноте. — Кровь не вода, ты всё верно сказал. Тебя сильней осудят за отречение от отца, чем за то, что ты этого не сделаешь. Мне достаточно того, что ты понимаешь, за что я лишил его жизни.

Разделся скрип и шуршание простыней. Ариэль тоже лёг, широко распахнутыми глазами терзая темноту. 

— А если бы я сказал, что согласен отречься? — он всё же решился спросить.

— Тогда нас обоих постигло бы разочарование, потому что мы оба знаем, что отречение — ложь. Но я всё равно заставил бы тебя это сделать. Тебе бы пришлось встать на колени и перед сотнями незнакомых людей просить прощения за то, в чём ты невиновен. Это стало бы твоим наказанием, научило бы тебя честности. 

— И я бы ещё сильнее возненавидел вас, — сказал Ариэль, сжимая кулаки от одной лишь нарисованной в воображении картины.

— И потому я рад, что мне не нужно этого делать.

— А я... — начал Ариэль, но молчавший до этого Рами сказал:

— А теперь мы все замолчим. Спите уже. Завтра наговоритесь.

Как уснуть после таких слов, Ариэль не мог себе даже представить. Он повернулся один раз, другой. Сон не шёл. О том, что рядом с ним альфы, Ариэль и не думал. Мысли об отце и Фере не выходили из головы. Он вновь повернулся — и почувствовал прикосновение к руке.

— Спи, — сказал придвинувшийся Рами, — хватит уже вертеться.

Ариэль и хотел бы — не мог. Кровать скрипнула с другой стороны — и он всем телом напрягся. На лоб легла горячая ладонь.

— Спи, — приказал Фер.

«Ты слишком близко, чтобы я мог заснуть», — возмутился Ариэль и провалился в сон, будто в омут без дна.


	39. Chapter 39

Ариэль никогда не считал себя соней и привык вставать на рассвете, а зимой — раньше него. Утром его всегда ждало множество увлекательных дел, и разлёживаться в кровати означало зря тратить время вместо того, чтобы, например, первым делом сбегать на конюшни. Он любил прокатиться верхом до того, как придёт время завтракать, или его хватятся и заставят заняться чем-то менее приятным. Потому, выплыв из непонятного мутного сна и приоткрыв глаза, Ариэль с неудовольствием встретил яркий свет, заливающий спальню. Разве можно просыпаться так поздно? Он недовольно вздохнул и повернулся к ряду высоких стрельчатых окон, чтобы тотчас сесть на кровати и широко улыбнуться.

На улице стеной валил снег. Пушистый, ослепительно белый. Огромные снежинки торжественно плыли вниз, а за ними, вдали, в белой дымке тонули тысячи крыш. Снег убрал с них всю грязь, дальние поля тоже оделись в свежий зимний наряд, и до самого горизонта стало бело.

Первый снег ещё не наступившей зимой, он возвещал её скорое появление, а значит, и день рождения, и подарки, и шумный весёлый приём...

Широкая улыбка на лице Ариэля застыла, словно снег, прилипший к стеклу, растаяла и соскользнула бесследно, будто капля воды. Он осторожно повернул голову, огляделся кругом, но в покоях не было никого, и только тогда тревога перестала сжимать его сердце. Конечно, альфы могли вернуться в любой час дня и ночи, разрешения и не подумали бы спросить, но сейчас их здесь не было, и Ариэль тихо вздохнул — облегчённо и опечаленно одновременно. У него осталось два дня, хотя нет, всего один, а на следующий — уже свадьба, и вся эта суета, а потом и страшная ночь, о которой не хочется думать.

Он взъерошил волосы и обнял себя руками, закрыл глаза, опустив голову. Что он мог сделать со всем этим, кроме как себя пожалеть? Да ничего. Всё уже решено. Ему оставалось только плыть по течению и думать о будущем, в котором, возможно, для него всё ещё будет важным то, что кажется важным сейчас — свобода распоряжаться собой, отъезд в отдалённое поместье, возможность поскорее вытащить братьев отсюда.

Ариэль дал себе время, обдумывая всё, что случилось вчера. В который раз решил, что у Фера на редкость дурной характер, и что иметь дело с одним Рами было бы в разы легче. Но альф двое, и Рами не король, а вассал, и ничто, кажется, не сможет поколебать его верность. Без него, с одним Фером, Ариэль бы, наверное, к этому времени уже сошёл с ума.

Так ничего и не придумав, кроме желания любым способом непременно отпраздновать последний день свободной жизни, Ариэль встал с постели и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Он вызвал слугу, быстро помылся, оделся особенно тщательно. Волосы, кажется, ещё отросли и теперь вились волнами намного ниже лопаток. Они, как ему показалось, слишком быстро росли, и уже достигли длины, с которой альфе ходить неприлично. Он долго разглядывал их, но так и не решился отрезать лишнее. Выглядело хорошо, пусть и на взгляд непривычно. 

Ариэль всё смотрел и смотрел на себя — искал сходство с отцом и ещё более внимательно то, что Фер назвал приобретённой тонкостью, изысканностью черт. Никаких изменений с прежним собой, кроме бледности и худобы, он не заметил, и тогда попытался оценить своё отражение, как если бы смотрел на незнакомца. Кончилось тем, что он скорчил шуточную гримасу. 

Не увидел он в себе особой красоты. Уж точно не стал бы одаривать обладателя подобной внешности комплиментами. Ему не понравились бледность лица, тревожная ранимость в выражении глаз, искусанные, и потому слишком яркие, припухшие губы, а ещё волосы, на которые пришлось надеть венец, чтобы выглядеть пристойно. 

Позавтракал Ариэль оставшимся со вчерашней трапезы виноградом и ароматным персиком с розовым бочком — не смог воспротивиться жадности, хотя есть не хотелось. Падающий за окнами снег уговорил, что нельзя упускать шанс съесть летний сочный персик в такую погоду. Сок потёк по губам, да ещё и по пальцам, и Ариэль их облизал, поленившись воспользоваться салфеткой, словно ему было не без одного дня восемнадцать, а не больше восьми лет. Несколько мгновений он сидел просто так и смотрел прямо перед собой. Не думал ни о чём, вернее, старался не думать.

Стояла полная тишина, ни с улицы, ниоткуда не доносилось ни звука, словно весь мир решил заснуть, укрывшись белым одеялом. На душе тоже стало тихо и только немного тревожно. Ариэль обошёл спальню и остановился у двери, коря себя за то, что тянет время. Огладил выбранный костюм, поправил кружева у горла. Вдохнул шумно и удивился сам себе: до сих пор ему не доводилось так волноваться из-за совершеннейшего ничего.

Он в равной степени мог оказаться правым, а мог и ошибиться. Фер не запрещал ему выходить и не приказывал спрашивать на каждый чих позволения. Возможно, это означало, что Ариэль вправе решать свои дела сам. Как и что дверь в его клетку просто позабыли закрыть, но вылетать из неё ему всё равно не разрешалось. Он собирался проверить границы дозволенного сам, обойдясь без расспросов, и — если уж совсем откровенно — хотел ошибиться хоть раз в несносном характере Фера. 

Даже на шаг от порога отойти не удалось — вчерашний альфа-охранник в тёмной одежде и с серебряным вепрем на ремне преградил дорогу.

— И вам здравствовать, — ответил на его приветствие Ариэль и опустил глаза — внимание Дамира к его лицу показалось особенно дерзким. Как и ответ, который Ариэль получил на заданные вопросы:

— Их обоих здесь нет. Если вы желаете, Ваше Высочество, я пошлю слугу разузнать, можете ли вы встретиться со своими сужеными.

— Меня интересует только лорд Рамиэль.

Ариэль досадливо прикусил губу, заметив брошенный на себя взгляд одного из стоящих на посту стражников. Какая неудачная фраза при лишних ушах, пусть в ней — ни слова неправды. Пришлось исправлять положение.

— Мы договаривались встретиться этим утром. Я не посмею докучать королю и отвлекать его от, несомненно, важных дел, но увидеть лорда Рамиэля мне нужно прямо сейчас.

— Он во дворе. Там что-то случилось в конюшнях.

— Что случилось?

— Подробностей мне не докладывали.

У Ариэля неприятно похолодело в груди. Разумеется, не всё случающееся в замке могло быть связано с ним, но и соправитель короля не бредёт через снег для того, чтобы отругать конюха за плохую работу.

— Тогда идём прямо туда, — сказал он, но Дамир не двинулся с места и посуровел лицом.

— Вам приказали меня охранять, или мой брат прав, и вы всего лишь тюремщик? — поинтересовался Ариэль, глядя альфе прямо в глаза. Смягчив оскорбление лёгкой улыбкой, добавил: — Надеюсь, что он ошибался.

Дамир даже не опустил взгляд. От него повеяло раздражением.

— На улице сегодня холодно, Ваше Высочество. Вы не могли бы надеть что-то ещё? Боюсь, что милорд снимет с меня шкуру, если вы заболеете.

Какая забота. Ариэлю едва удалось сохранить при себе так и просящуюся на язык злую отповедь. 

Он позволил накинуть себе шубу на плечи — Дамир сам сходил за ней и быстро принёс пушистое белое великолепие. В конюшни надевать такое — преступление, но Ариэль не стал спорить. Он хотел верить, что Рами вспомнил о вчерашнем обещании и всего лишь пошёл выбрать коней для прогулки, но не мог не тревожиться. Он хотел знать, что с его любимцами всё хорошо.

Живчик, Звёздочка, Северный ветер, Демоница и Упрямец, должно быть, совсем соскучились по тому, кто носил им яблоки и морковку и давал возможность вволю побегать.

К ближайшему выходу к конюшням можно было добраться намного быстрее, если воспользоваться узкими и тёмными лестницами для прислуги. Ариэль набрался терпения и пошёл другим путём под охраной трёх человек. Шёл быстро, так что белая шуба развевалась за ним. Слуги и придворные при его появлении склоняли головы, никто не посмел бросить ему грубого слова, и даже дерзкими взглядами его не тревожили — отводили глаза. Но и улыбок и пожеланий здравствовать Ариэль не удостоился, хотя их и не ждал, и ни в чём таком от притворщиков и льстивых лжецов не нуждался.

Дамир лишь однажды попробовал его остановить, но Ариэль отмахнулся.

— Так будет быстрей.

Они прошли мимо заполненной придворными приёмной залы, ещё одной, но пустынной, и повернули к боковой лестнице для важных вестников и тайных советников, скрытой драпировкой, будто альков — один среди многих.

— Вы хорошо ориентируетесь здесь, Ваше Высочество, — заметил Дамир, идущий с ним нога в ногу.

— Я здесь вырос, — ответил Ариэль и бросил короткий взгляд на стоящие в тёмном углу латы, запылённый до серости плюмаж. — Это мой замок, и я знаю здесь каждый камень. — Немного подумав, он сказал как бы в шутку: — Если бы я решил сбежать от вас, то спрятался бы в замке, и вы ни за что не смогли бы выследить меня. Невидимый, я бы мог жить здесь месяцами, годами... 

Его слова произвели впечатление, и Ариэль хмыкнул:

— Если бы, разумеется, я захотел вести такую жизнь — неприкаянного привидения.

Они вышли на крыльцо из погружённого в полумрак коридора, и в первый миг Ариэль зажмурился. Он больше недели не был на свежем воздухе, и теперь неяркий свет скрытого за снежными тучами солнца резал глаза, а воздух обжигал горло морозной свежестью. Только здесь, дыша всей грудью и без громады замка над головой, Ариэль почувствовал, как устал от затхлости покоев и безжизненности камней.

Он запахнул шубу плотней и пошёл к конюшням. Дамир выдвинулся на полшага вперёд, но Ариэль не возражал. Забытая тревога вернулась. Он видел, как один из конюхов, возившийся у конюшни, завидев его, бросился внутрь, и дурное предчувствие превратилось в уверенность.

Что-то случилось с его лошадьми. Живчиком или Звёздочкой, Северным ветром или Упрямцем, а может, и носящей жеребчика гнедой Дьяволицей. Ноги будто налились свинцом, но Ариэль лишь прибавил усилий, безжалостно к шубе и сапогам шагая прямо по грязи, слегка присыпанной тающим снегом.

Из конюшни вышел Рами, встал перед воротами так, что ни мимо не пройти, не заглянуть толком внутрь.

В конце пути перешедший на бег, Ариэль остановился напротив него. Воздух вырывался из груди, зависая облачками пара, будто не человек дышал, а дракон. Рами смотрел на него со всей серьёзностью, без улыбки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он и повернулся к Дамиру. Тот не успел ответить, Ариэль не дал, вцепившись в Рами обеими руками.

— Только не Живчик, — взмолился он. — Скажи, что это не он.

У Рами странно дёрнулось лицо, левая щека, там, где шрам. Он смотрел на Ариэля, будто хотел что-то сказать, а затем повернулся и крикнул конюшим:

— Выводи!

Пришлось отойти в сторону, чтобы два конюха смогли вывести во двор скакуна — незнакомого серебристого, почти белого жеребца с роскошным хвостом и красиво убранной гривой. Тот косил на Ариэля влажным глазом, красиво вышагивал на недлинных крепких ногах. Белая попона с вышитыми на ней королевскими лилиями добавила выходу лошади ещё большей торжественности.

— Его зовут Забияка, — сказал Рами, обнимая очарованного Ариэля за плечи, — наверное, потому что спокойней во всём мире лошади нет. Ему шесть лет, у него странный вкус — жуть как любит тыкву, а вот кислые яблоки ему не по нраву. Он хорош на ходу, очень выносливый, осторожный, ни разу в жизни никого с себя не сбросил. Добряк и милашка. Ну, чего молчишь?

Ариэль повернулся к Рами, взглянул в глаза. Тот почесал затылок, мочки его ушей порозовели.

— Ну, скажи мне хоть что-то. Нравится-то подарок?


	40. Chapter 40

Вернуться в седло стало для Ариэля лучшим событием за всю его жизнь — новую, разумеется, но, возможно, и вообще всю. Как же он соскучился. И только поднявшись надо всеми, ощутив коня под собой, понял, что скучал — не совсем то слово, а правильного ещё не придумали. Он уже и забыл, как это чувствуется — оказаться в седле и взять в руки поводья. Быстрой скачки, ветра в лицо хотелось до зуда в ладонях, но Ариэль вместо того, чтобы, как в мечте, в одиночку скакать вдаль, к горизонту, неподвижно сидел на лошади. Жизнь научила его быть терпеливым, и ещё немного он мог подождать.

От распахнутых настежь ворот конюшни они с Забиякой отъехали всего на пару шагов и теперь ждали Рами. Можно было присоединиться к другим всадникам, но Ариэль предпочёл избежать заведомо неприятного общения с компанией охранников. Те собирались ехать с ними, уже находились в седле, и ничто не помогло бы от них избавиться. Увы, но раз даже Рами не смог их переспорить, то другим не стоило и пытаться.

Дамир настоял, что одного сопровождающего, пусть он и главнокомандующий, мало, и теперь ждал в отдалении, негромко переговаривался со своими людьми. Он взял с собой троих, хотя изначально говорил о шестерых, уступив Рами только в числе, но не в самой идее присоединиться к прогулке. Охранники выглядели людьми опытными, возможно, как и их командир, тоже когда-то служили в лесном братстве. Помимо разнообразного не покидающего руку оружия, у каждого из них имелся боевой арбалет и запас стрел, так что их присутствие превращало будущую прогулку в подобие военной вылазки. 

Ариэль привык ездить один и считал все эти приготовления лишними, но не спорил и не жаловался. Хватило того, что Рами встал на дыбы, будто разгневанный жеребец, и Дамир объяснился — жёстко и по-военному чётко:

— Я дал слово милорду Феру, что сделаю всё, чтобы сохранить жизнь принца. И я сделаю всё, лорд Рамиэль, нравится вам это или нет, но я не отпущу вас одних, или вы вообще никуда не поедете. В отношении безопасности принца моё слово — главное. После короля, разумеется, — в конце речи он поклонился в знак уважения, вполне возможно, его честно испытывал, но идти на попятную не собирался.

Рами мог бы решить вопрос через Фера, но покачал головой, когда Ариэль об этом сказал.

— Не стоит. Лишней охраны, как известно, не бывает. Они нам не помешают. Так что пусть покатаются.

— Так угроза на самом деле есть?

Рами по делу ничего не ответил, перевёл разговор в шутку, приплёл разбойников. Хотя какие разбойники так близко к столице? Ариэль на прогулки всю жизнь отправлялся сам — надеясь на выносливость и резвость коня и умение обращаться с личным оружием. На него никто и никогда не нападал. Ариэль о таких случаях вообще ни разу не слышал, ну только если в рассказах о старых злых временах.

Утешало это или нет, но Рами присутствие охраны тоже не радовало. Он громко ворчал, и Ариэль точно слышал среди вполголоса произнесённых ругательств имя Фера. Рами злился, но старался этого не показывать.

Наверное, то, что их вообще выпускали из замка, следовало считать удачей, так что Ариэль сидел на лошади, дышал свежим воздухом и радовался тому, что имел. В прежние времена он бы дошёл до отца, чтобы доказать своё право ездить в одиночестве. В нынешнем положении ему оставалось молча брать, что дают, и молиться богам, чтобы и те крохи свободы не отобрали. Хотелось поспешить, насладиться всем, чем только возможно. Вдруг завтра Феру попадёт под хвост другая вожжа, и даже выйти за пределы покоев у Ариэля не получится. Скажут, что небезопасно, и посадят под замок навсегда. Так что сейчас следовало поторопиться и про запас надышаться свободой.

От нетерпения Ариэль поёрзал в седле, и Забияка переступил с ноги на ногу — тоже заждался.

Знал бы Ариэль заранее, что выйдет такая задержка, провёл бы ещё время в конюшне, но когда Забияку наконец оседлали и принесли другую, более удобную для прогулки верхом одежду, Ариэль не стал ждать — сразу уселся в седло. 

Живчик сильно расстроился, что на прогулку берут не его, но разве можно было поставить в стойло подаренного скакуна, не прокатившись на нём, не испытав в деле, не поймав ту тонкую, но явную связь, которая рождается между конём и его седоком? Нет, Ариэль никак не мог оскорбить Рами таким пренебрежением и обидеть белоснежного скакуна.

Ариэль запрокинул голову и вдохнул полной грудью, а затем, словно ему было пять лет, поймал ртом снежинку. С погодой им повезло, в метель Рами отказался бы ехать, но снег стал совсем редким, а ветер утих. Ариэль будто наяву видел улицы, укрытые снегом, поля, тёмные леса вдалеке, разрезающие белую землю и такое же белое небо.

Скоро. До того, чтобы увидеть всё это вживую, осталось и правда совсем ничего.

— Как его зовут? — спросил Ариэль, разглядывая через открытые ворота лошадь, которую вывели из стойла для Рами и теперь торопливо седлали. — Похож на Демона, нет? 

— Рыжик. — Рами почесал за ухом, будто пса, чёрного как смоль скакуна — ни единой светлой шерстинки. — Неожиданно, да? 

— Ты его сам так назвал?

— Да. А как ты догадался? — Рами похлопал скакуна по блестящему боку. — Был у меня жеребец, рыжий красавец, жизнь мне спас как-то, а это, значит, его сын. Сказал, чтобы назвали в честь отца, ещё до того, как он родился. Характером-то он один в один Рыжик, но статью пошёл в мать.

Ариэль усмехнулся, и Рами ответил широкой светлой улыбкой, повернулся к конюхам:

— Седлайте скорей, а то мы так не выберемся до обеда. — Он вздохнул и потянулся всем телом, закинув руки за голову, а затем похлопал себя по животу. — Я уже есть хочу, с самого утра здесь и даже не завтракал.

Он порылся в седельной сумке и вытащил оттуда большое красное яблоко, захрустел так аппетитно, что все обитатели стойл высунули морды в коридор, чтобы с обидой проводить взглядами исчезающее во рту человека законное лошадиное угощение.

— Это моё, — ворчливо сказал им Рами. — Своё вы уже получили.

Он действительно съел почти всё, оставил Рыжику только скудный огрызок. А затем вытащил из седельной сумки морковку и загладил обиду перед довольно заржавшим конём.

Ариэль прыснул со смеху. Вот как у Рами так получалось? Он вроде бы ничего такого не делал, но рядом с ним на душе становилось легко. Лорд-шут оправдывал придуманное ему в злую минуту имя, но называть его так не хотелось даже в шутку. 

Ариэль отвёл взгляд — всё ещё помнил порыв броситься Рами на шею, благодаря за подаренного коня. Не с поцелуями, конечно, но с желанием обнять пришлось сразиться. Ариэль победил, напомнив себе: «Он такой же, как Фер», а теперь мучился недовольством собой. Внутри всё так и зудело от желания дать понять, насколько подарок понравился. Он уже трижды сказал, какой Забияка красивый, хороший и милый — но этого было слишком мало, а как всё исправить, Ариэль не знал.

— Ну что, все готовы? — Рами выехал во двор на довольно фыркающем жеребце.

— Давно, — сказал Ариэль и направил Забияку к выезду со двора. — Давай, хватит болтать. Испытаем этого красавца в деле.

Ариэль встряхнул головой, смахнул с плеча снег и, вдохнув долгожданный воздух свободы, пришпорил коня.

* * *

Скакун Ариэля обогнал уверенного лидировавшего Рыжика у самой опушки — не такой резвый, но упорный и на диво выносливый, когда другие лошади уже лишались дыхания, Забияка легко вышел вперёд, а затем не позволил себя обогнать. Состязание шло всерьёз, Ариэль не сомневался в честности добытой победы. В награду полагался поцелуй (или его отсутствие), и Рами так просто от своего приза бы не отказался. Ариэль, дышащий так, будто это ему пришлось галопом скакать, наклонился к коню, зашептал на ухо, какой тот молодчина. 

Забияка шумно фыркал, косил влажным глазом — любил похвалы. Он оказался отличным скакуном, ему нравилось бегать не меньше, чем красиво вышагивать под нарядной попоной. Ариэль почувствовал его почти сразу, поймал общее дыхание, настрой, поделился своей жаждой ощутить ветер в лицо — и провёл отличную скачку, они провели. Сначала, плетясь в хвосте кавалькады, он думал, что вот Живчик бы Рыжика ни за что не отпустил, но теперь видел, что Забияка не просто так носил своё имя. Может, в конюшнях и на выездке он и был спокойным и даже меланхоличным конём, но здесь, получив возможность побегать, проявил и задор, и волю к победе.

— Ты замечательный конь, — шепнул Ариэль, напоследок похлопав разгорячённого Забияку по шее, и выпрямился в седле. 

— Давай дадим им отдохнуть, — предложил Рами. 

Он уже сошёл с коня и держал в руке повод. Широкая улыбка доказывала, что свой проигрыш Рами принял достойно. 

— Молодец, Забияка, — похвалил он белоснежного скакуна, — только знать бы заранее, что ты такой живчик.

— А если бы знал, то что? — спросил Ариэль, спрыгивая на землю. — Выбрал бы вместо него его почтенного дедушку, чтобы мог только ходить, но не скакать?

Разумеется, Ариэль сразу понял, по какой причине Рами подарил ему спокойного надёжного скакуна. Она и радовала — совершать конные прогулки ему позволят и в тягости, и печалила одновременно. Но подарок оказался с сюрпризом даже для дарителя, так что о неприятном Ариэль не думал. Потом — сколько угодно, но не здесь и сейчас.

Рами сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой. 

— Соревноваться с заведомо слабым противником — портить всё удовольствие. Я не жалею, что выбрал именно его для тебя. Но если бы знал, что он такой резвый, то сразу приложил бы больше стараний, и мы с Рыжиком непременно бы победили. — Его голос понизился: — И я бы тебя сейчас целовал.

— Это вряд ли.

Ариэль отвёл взгляд. Щёки потеплели, и он понадеялся, что Рами его смущение не заметит.

— Посмотрим, прав ты или ошибаешься. На обратном пути я дам вам второй шанс, — продолжил Ариэль.

Рами поспешил сказать:

— На тех же условиях!

— Если ты о поцелуях, то нет, свой шанс ты уже упустил. Мне не по душе такие ставки, я об этом тебе уже говорил.

Когда Ариэль говорил «нет» ставке на поцелуй, Рами пришпорил коня, и пришлось побеждать его в скачке. Второй раз поймать себя на сказанном, но не услышанном «нет» Ариэль не собирался: сразу расставил всё по местам.

— Я даю второй шанс Рыжику, а не тебе. Пусть покажет свою резвость, раз ты сам признаёшь, что неправильно его направлял. — Ариэль ещё раз внимательно пригляделся к скакуну Рами. — У него хорошая стать, отличные ноги, ровный шаг, ему нравится бегать, но он слишком легко расслабляется, не грызёт удила ради победы. То ли чересчур добродушен, то ли привык всегда быть вторым и не рвётся доказывать лидерство.

Рами пятернёй откинул волосы со лба, кривовато усмехнулся.

— А ты язва, Эль. 

— Я? — Ариэль искренне удивился, потом понял. — Я говорил о коне. Не о тебе.

— Так я тебе и поверил.

Ариэль пожал плечами — верь, во что хочешь. Он перекинул повод через шею своего скакуна и повёл Забияку по краю поля в ту сторону, где рядом с четвёркой лошадей стоял один из охранников. Листья хрустели под тонким слоем снега, ломались мелкие веточки, пахло лесом и влажной землёй. Рами молча шёл рядом, словно давал Ариэлю возможность решить, о чём им говорить — лошадях и погоде или о по-настоящему важных вещах. 

— Хочешь знать, что я думаю о тебе? — негромко спросил Ариэль, глядя под ноги, на пробивающуюся из-под снега пожухлую траву.

— Да, хочу. Тем более что воспитание не позволит тебе говорить одни только гадости. — Рами широко улыбнулся, по голосу чувствовалось.

Он помолчал и сказал серьёзней: 

— Даже если ты думаешь, что ненавидишь меня, я выберу это узнать, чтобы с твоим отношением потом побороться.

Ариэль кивнул.

— Хорошо. Сейчас я предпочитаю разговаривать с лордом Рамиэлем, а не лордом-шутом. Рад, что ты это понимаешь.

— Не существует никакого лорда-шута, — довольно жёстко сказал Рами.

Ариэль не собирался его обижать, но и не хотел тратить время на игры.

— Существует улыбчивая маска, которой ты так привык пользоваться, что она к тебе приросла. Я бы предпочёл говорить не с шутником-балагуром, а с тем, кто за ним прячется, то есть с тобой. Думаю, ты должен меня понять. Завтра свадьба, и мне не до шуток.

Рами коснулся плеча Ариэля.

— Хорошо. Так что тебя беспокоит?

— Всё. — Ариэль невесело рассмеялся, вздохнул. — Я знаю, что ты не всё можешь решить, так что давай пока поговорим лишь о тебе.

Они прошли ещё несколько шагов, и Ариэль остановился у старой берёзы. Всё здесь обильно покрывали жёлтые и бурые листья, между островками снега кое-где проглядывала зелёная трава.

— Иногда я искренне не понимаю тебя, — сказал Ариэль, позволив Забияке наклониться к земле. — Даже сегодня, сейчас. Мы соревновались за поцелуй, ты хотел его получить, обманом заставил меня согласиться на ставку, но, проиграв, очень легко отступаешь.

— Ты хочешь большей настойчивости? — прозвучало столь же серьёзно.

Ариэль повернулся, посмотрел Рами в глаза.

— Нет. Но я не понимаю, что для тебя важно. Ты всё время шутишь, но твои шутки не всегда уместны и смешны. Иногда мне кажется, что ты прикрываешь фиглярством грустную правду, а иногда ты кажешься равнодушным и только играющим выбранную роль. 

Рами не удалось скрыть чувства, но чего в них больше Ариэль не смог понять.

— Ты не веришь мне? — спросил Рами.

Ариэль несколько раз кивнул.

— Да, именно так. Я не верю тебе. — Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул. Пахло опавшей листвой, холодный воздух щекотал нос. — Ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я выбрал тебя, но мысль обо мне и Фере тебя не смущает. Наоборот, ты тащишь его в нашу постель, ну, будем называть её нашей. Если бы не ты, он, возможно, и не изменил бы своё мнение. Он...

Ариэль тяжело вздохнул и открыл глаза. Лицо Рами казалось таким же неподвижным, как иссечённый временем ствол берёзы.

— Фер из благородных людей, — сказал Ариэль, не до конца веря, что всерьёз произносит эти слова. — Он уважает вашу дружбу. И если ты — его друг — мой истинный, то Фер, ради тебя и вашей дружбы, мог бы и вовсе отказаться от закрепления брака, тем более что он изначально меня ненавидел.

— Ему нужен наследник.

— Но он мог закрепить брак один раз, убедиться, что наследник зачат, и забыть обо мне. После этого ты мог бы стать моим единственным альфой. Но уже понятно — всё будет иначе. Он захотел меня, а ты ему позволяешь. И больше того, это ты его уговорил, ни разу даже не намекнул, что тебе будет тяжело делить с ним омегу. Он об этом прямо говорил, а ты — нет, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Словно не хочешь быть моим единственным.

Рами молчал, и Ариэль сказал прямо:

— Иногда ты ведёшь себя так, что начинаешь мне по-настоящему нравиться. А потом я смотрю на тебя и вижу лжеца. Альфа не может хотеть делить омегу с другим альфой. Так что, получается, даже Фер со мной честнее тебя. Или, скажешь, я ошибаюсь?


	41. Chapter 41

— Ты ошибаешься. Я не хочу никого ни с кем делить, но к Феру я не ревную. Я бы ревновал, если бы на его месте был кто-то другой. Но Фер не такой, он... он мне как брат.

Рами выглядел искренним, но как ему верить? На миг Ариэль представил себя и Томи в подобной ситуации, какую-нибудь милую девушку их женой и — нет, просто нет. Он ещё мог допустить, что в случае крайней необходимости согласится на церемонию, но чтобы, объявив о браке, с братом и кем-то третьим в действительности пытаться строить семью — категорически нет.

— Ты делил бы меня со своим братом? — спросил он, морщась.

Рами тоже скривился.

— Нет. — Вздохнул. — Фер не в этом смысле мне брат. Он как брат, но не брат, а ближе брата. Мы вместе столько прошли, сроднились настолько, что он будто часть меня — лучшая часть. Я не ревную к своей руке, когда касаюсь тебя, так и к нему не ревную.

Ариэль покачал головой. Ему даже не пришлось ничего говорить, Рами сказал:

— Просто поверь. Я не лгу. Если уж мы вынуждены заключить брак, то зачем мучить друг друга?

— Меня это тоже интересует, — сказал Ариэль.

— Я имел в виду, что если ты сможешь принять меня, то сможешь и его. Вот, что я имел в виду. Что мы все можем быть счастливы.

— Если в тебе есть хоть капля искренних чувств, это невозможно.

— Это возможно, если отнестись друг к другу с заботой.

Ариэль наклонил голову на бок, разглядывая Рами.

— Вы уже пробовали с кем-то втроём, потому ты так уверен, что не станешь к нему ревновать?

— О боги, нет. Разумеется, нет.

— Тогда откуда тебе знать?.. — начал было Ариэль и поднял руку. Нет, хватит с него. — Не отвечай. Не хочешь быть со мной честным, ну и не надо. Твой выбор.

Ариэль взял коня за повод и повёл за собой. Отсутствие ответа — тоже ответ, а Рами молчал весьма красноречиво и многословно. Не так важно, какую правду он не пожелал открывать, Ариэль уже сделал свои выводы. Неутешительные, но в его положении этому не следовало удивляться.

— Подожди. — Рами нагнал его, заставил остановиться, взяв за руку. — Не смотри на меня так.

— Как?

— С упрёком. Будто не веришь ни одному моему слову.

Ариэль вздохнул.

— Ну почему же. Я даже готов допустить, что ты хочешь верить в то, о чём говоришь.

— Но, — подсказал Рами.

— Но сам я в это никогда не поверю, и ты тоже не веришь. Ты что-то скрываешь от меня или честно лжёшь даже себе. Не так важно, главное, что я не могу тебе верить. 

Рами взъерошил волосы.

— Я не вру.

— Значит, скрываешь что-то важное, хотя знаешь, что мне это нужно знать. 

Он выглядел расстроенным, и Ариэль набрался терпения. Он разглядывал лицо Рами, подмечая малейшие изменения в его выражении.

— Это что, какая-то тайна? — спросил он, устав ждать.

— Не моя.

Об этом Ариэль уже догадался.

— Я говорю об этом тебе, чтобы помочь, — сказал Рами негромко. — Не чтобы посмеяться или ещё что-то.

Ариэль погладил фыркнувшего Забияку по шее, ожидая продолжения — и дождался, но не того, чего ожидал.

— И это всё? — спросил он у смущённого Рами.

— Ну да.

Ариэль покачал головой.

— Но это ничего не меняет.

Но это меняло — словно тёмная туча, заволакивающая горизонт до той поры безоблачного неба.

Ариэль сел на коня.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться домой.

Рами сказал, что в первую брачную ночь не для одного Ариэля всё случится впервые. Из головы не шло: «У Фера нет опыта подобного рода. Ты — единственный, к кому он проявил интерес за всё то время, что я его знаю, а это — вся наша жизнь. Я не мог сказать ему «нет». Понимаешь? Он не говорит, но я знаю: он тоже твой истинный».

— Мы справимся, — сказал Рами, тоже садясь в седло. — Наш брак будет счастливым.

Ариэль молча пришпорил коня и пустил его в галоп с первых же шагов. Он нуждался в ветре, бьющем в лицо, ещё больше, чем когда сидел в душной клетке.


	42. Chapter 42

Ариэль думал, что не переживёт этот долгий и утомительный день, но он всё же закончился. Солнце село, позади остались предсвадебные хлопоты, церемония, клятвы, пиршество, сотни людей, искренние и лживые поздравления, пожелания счастья, взаимной любви и согласия в браке, скорейшего рождения детей. Позади остались тосты и восхваления, подарки и песни, головная боль, преследующая с самого утра.

Льстецы говорили, что Ариэль выглядел божественно прекрасным, изысканным цветком — северной розой, совершенством. Бледный, с горящими глазами Томи, целуя в щёку, едва не расплакался. Соревнующийся выправкой с элитными воинами Кай крепко обнял и шепнул на ухо: «Пожалуйста, улыбнись». Ариэлю никак не получалось исполнить наказ младшего брата, а вот Рами широко улыбался — за всех троих. Фер выглядел напряжённым. Лишившийся ошейника, Ариэль чувствовал их запахи, знал, что страстно желанен обоим.

Сладость огненного вина кружила голову, острый дух разгорячённого скачкой жеребца ввергал в трепет. 

За столом Ариэль не проглотил ни кусочка, не выпил ни глотка. Рами настаивал, ухаживал, подкладывал еду на тарелку; Фер смотрел тёмными, как ночь, глазами, подливал вино. Ариэль подносил бокал ко рту и возвращал на стол нетронутым, улучив момент, скармливал мясо собаке.

Когда от выпитого лица славящих молодожёнов стали цвета вина, в тостах и здравицах зазвучали пожелания, от которых Ариэлю хотелось кричать. Не дослушав что-то там про разведённые ноги и страстные стоны, он резко встал.

Даже музыканты перестали играть.

Щёки пылали, когда он по очереди поклонился мужьям, начав, разумеется, с Люцифера, а затем гостям. Голос дрожал, когда он благодарил всех за разделённую трапезу и поздравления. Стояла полная тишина, его слушали с жадным вниманием, тысячи глаз смотрели на него, подмечая лихорадочный румянец, который — Ариэль знал — пылал будто на исхлёстанных ладонью щеках. 

Осталось совсем немного, и он заставил себя повернуться к вставшему Феру, поклониться ему в пояс.

Пришло время стать хранителем очага. Заученные слова набатом звучали в голове, и он повторил их, сжимая кулаки под прикрытием церемонных одежд:

— Солнце село. Пора развести огонь в очаге. Прошу позволения вас оставить, Ваше Королевское Величество, милорд Люцифер, мой господин и супруг.

Фер поклонился в ответ.

— Благодарю за заботу, Всеблагой Ариэль, милорд-хранитель. Пусть разведённое тобой пламя всегда нас согревает. Иди, я скоро приду, чтобы быть с тобой, пока солнце не встанет и до конца наших дней.

У Ариэля в груди всё горело огнём, когда он повторил те же слова, обращаясь к Рами, и получил тот же ответ.

Ему пришлось пройти через весь огромный зал под крики гостей, желающих ему всего того, чего обычно желают на свадьбах — сиять ярче солнца в объятиях своих мужей, зачать этой ночью альфу и принести королевскому дому множество сыновей. 

Когда двойные двери за ним захлопнулись, отсекая тысячеголосый шум и огни, Ариэль остановился, не в силах сделать больше ни шага. По обычаю омега уходил один — готовиться к брачной ночи. Он так устал, что упал бы прямо тут, но за спиной раздался голос Дамира:

— Вам помочь, милорд-хранитель?

Ариэля поразило даже не то, что он не слышал чужих шагов за собой. Впервые в обыденной обстановке его назвали новым титулом. «Милорд-хранитель» чудовищно резало слух.

— Милорд Ариэль, вы себя плохо чувствуете? — повторил Дамир. Он стоял близко, всего в шаге или двух, с ним — двое его людей. 

— Всё хорошо. — Ариэль расправил плечи и пошёл к лестнице. Нет, он не собирался показывать ни слабость, ни страх, пусть и имел на них полное право.

В своих покоях он наконец смог снять с головы корону и тяжёлое, тянущее к земле церемонное облачение. Белый плащ, расшитый драгоценными камнями, упал на медвежью шкуру, а Ариэль — ничком на постель, приятно пахнущую свежестью и летними травами. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, пока слуга наполнял ванну водой, стучал посудой, накрывая на стол. Оставшееся время утекало с каждым новым вдохом и выдохом, но Ариэль всё никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Кольцо плотно сидело на пальце — он чувствовал его чужеродность и мощь магии брачных клятв. Когда открывал глаза, то видел свет, играющий в гранях драгоценных камней и тонкую работу золотых дел мастера.

Куда ему теперь спешить? Пусть его страшит ночь, но главное-то уже случилось. Он дал согласие у алтаря и назвал обоих альф своими супругами, он принял роль хранителя королевского очага перед богами и высшей знатью страны, он даже ничего не сказал, когда храмовник назвал его Ариэлем, внуком Аластора, и шёпотом, чтобы слышали только боги, произнёс имя отца. Всё, что случится потом — лишь следствие сделанного выбора, а его не отменишь.

— Вам помочь, милорд-хранитель? — раздался услужливый голос слуги. — Позвольте мне помочь вам снять сапоги.

Ариэль повернулся и сел на постели. Из головы вылетело имя слуги, но Ариэль не стал спрашивать. 

— Благодарю за службу. Я всё сделаю сам.

Слуга ушёл, оставив на краю кровати белую кружевную рубашку. Тонкая и короткая, она вряд ли скрывала что-то ниже середины бедра, да и предназначена была больше открывать, чем прятать. Ариэль представил, каким доступным будет выглядеть в ней, и положил рубашку на место.

Он мог принять ванну или сначала поесть — единственный доступный ему выбор.

Принять ванну означало воспользоваться кое-чем, принесённым слугой, телесно подготовиться к брачной ночи. Ариэль сомневался, что после этого сможет есть, и потому сел у стола.

— Последний ужин, — пошутил он, поднимая бокал вина и салютуя... кому? Нет, не отцу. Себе из прошлого — полному надежд и идеальных представлений о мире. — Покойся с миром, Ваше Высочество, принц Ариэль, сын того, кого нельзя называть.

После ужина, во время которого Ариэль больше выпил, чем съел, он подошёл к камину, разжёг огонь — теперь это входило в его обязанности. Сложенные дрова легко загорелись, повеяло теплом, и откладывать неприятную часть подготовки к встрече с супругом — двумя — стало уже невозможно.

Ариэль посмотрел на весело пляшущий в камине огонь. Затем обернулся, внимательно оглядел спальню. Кровать манила к себе свежим бельём и многочисленными подушками, кружевная рубашка, небрежно брошенная на краю, напоминала, что ему предстоит. На столе стояло три прибора, ваза с сочными летними фруктами, хлеб, сыр и вино — всё достаточно лёгкое, вкусное.

— Это твоя жизнь, — напомнил себе Ариэль.

Сколько из тех, кто просят милостыню у храмов, отдало бы последнюю руку, ногу или глаз, чтобы сейчас оказаться на его месте?

Он знал правду — ему повезло. Фер мог распорядиться его судьбой совершенно иначе. Наверное, нужно быть благодарным, нужно забыть обо всём том, что ещё жило в душе — несбывшиеся жизненные планы, видение собственного пути, иллюзии, пустые надежды. Осколки гордости резали душу, и, кажется, пришла пора от них избавиться. Начать жить так, как позволено. Принимать то хорошее, что дают. Маленькими шагами возвращать себе и братьям свободу и прежнее высокое положение. Платить за это телом — и что с того. Цена не так уж и велика, если забыть о том гордом юноше, которому оно когда-то принадлежало.

Надо перестать жалеть себя, делать то, что должен, и будь, что будет.

Ариэль ещё раз вздохнул — вода в ванне, должно быть, уже остыла. Он начал расстёгивать рубашку у горла, когда его рассеянный взгляд зацепился за что-то чёрное, лежащее в проёме окна.

Книга отца. Он забрал её утром у Кая, в суете и спешке бросил, где пришлось, а теперь понял, зачем она лежит здесь — ждёт его, чтобы окончательно попрощаться.

С книгой в руках он подошёл к камину, хотел бросить в огонь, но остановился в последний миг. Ариэль медлил, сжимая корешок книги так крепко, что ладонь стала мокрой. Затем всё же открыл.

— Ты дал мне жизнь, — тихо сказал Ариэль, глядя на ровные строчки, заполненные аккуратным убористым почерком. 

Он бы хотел сказать что-то ещё приличествующее случаю, но не смог подобрать слов. От высоких хотелось морщиться, другие прозвучали бы сухо. Он устал оправдывать отца даже перед собой. Если бы тот прожил иную жизнь, то такого с его детьми бы не произошло. Но теперь тело отца гнило на Поле Изменников, и бранить его — зряшное дело.

Ариэль пролистал несколько страниц, разглядывая ряды имён и ту пользу, которую их смерть принесла короне. Он переворачивал листы, читал встречающиеся имена, но ничего не мог сделать ни для этих людей, ни для их родственников, ни для кого. Перевернув очередную страницу, он, будто слепец, провёл пальцами по строчкам и сказал всего одно слово: 

— Простите.

Они все мертвы или искалечены. Настоящая — светлая — память о них осталась в сердцах родных и друзей, любивших этих несчастных людей. А эта книга — лишь летопись преступлений, её чтение ничего не исправит, ничего ни для кого не изменит. Пришло время закрыть её навсегда. Не множить ненависть, не копаться в свидетельствах горя тысяч людей. Бросить её в огонь, развеять пепел по ветру и вдохнуть полной грудью — начав с чистого листа, зажить собственной жизнью.

Ариэль открыл глаза. Его рука, украшенная обручальным кольцом, лежала на открытых страницах, пальцы указывали на знакомое имя, будто их вела сама судьба. 

«Люцифер», — прочитал Ариэль, и благие намерения ничего больше не знать о преступлениях отца хрустнули и в осколки разбились.


	43. Chapter 43

Это были заметки, планы на будущее объёмом в половину страницы. Кое-где нажим пера становился сильней, где-то легче, словно пишущий то знал, что делать, то пребывал в сомнениях. Почерк — разборчивый, смысл написанного — внятный и чёткий.

«Объявить о поиске называющего себя Люцифером, сыном принца Авеля и его невенчанного супруга Нанто, баронета Карского. Мятежника взять живым или мёртвым, слушавших его россказни — переписать имена, предоставлявших кров и прочее, уверовавших и спорящих о нём — заключить под стражу. Живого или мёртвого мятежника доставить в столицу на опознание. Приметы: тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза, семейное сходство. По донесениям, высок и силён, как положено альфе... Верно ли о нём говорят? Одного сына Нанто звали Люциус, второго — Ферран. Люцифер — объединение обоих имён. Один повесился, второй смертельно ранен первым и оставлен на милость богов. Выжил, хотя и не должен был? Тогда где скрывался, почему за столько лет не пришёл к родне за помощью и наследством? По описанию он альфа, обратный переход невозможен. А если всё же это он и скрывает, что омега, то зачем ему менять имя? Кто-то другой, мнящий себя мстителем, притворяется одним из близнецов? В любом случае даже самозванец опасен. Разослать приказы по всем провинциям. Пусть ищут тайно и явно. Награду назначить высокую».

Ариэль перечитал написанное отцом много раз, перевернул страницы вперёд и назад, но имени Люцифера больше не увидел. Зато заметил несколько вырванных листов в середине книги. По датам — как раз те самые двенадцать лет назад, когда начался путь Фера к мести. И по описанию всё сходилось.

«После случившегося мой брат обезумел. Он не вынес этого. Он ударил меня в живот мечом, а сам повесился. Я чудом выжил...» — Ариэль помнил каждое произнесённое Фером слово, его лицо, будто высеченное из камня, глаза, горящие ненавистью.

Сердце билось всё быстрей, дыхание стало коротким и частым. Ариэль рванул ворот рубашки, воздуха в груди не хватало. Его бросило в пот, и одновременно холодок прошёл по спине.

Он не хотел верить, боялся оформить словами то, что просилось на язык. Словно если даже мысленно назовёт Люцифера ом-м... Нет, это не может быть правдой. Отец не мог сделать такое с детьми брата, законными или нет, но он не мог сломать двенадцатилетних мальчишек до омег. Ариэль представил, как это могло происходить, и тошнота поднялась к горлу. Такой поступок чудовищнее, чем если бы он убил их обоих. Нет, Ариэль не хотел в это верить — но и не верить не получалось.

«Фер ненавидит моё лицо, мою схожесть с отцом. Помнит его молодым и красивым. Почему так чётко помнит лицо? Потому что смотрел на него, когда его насиловали?» — даже думать об этом было мучительно больно.

Ариэль потёр горячий, будто в лихорадке, лоб неприятно холодной рукой. Уши словно заложило, в груди всё будто горело огнём. Хотелось сказать себе: забудь, всё это невозможно. Но весь ужас заключался в том, что — возможно. Сколько подобных преступлений сухо и лаконично записано здесь, на этих страницах.

Книга выскользнула из рук и упала на пол с глухим стуком. Ариэль посмотрел на неё, будто на ядовитую змею, жалящую одним своим видом. В голове зашумело, и он попятился, будто страницы могли ожить и его растерзать. По пути он зацепился за стул и ухватился руками за резную спинку, ноги подкашивались, не хотели стоять на качающемся под его ступнями полу. Он смотрел на книгу — и видел всё то, что раньше тоже видел, но не замечал.

Рами ни разу за всё время не назвал Люцифера полным именем, только если в шутку или при чужаках. Они знакомы с детства, дружили. И для Рами Люцифер всегда только Фер. Потому что Рами знает правду? И Фер — это Ферран? Это в семье Рамиэля прятали выжившего бастарда? Скорей всего, да.

А Рами знает, что Фер — омега? 

Ариэль опустился на стул, к горлу вновь подкатила тошнота.

Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания. Улыбка Рами и признание: «Он другой. Я к нему не ревную». Конечно же, если Фер не альфа, то он другой. И ревновать омегу к омеге? Ну разумеется, он не ревнует. «Я всегда с тобой откровенен». И ведь не соврал, в его словах нет ни слова неправды, и все они — сплошная ложь.

Фер — омега? Ну конечно же да. Его магия — как костёр в ночи, он может в разы больше других альф. И это всё не из-за мощного амулета, нет, Фер — маг огня, это же очевидно, если подумать. Он творил всю ту магию сам. И те мощнейшие свитки огня, и, наверное, ту игрушку. Он артефактор и каллиграф. Он направляет скопившуюся магию в предметы, потому всегда такой напряжённый, прячет желания и чувства, а на самом деле даже телом горячий — внутри всегда словно горит.

Ариэль опустил голову, подпёр её ладонью. 

Он всё не мог понять, как же можно было позволить себе быть таким дураком? Он вспоминал всё, что подмечал раньше, но что сложилось в стройную картину только сейчас. И мучился одним вопросом: как, как он мог этого не замечать? Как не догадался обо всём сам? Видел же, но не понимал, хотя всё тут так очевидно.

Ведь даже если немного подумать, логически рассудить: мог ли отец оставить незаконнорожденных детей старшего брата альфами, хоть одного? А зачем — чтобы претендовали на престол в случае смуты? Ему бы убить их, но он не смог пролить кровь незаконнорожденных, но всё же родных. Зато наверняка обрадовался, когда они сами, своими руками себя уничтожили. И раненого не добил, оставил на милость богов. Видел, что без помощи не жилец, но марать руки родственной кровью не стал даже ради удара милосердия. Оставил умирать в одиночестве, в муках — и поплатился за это, приобрёл в выжившем мальчике опаснейшего врага. Вот такая судьба.

А тот шрам на всю грудь и живот, и «обезумевший брат меня чуть не убил». Обезумевший метил в живот: убивал не брата — омегу.

Все доказательства налицо. Всё так просто, так очевидно, что даже смешно. 

Ариэль замер, сражённый новой мыслью.

Как он вообще оказался в брачном союзе омеги и альфы? Зачем? Фер просил Рами о браке — влюблён в него, да? Ну конечно! Один омега, другой альфа, всю жизнь вместе, всегда рядом, и неуступчивая гордость Фера так очевидна, а Рами хорош собой, обаятелен, добр и надёжен — замечательный альфа. Официально они не могли вступить в союз — статус Фера тотчас бы открылся. Но они хотели, Фер точно хотел, иначе бы не пошёл на всё это, а Рами согласился уже с его уговорами. Ариэль — их прикрытие, не больше и не меньше того.

Но, видно, не только прикрытие и оправдание «братского» союза.

Фер много раз сказал, что ему нужен наследник. Этот страшный шрам на его животе. Фер выжил, но не без последствий? Он вообще может зачать и родить? Наверное, нет. Иначе зачем ему третий, да ещё и омега, в желанном союзе с избранным альфой? Он с самого начала хотел, чтобы, родив, Ариэль исчез из их с Рами жизни. Он был откровеннее некуда в выражении своих желаний. 

Ариэль с силой потёр лицо похолодевшими, словно с мороза, руками. Внутри болело до слёз.

Он не хотел быть частью их союза, не хотел их внимания, не хотел делить с ними постель, но оказаться прикрытием их любви — почему-то — принесло острую боль. Словно кто-то по нежным росткам потоптался.

Ариэль вспомнил прогулку, как они с Рами соревновались, его широкую улыбку, смеющиеся глаза, и потряс головой. Лжец из лорда-шута вышел талантливейший. Как раз в пару к тому, кто умудрился двенадцать лет притворяться тем, кем не являлся.

Их ложь развязала ему руки. Он дал слово чести, но держать его перед обманщиками не собирался.

Ариэль встал и начал переодеваться. Не в кружевную сорочку, а в тёплый дорожный костюм. Он ещё не знал, как поступит, как вырвется из-под присмотра охранников, успеет ли сделать это до прихода лжецов-супругов или их расставание превратится в склочный кошмар, но ни мгновения больше не собирался здесь оставаться. 

Он наелся их лжи на годы вперёд. Не нуждался ни в каких объяснениях-добавках.

Ариэль выглянул из-за двери, и Дамир, стоящий не так далеко, тотчас к нему повернулся. На лице альфы мелькнуло недоумение, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Что-то случилось, милорд-хранитель?

Ариэль кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, зайдите ко мне.

Он отступил на несколько шагов, оставив дверь приоткрытой. От волнения его мелкой дрожью трясло, но внешне, кажется, это не проявлялось. Он был готов к дальнему путешествию. Тугой кошель с золотом был пристёгнут к поясу, драгоценности набивали карманы. Сверху Ариэль надел широкий и длинный плащ с капюшоном.

Вошедший в покои и закрывший за собой дверь, Дамир посмотрел на него настороженно.

— Вы куда-то собрались, милорд-хранитель? Но сейчас ведь ваши супруги придут.

— Вы, верно, забыли, — сказал Ариэль и, приблизившись, взял Дамира за руку. Всю магическую силу, которая была в нём, он направил на то, чтобы превратить свои слова в правду для этого человека: — Вспомните, милорд Фер предупредил вас и меня, что этой ночью в этих покоях будет небезопасно. Враги планируют на нас напасть, пользуясь тем, что у нас большой праздник, и многие будут пьяны. Врагов будут десятки и сотни. Оставаться здесь нам опасно. Но ловушку мы им устроим. Вы оставите стражу на посту, чтобы внешне всё выглядело, как всегда. Сами мы уйдём, забрав с собой моих братьев, покинем замок, спрятав лица, чтобы никто в толпе расходящихся гостей нас не узнал. Вас одного хватит для того, чтобы нас защитить. А здесь, рядом с покоями, в ожидании заговорщиков будет прятаться стража. Она поймает их всех.

Дамир молчал так долго, что Ариэль от волнения едва не искусал губы в кровь. Он чувствовал альфу, словно находился внутри его головы, но вдруг ему это только казалось?

— И кто же, интересно, их возглавляет? — услышал он, и от сердца вмиг отлегло.

Длинно выдохнув, Ариэль ответил:

— Конечно же тот, кто меня отравил. Это он мечтает избавиться от меня, а заодно и от обоих моих супругов.

— Ну да. — Дамир кивнул. У него остекленели глаза, взгляд был направлен внутрь себя, и там, внутри него, происходила работа. Ариэль больше не вмешивался, позволял Дамиру самого себя убедить. 

— Вам нужно оружие, мой господин, — сказал Дамир неожиданно для Ариэля. — Я смогу вас защитить, но будет безопаснее, если вы тоже будете вооружены.

Ариэль кивнул.

— Это разумно. Я хорошо владею мечом и кинжалом...

Дамир молча снял со своего пояса кинжал в ножнах. Ариэль взял оружие в руки, посмотрел на него, на Дамира. Обманывать чужое доверие претило, но разве у него был другой путь?

— Спасибо, — сказал Ариэль и пристегнул кинжал к собственному поясу. — А теперь пошли. Враги опасны, а нам с моими братьями надо поскорей оказаться вне стен замка.

Он накрутил на горло шарф, пряча нижнюю часть лица, накинул на голову капюшон дорожного плаща. В таком виде его никто не смог бы узнать, но у стражи обязательно бы возникли вопросы. Которые они вряд ли осмелились бы задать спутнику главного королевского цербера.

Держа Дамира за руку, хотя в этом уже вряд ли была необходимость, Ариэль вышел в коридор.

Стражники своему командиру возражать не посмели. Приказы Дамир отдавал чётко и внятно, выглядел совершенно обычным, хотя и оставался марионеткой, которую Ариэль дёргал за невидимые, но явно ощущаемые ниточки.

На стук в двери покоев лорда Дэфайра долго никто не открывал. Наконец на пороге появился старый Винченце.

— Что случилось? — спросил старик, подслеповато тараща глаза.

— А где твой господин? — вместо ответа тихо спросил Ариэль. 

За его спиной в нескольких шагах остался караулить Дамир, смотрел по сторонам — искал угрозу. Ариэль немного нервничал: встреча с лордом Дэфайром могла серьёзно нарушить все его планы. Тот странное поведение охранника бы не пропустил. Да и воспитанников своих просто так не отпустил бы — его тоже пришлось бы невидимо связывать. А получилось ли бы — большой вопрос. 

— Ещё на пиру, — так же тихо ответил Винченце. — Так что всё же случилось?

Ариэля затрясло от волнения, когда он сказал:

— Ничего страшного. Мы всего лишь идём на ночную прогулку. Играть в снежки. 

Винченце захлопал ресницами, нахмурился, и Ариэль поспешил сказать:

— Это всё сон. — Он прикоснулся ко лбу старика. — Спи дальше, Винченце.

Он едва успел подхватить безвольное тело, иначе Винченце ударился бы об пол головой, и пристроил его на стуле с подлокотниками. Старик крепко спал. Кажется. У Ариэля руки тряслись, сейчас он не мог проверить чужое сердцебиение.

— Мы уходим, — сказал он выглянувшим на шум из своих комнат братьям. — Собирайтесь скорей.

Пока Томи лихорадочно собирал вещи, Кай вытащил из-под кровати плотно набитый мешок и сказал:

— Я уже давно всё собрал на случай, когда надо будет быстро собраться.

— Хорошо. Надевайте плащи и шарфы, чтобы никто не смог разглядеть ваши лица.

Дамир встретил их появление в коридоре докладом, что всё пока тихо.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ариэль, вновь беря альфу за руку. — Но нам нужно спешить и никому лишнему на глаза не попадаться. Пойдём тем путём, который я тебе покажу. 

— Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? — спросил Кай, когда они уже спускались по тёмной лестнице для прислуги.

— Конечно, уверен, — первым ответил Томи. — Не говори ерунды.

Ариэль ограничился тем, что сказал:

— Я вам всё объясню, только позже. Сейчас всем нам стоит молчать.

Добравшись до нижнего этажа, они повернули к выходу, через который выносили из кухни помои. Здесь, в этом вонючем закутке двора их никто не стал бы искать, а до конюшни было рукой падать. Именно этим путём Ариэль много лет сбегал на прогулки.

Дамир вошёл в конюшню первым, пробыл там недолго, вскоре двери открылись, и заспанные конюхи гуськом потянулись в сторону кухни. Ариэль, прячась в тени здания, дождался, когда они завернули за угол, и только тогда позволил братьям преодолеть остаток пути до конюшни.

Томи выбрал для себя Северного ветра, для Кая оседлали Забияку, Ариэль крепко обнял радостно заржавшего Живчика и только затем начал возиться с упряжью и седлом. Дамир оседлал Рыжика — коня Рами, и Ариэль сначала хотел возмутиться, а затем одёрнул себя — пусть берёт.

— Ты уверен? — ещё раз спросил Кай и отмахнулся от начавшего возмущаться Томи. — Ты уверен, что сбежать для милорда-хранителя очага королевского дома — правильный путь?

— Единственный путь. — Ариэль посмотрел Каю в глаза. — Но если ты не хочешь идти со мной, то можешь остаться. Они, наверное, не станут вымещать на тебе зло.

Кай, разозлившись, толкнул его в плечо.

— Я просто волнуюсь, что ты переволновался и теперь порешь горячку. Мне хватит твоего слова, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

— Я понимаю.

— Тогда, раз ты всё понимаешь, что будешь делать с этим альфой? У него уже из ушей течёт кровь.

Ариэль взглянул на Дамира — тот и правда выглядел нехорошо.

— Я не знаю точно, как ты это делаешь, — сказал Кай, — но ослабь поводок.

Если бы Ариэль знал, как он это делал, но он не знал, не умел управлять собственной магией. Воздействуя на Дамира, он понадеялся на удачу — и выиграл, слава богам. Нить, связавшая их сознания, казалась крепче каната, и как её ослабить или развязать, Ариэль не имел ни малейшего, даже тени понятия. 

Говорить об этом Каю не стоило.

— Скоро, — коротко пообещал Ариэль. — Я его отпущу, как только мы выберемся в безопасное место.

Они проехали через ворота, следуя за Дамиром, и никто ничего не посмел им сказать. В городе трижды избежали досмотра стражей — и, опять-таки, потому что Дамир выезжал вперёд и говорил то, что убеждало стражников перестать ими интересоваться. Они благополучно выбрались из города и добрались до перекрёстка четырёх дорог только благодаря присутствию Дамира. 

Ариэль дал знак остановиться, и все придержали коней. Дамир выглядел плохо. Кровь теперь текла у него ещё и из носа, полопались сосуды в глазах. Его кожа стала бледной, он выглядел сбитым с толку, растерянным, совершенно больным.

— Дамир, — сказал Ариэль. — Ты выполнил всё, что необходимо, чтобы я с братьями оказался в безопасности. Теперь тебе нужно возвращаться назад. 

— Зачем? — спросил тот, запинаясь. Ему можно было говорить, что угодно, он находился в том состоянии, что даже в зелёное небо без возражений поверил бы.

— Там идёт бой с заговорщиками. Как же твои люди справятся без тебя?

— Ну да. — Он стёр кровь с подбородка. — Без меня им никак нельзя.

— Именно, — сказал Ариэль. — Возвращайся назад. Я тебя отпускаю. Спасибо тебе.

Дамир повернул коня и направил его по дороге к столице. Белизна снега и яркая луна позволили проследить, что он не сбился с пути и не свалился с лошади.

Ариэль потёр лоб. Он все ещё чувствовал нить, связавшую его с альфой. Потряс головой, но избавиться от неё это не помогло.

— Ты не слишком хорошо в этом разбираешься, да? — спросил подмечающий всё до мелочей Кай.

— А у меня был другой выбор? — резко ответил Ариэль и устыдился. — Извини. Но у меня не было выбора.

Из головы не шло, каким измученным выглядел Дамир, и совесть, несмотря на оправдания, злобно кусалась.

— Всегда есть другой выбор, — вмешался Томи и не поленился дотянуться и хлопнуть Ариэля по плечу. — Но когда он уже сделан, то становится единственно верным. Отец всегда так говорил. Нельзя оглядываться назад и жалеть о сделанном или упущённом. Выбрал — бери на себя ответственность, разбирайся с последствиями, иди вперёд, к новому выбору.

Ариэль поднял голову вверх, вдохнул полной грудью. Кое-где небо закрывали белые тучи, между ними на тёмном сверкало множество звёзд. Любая из них могла стать путеводной.

— Поехали на север, к арданской границе, — предложил Кай. — Там малолюдно и старое поместье оммы в горах. О нём уже годы не вспоминали.

— Но в списках оно наверняка есть, могут вспомнить и обыскать, — сказал Томи. — Лучше на запад. Нам хватит и охотничьего домика для того, чтобы перезимовать — весь конвальдский лес не обыщут. Соберёмся с силами, решим, что делать, и самое позднее весной отправимся дальше. Эль, а что думаешь ты?

Ариэль думал, что впервые за много дней чувствует себя человеком — хозяином своей судьбы. А значит, выбрал правильно и все несбывшиеся «если бы» имеет полное право забыть. Светло улыбающегося Рами, всегда напряжённого Фера и его тайну, титул лорда-хранителя, ровно как и наследного принца. Он всё это вправе оставить вот здесь, на перепутье дорог, и начать жить так, как захочет. Ошибаться и исправлять, побеждать и проигрывать, важно лишь одно — не прогибаться ни под кого, быть собой, быть свободным.

И позаботиться о младших братьях. Это он мог. Ариэль пришпорил коня, уводя свою маленькую семью на восток, в место, где их точно никто не отыщет.

Ближе к рассвету всё небо затянули снежные тучи, и пошёл снег, скрывая от глаз все следы от горизонта до горизонта. 

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом заканчивается повествование о злоключениях Ариэля — стеклянного принца. Таков обещанный изначально счастливый конец и задумка этой истории. Наверное, финал можно назвать, скорей, позитивным, чем безоблачно счастливым, но именно таков в этом случае мой ХЭ-выбор. Я писала эту историю для себя и для вас. Мы много спорили, и немало из вас не видели в ситуации Ариэля даже намёка на возможное счастье. Кто-то хотел увидеть его счастливым нижним в союзе с двумя альфами, кто-то — стоящим с окровавленным ножом над теми же альфами. Я не верю ни в первый сценарий, ни во второй, и выбираю для Эля свободу и шанс построить новую счастливую жизнь с чистого листа.
> 
> Спасибо за то, что читали, писали комментарии и поддерживали. С любовью и уважением, Ника Маслова или NikMac.


	44. Вместо эпилога

За окном разыгрался настоящий буран, снег лип на стекло, и, несмотря на то, что где-то там, за тучами, солнце стояло в зените, света в комнате стало совсем мало. Ариэль зажёг все свечи, какие смог найти, даже огарки, и расставил их на кривоватом столе, сбитом из плохо пригнанных сосновых досок. Тёплые блики заплясали на посеревшей, покрытой многочисленными царапинами столешнице, согрели лицо Кая, до того казавшееся чудовищно бледным. Комната преобразилась, сразу стало уютней и даже теплей, хотя тут и дуло изо всех щелей. Да, кров им достался не лучший, но даже самая худая крыша предпочтительней сражения с таким ветром и холодом. 

Снизу доносились голоса просыпающихся после вчерашних возлияний постояльцев трактира, кто-то во всю мощь лёгких требовал у хозяина «промочить глотку». Из-за стены раздавался пугающе мощный храп, будто там — на втором этаже — отдыхал жеребец. Таких звуков, находясь в закрытом помещении, Ариэль ни разу не слышал в королевском дворце — толщина каменных стен не позволяла. Здесь же, похоже, всё было построено даже не из бревён, но из тонких жердей. Кай уже высказал, что он по этому поводу думает, а вот Ариэль улыбался, наслаждаясь возвращающимся в душу спокойствием. 

От столицы они уже далеко, и эта захудалая таверна — реальность, не сон. Он сбежал и забрал с собой братьев — всё удалось! До сих пор в чудом добытое счастье не до конца верилось. Их будто боги за руку вели, а оставшихся в королевском дворце оставили без удачи. 

— Так тебе будет видно? — спросил Ариэль, отрезая все мысли о Рами и Фере, о Дамире — добрался ли, о Рыжике — не пострадал ли под не помнящим себя седоком. Нет, он не станет думать о них. Есть мысли и дела поважнее. — Ну что, Кай, так достаточно светло? 

— Наверное. — Кай неуверенно улыбнулся. — Не хочешь подождать, пока распогодится? Или, может, позовём брадобрея? У него и инструмент есть. 

— Чтобы он всем рассказал, как магу волосы резал? Нет. Ты справишься сам. 

Кай нахмурился. 

— Ножницы маленькие и для таких дел туповаты. Я ими тебя изуродую. 

— Скажи прямо, что не хочешь мне волосы резать. 

— Прямо я уже всё сказал. — Кай погладил Ариэля по голове, пропустил длинную прядь через пальцы. Вздохнул. — Ты уверен? — спросил неуверенно. 

— Искать будут, если будут, не бету. Так что режь, не жалей. По затылок режь, как носят беты. 

— Ты их всю жизнь растил. 

Ариэль улыбнулся. Чего-чего, а длинных волос он не жалел ни мгновения. 

— Просто срезай. Ещё отрастут. 

— Твоя магия станет слабей, — привёл «убойный» аргумент Кай. 

— Я думаю, что всё это сказки, и от длины волос её мощь не зависит, но если даже она станет в разы слабей, я только порадуюсь. 

Ариэль вновь вспомнил Дамира — цветущего, мощного альфу, а после воздействия магии — по виду почти мертвеца. Нет, использовать её, не умея, нельзя. Ариэль жалел, что не взял с собой тот амулет — змею-ошейник. Если он мог навредить, то хотел бы исключить даже случайности. Он так и не понял, как ему тогда с Дамиром всё удалось, но догадка имелась. Наверное, его магия зависит от силы желания, а его в нём тогда было больше, чем желания жить у поднявшегося на эшафот приговорённого к казни. 

— Отрезай, — сказал Ариэль и сел на табурет, спиной к столу со свечами. 

Защёлкали ножницы. Густые волосы с трудом поддавались, так что Каю пришлось потрудиться немало. Он ещё не закончил, когда в дверь трижды стукнули, а затем ещё один раз. 

— Не вздумай вставать, — сказал Кай и пошёл открывать. 

Томи вошёл внутрь с закинутым на плечо мешком и целым подносом еды. 

— Забрал сразу, вдруг придётся бежать. Тут хлеб, сыр, яблоки, вяленое мясо — не очень, судя по запаху, но есть можно, — отчитался он, бросив мешок на кровать. — А вот тут жаркое, булочки и яичница из десятка яиц. Вкусно пахнет. Налетайте, пока не остыло. 

Он потёр руки, повернулся к Ариэлю и так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. 

— Боги, Эль. Ты что с собой сделал? 

— Это я сделал, — возразил расстроенный Кай. — Но он настоял. 

Под причитания и возмущённое пыхтение обоих братьев Ариэль наконец избавился от остатка длинных волос. 

— Теперь ровно, мне кажется, — со вздохом сказал Кай и протянул зеркало на серебряной ручке из своих хорошо продуманных и тщательно собранных запасов. — Посмотри сам. 

Ариэль встряхнул непривычно короткими прядями, взъерошил волосы, так и этак разглядывая себя в зеркало. Голова казалась лёгкой, будто освободилась от веками носимой тяжести. Ощущения Ариэлю понравились, пусть и в отражении он выглядел до крайности непривычно. 

— Теперь я выгляжу бетой, — сказал Ариэль и удовлетворённо вздохнул. — То, что надо. Можно даже не прятать лицо, с такой причёской меня никто не узнает. 

— Узнают, если не повезёт, — проворчал Томи, а Кай остригать волосы наотрез отказался — как будто его кто-то заставлял. 

Они принялись за еду, пуская миску с тушёным мясом по кругу. Съели все яйца и хлеб. Напряжение ушло с лиц, насытившись, все расслабились, и только тогда Ариэль принялся за свой рассказ. 

От братьев он ничего скрывать не собирался. Хватит в его жизни лжи и умолчаний, прячущих ложь. 

Кай сидел на кровати с ногами, прижатыми к груди, сцепив руки в замок. Молча слушал, ни разу не перебил — Томи, не присевший даже на минуту, справился за обоих, забросав уточняющими вопросами. Ариэлю пришлось выложить всё, включая свои подозрения, факты, догадки. С помощью Томи число оставшихся без ответов вопросов лишь возросло. Кай помог поставить точку в бурном обсуждении, сведя всё воедино: 

— Фер не похож на омегу. Конечно, если бы он прошёл через всё, когда уже стал совсем взрослым — тогда да, его альфийская внешность не имела бы такого значения. Но он мощный альфа, от него веет силой, он выглядит как альфа, он ведёт себя по-альфийски — и, похоже, он всё-таки альфа, а не омега, хотя его творящая магия очень сильна. Даже если он прошёл через обращение в омегу, альфой он тоже остался. Ты сам говоришь, его тело ненормально горячее, будто горит, он всегда носит амулет огня — сдерживает свою силу. Но омеги берут силу у альф, если не у кого взять — свою долго копят. Ты же знаешь, как живут те, в монастырях. А Фер — другой, накапливать силу ему не надо, её у него столько, что он будто горит изнутри. Ты сам сказал. Значит, он всё-таки альфа. 

— Или омега, или и то, и другое, — подхватил Ариэль. — Мне всё равно. Что альфа он, что омега — я счастлив, что нахожусь здесь, а не там. Кем бы он ни был, они мне лгали. Всё это было мучительно. Я зависел от них. А теперь я свободен и одним этим счастлив. А вы разве нет? 

— И ты ни о ком не тоскуешь? — спросил Томи. 

Ариэль на миг представил лицо Рами, его широкую улыбку. Фера с его дьявольским огнём в тёмных глазах. Жизнь, которую они предположительно могли бы вести все втроём — и затряс головой, будто выбравшийся из реки пёс. 

— Нет. Я всё постараюсь забыть. 

— А если тебе не удастся? 

Ариэль ничего не ответил. Подошёл к окну, за которым стеной валил снег. Он заносил дороги, деревья, крыши домов и сами дома, всё превращал в сплошное белое месиво. 

— Время покажет. 

А вот теперь уже точно конец истории Стеклянного принца. Спасибо всем, кто читал.


End file.
